


Welcome to Olympus High

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Olympus High [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Bullying, But Percy still kicks ass, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, High School Drama, Juniper is the sister of Calypso and Zoe in this, M/M, Masturbation, Nicercy - Freeform, Octavian and Luke want Percy too, Oral, Past Child Abuse, Percy and Annabeth are BFFs, Percy forces Annabeth to join the cheerleaders, Percy takes shit from no one, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, Tyson and Ella are Percy's younger siblings, at least at the beginning, at some point they all get drunk, bully!Drew, cheerleader!Annabeth, cheerleader!Percy, cheerleader!Piper, crossdressing!Percy, jock!Luke, jock!Nico, namely Drew's, nerd!Octavian, outsider!Percy, popular!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 106,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has to transfer to another school. Again. But they're running out of public schools, so Sally has to ask Percy's biological father for a favor. Poseidon enrolls Percy in the snobbish boarding school known as Olympus High. Percy's not happy about that, but at least his best friend Grover does there too because Grover's uncle Chiron is the principal. So Percy at least has a small group of friends already, even though they're the nerds of the school and kind of the outsiders.<br/>What was supposed to be a peaceful school year changes when Nico di Angelo, quarterback of the football team and star of the school, catches his eyes. And so does Luke Castellan, captain of the hockey team. There's just the matter of Octavian, with who Percy had a summer fling and who suddenly grows interested now that there are potential rivals.<br/>And on top of all of that, he has to deal with Drew, the bitchy cheerleader bully. It's a good think Percy doesn't take any crap from anyone, especially not from bullies and boys who think they're in charge. So he joins the cheerleaders and turns Olympus High upside-down. Not without forcing his best friend Annabeth to join the team too, since he wants to play match-maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson: Groups and Individuals

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Piper/Annabeth, Lou/Miranda, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Fredderick/Juliet (Annabeth's stepmother), William/Elizabeth (Rachel's parents), Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally (past)

 _Percy's Gang (the outsider)_ : Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

 _Cheerleading Squat_ : Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

 _Football Team_ : Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

 _Hockey Team_ : Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

 _Garden Club_ : Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

 _Martial Arts Club_ : Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen

 _Archery Club_ : Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

 _Percy's Family_ : Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

 _Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_ : Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

 _Thalia and Jason's Family_ : Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

 _Piper's Family_ : Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

 _Annabeth's Family_ : Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

 _Rachel's Family_ : William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

 _Staff at Olympus High_ : Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

 _Animals on Olympus High_ : Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

 

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_ Of Jocks and Cheerleaders _

1\. Lesson: Groups and Individuals

 

“Big brother! Big brother, it's time to wake up!”

“Percy needs to get ready for school!”

The two very loud and very cheerful voices of his little siblings were more than annoying. He tried to blink the sleep away, though he was instantly awake as the two kids collided with him.

“Tyson! Ella! You're too heavy for this!”, whined Percy irritated and glared at his siblings.

The girl with long, red hair and bright, green eyes grinned sheepishly at him, hugging her plush harpy tight to her chest. The boy next to her had wild, brown hair and hazel eyes. The twins, Tyson and Ella, were four years old. The right age to annoy the living hell out of their sixteen-years old half-brother, who was still glaring at them for waking him up.

“But mommy said you need to get up!”, pouted his sister.

It was blissful that he most of the time managed to sleep longer than them, but that was about it. Because even if he didn't wake up from their ungraceful exit from their bunk beds opposite his bed, then they would make it a point to wake him later and even louder. He hated sharing a room with the two rascals, but what other option did he have? Sleeping on the couch in the living room? Sighing in irritation, he ran his hands through his black hair. How much he hated his hair sometime. He walked past the couch in the living room. No, sleeping there was absolute no option. His half-siblings followed him tail, running past him to reach the small kitchen first.

“Mommy! Daddy! We got him awake again!”, announced Tyson broadly grinning.

He ran up to the brunette woman making scrambled eggs while Ella got lifted up onto the lap of the man at the dining table. His hair was grayish, but one could still see that it once had the same shade of red as the little girl. Ella giggled in her father's arms and reached out for the newspaper he had been ready. Percy hated his shadow-black hair. Tyson had their mother's hair and his father's features, Ella had her father's hair and their mother's soft features. The four of them were a family. But he, he was the disgrace that had forced Sally to leave home because of a teenage pregnancy. And the fact that he looked so much like his biological father always reminded him that he didn't quite fit into the family. That he had put his mother through a whole load of crap before she had met Paul and married him and had the twins.

“Morning, Paul, mom”, yawned Percy and stretched some.

“Good morning, Percy”, nodded Paul and looked at him skeptically. “You're still not dressed? Grover will soon come to get you for your first day at the new school.”

The new school. The way his step-father said that seeped with disappointment. Disappointment he had earned with getting thrown out of one school after the other. They had run out of public schools in New York, calling for drastic measures. For the first time in sixteen years, Sally had contacted Percy's father. Percy knew that his father hadn't wanted anything to do with him. Never. Because his father was a married man and Percy's mere existence was upsetting everything for the man. For a long time, Percy had thought it may have been better if he hadn't been born at all, but Sally objected heavily to that. Sally could have demanded alimony, but she was a proud woman and she brought him up all on her own. But now, once again, Percy had managed to get her into an awful situation. She didn't want him to drop out of school completely, she wanted him to have the chance to make the best out of his life. He was willing to pay for a private school, as long as Sally wouldn't tell the public about the disgraceful mistake of his youth. And now he was stuck at a fancy private school. A boarding school nonetheless. A boarding school full of snobbish, rich, spoiled brats. The only reason he had agreed to attend that school was his best friend Grover. And he was only attending that school because his uncle was the principal at the school and since his best friend was as prone for getting thrown out of school, his parents had been forced to do the same.

“I'll go and get dressed”, muttered Percy, displeased by the thought of the school uniform.

He disappeared back to his bedroom. So maybe a boarding school did have it's perks. Instead of sharing his room with his little siblings, he would get to share it with his best friend. He stripped down and got into the white dress-shirt, black pants and black vest with the emblem of the school. He had hated that school uniform even when he had visited Grover on the weekends and seen it on everyone. It was cutting the individuality of them. Something like that was horrible. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts, soon followed by the voices of his mother and best friend.

“Hello, Missus Blofis, is Percy ready?”, asked Grover politely.

“Oh, not completely. Are you sure you don't need us driving you?”

“No, Octavian got his driver's license, he brought me here too. He'll drive Rachel, me and Percy to school. Annabeth and Rachel are already there”, replied his best friend. “But thanks.”

The thought of Octavian made Percy grin stupidly. He had met Grover's friends from the boarding school quite often, whenever he visited his best friend on the weekends. The group was cool and they accepted him into it right away after hearing how he and Grover had been best friends since childhood. There were the two nerds, Annabeth and Malcolm, and the artist Rachel. And Rachel's best friend. Octavian Simmons. The tall, blonde and handsome guy with that dark aura. Percy and him had had a little summer love during the group vacation the six of them had made. Though now the black-haired boy wasn't so sure how they would proceed. Was it only a fluke or would they now go steady or something like that?

“Percy, get your ass over here!”, screamed his best friend annoyed.

“Yeah, yeah”, grunted Percy, checking himself in front of the mirror for a last time.

He wasn't bad looking. Not very tall, but also not too short, with wild, black hair that had grown too long since the summer and what his mother called the greenest eyes on this planet. It wasn't that he had to impress anyone. He knew of the status of Grover's group. They were the outsiders. Nerds and artist, unathletic. That coupled with the fact that Grover was the nephew of the principal had brought them a certain status at the base of the food chain. Not that Percy had higher standards. Ever since he and Grover had stopped attending the same school, he had always been a loner. So the thought of having friends at all was pleasant enough, he didn't need to be the school king.

“What do you think, man? Do I look good or do I look amazing?”, grinned Percy as he emerged from his bedroom, turning a few times in front of his friend and his family.

“If you want to wrap Octavian around your finger, then you look fabulous”, chuckled Grover.

A blush spread over his cheeks and he glared at his best friend. Grover was slightly taller than him, with curly, dark brown hair and a goaty. And he was constantly eating something unhealthy. At the moment it was a doughnut from Dunkin' Doughnuts.

“You look amazing, Percy”, whispered Sally with a tearful voice and hugged him tightly.

They were soon joined by the rest of the family, with their dog Mrs. O'Leary running around them and yelping curiously. Percy grinned softly and leaned down to also pat her head.

“I'll miss you, big brother!”, whined Tyson, hanging off of Percy's left leg.

“Me too”, mumbled Ella, hanging off the other leg.

“I'll miss you too, little buggers”, laughed the teen and ruffled their hair. “I promise I'll come and visit as often as possible. Holidays come sooner than you'd think. And don't you dare destroying our bedroom while I'm gone. And don't bug mom and Paul too much.”

The twins nodded obediently and smiled as if they were little angels. He rolled his eyes at them. He knew them better than that. Last, he hugged his mother again, promising her to call often. And then he and Grover were out of the door of the small apartment and on their way to the car.

“Grover, backseat”, ordered the driver with a smirk.

The brunette rolled his eyes and obeyed, taking his seat next to a red-headed girl with freckles.

Once Percy sat, he got pulled in by the blonde driver and kissed. “Hey, Perce.”

 

/break\

 

“How are we going to get to school today?”, yawned the dark-skinned girl tired and grabbed a coffee from the counter on her way into the spacious kitchen.

At the table were two other teenagers sitting. Both had olive-skin, black locks and dark, brown eyes. One was a girl, four years older than her, reading the newspaper, the other was a boy, three years older than her, drinking a black coffee. He looked up at her and grinned. The youngest of them didn't look anything like her older siblings, but that didn't make the golden-eyed, black-skinned brunette any less his sister.

“Morning, Hazel”, grinned the boy and turned to look at the other girl opposite of him. “Don't know. Any idea, Bianca?”

The oldest teen blinked and looked up from her newspaper. “Weren't you listening to mom and dad earlier, Nico? Thanatos will drive us.”

Nico shrugged slightly, sipping on his coffee. They were a pretty colorful patch-work family, but he liked it that way. Their father Hades di Angelo was the most famous lawyer of the state, wealthy and popular. That had brought him his first wife, a greedy bitch that had left him with the baby because all she wanted was the money and not a family. Hades raised Thanatos on his own at first, until he met a beautiful and charming young woman that had seen right away how swamped he was with the toddler. At first, she had only lend him a hand and then they had fallen in love. Nico's sister Bianca was within a year followed by his own birth, but their mother died in child-bed, leaving Hades all alone with a six-years old and two toddlers. Though his job as a lawyer made it hard to care for them properly so he got them a nanny, because three kids were too much for most normal single-parents, but being as busy as he was, it was nearly impossible. The nanny, a golden-eyed beauty called Persephone Levesque, soon fell in love with her boss. And once Hades had digested the death of his second wife and seen how much his children loved the woman, he fell for her too. Her pregnancy however was not planned, at least not at that time, so they married. And ever since then, everything seemed to work just fine for their little family.

“Did mom and dad already leave?”, asked the dark-skinned girl curiously.

“As if”, snorted Bianca, folding the newspaper. “You know how clingy they are. I'm still stunned that they allowed us to attend a boarding school to begin with. Damn, I'm happy summer is over.”

“You're just happy that you can go back to sharing a room with your girlfriend”, sing-songed Nico teasingly. “Bianca and Thalia are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Ow!”

He rubbed the back of his head where his older sister had hit him with the newspaper.

“Don't hit him!”, defended Hazel worried and ran her fingers through his hair. “He's only jealous because he doesn't get any.”

“Thank you, sis”, growled the boy irritated and stuck his tongue out at her.

“A fact no one understands”, hummed the oldest and nodded. “I mean, you're something like the king of this school. You're the captain of the football team. The football team that won every champion chip in the past three years in a row. There is not a single girl that doesn't hyperventilate when you smile at her. And everyone on the school – even the teachers – know that the co-captain of the cheerleaders is completely head-over-heels in love with you.”

“The day I start dating Drew is the day you two please shot me”, grumbled Nico disgusted. “She is the biggest bitch on school. I mean, seriously, her head is empty. All she cares about is being pretty and popular. I'm not insane enough to date _that_.”

“But there must be someone on that school that makes you think 'I would tap that'!”

“Bianca, don't talk like that. It's gross and disturbing”, grunted her brother irritated. “Besides, no. All of them are arrogant pricks that only care about how much money their parents made the last year and how pretty they look. They are shallow. I want someone who is beautiful from within too. Someone with, I don't know, emotions. And everyone at this school who got a heart, is already friends with me and thus family and thus no dating material or already dating some other friend of ours. So just... leave it, yeah? Someday I'll someone, but I don't care about that yet.”

“That's a good way of thinking, son”, interrupted their father's voice them.

Two tall, dark, handsome Italian men and a beautiful dark-skinned woman entered the kitchen. The woman started sobbing and ran over to the kids, hugging the air out of them.

“I will miss you so much! Why can't you visit a school around here?”

“Mom”, laughed Hazel softly. “Because a boarding school is a unique experience in life. And because we have always gone to that school, so changing now would be stupid.”

“You're suffocating me, mother!”, yelped Nico breathlessly.

Persephone let go of them and looked at her step-children with tears streaming down her face. The teenagers walked up to their father, who then proceeded to hug them too, joined by Persephone and Thanatos. On the one hand leaving to the school year was good because it meant a bit distance from the overly affectionate family, but on the other hand they missed exactly that.

“Be good, kids. We'll see you as soon as possible. Skype me tonight to tell me how your time schedule is and what teachers you'll have and if any new students had joined”, ordered Hades.

“Will do, dad”, chuckled the boy.

“I assume we'll not drive to school directly, right?”, grunted his older brother.

“No!”, yelped Bianca wide-eyed. “Of course not! We need to fetch Thals and Jason.”

They normally had a driver, but Thanatos always had a hard time to let go of his little siblings so he took it upon himself to drive them to their school and to pick them up once holidays arrived. The oldest child of Hades led the way out of the house and to the black stretch-limo, getting into the driver's seat. Hades and Persephone hugged the teenagers once more before they also got in.

“Be good! And call! And write! And come visiting!”, called their mother after them.

Hazel rolled her eyes affectionately and sat down next to Nico. The boy grinned teasingly and stared at their older sister, who gazed out of the window with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Thinking about your sweetheart?”, snickered the boy.

“Don't tease her about love, Nico”, warned the oldest sibling from the front.

“You're such a buzz-kill, Thany”, grunted Nico with a pout.

“You know she hadn't seen Thalia all summer. So don't be mean.”

The youngest of the boys rolled his dark eyes at that. He knew how irritating Thalia's step-mother was, she did not tolerate the 'inappropriate choice of lover' and forbade her to see Bianca all summer. A reason more why they all were giddy to go back to school, because the two Grace-siblings Thalia and Jason were close friends of theirs and not seeing them in two months sucked.

“Miss Thalia, you are awaited”, grinned Thanatos through his open window.

The black-haired girl grinned broadly and pulled the door open, lunging at her girlfriend right away to kiss her fiercely. Behind her stood a blonde boy, sharing her sky-blue eyes. He was turned to look at the irritated glaring couple behind him.

“Bye, dad, good-bye, Hera”, grunted the boy and followed his sister, hastily closing the door.

“Drive!”, ordered Thalia as she saw how their step-mother neared the car. “Fast, Thany!”

“As you wish, milady”, chuckled Thanatos amused and sped down the road.

“Hey, man”, grinned Jason, scooting over to Nico. “How was your summer?”

“Family vacation in Milano”, shrugged the quarterback. “It was pretty funny. You?”

“A whole summer with Hera? What do you think our summer was like?”, shuddered Thalia.

She pouted and had her arms wrapped around Bianca, sitting on her lap. The Italian girl chuckled amused, resting her forehead against Thalia's. Hazel sighed.

“I can't wait to see Frank again...”, mumbled the golden-eyed girl.

“But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract him that much during training”, muttered Nico.

“Do you really think that would work?”, laughed Jason. “She's a cheerleader! How is Frank supposed to not get distracted by his girlfriend in a short skirt doing the splits! I wish Reyna would finally join the cheerleaders too!”

“Yeah, right”, snorted his friend ridiculed. “Go and join Chris in his whining. Your girlfriends will never join the cheerleaders. Chances are higher that I'll start dating a cheerleader than for Clarisse or Reyna to start jumping around in short skirts and with pom-poms!”

“ _You_ dating a _cheerleader_? I would love to see that!”, laughed the blonde boy loudly.

“Well, Drew is hitting on him for ages now”, drawled Thalia with a shrug.

“We already had that topic this morning”, piped Hazel up. “No way in hell.”

“And suddenly I'm glad that I will drop you off at school”, snorted Thanatos. “Talking about school, we have arrived, kids. Have a great time and do as much mischief as possible – school is the best time of your lives after all. See you as soon as you drop by again!”

“Bye, brother”, chorused the three younger di Angelo children.

“Bye, Thany!”, grinned the Grace-siblings.

“School! Finally! Back at our kingdom again!”, announced Jason with a broad grin and whirled around to look at the full parking lot of the castle.

They lived only half an hour away from the school, thus had the possibility to visit home more often than some others. Most were at the moment busy with tearful good-byes.

“I can't wait to get back to our room”, grinned Thalia, linking fingers with Bianca.

“Pervs!”, chorused their brothers a bit crossed out.

“Idiots”, grunted Hazel and shook her head.

All their belongings had already been collected and brought to the school days ago, as always. Jason grinned and laid one arm around Nico's shoulders, scanning the crowd.

“Can't wait for this year. It's going to be amazing!”, announced Jason.

“It's going to be our last”, hummed his older sister.

“Yours, granny”, smirked the blonde. “Nico and I keep ruling the school for one more year!”

“You did realize that you don't rule the school, right? You're more like the lackey that is always found near the king. Or the jester”, interjected another voice.

The di Angelos and the Graces turned around to face the two black-haired girls.

“Reyna, baby!”, yelped Jason wide-eyed and kissed the younger one of the black-haired girls fiercely. “And if anyone is the jester, it's Leo. By the way, now that we found my girlfriend, we'll go and look for my best friend. I need to hear about that moron's summer adventures!”

“Hello, Reyna, Hylla”, greeted the others.

“Hey, guys”, replied the Avila Ramírez-Arellano-sisters.

Their slowly growing group walked over the parking lot to get to the castle and find the rest of their friends. Though half way up, Nico collided with his blonde friend because he didn't pay attention.

“What was that, man?”, grunted Jason irritated.

But the Italian didn't reply, his eyes fixed on a point behind the Grace boy. His friends were confused by the lack of reaction and followed his gaze, just to find the yellow car he was staring at. The outsiders of the school were gathered around the car, a blonde boy sitting on the hood, next to a brunette they recognized as the principal's nephew. A red-headed girl was standing next to the car, laughing at something a black-haired boy had said. A boy they had never seen before. A boy that had captivated Nico di Angelo the moment he had gotten out of that yellow car. Black, wild hair and such bright and piercing sea-green eyes that the Italian could even see them in such a distance. And that ass. The boy had turned around to face his friends and the school uniform fitted the round and firm looking cheeks perfectly. It was just irritating that the blonde had his hands on that ass.

“Who is that?”, whispered Nico astonished. “And what is Simmons doing with that ass?”

 

/break\

 

“Welcome to Olympus High”, announced Octavian, lifting Percy up at his ass until the younger teen was sitting between his legs on the hood of the car. “I bet you'll have a real fun time.”

“Stop it, Tavy”, grunted Rachel irritated. “Seriously. You two creep me out. And you know the rule. No dating between members of this group.”

“Whoever said anything about dating, Rach?”, grinned her best friend mischievously. “I just want some more of that ass. I don't need a boyfriend.”

“Thanks for the honesty, Octavian”, snorted Percy on his lap ridiculed and rolled his eyes.

“You're welcome, Perce”, purred the blonde. “So, you up for a little fun later?”

“Uh... Actually, no”, declined the green-eyed boy amused. “I'm not in for 'a little fun'. A real relationship or nothing. And since I'd rather stay within this group, nothing at all.”

“Ah! There are our two geeks!”, grinned Grover, looking into the distance.

Two blondes were running up to them from the school, a girl and a boy.

“Hey, Malcolm, hey, Annabeth!”, waved Percy from his place on top of the hood.

Though he lost his focus on them as he caught a group a little behind the two blondes. Two Italians, a dark-skinned girl, a blonde guy and three black-haired girls. One of the Italians was a girl, the other was a boy. And the boy gave made him shudder. Deep, dark eyes, black, wavy hair, olive-skin, tall and handsome, muscular and with a breath-taking smirk that was aimed at the dark-skinned girl. He was perfect. Never before had Percy seen such a gorgeous guy.

“Who... Who is that boy over there? The Italian?”, whispered Percy lowly.

“Who?”, asked the blonde girl confused as she hopped onto the hood too.

“I think he's talking about the Ghost King”, snickered Rachel amused.

“Ghost King?”, repeated the green-eyed boy confused.

“Nico di Angelo, the quarterback and king of school. And yes, di Angelo as in Hades di Angelo. He's like the most popular guy at school”, snorted Grover. “You have taste, dude. Taste that sucks.”

“True”, agreed Malcolm with a frown. “You can't just drool over a jock like that. Jocks are dumb. Jocks are our natural enemies. Just like the evil jock-concubines. The cheerleaders.”

“True”, agreed Octavian. “You should stay away from them. It's the natural order of life. We're the losers, we stay away from the cool kids. That's safer.”

“Besides, if you dare to even come near Nico di Angelo, the co-captain of the cheerleaders will personally rip you apart limp by limp”, snorted Rachel.

“Oh”, nodded Percy slowly and leaned back against the blonde. “Sure. I just... got curious.”

 

/break\

 

Nico glared at Octavian as he watched how the blonde wrapped his arms around the new boy who was sitting on his lap. Why should such a pretty thing hang out with the losers?

“Nico, man, snap out of it!”, grunted his best friend.

“But... Beckendorf”, whined Nico and turned to the newly-arrivals.

A dark-skinned boy stood next to him, glaring a bit irritated, one arm wrapped around a blonde, petite girl, already wearing her cheerleading uniform. Next to her stood another cheerleader, a native-American girl with unruly, brown hair, staring into the same direction as him.

“Aw, why does she have to be a brainiac?”, mumbled the girl with a slight blush.

“Stop staring at those losers, you two”, ordered Jason irritated. “The earlier we get moving, the earlier we can start our training again. And I want us winning every game of the season!”

His friends all cheered loudly at that and their group started moving again.


	2. Lesson: Subgroups

2\. Lesson: Subgroups

 

Percy grinned lazily and stretched in his new bed. It was huge. Or perhaps his old bed had just been too small. Since this school was freaking expensive, he guessed a bit of both.

“Move your lazy ass, Blofis. We need to unpack our stuff.”

The lazy grin was aimed Grover's way as the black-haired teen turned onto his stomach to look at his best friend. The brunette was seated on the bed opposite of him. Their room was huge. At least twice as big as the room Percy shared with his siblings at home. The best part was that this wasn't all. Their bedroom connected with a kind of living room, which also led to another bedroom and to two separate bathrooms, since always two students shared one bathroom and a bedroom and two sets of these shared a living room. Though Percy had yet to meet their other room-mates.

“Say, who are the other guys we're rooming with?”, asked the green-eyed boy curiously.

“Two other sophomores”, muttered Grover and stood. “Zhang and Valdez. Jocks.”

“Mh...”, murmured the newly transferred student and stretched on his bed like a cat. “Explain this odd school to me. One more time. I mean, I don't get it. How can there be outsiders in an all-rich school? I thought that in a school without such barriers...”

“See, that's the reason _we_ are the outsiders”, grunted the brunette with a frown. “Annabeth and Malcolm got here thanks to scholarships because they're really clever. They aren't rich though. And most of the kids here don't like clever. And the rest don't like not-rich. So the two had been outsiders, but since both are brainiacs, they soon befriended each other. Rachel had been a loner from scratch one, since she hates her family and also being rich. She didn't want to have anything to do with the pricks. Since she and Annabeth go into the same class, she soon saw that our two geeks only had themselves. So she soon integrated herself into that little duo. Octavian is Rachel's best friend since childhood, so he stuck with her. And, well, when I got to this school, I wasn't really welcomed. I'm not wealthy and I'm the nephew of the principal. But the outsiders welcomed me amidst them. They were the only ones that didn't care about any of this.”

“Okay”, nodded Percy thoughtful. “If we're the outsider, who are the cool kids?”

“Tough question”, chuckled Grover and sat down next to his best friend. “That depends. There are the football jocks with their quarterback, the beloved and cherished Nico di Angelo. But you could say that our football team is at constant war with the hockey team, led by Luke Castellan. You should watch out for them. Most bullies are hockey jocks. The football team just doesn't give a damn about us as long as we stay out of their way. The hockey team on the other hand... Well, just stay away from them, okay? And from the cheerleaders too, probably.”

“The evil jock concubines”, chuckled the black-haired boy and nodded. “Really evil?”

“Not really”, shrugged Grover slowly. “Not all. Their captain is actually very kind. But her second-in-command is the biggest bitch I've ever met. She's also the reason you should stay away from di Angelo, because he has set her claim and she will rip everyone apart who comes between her and what she wants. And she is dangerous.”

“Noted down”, muttered Percy. “What about activities? I mean, I can't stay in here the whole week. That will drive me crazy. So, what can I do here? Aside from jock and jock concubine.”

“Well...”, drawled the brunette. “Aside from football, hockey and cheerleading, we got archery, martial arts, gardening... There is a whole bunch of activities on the campus.”

“Something interesting too?”, grunted the other boy and raised one eyebrow.

“We got a stable”, smirked Grover, knowing how much his best friend loved horses.

“What are we still doing here, then?”, asked Percy with gleaming, green eyes and bolted up.

Brown eyes were rolled at him affectionately, but his best friend still obeyed and stood to follow him outside. On their way out, green eyes caught sight of the two jocks sitting on the couch. A Latino and a bulky boy with slightly Asian features.

“Hello”, greeted Percy cautiously.

The two jocks looked up at him skeptically before nodding in greeting. It was slightly awkward and Percy hated how they looked at him as if he was a very special specimen, so he grabbed Grover's hand and left in a hurry, not feeling comfortable at all.

“Nice ass”, commented Leo with one raised eyebrow as the door fell close.

“And here I thought you were trying your luck with miss red-headed artist”, grunted Frank confused. “Don't tell me you converted now too!”

“First of all; Being gay is not a religion. Even though Jake and Will try to establish it as one”, chuckled the Latino and rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. “And I sure as hell am going to get Miss Rachel as my date for the winter ball this year.”

“That's what you said last year too”, muttered the Canadian boy and raised one eyebrow at his buddy. “For winter ball, spring ball, end-of-the-year-ball and that odd Eastern celebration.”

“Yeah, well, but this year, I'm going to score!”, pouted Leo and stuck his tongue out. “But that's beside the point. That boy is the one Nico is into. The one Jay told us about.”

“Jason told us about... what exactly?”, asked Frank, by now completely confused.

“Dumbass”, groaned the Latino and rolled his eyes. “Spend more time listening and less time drooling over your girlfriend. Anyway, it seems that Nico caught sight of a new kid this morning and was like totally out of it by just looking at the boy's ass. Jay sad the guy was black-haired and hung out with Underwood and his little bunch. So I assume that this kid moving in with us must be it. Listen buddy, I tell you, we just had the future school queen moving in with us.”

The curly-haired boy snickered at his own words and stared out the window. His room-mate frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“But it's a boy.”

“Oh come on, did the heat of Hawaii burn every little braincell over the summer?”, laughed Leo ridiculed and shook his head. “But if Nico is our king, then whoever Nico picks is automatically the queen. Now get moving, I wanted to check in on Jay and Rey.”

“You think Nico will get together with this boy?”, asked Frank slowly.

“I need to drop you off by Haze on the way”, grunted the Latino annoyed. “She needs to reboot your brain again, or else you'll fail life.”

“Yes! Let's go to the stables”, grinned Frank, suddenly very motivated.

The Canadian grabbed his room-mate's hand and pulled the other boy with him out of their dorm. They didn't get too far though since they nearly ran into some of their cheerleaders. Leo rolled his eyes as he saw that they were already in their uniforms, even though it was the Saturday before school even started. Though he figured they were just so obsessed with their status-symbols.

“Hey, girls”, grinned the Latino at them.

The head-cheerleader smiled at him affectionately. Silena always gave him that feeling of a somewhat motherly older sister. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Next to her stood her Asian second-in-command, sneering down at Leo. He shuddered slightly. Drew was beautiful, but only if looked at on the outside. On the inside, she was a mean hag. Then there were also Nyssa and Piper. Out of all cheerleaders, those two were his favorites.

“So my girls”, grinned the curly-haired boy and laid one arm around Nyssa, the other around Piper, still leading the way out of the castle. “Where are you heading?”

“Suppose the same way as you”, grinned Piper back, resting her forehead on the boy's shoulder. “If the look in Frank's eyes is any indication. We want to go and check the recruiting date with Hazel.”

“Recruiting date? Seriously?”, grunted Leo surprised. “Already?”

“We are the most wanted group for every single female on this campus”, hissed Drew irritated at him and walked up to Silena to lead their group now, giving her hips a little extra sway. “There is no girl that does not dream of joining us. So we need to set a date early.”

“But only because the cheerleaders are _normally_ the ones getting laid by us hot, awesome jocks”, snickered Leo and stuck his tongue out at Drew's back before turning to the queen of love-gossip. “Say, did you hear about Nico already?”

“Oh, of course, stupid”, giggled Silena delightful. “I was there. You should have seen the way Nico had looked at this boy! It was love at first sight!”

“It was lust at first sight”, corrected Piper and rolled her eyes at the older cheerleader. “Nico practically drooled all over the kid's ass. It was _pathetic_. A miracle he didn't come into his pants.”

“Don't be so mean, Piper”, chided Silena as their group emerged into the back-yard of the castle.

“I'm not being mean, I'm being realistic”, snorted the native American girl. “Let's face the facts, Silly. They _hate_ our kind. They aren't the outsiders for nothing. They isolate themselves from us as if they are better than us. And if that kid is part of them, then he would not even consider looking twice at Nico. If he is gay at all, that is. So this little drooling-session was futile anyway.”

“You are horrible”, sighed the blonde cheerleader theatrically. “It's romantic, not futile! Like Romeo and Juliet – a love that shall not be, for their families are in constant war and yet, they loved!”

“And died at the age of thirteen”, muttered Piper.

“Silena”, sighed Leo. “We need to get her laid. She's being all annoying-pouting.”

Their group walked over the wide, open field of grass and flowers, through an alley of smaller trees and towards the woods surrounding the castle. It was serene and empty, no soul anywhere. One of the things they really liked about their campus – aside from the fact that it was an old-fashioned castle built after German paragons – was that is was gigantic, with everything a teenager needed to have a good time. There was even a lake farther into the forest.

“Hey there, what are you guys doing here?”, asked a black-haired girl on top of a peanut-colored horse, chuckling lightly as she came to an halt in front of them. “Fancy a ride?”

“Stay away from me with those devilish creatures”, shuddered Leo and went to hide behind Frank.

“We have a date for the recruiting. How about you try out this year?”, smirked Silena.

“Sure”, laughed Reyna amused. “The day you join the football team.”

“Watch it. Perhaps I'll try out this year”, snickered the blonde cheerleader wickedly.

“Come on, follow my lead and I'll bring you to Hazel”, grinned the riding girl.

Their little group followed Reyna closer to the woods until the stables came in sight. Hazel stood next to Jason and Grover Underwood, the jock and the cheerleader leaning over the wooden fence, screaming something while their horses stood next to them and whined. The friends exchanged confused looks and hurried their steps to see what was going on.

“Ey, Skippy, hurry”, whispered Reyna, patting her horse as they sped up to the other riders.

Leo and Nyssa were the first to reach their riding friends just as they got down from the horses. Frank, Piper and Silena were following with some distance, while Drew took her time.

“Underwood, what does that kid think he's doing?”, screamed Reyna enraged.

It was just as Frank, Piper and Silena came up to them that Leo saw what his best friend was yelling about. Farther off, in a secluded area, was the most dangerous horse of their stables. And slowly walking up to it was the kid that had just moved in with them. The Latino blinked surprised.

“Woah, suicide that early in the year?”, grunted Leo and gripped the wood hard.

“Damn”, panted Frank and shook his head. “What is he thinking? Didn't you guys warn him?”

“We... We did”, whispered Hazel and worried her lips, leaning back against her boyfriend before answering him. “He came up here and zoomed in on Blackjack as if he was hypnotized. We told him to not get near Blackjack because the horse had been abused in the past and doesn't let humans near him. He just looked at me and Arion and then at Jason and Tempest as if he was putting clues together. Then he asked us if he could have Blackjack if he managed to tame it. And... Well, Jason thought the boy was kidding us so he said yes...”

“And you didn't think of stopping him when he tried to get over there?”, grunted Piper. “He will be trampled before school even starts!”

“What about you, Underwood?”, growled Leo darkly. “ _You_ should have stopped him! Isn't he your friend or something?”

“Shut up, Valdez”, snorted the brunette and glared at the Latino. “Percy knows what he does.”

Percy. Silena raised one eyebrow intrigued. A cute name. Short for Percival perhaps? How amusing. She needed to know more about this kid. Percy di Angelo. That had a ring to it. She liked it. A determined smirk spread over her lips. This tragic love story would happen, and if it was the last thing she would do on this school. Her name would not be Silena Beauregard if she didn't manage to find a perfect match for Nico before she graduated. But the boy needed to live for that.

“Percy!”, called the blonde cheerleader loudly. “Get away from this horse! It's dangerous!”

Her scream caught his attention, the boy turned some to look who had called his name. He stared at them confused and startled, not recognizing their fazes. One thing she had to hand Nico was that he had excellent taste. Sea-green eyes bore into hers, even in that distance. And his body was nice to look at too, especially those long legs. Though her scream had not only startled the teen, it had also startled the horse. Blackjack whined and buckled, nearly knocking Percy out. The jocks and cheerleaders flinched, but the principal's nephew seemed unimpressed. Percy rested his hand on the head of the horse and it instantly calmed down. The other hand tenderly caressed the side of it's face. The teen then leaned forward and rested his forehead against the muzzle. Blackjack pushed against the boy's head softly and Percy laughed.

“What in the world...”, muttered Nyssa stunned.

“Get on the damn horse, I have other stuff to do too!”, screamed Grover irritated.

Sea-green eyes were rolled at the brunette, but the boy obeyed and, under the disbelieving eyes of the popular kids, climbed onto the horse's back. Blackjack didn't protest at all. The teen looked majestic as he rode up to them on the back of the black, mighty beast.

“Can I have him now?”, asked Percy and looked down at Hazel questioningly.

“How... How did you do that?”, asked Drew wide-eyed.

This had been supposed to be her horse. The most beautiful, black as her hair, it should have been hers. It had been brought to the school for her. But it reacted badly to her.

“Animals can feel if a person has a good heart or not”, shrugged the green-eyed boy. “I guess he felt that I meant no ill, right Blacky?”

The horse whined as if in agreement and Drew huffed irritated. How dare this kid insulted her!

“Of... Of course you can have him”, nodded Hazel slowly. “He doesn't have an assigned rider.”

“Great”, beamed the teen and slowly slid down the horse's back, patting it's head. “I'll come and visit you later, Blackjack. But now I have a date.”

He climbed over the fence and grabbed Grover's hand. The brunette rolled his eyes at the boy.

“Octavian will throw a fit if he hears about this”, grunted the Grover. “He will not be pleased.”

“As if I care, G-man”, snickered the younger teen.

“This boy... is crazy...”, muttered Piper and shook her head.

“Well, the reason more why he is the perfect match for Nico”, giggled Silena highly amused.

“What? Him? Are you out of your mind, Beauregard?”, screeched Drew disgusted.

“Tanaka”, hissed Nyssa and glared at her. “He doesn't want you. When will you get that?”

“Shut up, bitch”, hissed the Asian girl back and turned swiftly around. “I'll go and check on Nikki.”

The black-haired cheerleader stormed off, swaying her hips extremely. Leo rolled his eyes at her and shuddered slightly. Girls like her made him understand why his buddy Jake was gay.

“She does know that Nico hates being called that, right?”, snorted Jason amused. “Reminds me, we had a meeting with said Ghost Prince, didn't we?”

“What do you think why Frank and I are here?”, asked Leo amused.

“Yeah, Nico will be furious if we're too late to the first meeting of the year”, grunted Frank.

“Why is everyone in such a rush anyway?”, whined the Latino. “The school year starts on Monday, for crying out loud. Can't we just chill for another two days?”

“Stop complaining, get moving”, grunted his blonde best friend. “Rey, love, you coming too?”

“Sure, I wanted to get changed before Clarisse arrives anyway. Promised her to get a coffee”, chuckled Reyna amused and linked hands with him.

“I'll bring Arion back”, smiled the Canadian boy and leaned down to kiss his own girlfriend. “You go with the girls.”

“Thanks, love”, grinned Hazel and waved him.

The three jocks and the black-haired girl left together with the three horses. The youngest di Angelo turned around to face her fellow cheerleaders. Nyssa and Piper linked each an arm with Hazel and the three younger cheerleaders followed their captain back to the castle.

“We need to get Drew off my brother, or we're one cheerleader short”, grunted Hazel annoyed. “You know I'm a kind person, but I can't stand the way she's drooling over him even though there is nearly no one he is less interested in than her.”

“You could help me setting your brother up with... Percy”, smiled Silena wickedly.

“No match-making, Silly”, sighed Piper and shook her head. “This is ridiculous. And I told you so earlier already. I mean, seriously, they hate our guts.”

“Piper has a point”, agreed Hazel skeptically. “I mean, sure, I have never seen Nico looking at anyone with that look in his eyes before, but...”

“I will graduate this year. And if there is one legacy I want to leave, it's for the king to find a queen”, grinned the blonde cheerleader softly. “Well, and tearing the walls down.”

“You can't unite everyone in peace and love, Silly”, chuckled Nyssa and rolled her eyes.

“But I can try!”, pouted the captain of the cheerleading squat.

“Can we focus on business now?”, grunted Piper annoyed. “We need recruits. Well, at least we need to watch some newbies and the same old ones watching how they make a fool out of them and then perhaps take one or two of them.”

“I have the feeling that this year is going to be different”, grinned Silena amused.

 

/break\

 

Nico sad at a table, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He glared at his pocket watch.

“Stop glaring, they're only two minutes late yet”, chuckled his best friend and halfback.

“I know, Beckendorf”, grunted Nico back. “But I also know why they are late. We are – after all – waiting for Jason, Frank and Leo. I know two of those are busy sucking faces with their girlfriends. And one of those girlfriends happens to be my little sister.”

“Don't shit your pants, di Angelo”, chuckled a brunette boy opposite of him amused.

“Yeah, you really need to get that stick out of your ass”, agreed an identical brunette next to him.

“Connor and Travis aren't all that wrong”, nodded a black-haired boy. “You've gotten even more irritated than you were before the summer. And here I thought you would get laid in that time.”

“For your information, Chris”, hissed the quarterback. “I did get laid. _A lot_.”

“Then”, hummed another black-haired boy next to Chris. “You just laid the wrong kind of people. I always knew you swing our way. And there lays your problem. You need to get something up someone else's ass. That may relax you.”

“Jake, dude!”, exclaimed Connor and laughed loudly. “Our captain ain't gay!”

“No offense, but seriously”, snickered Travis. “I mean, Nico did every single cheerleader from every single team we've beaten in the past. How could he be gay?”

“Well, you haven't seen the way he had looked at that boy this morning”, chuckled Beckendorf.

“I'm curious about that guy too”, grunted Chris intrigued.

“What do you think why we're meeting here?”, chuckled the halfback amused. “Turn a bit and take a look at the table on the farthest outside. Right in Nico's view. Our captain is _waiting_.”

The two brunettes and the two black-haired boys turned some to take a look. Octavian, heir of the Simmons Foundation, and Rachel, heir of the Dare Corporation, were sitting there, together with the two geeks of the school. The jocks frowned confused, though before even one of them was able to open their mouth to ask what that had to do with anything, but then they caught sight of Grover and a stranger. A black-haired boy with a charming smile. Both walked up to the outsiders, the principal's nephew sat down between the two girls while the newbie got pulled onto Octavian's lap. The boy slung his arms around the blonde's neck while the taller boy rested his hands on the black-haired teen's ass. They stayed like that for a moment – with the new boy straddling Octavian's lap – before the black-haired boy settled down some. A deep, dark growling redirected the attention of the jocks back to their captain, who looked as if he was ready to murder Octavian.

“Okay, wild guess: That kid is Nico's chosen one?”, chuckled Jake amused. “You got taste. I mean, I prefer them blonde, but... That ass is nice. Really nice.”

“And it seems Simmons thinks so too”, snickered Connor.

“Well, it fits”, shrugged Travis. “They are in the same social group, after all.”

“Too bad. It ends before it even started”, snorted Chris and sipped his coke. “You better forget the guy and look for someone... more available.”

“If I were you, I would shut up now, because Nico looks like he's ready to break your noses”, commented Beckendorf amused. “Ah, finally! Look who came to join us!”

Frank, Leo and Jason jogged up to them, the Latino grinning broadly.

“You guys won't believe what Percy just did!”, announced Leo.

“Who is Percy?”, chorused his waiting teammates.

“The guy Nico had been drooling after this morning”, answered Jason and rolled his eyes.

“And Leo's and my new roommate”, added Frank.

“Any!”, interrupted the Latino with a glare and cleared his throat to start his tale.

 

/break\

 

“Didn't you say no loose thing?”, murmured Octavian, nibbling the ear-shell in front of him.

“I said no loose sex”, chuckled Percy. “But cuddling totally doesn't count there.”

“And groping your ass?”, snorted Rachel irritated and looked up from her drawing. “Because I seriously do not need to see him touching your butt at every occasion! There is a reason we have a no incest policy in this group. Sp please, for the love of everything, stop it!”

“Rach is right”, commented Annabeth without lifting her nose out of the book.

“Yeah, but... If you guys don't hang out with the others from the campus because they are rich pricks, then who exactly are you dating?”, asked the green-eyed boy curiously. “Because I sure as hell did not sign up for the celibacy club here!”

“We may be the lowest of the food chain around here, but we are not the only outsiders”, snorted Octavian. “It's the jocks and cheerleaders that make everyone who is not into sports an outsider.”

“Yeah”, growled Annabeth, putting her book down. “The co-captain of the cheerleaders is a real bitch. She makes it sound as if every girl that's not whirling pom-poms around is worth nothing!”

“To answer your question”, grunted Grover. “My girlfriend and Malcolm's girlfriend are part of the gardening club, for example. They don't exclude themselves from everything as much as we do, but they are considered outsiders too. The golden rule in this school is to stay out of Drew Tanaka's way. And the silver rule is to stay away from the jocks.”

Percy raised one eyebrow, his eyes trailing over to the quarterback. Good thing he hated rules.


	3. Lesson: Rivaling Individuals

3\. Lesson: Rivaling Individuals

 

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

They were having this conversation for half an hour now. Ever since Silena had sneaked into his bedroom actually. And for once, Charles was not quite in the mood for his girlfriend. Nico had been in one hell of a mood after he had watched Simmons and the new kid at the Castle Café. He had let his whole team run and run and run. And after a whole summer of practically doing nothing, his whole body ached more than he remembered it being able to ache.

“Love, please, just... let me die in peace”, moaned the halfback in pain.

“You're not dying”, muttered the cheerleader unimpressed and rolled her eyes, sitting down on his back, causing him to grunt. “And you are not going to ignore me, mister.”

“Love, please”, whimpered the boy. “Get off me, I've been tortured by di Angelo!”

“You're a wimp”, snorted the blonde but got up again. “I just want you to... investigate.”

“First, I'm not a wimp”, grunted Charles and turned onto his back, whining a bit. “Second, I will not do this for you. Because of three rather simple reasons. Number one would be that Nico is my best friend and I will not mess with his non-existence love-life. Another is that Simmons is my roomy and I try to stay out of his business so I will not snoop around in his obviously existing love-life. And last, but not least, the new kid really doesn't need to be dragged into this mess.”

“I think I have the better arguments”, smirked Silena and leaned in to kiss him, just to stop half an inch from his lips. “Find out what's going on between Percy and Simmons. Or no sex.”

“What?”, exclaimed Charles wide-eyed. “No! Don't be so cruel!”

“Bye, babe. Hope you have news for me once I come over again”, chimed the girl and left.

He groaned and whined. What did she get him into this time? He heard steps and for a split second he hoped Silena would return and say it had only been a joke. But an entirely different blonde head shoved itself into his view. His roommate. Not really willing, but once you're set in a rooming arrangement you can't change again. For some it worked out and they found their best friends that way, others just lived separated lives even though they shared a room. Octavian Simmons and Charles Beckendorf belonged to the second. If they talked at all, it were pleasantries or it was about classes. They were in social groups so far away from each other, it was a miracle they stayed in the same room at all aside from for sleeping.

“Hey”, grunted the blonde as he crashed on his bed and pulled his iPad out of his bag.

“Hey”, greeted Beckendorf back and sat up a bit, wincing at the pain that shot through his muscles.

Octavian lifted his head to throw a questioning look at him, but he didn't ask. They stayed out of each other's business. So why should Charles snoop around in his roommate's business?

“Say”, drawled the jock slowly, catching Octavian's attention, though the blonde looked more than confused at that. “I saw you with the new kid earlier and... Honestly, I'm not interested in your private life, but you probably know how my girlfriend is the queen of gossip and she wants to know if you and the new guy are an item.”

“Why should I provide your girlfriend with gossip?”, snorted Octavian unimpressed.

“Because I'm a fellow dude and I won't get sex if she doesn't get her gossip. So do a fellow dude a favor and just answer me that one, single question. I swear, I'll keep Silena out of your business once that thing had been cleared, okay?”, offered Beckendorf with pleading eyes.

The blonde stared at him for a second, contemplating his options. “You'll keep her away?”

“I promise”, nodded the halfback hastily, hoping to regain his sex life.

“No”, sighed Octavian heavily. “We're not an item. _Completely_.”

“What's completely supposed to mean?”, asked Charles without wanting to.

He winced slightly. No, that was of no interest for him. Why did he have to ask?

“Because the forbidden fruit is always the most tempting one”, smirked Octavian wickedly.

The jock shuddered slightly and tried to not imagine what came to his mind. Aside from the image of two naked boys, this was so no good news. This meant that Octavian was a serious rival for Nico. And a rival was really not good, because that meant that Nico's mood would deflate even more. Which would result in even crueler training for Charles. Perhaps it truly was for his own best if his best friend got laid.

 

/break\

 

“I tell you, he is so cute!”

“One may think you either have a crush of your own on him. Or you want to adopt him, Silly.”

“Adopting”, nodded the blonde cheerleader eagerly. “He's really cute and he and Nico would be like perfect together! So adorable!”

“I would ask you why you always have to meddle with the love-life of others, but then again, you meddling with my love-life is what got me Chris”, shrugged the other girl.

Silena giggled slightly as she hung off the taller girl's arm. The brunette rolled her eyes at that.

“I have to show him to you, Clarisse!”, declared the cheerleader.

“You do have to”, agreed the other girl slightly irritated. “Ever since I arrived earlier, all I heard was about this kid. Seriously! When I got into our room, I heard Gardner talking with her boyfriend about it and that boy seems to be the greatest gossip of the day! Seriously, there are other new kids that came new to this school too.”

“But none of those captured the attention of our Ghost King”, snickered Silena, leading them through the halls of the castle. “He's sharing a room with Underwood. So we will visit Frank and Leo now so I can show you this cute boy.”

“Well, here we are”, grunted Clarisse as they stopped in front of the boys' room. “Zhang!”

Her loud voice resulted in a hastily opened door. The brunette girl chuckled amused. Frank was like that slightly awkward, easily flustered little brother she never had. She loved messing with him.

“I hope you and princess di Angelo stayed all well-behaved during the summer”, commented the older teen and entered the room, throwing a curious glance into the living room. “Hey, Valdez.”

“Stop messing with my boy”, grunted the Latino, who laid sprawled on the couch. “One of these days, his head is going to explode because you embarrass him like that!”

“What are you two doing here anyway?”, asked Frank and coughed awkwardly.

“Silly wanted to show me that new roommate of yours”, hummed Clarisse.

“I start feeling like the new panda baby at a zoo.”

The four teens turned to the voice. In the doorway to the bedroom that didn't belong to the two jocks leaned a boy, about an inch or two smaller than Clarisse, with messy, black hair. Not chaotic messy, but style-y messy. And piercing, bright green eyes. He was of slender build. Athletic, but not extremely muscular. Still, she could tell that this boy should not be messed with. Perhaps he took martial arts before? Some kind of fighting sport at least, she guessed. Instead of the school's uniform, he wore a black jeans loosely hugging his frame and a marine-blue shirt.

“I'm Percy Blofis and I'm the new guy around here. Want to take a picture? Perhaps I should print one out and hang it around the school ground”, grunted the boy slightly irritated.

Clarisse couldn't blame him for that. The way everyone she had encountered so far had talked about the kid, he certainly already had everyone of interest trying to pick his brain. On a whim she decided that she liked the boy, so she walked up to him.

“I'm Clarisse la Rue, leader of the martial arts club around here. And if you're not too busy with your photo-session you should drop by sometime next week and get signed in, panda baby.”

The panda baby looked surprised for a second and then wary. In the end, he settled for angry because of the name calling and turned around to stare into his bedroom.

“Grover, you ready any time soon? Juniper already saw you naked, for crying out loud, I doubt she cares what you're wearing! And frankly enough, neither do I!”

“I know, I know. Don't be so cranky, Perce”, grunted the brunette boy as he came up next to him.

The nephew of the principal threw a curious glare at the gathered bystanders before grabbing his best friend's arm and pulling him out of the room.

 

/break\

 

“So, you've been missing Grover a lot I guess, huh?”, grinned the ginger lazily laying on her bed.

She stared over at the other bed in the room where her blonde roommate and their auburn-haired friend were sitting. The auburn-haired girl blushed brightly and nodded reluctantly.

“I really enjoyed that camping trip with my sisters, but I would have loved to go on that vacation with you guys too”, sighed the girl slowly.

“Don't worry, Grover was way too occupied with Percy anyway, Juniper”, chuckled Annabeth.

“Yeah. Boys and their best buddies”, grunted Rachel in agreement and rolled her eyes.

“So... What are we going to do once Grover and Percy come over?”, asked Juniper curiously.

“Watch a movie in the living room?”, grunted the blonde and shrugged.

“And your roommates?”, frowned Juniper.

The other two girls got up from the beds and headed over to the shared living room to frown at one of their roommates. That could indeed be a problem.

“Say, di Angelo... You think we could have the television tonight?”, asked Rachel reluctantly.

Golden eyes looked up at her in surprise and the girl frowned for a moment. “Uh... Sure. I wanted to go and check on my brother anyway. Have fun.”

The three friends watched how the youngest di Angelo left their room, nearly bumping into two boys on her way out. Percy's eyes lingered on her while she left.

“Say... That was that girl from earlier, from the stables... She is your roommate?”, asked Percy.

“Yeah. She shares a bedroom with Miranda Gardner”, nodded the blonde girl with a slight snicker. “Totally not her social world this. Miranda is part of the gardening club, you know?”

“Little sister of Malcolm's girlfriend, right?”, hummed the black-haired boy.

“That's her”, nodded Juniper with a smile and walked past Percy to hug her boyfriend.

“Who is she, then? If she's so not our league?”, continued Percy to ask and sat down.

“Hazel di Angelo. Princess of the school”, chuckled Annabeth. “Sister of the Ghost King.”

“They don't look much alike...”, drawled the green-eyed boy with a frown.

“Different mothers”, shrugged Rachel casually. “It's a pretty... colorful family. Four kids, three different moms.”

“Four?”, repeated Percy curiously and edged closer to the redhead.

“Thanatos di Angelo is the oldest, he graduated like four years ago. He was the original Ghost King, you know?”, started the ginger to answer. “And with his graduation, his little brother took over. As quarterback and as king of the school. Second oldest is Bianca di Angelo, she's that pretty and perfect kid. The daughter every parent would dream of. Perfect grades, good looking, friendly. It's disgusting, I tell you. I don't believe she's _real_. Then our actual Ghost King, Nico di Angelo. He and Bianca are the only ones who have the same mother. There's not much to tell about him. He's that jock that has everyone wrapped around his finger and bowing to his will. And he's kind of dating the co-captain of the cheerleaders. At least according to said cheerleader. And Hazel is the youngest and also the... shyest. She keeps pretty much to herself. Or to her boyfriend.”

“Who is our roommate”, interrupted Grover. “Frank Zhang. That Asian guy you saw earlier.”

“Oh. Okay. Pretty messed up”, nodded Percy slowly and frowned.

“That's our school for you”, chuckled Annabeth and walked over to the television.

“Say, that co-captain of the cheerleaders... What's her deal?”, asked Percy reluctantly.

“Oh come on, you still drooling over di Angelo? I hope the next few days will set your head straight”, grunted the blonde girl irritated. “Drew Tanaka. You should seriously watch out for her. And for her bff Nancy Bobofit. Those two destroy lives. _Seriously_.”

Sea-green eyes narrowed. He never took something like that lightly. This girl would mess with him for looking at the hot jock? Well, she may bring it on. He wouldn't let someone like her dictate him what to do or how to do it. If he wanted to drool over that well-trained body (which he had done earlier while the football players had been practicing) then he would do so.

“How about we watch that movie now?”, threw Juniper in.

“Brilliant idea, babe”, grinned Grover as the couple sat down together on the couch.

“What are we watching anyway? And where are Malcolm and Octavian?”, wanted Percy to know.

“Malcolm is busy saying properly hello to his girlfriend and Octavian... I don't know where Tavy is, he said he had better things to do”, shrugged Rachel. “And we're watching 'Clash of the Titans'.”

“You with your ridiculous Greek mythology stuff”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

 

/break\

 

“You are the devil! Fuck it Ghost King, you are the Devil himself!”

“And you are a baby, Grace”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

He stared over at the pained blonde walking next to him.

“He is not the only baby”, chuckled Silena amused as she stood in the doorway in front of them.

“What are you doing here?”, frowned Jason confused.

“Well, Silena wanted to show the panda baby to me and then princess di Angelo came over to go all tending-and-caring over Zhang, so we decided to put a movie in and enjoy the evening.”

“Hi, Clarisse”, greeted Nico with a grin and walked over to the brunette on the couch.

“Hey, Ghost King”, chuckled Clarisse amused. “Your panda baby is really cute.”

“What panda baby are you talking about?”, asked the Italian confused.

He looked over at the Latino and the Canadian, who both laid on the couch as if every bone in their bodies was broken, Frank resting his head in Hazel's lap. Silena closed the door once Jason got himself to move. The blonde collapsed on the couch as soon as he reached it.

“She's referring to Percy, our new roommate”, groaned Leo. “And I agree with Jay.”

“Me too”, whimpered Frank. “School hasn't even started yet and I feel like dying.”

“That's why they call me the Ghost King”, snickered Nico wickedly and sat down, turning his attention back to the brunette girl. “Why panda baby?”

“Because he is so adorable!”, giggled Silena. “Oh, you two are perfect for each other!”

“Woah, slow it down, Silly”, snorted the Italian irritated. “I don't even know that guy. I just know he got a really awesome ass. It's not like we're going to marry or anything. You need to stop putting so much effort and thought into stuff like that. Seriously.”

“But... wasn't the reason I had to get out of my very comfortable and vertical bed that you wanted to finally like talk to the kid?”, groaned Jason from his position on the couch.

“So you didn't even come because of us? I'm offended, di Angelo. Seriously”, grunted Leo.

“Please. If I want to see whiny football players who didn't train on a regular base during the summer, even though I instructed them to, then I would have stayed in my own room and kept listening to the chorus of Jason, Jake and Chris”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “I wanted to meet Percy in person and introduce myself. Before his friends have the chance to bad-mouth me.”

“Sorry to tell you that you missed him”, hummed Hazel. “He's over at my room with Underwood and the girls, they're watching a movie. And no, I will not return to my room and take you with me just so you can 'accidentally' meet him.”

“You are not a help, Hazel”, grunted Silena displeased.

“I have no intention of helping you, Silly”, chuckled the youngest di Angelo.

A knocking on the door disturbed their conversation and Silena turned to open it since she still stood next to it. She blinked slightly surprised at seeing Octavian.

“The girl I've been looking for. How convenient”, chuckled the blonde boy amused.

“Excuse me?”, asked Silena confused.

“Your boyfriend has been so kind to inform me about your interest in my love-life. And I would appreciate it if you would drop the matter”, grunted Octavian. “Percy is _mine_.”

“And does he know about that?”, snorted Nico ridiculed and glared up at the Brit.

“Since I was the one groping his ass and not you, I suppose he does”, chuckled the blonde wickedly and walked further into the room, staring the Italian down. “So you better stay away from him.”

“Oh yeah?”, growled Nico and walked up to Octavian until they were nose to nose.

“For the love of it, just kiss and shut up!”, groaned Clarisse and threw her hands in the air.

“That is disturbing on so many levels that I can't even count them”, shuddered the blonde boy disgusted and backed off some. “Anyway, I'm here to see Percy.”

“You missed him”, chimed Hazel. “He left.”

“Very well”, grunted Octavian and gritted his teeth before turning to the door again.

“Bye, bye, blondie!”, waved Nico with a dark glare.

The door closed loudly, leaving the room in eery silence.

“Poor panda baby”, sighed Silena and worried her lips. “He will have a rough time deciding...”

“Oh, you're a sucker for a plot-twist anyway”, snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. “I can see you getting all giddy about this even from over here.”

“You got me”, giggled the captain of the cheerleaders and sat down. “What are we watching?”

“I thought 'Clash of the Titans'”, shrugged Clarisse.

“You and your stupid Greek mytho-movies”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

 

/break\

 

Percy yawned tiredly. It was the middle of the night and the end credits had been rolling for what felt like hours. Though with movies these days, it wouldn't be surprising if they did.

“You sleepy, Perce?”, whispered a dark voice into his ear.

The green-eyed boy shuddered slightly. Octavian had arrived just as they were half an hour into the movie so they had to start again. Percy bit his lips. It was odd. A week ago, all he wanted was to go to this school and get Octavian. But now this felt kind of wrong. Octavian had made it clear that he didn't want a relationship. He had made that clear in the summer too. Though Percy didn't want friends with benefits, especially not if he really wanted that gorgeous jock to be his. Because what kind of impression would it make if he would be constantly making out with the blonde? The least he needed was to be pictured as a slut in this school. Especially not since this school did take a way too great interest in his person anyway. And now Octavian was being all affectionate. It was very confusing. Because an affectionate Octavian was something he would want. But he wasn't sure if being affectionate was Octavian's way of getting back into Percy's pants. And Percy didn't want to upset his new friends. He wasn't really a part of this group just yet, he had spend two weeks in the summer with them, yes. But other than that? Before, he had only occasionally seen them on his weekends with Grover. So he couldn't possibly risk being kicked out of this group just because of horniness. What was he supposed to do now?

“Yeah. I think I'll head to bed”, nodded Percy and stood. “You coming too, Grover?”

The brunette had a hard time letting go of his girlfriend, but in the end, the two boys left the room, Rachel and Annabeth had long since fallen asleep on the couch. Octavian made a move to kiss Percy good night, but the green-eyed boy dodged it effectively and hurriedly left with Grover.

“You've been all weird tonight”, mumbled Grover as they walked back to their room. “What's bothering you, Percy?”

“Well... Where to start?”, chuckled the black-haired boy. “I'm in a new school. A boarding school nonetheless. A boarding school for rich kids at that. Then there is that hot boy I see and want and you guys tell me that he is practically not in my league. I get a horse and a very weird reaction from some very, very weird girls around here. Practically everyone stares at me as if I'm a new specimen of some kind. And the guy I've had a summer fluke with first claims that he is not interested in a relationship, but changes his opinion in the course of a few hours. This day was messed up.”

“Just wait for tomorrow”, grinned the brunette amused. “Sundays around here are fun.”

“Yeah... fun...”, muttered Percy with a frown. “I really don't like this place. I think I'll skip Sunday.”

“You can't just skip a day, Perce”, snorted Grover.

“Oh I can. I'll just pull my blanket over my head and sleep the whole, freaking day. You know what a shit-load of a week I've had? I earned me that day of sleep”, muttered Percy darkly.

The brunette next to him slowed his steps, something dark and worried passing through his eyes before he caught up with his best friend again, resting a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

“How _was_ trial?”, whispered Grover worried. “I totally forgot that was this week.”

“You would do me a favor if you would just... not mention it again. Like, ever. Okay?”, muttered Percy and bit his lips. “You didn't tell the others, did you?”

“No. Of course not. That's none of their business. Not if you don't want it to be their business at least”, murmured his best friend and shook his head. “But you know you can talk about it with me if you want, right? I'm your best friend. Talk to me.”

“I know. But I don't want to talk about it”, muttered Percy stubbornly. “Can't we talk about something pleasant instead...? Please?”

“How about we talk about di Angelo's abs then?”, grinned Grover and bumped shoulders with Percy to get the other boy to smile again. “I know you've been secretly staring at them earlier when we were at the café.”

“Not my fault if the jocks train just around the corner!”, yelped Percy and blushed.

“You seriously fell hard for him, eh?”, snorted the brunette.

“Kind of”, shrugged Percy awkwardly. “I mean, I don't even know the guy. I just... enjoy looking at him, I guess. And that's not illegal, right? I mean, if he's walking around shirtless and all covered in sweat, I am allowed to look.”

“I never saw you like that”, laughed Grover and shook his head. “That guy really got to you.”

“Which class is he anyway? I mean, do I get to look at him during gym class too?”, hummed the black-haired boy innocently and licked his lips at the thought.

“No. He's one class above us, Perce”, snorted the brunette. “And you better not drool over him too much. Because our Ghost King has a rather creepy cheerleader shadow. One that will crush you.”

“This Drew-chick can't be as bad as you all picture her”, laughed Percy ridiculed. “I mean, seriously. She's just a girl. And no one can be as mean as you picture her. This is my first day here, I will not look at everyone with expectations projected by you. Neither the jocks, nor the cheerleaders. I'll take a look myself.”

“If you want to”, shrugged Grover as they reached their room. “Just be warned. I know you like messing with rules. Otherwise you wouldn't have been kicked out of so many schools. But... some rules are just not made to be messed with. As are some people.”

“The rules and people I can't mess with have yet to be created”, snickered Percy wickedly.

“Oh, we will see about that”, hummed the brunette with a frown.

Percy shook his head slightly. This Drew couldn't be that bad. Or could she?


	4. Lesson: Fake Individuals

4\. Lesson: Fake Individuals

 

“For the love of everything, how can you sleep that tight?”, grunted Grover annoyed.

“What can I say?”, muttered Percy back and popped his neck.

Their two roommates had obviously already left for breakfast. Or for classes for that matter.

“You slept the whole Sunday! How can you still manage to sleep through your alarm clock on Monday? Seriously?!”, exclaimed the brunette and shook his head.

Percy shrugged as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and left their dorm. The hall was buzzing with noise and people and Percy groaned at that. He really did not need that! His head hurt as if he had a hangover, though maybe that was because he had slept so much? Or because he should sleep even longer? He groaned again and followed his best friend slowly.

“Time for your first class at Olympus High, Perce. I'm sure you'll have fun.”

“Math, right?”, mumbled Percy, trying to recall his time schedule and failing miserably.

“English”, corrected Grover and shook his head. “We're in the same class as Rachel, Annabeth and Juniper. At least for the basic subjects. The choice subjects... Well, depends on which you choose.”

“I'm not sure anymore. And I want to be back in my bed”, whined the black-haired boy, throwing his most adorable pout at his best friend. “Can't we just skip? English is useless anyway... It's our mother tongue. What else is there to learn about it?”

“It's your first day, Percy. Seriously?!”, hissed the brunette irritated. “Besides, you don't want to mess with Miss Athena. She can be...”

“Yes, Mister Underwood, what can I be?”, interrupted a curious voice them.

“Very lovely, ma'am!”, exclaimed Grover wide-eyed.

Okay, ditching the class was out of the equation since they just ran into their teacher. Great. Percy looked up to stare at the stern woman with piercing, wise eyes. He shuddered slightly. Following his best friend and their very weird teacher over to the classroom in silence, his thoughts drifted over to Octavian again. He seriously needed to figure out what his deal was, because the way it was now, it would affect their friendship. Or Rachel would kill them.

“Good morning, class. I hope you read many good books during summer!”, announced Miss Athena as she entered the classroom, followed by Grover and Percy.

The two boys sneaked between the rows to their three female friends. Grover sat down next to Juniper and Percy took the seat next to his best friend. He threw a glance at the girl on his other side. A blonde with blue eyes and a rather nice smile. He had never seen her before. Though then again, there were only three faces he recognized in the room. Aside from his friends, of course. Two were their roommates Frank and Leo and one was that black-haired girl from the stables. He tried to remember if he had caught her name on Saturday, but it didn't come to him. She was pretty, even though she had very cold eyes.

“Hey, I'm Kayla Hein”, whispered the blonde next to him and caught his attention.

“Percy Blofis”, muttered Percy and nodded in acknowledgment.

He tried to avoid talking to her. Not because she seemed mean, but more so because his headache made talking a real pain. And listening even more so. The hours dragged by way too slowly and much to his annoyance, he found himself alone in his next two classes. Well, not alone obviously, but without his friends. Though then again, that brought him the opportunity to nap.

 

/break\

 

Nico sat slumped back on his chair, listening only half-heartedly to Mister Hermes' retelling of World War II. As if they hadn't chewed that particular topic often enough. And on the first day. He really hoped they would do something nice on the first day and not start that again. A piece of paper was pushed his way and he frowned, opening it.

_The Asian Barbie is staring @ u again. Get a BF so she fucks off! Wanna see her head implode!_

He chuckled hoarsely, trying to cover it with a cough, before grabbing a pen of his own.

_We could make out. It would drive her nuts?_

His eyes swept over to said Asian Barbie just to find the co-captain of the cheerleading squat busy chatting with her two minions. Friends. No, actually minions fit the theme better. Nancy Bobofit and Khione Krystal. Those two, together with Drew Tanaka, were... able to ruin every party, to say the least. How much he hated those arrogant chicks. They made all cheerleaders look bad. And his baby sister and the others certainly weren't as brain dead and bitchy. The piece of paper was returned to him and he focused on the sloppy writing instead of the slutty cheerleaders.

_No thanks. Ur a great guy, but still a guy. ;P What's a panda baby? Heard ClR say that @ breakfast_

He chuckled again and shook his head slightly. Ever since Saturday evening, Clarisse only referred to the new kid as panda baby. He still didn't quite understand that comparison, but he trusted Silena that it wasn't anything bad. Though if he had to compare Percy Blofis to any animal, it would certainly not be a panda baby. The boy was hot. And sleek. And those wild, untamed, sea-green eyes were more like the ones of a wild cat. A black panther, because his hair looked soft and smooth like fur. It would certainly feel good if he ran his fingers through it. Someone elbowed him into the ribs.

“Ow”, grunted Nico and glared beside him.

The punk girl with four different shades of purple in her hair and three ear-piercings glared at him and he rolled his eyes, grabbing his pen to answer her. She was rebellious, tried to fight the school by looking the most unorthodox while still following the guidelines. Especially the weekends were fun since they could roam free then and wear whatever they wanted. Leather and latex it was.

_Not sure. That's what she and SB call the new kid_

She snickered as she received the paper and hurriedly wrote something beneath his message.

_Ur future wife? Show him to me @ lunch!_

He nodded shortly and rolled his eyes again. How come the whole school was set on mocking him? Sometimes he hated being the most popular kid around. It was as if everything he did was especially interesting. He sneezed once and the next issue of the school's newspaper would have the headline 'Star Quarterback Sick? The Next Game Already Lost Before The Beginning?'. He hated it. Just as much as he hated sitting around and waiting for the classes to be over.

 

/break\

 

“Lou, get up”, hissed Nico as their final class for the day was over.

The punk girl next to him grunted and stood up, both trying to sneak out of the room. Unsuccessfully, because the Barbie Trio caught up to them.

“Nikki-baby”, drawled Drew and batted her eyelashes at him while attaching herself to his unoccupied arm. “How was your summer?”

She purred the words in what must have been meant to be seductive, but sounded like an old, asthmatic grandma. The two minions in the background giggled.

“It was great. Peaceful”, grunted Nico, trying to stay polite with the persistent girl. “And yours?”

“I missed you”, smirked Drew and licked her lips. “How about we go to the dining hall together?”

Lou on Nico's other side threw an annoyed glare at him as if she was trying to tell him that she would rip his head off if he agreed. But what was he supposed to do? Thanks to Drew's stalkerish tendencies they had practically every class together. It would be even more awkward if he were to deny her, because then she would fall into complete bitch-mode.

“Sure, why not?”, smiled Nico stained, earning him a groan from his female best friend.

“You got something to say, Ellen?”, asked Drew with malice in her voice.

“No, I'm so happy to enjoy your company, roomy”, grunted Lou sarcastically.

He did feel bad for her. Because Drew had somehow managed to get his female best friend into the rooming arrangement from hell, as they all liked to call it. All of this just to get closer to Nico. Seriously, that girl was creepy. And so fake. As were her two friends. Only once had he caught a climbs of Nancy without her tons of make-up and for the first time he was glad some girls spend hours in the bathroom. He shuddered slightly at the thought. She had freckles. And not such cute freckles as Thalia, no, hers looked like sprayed cheese all over her face. Thinking of Thalia made him turn his head around until his neck hurt, trying to spot her younger brother.

“Jay?”, called Nico confused as the blonde turned into the other direction.

“I'll catch up to you guys later. I'll go and collect Reyna and Leo from their class!”

The Ghost King nodded and shrugged, watching how his friend rounded the corner.

 

/break\

 

Jason snickered wickedly. Served Nico right that he was now stuck with the Barbie Trio. Then he groaned because his muscles still ached from the training two days ago. Yes, it really served Nico right. Glaring at nothing in particular, he headed farther down the hall to the class room where he knew his girlfriend and his best friend were currently being busy napping. Because no one paid attention to the music class. Not even Mister Hypnos himself. The man gave them an assignment and napped himself for the rest of the time. Though once he reached the door, he froze slightly. The principal was standing in front of it, obviously waiting for someone. Leo and Reyna were lingering next to the door on the other side, obviously as curious as him about what the principal could want and from whom. On the first day of the year nonetheless!

“Hey, babe”, grinned Jason as he reached them.

“Hey, honey”, grinned Leo back and hugged the blonde.

“You two are morons”, muttered Reyna and shook her head.

“He loves me more than you. That's not my fault”, snickered the Latino and stuck his tongue out.

“So... Any idea why Brunner is here?”, whispered the blonde curiously.

The black-haired girl shrugged, though then the principal's nephew and the new kid came out of the room, just to be stopped by the elderly man. Figured that it most likely was family business.

“Perseus Jackson”, smiled the principal broadly. “After everything I've heard about you, I wanted to check myself how you get along with everything so far.”

“Blofis”, corrected Percy with a rather cold glare, before leaning in to whisper. “It's Percy and Blofis. He's paying, but that doesn't mean I go by _his_ name.”

“Of course”, grunted the principal slightly surprised and coughed slightly. “Well...”

Jason frowned at the little exchange, but decided that he didn't need to bother with other people's business. His own was already stressful enough as it was. So he tugged his girlfriend and his best friend along towards the dining hall.

“Damn, Jay”, whined Leo, nearly breaking his neck as he tried to stare at the new kid. “It just started to get interesting there!”

“None of our business, firebug”, muttered Jason sternly. “Besides, I'm hungry.”

 

/break\

 

“Your uncle can be insensitive”, hissed Percy darkly as he and his best friend entered the dining hall. “He should know that I go by my stepfather's name, shouldn't he?”

“You have worse daddy-issues than all girls banged by Barney Stinson put together”, grunted Grover and rolled his eyes. “Perhaps he slipped. It _is_ your father who pays, after all.”

“Yeah, but the reason he is paying is that it will stay a secret that he is the one paying!”

He hated being the dirty family secret, but he needed to stay a secret, because otherwise his father would most likely send all his lawyers after his mother. And he did not want to upset her like that.

“Why is everything about this school so big?”, complained Percy, taking a look around.

“You're really moody today”, muttered Grover and shook his head, though then he caught sight of a certain Italian and smirked. “Let me lift your mood.”

He tugged on Percy's hand and pulled him along to the queue of waiting students until they accidentally pumped into the Italian and the Asian. The girl screeched as her milk dripped down her face, hair and clothes, soaking her uniform. The boy chuckled amused at the enraged look in her face, until he turned to the ones who caused the disaster. He froze for a moment.

“I—I am so sorry”, stuttered Percy wide-eyed, for now only staring at the pretty girl.

“You better be, bitch”, hissed Drew with an ugly sneer.

“Excuse me?”, snorted Percy, suddenly not all that sorry anymore. “I said sorry, it was an accident, so no reason for name-calling.”

“Accident? Sure”, snarled the Asian. “You did it on purpose! Because you wanted to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend!”

Sea-green eyes swept over to the boy next to her and a slight blush started to cover his cheeks. The handsome jock. Nico di Angelo. The boy looked obviously more than annoyed. Because Percy had ruined his girlfriend's clothes?

“I... uh... sorry...”, mumbled Percy, too busy getting lost in the darkest eyes he had ever seen.

“He's not the one you should apologize to! I am the one who just got embarrassed in front of the whole school because of a clumsy skank like you!”

“What is your problem, Drew?”, grunted Nico irritated. “Just go and get changed.”

She stared at him as if he had betrayed her and then she snapped her fingers and turned. Within a second, two girls with identical haircuts and make-up as she had, stood behind her, glaring at Percy as if he was the worst terrorist ever.

“Watch your steps, bitch”, sneered the red-headed one.

“And don't stare at my boyfriend with such eyes, whore!”, growled Drew warningly. “He's a jock, I'm a cheerleader, you're a loser. Everything understood?”

“Yeah, get lost, loser”, grunted the third girl.

They then turned and left, the two other girls fussing over the milk-covered Asian.

“Wow... What was their problem...”, muttered Percy shocked.

“I'm sorry for that”, brought a smooth, dark voice him back to the presence. “I'm Nico di Angelo, by the way. You're new here, right?”

“U-hu”, nodded Percy and gaped at the breathtaking smile that was aimed his way.

“And do you have a name?”, chuckled Nico amused.

That chuckling send shivers down Percy's spine, though he tried to concentrate. “Percy. Percy Blofis. And... you should probably follow your girlfriend and check if she's okay.”

He turned to grab Grover's arm, pulling him along to the table where he could already see their friends, not even daring to take a last look at the handsome Italian. This must have been the most embarrassing moment in his life. What a crappy way of meeting the love of his life in person for the first time! Woah. Lack of sleep just make his brain malfunction. Where did that come from?!

Trying to get rid of that irritating thought, his eyes wandered back to the retreating forms of the three cheerleaders. Regardless of what he may or may not want from the quarterback, he knew he had just found a new nemesis. He did not like it when he was insulted. This Drew-chick would pay for talking to him in that way. Percy just needed to find the right playground for them...

 

/break\

 

Leo was busy shoveling as much food into his mouth as possible, trying to ignore the love-sick puppy-eyes his best friend was making at his girlfriend. His brain was too busy processing what he had heard earlier anyway. Perseus Jackson... Aside from the fact that this first name was more than ridiculous, the last name rang a bell somehow, Leo just couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. While he stole some fries from Nico's plate across the table, his eyes caught the sight of the Stoll brothers. The two brunettes just came up to them to take their seat at their table, together with the other members of the football team and the cheerleading squad. The table left from theirs was occupied with the members of the marital arts club, Reyna sitting with her back to her boyfriend, both constantly whispering. On the other side of their table was the archery club sitting.

“Hey girls, what did we miss?”, grinned Connor as he and his brother sat down.

“You missed how the new kid spilled milk all over Drew!”, snickered Jake.

“It was the best thing happening so far!”, nodded Chris, turning some to high-five his girlfriend.

“I told you I like the panda baby”, grinned Clarisse at her boyfriend.

Connor and Travis laughed as they sat down between Leo and Frank. The Latino smirked. He just had the perfect idea as to what he could do. And those two would help him.

“Say...”, drawled Leo in a hushed voice, leaning over to Travis. “What would you say if I'd ask you guys to help me breaking into Brunner's office?”

“On the first day of school?”, snorted Connor and bit into his apple. “We'd get into trouble.”

“Big trouble”, agreed Travis and raised one eyebrow. “I mean, Brunner would behead us!”

“So... What do you have in mind...?”, grinned Connor curiously.

Leo took a look around, everyone else was busy eating. He even spotted Brunner and his wife. Perfect. Grinning like a maniac, he stood up and motioned for the brothers to follow him. The Stolls exchanged a glance, Travis grabbing his burger and Connor grabbing his apple before both stood. The three boys sneaked out of the dining hall and through the school.

“So, what is it you want in Brunner's office anyway?”, whispered Travis.

“I want to sneak a peak into the file of the new kid”, replied Leo.

“Why? Are you crushing on him too?”, grunted Connor confused.

“No”, grunted the Latino. “It's just something I've overheard earlier and now I want to know...”

“You're a really odd fellow, Valdez”, snorted Travis. “Ah, here we are.”

It took the brothers less than ten seconds to pick the high security lock of their principal's office. Once the door was open, the three boys sneaked inside and closed it firmly again. Leo gaped at the spacious office, the size of a whole apartment, with high windows and old-fashioned wooden furniture. High shelves full with books and folders lined the walls.

“Perfect”, smirked Leo and licked his lips, walking up to the shelves. “Now how to find it...”

“I'd start with B, like Blofis”, snorted Connor, the brothers turning away.

“Mh...”, muttered the Latino and checked for the letters. “What are you two doing anyway?”

“There is some... stuff... Brunner took from us on Saturday when he checked us, which by the way is totally unfair anyway. He always only checks us!”, pouted Travis.

Leo shook his head and left the other jocks to their own search.

“B... Bl... Blocksberg... Blofis, Perseus... So not Jackson?”, mumbled Leo curiously.

He pulled the file out of the shelf and sat down in front of it, opening the folder. A photo of a brightly grinning Percy stared up at him. That was unmistakeably the kid that introduced himself as Percy Blofis. Though what had that thing earlier been about then? Leo wasn't interested in most of the stuff in the file – though it was a bit confusing that there were that many former schools listed in here – the only thing of interest was the contact information.

“Sally Blofis and Paul Blofis...”, muttered the Latino confused. “Blofis. But... Wait, what's that?”

There was a note concerning who was paying for the school. And the name was not Paul Blofis. It was Poseidon Jackson. That name was familiar. More than familiar. Leo gaped in surprise.

“That can't be true...”, whispered the Latino shocked. “He can't be... He wouldn't just walk around this school like that if _this_ is his father!”

The Stoll brothers closed in on him, both having their arms full of stuff. Leo bit his lips and made a photo with his cellphone before stuffing the file notes back into the folder and hastily putting it back to where he had found it. Before the brothers could see it.

“So? Did you find what you were searching for?”, asked Connor.

“Uhu... That and more...”, whispered the Latino still a bit beside himself. “Let's get out of here.”

“Are you going to tell us what you discovered about the new kid?”, wanted Travis to know.

“No. I'm not so sure myself, so...”

The other two frowned at his secrecy, but left it at that. Finally out of the office again, they locked it and parted ways. Leo was a bit unfocused and he was not in the mood to return to the dining hall, so he changed directions and went outside. The birds were chirping happily as he sat down beneath a big oak tree and fished his cellphone back out of his pocket to check it once more. Poseidon Jackson. He had read it right. But... wasn't the only son named T-something-or-another? He decided to ask the one source with all answers. Wikipedia. And true, Poseidon Jackson's only family were his wife Amphitrite Jackson and his son Triton Jackson. So could it be that this Percy Blofis was in reality Triton Jackson? And Brunner slipped on the real name instead of using the alias? Though no, checking it again, this couldn't be. Because Percy didn't look like twenty-five. And if he truly was that old, he had seriously failed life if he was still attending high school. But if Percy Blofis was not Triton Jackson but still the son of Poseidon...

Leo's eyes went wide and he gaped at his cellphone. This was huge news. If the wrong people would know about this... Wow. He snickered delighted. Oh, Silena would love this. It would only add to the tragic of this love story between Nico and Percy that she was busy setting up. Oh! _Hades_ would love this. Leo laughed loudly. This was getting more and more ridiculous!

“Okay, what is that manic laughing supposed to mean?”

Leo yelped in surprise as one cheerleader fell down on either side of him. A black-haired girl left to him and a native-American girl right. Nyssa smirked and snatched his cellphone away from him. His eyes widened in panic and he tried to lunge at her, but Piper had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist and held him in place.

“Hurry, find out what had him so spaced-out during lunch!”, ordered the brunette girl. “There are certainly photos of his newest crush on his cellphone!”

“No, no, no!”, screamed Leo panicked and tried to free himself.

But for being a girl, Piper was freaking strong. Perhaps because she was often one of the carrying cheerleaders when they made a pyramid. Nyssa's giggling died as she found the first picture.

“Why do you have a photo from Percy's file...?”, asked the black-haired cheerleader. “Oh god!”

“Shut up, please, Nyssa! Don't scream it around!”, hissed Leo urgently.

“What? What is it, Nys?”, wanted Piper to know. “Leo, what did you do again?”

Nyssa leaned in some and so did Piper until Leo was nearly getting squished between the two cheerleaders. The black-haired female pointed at the part that stated the name of Percy's father. The confused frown on Piper's face dissolved into one of utter shock.

“That is a fake. Tell me you played with photoshop again, Valdez.”

“I did not”, muttered Leo in defeat. “It's something I heard Brunner say earlier. So... I broke into his office with the Stolls and checked Percy's file. And that's what I found.”

“If this is real, then it'll be huge news”, exclaimed Nyssa wide-eyed.

“But”, interjected Leo with a final glare. “You can't tell anyone. There is a reason why he's not listed under his father's name. I guess no one is supposed to know he's Poseidon Jackson's son.”


	5. Lesson: Individual Embarrassment

5\. Lesson: Individual Embarrassment

 

“Goodness, I'm dead...”

“Here lays Percy Blofis, beloved son, brother and friend. He got killed by an overdose of math.”

“Not funny, Grover”, grunted the green-eyed teen and stuck his tongue out. “Besides, it's the freaking first day of the school year! Do they have to give us homework?!”

Percy pouted and fell back onto his bed, hiding his face behind his papers. The brunette on the bed opposite his chuckled amused and closed his math book loudly.

“Suppose we could take a break for now”, smiled Grover softly. “New school and meeting Tanaka for the first time... Yeah, you certainly need a break. How about I go and meet up with Juniper so you can have some... alone-time. Zhang and Valdez have left for a special trainings-session earlier too because their captain is not satisfied with them... Damn, Valdez really needs to learn how to lower his voice... Either way, you got the room all to yourself, mh?”

“Stop being a perv”, blushed Percy wide-eyed.

“We're both teenage-boys”, grunted the brunette and rolled his eyes. “And unlike me, you're single. Or would you prefer for me to give Octavian a call?”

“Go and annoy Juniper!”, yelped the black-haired boy, throwing a pillow after Grover.

“We'll meet you later on to check out the different clubs, see which one is something for you. Meet me at the garden around five, okay?”, grinned Grover amused.

The older boy snickered and left the room. Percy sighed frustrated and hid his face behind his hands until he heard their dorm-room door closing behind his best friend. It had really been a stressful day, the teachers were odd, the students were odd, the principal had to 'talk to him in private' since he was that 'troubled, new student'. And then that encounter with this irritating, arrogant cheerleader and her boyfriend! Her boyfriend... Percy sighed and shook his head. The good ones were always straight or taken. Or both. But why couldn't the handsome jock at least have a nice and decent girlfriend instead of such a bitch?! Percy rubbed his eyes tired. The last week had been stressful. With the trial and the moving and now those odd feelings and the confusion over his relationship-status... He still wasn't sure what he was feeling for Octavian. The blonde was handsome and nice, well when he wasn't a controlling jerk at least. But he felt drawn to the quarterback, even though he had only met him once now and that one time didn't really count since he had made a complete fool out of himself... Shaking his head in irritation, he rolled over some. Sea-green eyes stared at the open door of their bedroom and into the living room. He was all alone. And football-training certainly lasted longer than half an hour so he would be all alone for a little while longer... Licking his lips nervously, he opened his drawer and pulled two items out of it.

So much stress in the past week and with his siblings having holidays too he didn't have the privacy to 'relax' at home either. The last time he did have some relief was at the beginning of summer, during his vacation with their friends. When he and Octavian... Shaking his head irritated, he opened his jeans and got rid of it and of his boxers, slowly unbuttoning his shirt too. Folding his clothes neatly, he grabbed the little bottle he had gotten out of his drawer and poured a good amount of the slippery gel onto his right hand and over the other object. A bright blush spread over his cheeks. If his mommy knew he was in the possession of such a thing! It had been a present from Octavian actually. After they had spend their nights together in the summer, he had told the blonde that he had always wanted such a thing but had no real idea how or where to get it. So Octavian had given him one for his sixteenth birthday a couple of weeks later.

Sighing deeply to calm his racing heart (somehow it made him nervous, this was new territory to him, after all), he leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. One leg dangling over the edge of his bed, the other lifted high, resting against the wall. His lubed hand started to casually ghost over his already hard cock. The mere thought of a hot, strong man was enough to make him hard. Whether it be Octavian or Nico or Channing Tatum (he shouldn't have gone to see _that_ movie with Rachel after all). The thick, blue toy in his left hand slowly found it's way down between his widely spread legs. Having something thick up his ass always helped him relaxing. Perhaps getting a boyfriend would seriously ease his mind a bit. Licking his dry lips, he pushed the toy in. Hard. He liked it that way. Moaning again, he gripped his cock tightly, his thoughts drifting off into another world. A world full of hot, sweaty jocks...

 

/break\

 

“He's brutal”, groaned the black-haired boy in pain.

“Stop your whining, Rodriguez, or I will tell your girlfriend you can't even handle my training”, warned the quarterback with a heated glare. “You bunch of useless girls! You want to be men?!”

“I'd rather be a little girl in a ballet-dress at the moment”, whimpered Jake.

“Me too”, agreed Travis. “They certainly never had to go through such pain!”

“Me three, though I don't want to see you guys in dresses”, grunted Leo and turned green.

“Beckendorf”, called Nico irritated and ran one hand through his hair.

“What's the matter, Neeks?”, chuckled the half-back amused. “Not satisfied with your torture...?”

“No, not at all. You guys are a bunch of wimps. I want you to run to the lake. And then you will run around the lake. Twenty times”, ordered the Italian with a glare. “Not half a foot less. Understood?”

“And what about you?!”, protested Jason. “You make it sound like you'll skip!”

“Unlike you, I've already done fifty lapses around the lake before breakfast”, replied Nico and rolled his eyes. “And also unlike you, I've been training during summer too. So either you start training beside our sessions, or I will really start torturing you!”

“Heavens, please show mercy”, mumbled Frank exhausted and collapsed in the grass. “I never had the chance to tell Hazel how much I love her... Lord, why did you decide to take me to you now?!”

“You're not dying, man”, snickered Leo next to him.

“But you will wish you had by the end of this week if you don't start working on your stamina”, warned Nico with another heated glare. “Am I understood, guys?”

“In a week? I regret it already...”, whispered Jason and winced. “I mean, yes, sir!”

With that, the team took off towards the woods. In a very lazy jogging tempo.

“Damn, it's good to be the football coach if you got the quarterback to get them to work.”

“Coach Ares? I thought you wouldn't arrive before tomorrow, sir”, blinked Nico surprised.

“Well, I canceled the rest of the holidays after my girlfriend's parents decided to bark in”, grunted the coach displeased and stepped up to the team captain. “You're doing a pretty good job, kiddo.”

“Thank you, coach”, grinned the Italian proudly.

They were standing on the fields behind the castle, watching how the still whimpering football-players left to run into the woods. Nico turned some to look at his coach. A bulky man, hiding his eyes behind sunglasses. Ares grunted in reply and kept staring.

“You can take the rest of the training off if you want. Seems you're the only one who's trained at the moment anyway”, grunted the man. “I need to push those wimps back onto your level.”

“Thanks”, grinned Nico and took off before the coach could change his mind.

If his friends complained about his training, the coach's was ten times worse. So skipping out on that (and on the preach the team would get to hear for being so untrained) sounded good. But what was he supposed to do now? A bit at a loss, he stumbled into the dormitory. Perhaps he could drop by and say hello to his sister? Bianca's last class of the day should by now be over too. Grinning broadly he changed direction to head for her room. Some said he followed his big sister like a little puppy. But the truth was simple; He loved his family. The room was soon reached and he knocked.

“Hello, Nico! It's so nice to see you!”, smiled Silena broadly.

Nico frowned for a second. But then he saw the five other girls sitting around the table in the common room so he guessed he was right after all. The four girls living there were his sister Bianca, her girlfriend Thalia, Thalia's best friend Zoe and Reyna's older sister Hylla. But it seemed the four were having Silena and Clarisse over, because the brunette stared at him bored.

“What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to torture my boyfriend?”, grunted Clarisse.

“The coach took over”, grinned Nico and entered, following Silena over to the couch.

“That guy”, shuddered Hylla and looked over at Clarisse. “I swear, you two could be related! You're both vicious, sadistic and cruel when it comes to training!”

“Ah, I take it. The Martial Arts Club was having the first training session too?”, snickered Nico.

“It was supposed to be a friendly get-together after the holidays and exchanging stories, but you know Clarisse. She can turn everything into a fight”, muttered Hylla irritated.

“Anyway, Nico, what brings you to us?”, asked Bianca softly.

The older di Angelo was cuddled against her girlfriend, who seemed in the middle of a poker game against Zoe, Hylla and Clarisse. Silena chuckled amused at the pout on Thalia's face. The older Grace was really not good at keeping her pokerface up.

“I've been bored, thought I'd check on my favorite older sister”, shrugged Nico.

“Why are you bored?”, asked Zoe confused. “Don't you have friends to play with? You want us to make a play-date for you, or what? Boys, the death of me!”

“I have friends. But they have to run around the lake at the moment”, pouted the Italian boy and stuck his tongue out at her. “Or they are occupied with other stuff...”

“Poor Nico”, sighed Silena and shook her head. “See, if you had someone to be with now...”

“You're starting again with that!”, groaned Thalia irritated. “Stop setting people up, Silly!”

“Just saying”, shrugged the blonde cheerleader and sat down next to her.

“Yeah, what is with you and the panda baby now?”, asked Clarisse curiously. “I mean, you seriously did not leave a good first impression, standing next to Tanaka and all...”

“He just bolted off”, shrugged Nico irritated. “No idea.”

“Perhaps because he was embarrassed out of his mind?”, snorted Hylla and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. Wasn't quite a good thing for him, clashing with Drew like that”, hummed Silena.

“Suppose you're right...”, shrugged the Italian boy confused. “So what?”

“So what?”, groaned Zoe annoyed and lifted her head to glare at him. “Go to him, apologize and clear the fact that he is now thinking Tanaka is your girlfriend. Then you can get started! We're not in a Hollywood-movie, for crying out loud! Don't dance around each other with one mix-up after the other until you'll get together by co-incident. Just go, explain it and get to know him.”

She glared at him darkly. Until he slowly retreated back out of the room. It seemed she was very determined that he would get that matter cleared right now. That or she just wanted to get rid of him. Once outside, he closed the door loudly just to annoy her a bit. Well... He didn't have anything to do at the moment anyway... So he could actually go over to Percy's room. And saying sorry was actually a good excuse to talk to the boy. Without Drew. It could be good. Suddenly highly motivated he put his hands into his pockets and changed directions to head over to the dorm of Frank and Leo. Since the two were out training at the moment, they wouldn't butt in either. A broad grin spread over his lips. The boy was gorgeous, seeing him again so close would be nice. And if they could talk, he may really get to know Percy better. He was sure the green-eyed beauty was nice and pleasant to talk to, since the boy had been downright adorable earlier. Someone as sweet and cheeky (he had loved the way Percy had countered Drew's insults) must be nice.

“Hello?”, asked Nico slowly and knocked a few times, without getting a reply.

Frowning slightly at that, he checked the door. It wasn't locked. So someone had to be inside. Perhaps they were taking a nap or listening music with headphones? With a casual shrug, he went inside. Someone was there, after all. Closing the door silently, he listened intensely if he heard someone talking. Perhaps Percy and Underwood had been so busy talking that they didn't hear him? No talking. But... other sounds... Frowning slightly, he walked further into the room. Until he was able to look through the open bedroom door. He froze at what he saw and even though his mind told him that the only intelligent thing to do would be to retreat again, he kept going, until he stood in the door-frame and had the truly perfect view. Percy was laying on his back in his bed, with widely spread legs, one hand fisting his cock, the other thrusting a blue vibrator into his ass. The boy bit his lips hard to suppress any sound, the normally rosy lips dark red and swollen from the biting. His stomach and chest were glittering from the lube, leaving traces after he had touched himself. The pink, puckered hole was widely stretched around the toy, fast thrusts working it harshly.

“Wow...” Stupid, stupid mouth, why can't you stay silent for once?!

Nico's eyes widened and he was sure that even his ears were red, so hard felt that blush. Well, something else started to feel hard too. The sea-green eyes instantly snapped open and stared at him. It took the younger boy a moment to realize what was going on, before he yelped.

“Sick perv!”, screamed Percy, grabbing the next thing he could reach to throw it after Nico.

The boy blushed deeply from head to toe in embarrassment and grabbed his sheets, trying to cover himself, while Nico dodged the bottle of lube that came flying his way, unsure what to do. The bottle hit the floor and for a second, the room was completely silent. Aside from the buzzing of the vibrator still deep within the green-eyed teen, who was practically painfully aware of it.

“What in the world are you doing here, you perv?!”, growled Percy.

“I—I'm not a perv! How was I supposed to know you'd be masturbating?!”, defended Nico himself.

“Normal people knock before they enter a bedroom!”, hissed Percy back.

“Well, normal people lock the door when they jerk off!”, grunted the Italian back. “Besides, I did knock, but you were so busy fucking yourself that you didn't hear it!”

For a second, the green-eyed teen didn't know what to reply. Perhaps because there was no fitting reply for that, or perhaps all that shifting had pushed the vibrator deeper inside and made it brush his prostate which caused him to moan wantonly. If possible, his blush deepened.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Bedroom!”, ordered Percy and narrowed his eyes. “Pervy bastard!”

Nico gulped and nodded, not feeling like objecting there. Or was it because of the nice sound the younger boy had just made? The Italian slowly stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door. Looking down on himself, he noticed his own hard-on. Glaring down at it, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Never before had he seen anything as tempting and hot as that. How invitingly those long legs had been spread and how tight that hole had looked around the toy... Nico's mouth felt dry and his hands were shaking, wanting to touch the temptation he had just witnessed. He may have liked the boy and thought perhaps they could be friends or maybe even more, but now he knew that he had to have Percy Blofis. Completely. No one else should be allowed to see the boy like that, hear those sinful sounds, see the lust in those deep, green eyes. No one.

The opening of the bedroom door interrupted his determined thoughts and he lifted his head to look at the other teen. Percy had his bedsheets wrapped around himself like a little child hiding from the monsters beneath his bed. His face was still flustered and he looked surprised upon seeing Nico.

“What are you still doing here?! Hoping to peep some more?”, growled the teen.

Though the adorable pout and the fact that he was practically lost in the masses of sheets were not helping his attempts to look dangerous and threatening. Nico clawed his fingers into his jeans to keep from either laughing at the amount of cuteness radiating from Percy or jumping the teen. Both would most likely not help him getting back into the boy's good grades.

“I didn't come here to peep on you”, replied the Italian in a calm and low voice. “I actually came to apologize for earlier. But now I guess I should first apologize for now... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bark in like that. I shouldn't have let myself in just because no one answered. This is the only privacy we get, after all. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that.”

Percy closed his eyes tightly and tried to breath deep. He didn't mean to be so mean to the other. It was probably as embarrassing for the jock as it was for Percy. Well, no. Not as much, but certainly quite a lot too. But it was highly irritating to be interrupted in his phantasies by said phantasies' main protagonist (or antagonist in the dirtier dream he had been drifting into the last ten minutes ago... It was not Percy's fault the Italian looked like a hot mafioso!). Percy shook his head.

“Not... Not your fault”, whispered the green-eyed boy softly and sat down opposite the Italian, trying to hide as much skin as possible. “You're right. I should have locked the door first. You... You said you came here to apologize? For your girlfriend?”

“No”, snorted the jock and shifted a bit. “I mean, yes, I came to apologize for Drew's behavior. But no, she is not my girlfriend. She's just... a very persistent acquaintance. But it wasn't right how she treated you. And since the day Drew Tanaka apologizes for anything will be the same as the apocalypse, I thought I would do it. I don't want her rudeness to be at fault for you getting a false impression of this school. Not everyone is as much of an arrogant bitch as she is.”

“Thank you”, grinned Percy slightly and tilted his head, his hair falling into his face.

Could the boy look any more adorable?! Nico really had a hard time hiding his hard-on.

“Just don't take her serious, okay?”, muttered the Italian. “She can be really hurtful if she wants to be. But what she says is most of the time not true anyway.”

“I'll keep that in mind”, laughed the green-eyed boy softly, slowly relaxing.

Though his relaxing led to the slipping of his blanket. Not much, only down his shoulder. But even that bit of skin was too alluring for Nico at the moment. He was still rock-hard and Percy was still blushing in that beautiful way and the images in his mind were way too fresh.

“Anyway”, coughed the jock and got up, hastily turning so he had his back towards Percy. “I should get going... Things to do. And you certainly want to finish... well, what you've been doing.”

“Oh. Eh, yeah”, nodded the green-eyed boy, his blush deepening again, watching how the jock left the dorm. “Thanks. For, you know, apologizing, even though it wasn't your fault. You're... nice.”

“You too. When you're not throwing lube at me”, chuckled Nico and left.

 

/break\

 

“Damn it, where are they?”, groaned Grover irritated. “So unreliable, all of them...”

He was leaning against a tree with his back, his girlfriend sitting on his lap. Juniper had her eyes closed and was either enjoying the moment or sleeping, Grover wasn't sure. And he didn't want to wake her if she truly was asleep so he didn't dare asking. Instead he was running his fingers through her hair and enjoying the fruity scent of her shampoo.

“Where are the others, Grover?”, called someone from the distance.

The brunette blinked and saw Octavian jogging towards them. He shrugged irritated and the blonde frowned at that. Once he reached the couple, he turned to look back at the castle to see if they were coming. He was late himself. Why weren't the others there already?

“You know what, since Juniper occupies you like that, I'll just go and check where they got stuck.”

The brunette rolled his eyes and shrugged. What else could he do? Besides, he already knew that Octavian just wanted a reason to go to their room and fetch Percy himself. Grover just hoped his best friend was already finished with his business, because he had completely forgotten to lock the door when he left and he knew Percy never locked any doors to begin with. The last thing he needed was Octavian molesting Percy. Though much to his relief, he could see Malcolm and Katie walking up to Octavian from the woods and joining him on his way. How odd. Annabeth was normally always the first to arrive at their meeting point. Something must have come up...

 

/break\

 

“I'm telling you to stop bossing Percy around”, chided Annabeth with a glare.

“Why?”, pouted the redhead next to her. “If Percy and Tavy get together and then break up again, we will have a big problem. Because I've already started to really like Percy.”

“Okay, you do have a point there”, sighed the blonde. “But still, you can't order someone to not fall in love. Who knows, perhaps Octavian is his one, true love... What then...?”

“You're just saying that because you're lovesick yourself, Chase”, grunted Rachel.

“No, I'm no-”, started the blonde with a blush and interrupted herself.

Four girls were heading their way, three of them in their cheerleading uniforms, all giggling lightly. Though Annabeth's mind only took a sidenote of the other three, her eyes were focused on Piper McLean. Just thinking that name made her heart flutter in an odd way. But regardless of how clever she was, daydreaming and walking wasn't quite working for her and she collided face-first with the native American girl. While Annabeth was able to catch herself in time, the collision had been too sudden for Piper and the cheerleader landed on her butt.

“I'm sorry, Piper. I didn't... see you there”, stuttered the flustered blonde.

She offered the older girl her hand to help her up, but the cheerleader was neither answering to her apology nor taking her hand. Annabeth stood there like a fool for another moment before she ran off. Rachel blinked surprised and followed her friend through the halls and out of the castle.

“Annabeth, wait up!”, called the redhead once she caught sight of three of their friends.

The blonde scholarshipper paused right in front of Octavian, Malcolm and Katie. Rachel came up behind her, resting one hand worried on the blonde's shoulder. Malcolm frowned at the girl he practically considered his sister and lifted her head. She was crying.

“Hey, Annie”, whispered the blonde boy softly. “What's wrong?”

“She wouldn't even talk to me”, sobbed Annabeth. “I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of her and she wouldn't even take my apology... She will never like me...”

Malcolm frowned and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She clawed her nails into his uniform and cried into his shoulder. The other three exchange a look and left silently to give the two best friends some privacy. The two blondes slid down onto the ground, Annabeth crying loudly.

 

/break\

 

“Congrats, you just won the 'Dumbest Chick of the Day'-award”, grunted Nyssa unimpressed.

She and Reyna were glaring down at Piper while Hazel was helping the native American up. Piper blushed and averted her eyes, not daring to look at her scolding friends.

“You could have said 'it's alright', or 'no harm done' or something”, suggested Hazel softly.

“I know!”, snapped Piper with a glare before she averted her gaze again.

“Well, then why didn't you?”, asked Reyna skeptically. “I thought you like her that much!”

“And that's the problem!”, exclaimed Piper embarrassed. “Whenever I try to talk to her, I can't get a single word out of my stupid mouth! She's so clever, I'm... I'm so afraid to say something stupid that would make her realize that I'm just another one of those stupid cheerleaders... I want to say something clever that could make her think I'm... I don't know, that I'm not that different from her... But my brain shuts the connection to my mouth as soon as I see her...”

She groaned frustrated and hid her face between her hands. Nyssa shook her head and patted her best friend's back, causing Piper to look at her from between her fingers.

“And taking her hand was impossible too, yes?”, asked Nyssa teasingly. “Because you thought you would jump her right away at skin-contact, or what? You're so hopeless, McLean.”

Piper groaned and hid her head in Nyssa's shoulder. She knew she was hopeless.


	6. Lesson: Joining a Group

6\. Lesson: Joining a Group

 

Percy grinned broadly, his arms crossed behind his head as he walked backwards. It was Tuesday. He liked Tuesdays. They had potential. Mondays were all about the weekend being over, but Tuesday was when you settle with the fact that work and school started again and then you start planning the week and all those awesome, little things happening between one weekend and the other. Yes, Percy really liked Tuesdays. But this Tuesday brought a lot of pressure.

“Percy, seriously”, sighed Grover next to him. “One day you'll break your neck.”

“Yes, mom”, chuckled the black-haired boy. “So, where are you bringing me?”

“To your inevitable fate, mate”, smirked the brunette.

Percy frowned. Then he felt as if his eyes were about to pop out. The Great Hall was full with tables with strange people gathered around them. Grover took his hand to pull him along towards a table where their friends – or at least some of them. Juniper smiled softly as her boyfriend leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Katie next to her giggled lightly before focusing on Percy.

“You have no idea what's going on, right?”, asked the brunette amused.

“Sort of”, nodded the black-haired boy with a frown. “What's this? _The Tribe_ deluxe?”

“You need to stop watching television”, hummed Katie, raising one eyebrow at him. “Or you join the 90s Kids Club for those who had been raised in the nineties and suffer from the loss of all the things that made their childhoods so much better than others. But now let me explain. This is introduction day. The second day of the school year is always the day the different clubs introduce themselves to the newbies. Today is decision day. Which extracurricular activity will you chose for the rest of this fine year? It'll be best if you take a look around.”

“And which club do you guys represent?”, asked Percy curiously.

“Seriously?”, snorted the punk girl behind Katie. “Are you blind or something? Take a wild guess.”

“Lou, don't be mean”, chided the younger version of Katie.

“We are the Gardening Club”, smiled Katie, not minding the other two girls. “And this is my little sister Miranda. And her girlfriend Lou Ellen. Grover and Juniper are expecting you to join, you know. Oh, and those are Castor and Pollux Liber.” She pointed at two blondes with bloodshot eyes as if they had spend the whole night playing computer games, the two boys talking with a black-haired one who had the same expression on his face. “And Dakota Elle. Oh, and this one is Calypso Nightshade. Cally, come over, I want to introduce Percy to you!”

Katie waved a pretty girl over, even though the girl with the caramel-colored hair looked as if she would rather like to stay with her boyfriend, a black-haired shot guy that kind of reminded Percy of a ferret. The girl, Calypso, came and smiled kindly at Percy.

“Hi, you must be that friend Grover, Juniper and Katie keep talking about. Percy, right?”

“Yeah. Nice to meet you”, grinned the green-eyed boy slightly embarrassed. “Anyway, why do you expect me to join the Gardening Club? No offense, it's just... I have a black thumb.”

“That is simple”, interrupted a voice from behind. “Because he's your self-claimed protector!”

Percy jumped slightly as he felt a hand resting on each of his shoulders. He looked left to find a grinning Rachel and right to face a smiling Annabeth. Each girl took one of his hands.

“And we will rescue you from your protector now”, grinned Annabeth with a wink. “Come.”

The two girls took the lead and Percy kind of stumbled after them. It was true, Grover really was acting kind of protective of him. That made Percy frown. There really was no need to protect him. Perhaps it was misplaced guilt over things that had happened before Percy and Grover had met? He shook his head. This was neither the time nor the place to think about such things.

“So, show me around and tell me what's good”, grinned the male teen at his guides. “What are you girls doing for fun? I mean, you're not in the Gardening Club, obviously.”

“I'm in the Arts Club. Nothing for you and your two left hands”, chuckled the redhead.

“And Malcolm and me are in the local study group. Not something for you either, eh?”

“No”, hummed Percy and wrinkled his nose. “There has to be something that's fun!”

“Well, we'd offer you archery, if you're interested”, interrupted Calypso's boyfriend. “I'm Michael.”

“And I'm someone who should not be given any kinds of shooting weapons”, laughed Percy.

He took a closer look at the table next to the Gardening Club's. Michael, the short ferret-guy, stood behind the table, grinning kind of mischievously at them. Next to him stood three girls, two of them holding hands. One had such intense dark eyes that they made Percy shudder. And even if not for that, her olive-colored skin and her facial features practically screamed that she was Nico's sister. The girl she was holding hands with had startling electric blue eyes and equally blue streaks in her black hair. She looked pretty goth, or punk, he wasn't so sure. She looked gloomy, yeah.

“That's Bianca di Angelo”, whispered Annabeth into his ear as she noticed his look.

“And the other girl? She looks pretty... badass”, hummed Percy questioningly.

“Thalia Grace. You really should not mess with her. Come on, further down the yellow brick road.”

Percy rolled his eyes at Rachel, but obeyed her nonetheless. Archery wasn't his cup of tea anyway. Even though he would have been interested in getting to know Nico's sister better. Not in a stalkerish way. Just to see if she was nice too. Nico was nice, after all. If he wasn't peeping at least.

“I've heard you had an invitation to the Fighting Club from it's leader already?”, asked Annabeth.

Percy wanted to decline that, not remembering any such thing. But then a tall brunette girl with a red bandana in her hair shoved herself into his view, grinning broadly.

“Panda baby! So nice to see you. Came to join?”, grinned she.

“Clarisse was it, right?”, asked Percy, earning a nod from the brunette. “Well, Clarisse, my name is Percy. P-e-r-c-y. I'm not a panda baby and I don't even resemble one. And I'm not into fighting. Not for fun. It's a mean of self-defense. I'd never do it just for the joy of it.”

She frowned for a moment at him, Annabeth and Rachel flinching as if they expected a fight to break loose. But then she just ruffled his hair, amusement sparkling in her brown eyes.

“You look pretty panda baby to me, kiddo”, grinned Clarisse. “But oh well. That's too bad. You have potential. I'm sure sparing with you would be fun. Bye, panda baby.”

Sea-green eyes were rolled at her as Percy huffed annoyed. Steering his two female friends away from the leader of the Martial Arts club, his eyes scanned his surroundings for anything that looked even remotely like fun. Or like a place where he could meet hot guys. Or preferably both. His filter-system didn't take long to find the place crowded with hot guys.

“What's over there?”, asked the black-haired boy curiously.

“The sports department”, replied both his friends with a synchronized eye-roll.

“Well, let's check it out!”, grinned Percy, licking his lips. “It looks... interesting.”

 

/break\

 

Clarisse chuckled amused while she watched the panda baby, Dare and Chase walking off towards the jocks. She shoved her hands into her pockets, making her way over to the archers.

“He is adorable”, grinned Bianca as the brunette reached them. “You and Silena are really contagious. All I can think of is how cute he would look next to my brother...”

“True”, agreed Thalia, sitting down on top of their table. “Well, mostly because I really, really, really want Nico to finally get laid. Seriously, I can't express with words how much I want for him to get laid. He like constantly sticks with us whenever his friends are off with their partners.”

“Don't be so mean to my baby brother”, laughed Bianca and hit her girlfriend playfully. “If I remember correctly, your little brother was like a little puppy before he got together with Reyna.”

“Oh goodness, yes”, laughed Clarisse at the memory. “So glad to be an only child.”

“How about we go and check in with Silena?”, suggested Thalia, locking eyes with Zoe. “You going to be okay without us for a few?”

“Sure”, shrugged Zoe a bit bored. “You two have done nothing aside from sucking faces anyway.”

Bianca blushed and took Thalia's hand to follow Clarisse through the Great Hall. It was so crowded that it as hard for them to make their way over to the opposite end of the hall. Practically everyone was gathered. The new students, staring in awe at all the offered possibilities, the one who already had been at the school and now wanted to look into something different, the ones who already belonged to a club and were now responsible for introducing it, the ones who knew which ones they were going to join anyway and just enjoyed watching the newbies awe at everything.

 

/break\

 

“So... these are the bad jocks, right?”, whispered Percy confused.

“Yeah, kind of”, nodded Rachel with a glare. “Stay away from them. Seriously.”

“But they look hot”, pouted the boy with a frown.

His eyes lingered on the strong jocks, though one caught his attention specially. A black-haired, glaring Japanese with an eye-patch. He blinked surprised at the unusual accessory. Though then he huffed as he was shoved out of the way roughly. A brunette boy glared at him.

“Don't stare at my boyfriend like that”, growled the brunette possessively.

“And that is Alabaster”, chuckled Rachel darkly. “Don't mind him. He is kind of a loner. Ethan is the only one he really gets along. So he's kind of protective of him. Especially since Ethan lost an eye during a hockey game last year. It was a wicked game, to say the least.”

Alabaster kept glaring at Percy, wrapping his arms demonstratively around Ethan's waist. The Japanese rolled his eye irritated, not interrupting his conversation with the tall blonde. The handsome tall blonde. Sea-green eyes blinked as he took the other boy in. Nice. Aside from the scar.

“Luke. The captain. He got the scar during the same game as Ethan lost his eye”, commented Rachel. “He's... uh... Well, Luke is Luke. It's hard to find words for him.”

“Why?”, asked Percy, now really curious. “What's his deal?”

“You see, three years ago there was a different generation ruling this place”, started the redhead while tugging Percy along and away from the hockey team. “Thanatos di Angelo and Hercules Grace were kind of the biggest deals around here. Luke was a first year back then and kind of adored them. So when they graduated he hoped to become kind of their successor. But instead, Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace entered the school. And instantly stepped into their brother's footsteps. You could say Luke hates both Jason and Nico with heated passion.”

“How do you know all those things? I mean, that was way before you entered this school!”

“She's the oracle of Olympus High”, grinned Annabeth with a shrug. “She knows everything.”

Percy laughed amused at that and slung one arm around each of his girls. Now that they turned away from the hockey team to complete their tour, the missed the interested blue eyes staring at Percy's backside. Though the black-haired boy probably wouldn't have noticed it even if he would still have faced Luke. No, his focus was already on the Italian quarterback. A bright, vibrant blush spread over his cheeks at the thought of their last meeting.

“Uh... Hello, Nico”, greeted the green-eyed boy shyly.

Nico, who sat on top of the football team's table left next to the hockey players, looked up from his conversation with his half-back. There was a look of surprise in his dark eyes, a light blush coloring his olive skin as he laid eyes on Percy, obviously also remembering their last encounter.

“Hey, Percy”, nodded the jock slowly.

The half-back, a bulky, big, dark-skinned guy, frowned curiously at Percy and the green-eyed boy suddenly felt very awkward standing there and staring at the jocks. Behind the half-back stood two practically identical looking brunettes, loudly laughing together with Percy's roommates and a tall blonde. All of them stared at Percy and his friends curiously, as if they were wondering what was going on. The feeling of awkwardness increased ten times.

“Oh! The panda baby!”, squealed a blonde girl from the table right next to the football team.

Percy flinched at the nickname and tried to glare at the head-cheerleader. Though that was kind of hard seeing as she had a soft and friendly smile and all. Though then he rolled his sea-green eyes as the brunette next to her – Clarisse, if he remembered correctly – waved at him with a broad grin. The two were talking with... Thalia and Bianca. Percy blinked confused. Had the three older girls stalked him over here? Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of that ridiculous thought. While shaking his head, he caught sight of someone else. A girl, more in the background, with wild brown hair, light blue streaks braided in it. The native American was talking to a mocha-skinned cheerleading colleague. Percy frowned thoughtful for a moment and then turned to look at his highly flustered blonde friend. A smirk formed on his lips.

“So I take it, that over there is the famous Piper, eh?”, whispered Percy into Rachel's ear.

“Yep. That's her”, grinned the redhead with a nod.

“Well then, spill it, oracle girl”, hummed Percy curiously. “What's her deal?”

“Her deal?”, chuckled Rachel with a thoughtful look. “Her dad is Tristan McLean. You certainly heard from him already. He's currently on a really important trip for a movie.”

“What movie?”, asked Percy, he hadn't heard of such a new movie yet.

“ _Twilight_ ”, grinned the ginger broadly. “A new movie adaption. Directed by Tim Burton. Taking a darker, more serious and more twisted turn on the book. And a more mature one. Johnny Depp will play Edward Cullen and Helena Bonham Carter will be Bella. And Tristan McLean will be the Jake to this. It will be more for an adult audience instead of the pre-puberty-girls, you know, Bella being a heroine instead of a damsel in depressions.”

“That actually sounds like something I would watch”, murmured Percy astonished. “And it sounds incredibly inaccurate to the books. Not that I read them!”

“Sure”, chuckled Rachel amused. “And anyway, a movie adaption doesn't necessarily have to follow the book's plot. There are adaptions that share nothing with the original aside from the characters' names. Anyway, since her dad is such a busy actor, she joined this boarding school. Got into the cheerleading squad, became part of the royal court of the di Angelos. Stuff like that.”

At the mention of his name, Percy's eyes wandered over to Nico again. The jock was too handsome to be true. And the way he now stood in front of his table, talking casually with some of the cheerleaders and some of his fellow teammates told Percy that yes, the jocks and the cheerleaders stuck together. Talking about sticky things... Drew Tanaka was hanging off Nico's arm again. As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned to throw a disgusted glare at him. But something Nico said drew her attention back to him and she laughed loudly.

“So... If Piper is a cheerleader and you are crushing on her since forever, why don't you just join the cheerleading squad?”, asked Percy casually, eying his blonde friend suspiciously.

Annabeth blushed an impossible red and shook her head violently. “Totally impossible!”

“Yeah, no kidding”, agreed Rachel, steering them further along the tables of extracurricular activities. “They are cheerleaders, we are the losers. Octavian didn't join the football team either. That's just... against the natural orders of high school, you know? It would be as if the jocks would suddenly join the study group or discover their love for the arts. Even if there would be cheerleaders that could draw, they wouldn't join the arts. Because that's just... how things work.”

Percy spotted their destination. Octavian and Malcolm, sitting at the table with the study group.

“You know what? How about you go to the boys and I'll take another look around? It's been quite much input. I still have to settle for something. And you know, I'm really bad at making decisions. So it may take a while. Catch you guys later!”

The two girls looked at him confused, but then continued their way. Percy smirked mischievously and headed back to where he just came from. Clarisse was now busy talking with a black-haired guy. The two looked pretty close, so Percy assumed this to be her boyfriend. It was a bit of a surprise. He kind of had assumed that she and the head-cheerleader had something going on. Or perhaps he had just been overwhelmed by all the openly gay people. Thalia and Bianca were still holding hands, laughing at something the head-cheerleader had said. It was nice, he guessed. The second last school he had visited – or had it been the one before that? - had been less than accepting. He had been thrown out of that because he had broken some jerk's nose for calling him a fag. So it was at least some kind of relief to see that being gay was nothing that needed hiding at the Olympus High. But Olympus High still needed some improving...

“What do you want?”, spat Drew with an irritated glare as Percy reached the tables again.

“I'm new”, shrugged Percy, ignoring the look on her face and the way she talked to him. “Just taking a look around to see if there is something worth spending my time.”

“Well, maybe you should look elsewhere”, grunted Drew irritated.

“Drew, stop it”, sighed Nico annoyed. “He can go wherever he want and look at whatever he wants. You know what, that's what I'll do now too. Lou wanted to talk to me anyway.”

She stared after him as if he had just betrayed her in the worst way possible. He winked at Percy as he passed the green-eyed teen. Against the natural order? Something that really just shouldn't be done? Well, then it was good that he was Percy Blofis. He always did what he shouldn't do. Walking up to the table, he took the sign-up form and the pen next to it.

“What do you think you're doing?”, growled Drew dangerously.

She snapped her fingers and within a second, she had her two lap-dogs on either side of her. The three cheerleaders had an eery resemblance to the furies. Percy had to suppress a shudder.

“I'm signing in for an extracurricular activity”, shrugged Percy casually.

“You can't just-”, started the redhead with the freckles shocked.

“Shut up, Nancy”, interrupted the mocha-skinned girl next to Piper. “He can sign up for the try outs if he wants. We only have one boy in the squad. Let him try.”

The redhead – Nancy, what a stupid name! - huffed, but at least she shut up. Percy grinned and nodded his thanks towards the girl. He was sure not all cheerleaders and jocks were bad. It were probably just a few who gave them all a bad reputation. Once he was finished, he turned around.

“Don't think you'll get Nikki just because you become a cheerleader”, hissed Drew behind him. “You will just make a fool out of yourself. Try-out is tomorrow, three o'clock sharp. Don't be late, I want to enjoy the good laugh you'll grand me.”

“Sure, sure”, chuckled Percy dismissively.

“Oh! Hey, wait a second, Percy!”, called someone from the crowd of jocks.

Frowning confused, seeing as Nico had already left and he couldn't picture that anyone else knew his name, or much less would talk to him, he turned slightly. Just to find himself face to face with one of his roommates. The Latino was still busy laughing and taking to the two brunettes, but the Asian teddy bear guy (seriously, if someone deserved the nickname panda baby, then it was him and not Percy!) stood in front of him now, a blonde next to him.

“Before you leave for breakfast, you should go with Jason. Oh, eh, that's Jason, by the way.”

“Frank, you're an idiot”, chuckled the blonde and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you said you want Blackjack, right? Then you should sign up for the riding club too. Come on.”

Right, he had totally forgotten about that. His awesome black horse. A broad grin spread over his lips and he nodded. The blonde jock led him over to a table where a cheerleader was sitting. She was pretty, with chocolate skin and amber eyes.

“I'll take over for you, Hazel”, grinned Jason and took her place behind the table. “Frank is already missing you. And Nyssa looks like she could use some help dealing with Piper.”

“Okay, thanks”, smiled the cheerleader and left into the direction the boys had just come from.

Jason put his feet on the table and looked at Percy pointedly. It took the green-eyed boy a second to understand what the blonde wanted from him. Then he took the form and the pen and wrote his name onto the list. There were only three other names: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace and Hazel di Angelo. He blinked surprised at that last name. So one of the girls was Nico's sister?

“You got guts”, grinned Jason, pulling him out of his musings. “Talking to Drew like that. You get my respect for that. But I'll still laugh really hard if you do make a fool of yourself during try-outs.”

“Believe me”, smirked Percy confidently. “If I really make a fool of myself, you can laugh all you want. But I'm pretty sure the only reason to laugh will be the expression on Tanaka's face.”

Jason huffed at that and watched the other boy how he returned to his friends.

 

/break\

 

“Really now, Drew”, chided Silena with a disapproving glare. “Don't talk to others like that.”

“Yeah. You're not the head cheerleader. Silena is”, growled Piper irritated.

“Oh, you're just saying that because he is a friend of your little wise ass”, grunted Drew with a condescending smirk. “Besides, once Silena graduates this year, I will take over.”

“Once I graduate, yes. But this year, this squad and all your asses still belong to me”, growled the head-cheerleader definitely. “So don't test me or my authority.”

“What's wrong?”, asked Hazel confused, seeing all the pissed-off looks on her friend's faces.

“To sum it up”, interrupted Clarisse, one arm thrown over her best friend's shoulder. “The panda baby came, saw and pissed Drew off. He signed in for try-outs.”

Hazel blinked surprised. So that was why he had been with Jason as he signed in for the Riding Club. She grinned slightly and took the form curiously. Her jaw dropped.

“Piper! Piper, did you see this?!”, yelped the dark-skinned girl in excitement and ran up to Piper and Nyssa, both girls looking at her confused. “You didn't? Then look! Look!”

“Jeez, did someone allow you to drink coffee again?”, huffed the native American amused. “Give that to me and show me what got you to act like that. If it's about the pand—about Blofis, I already know that he signed in... Oh... Ohmygosh!”

“Exactly!”, grinned Hazel and nodded enthusiastically.

“Don't wet your pants, girls”, snorted Nyssa, taking the form from a suddenly very pale Piper.

She took a closer look at the paper. Silena Beauregard, written in the elegant and old-fashioned handwriting of their head-cheerleader, Drew Tanaka, with the typical pink heart next to the name, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan, Percy Blofis, Annabeth Chase... Woah. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes and then looking again to see if her eyes had played a trick on her. No. The name was still there.

“Silena! You have to take another direction in your plans for Nico's love-life!”, called Nyssa amused. “Because your panda baby is going to get skinned alive.”

“Oh, Drew is not that bad”, chided Silena disapprovingly. “What did I tell you about badmouthing your teammates? Really now!”

“I'm not talking about Drew”, snickered Nyssa. “I'm talking about a certain brainiac. Your panda baby just signed Annabeth Chase in for the try-outs.”

“Oh”, blinked Silena with a frown, though then her expression brightened. “Oh, Piper, that is wonderful! Isn't that wonderful? I knew this year will be great for me! Believe me, I'll get you into your perfect relationship too! Ah, the fates are playing into my hands again!”

“But they are not playing into mine!”, hissed Piper back and blushed. “How am I supposed to deal with Annabeth during training? In... in... in a short skirt!”

She groaned and hit her head against the table-top. Tomorrow was going to be a real test...


	7. Lesson: Ruling a Group

7\. Lesson: Ruling a Group

 

“I can not believe you did this to me! I can't believe we're friends!”

“We have been for years now”, grinned Percy. “And you love me too much to hate me.”

“Shut up, Blofis. I will never talk to you again. Now get lost.”

“It would be wise to leave her alone now, Perce”, chuckled Grover amused. “You're glad your head is still set on your shoulder. She's furious at the moment. Let her cool down.”

Percy frowned at the closed door and turned to walk with his best friend. “But... Will she come?”

“Come to what?”, asked the brunette confused.

“To the try-outs in... oh, two hours”, replied the black-haired boy and rolled his eyes.

“Well”, hummed Grover thoughtful. “You enrolled her. And she never backs out of something. She hates being called a coward. And she's stubborn. So yeah, she will come.”

“Good”, grinned Percy wickedly.

“She will come. But she will kill you”, noted the brunette with one raised eyebrow.

“I'll worry about that once I'll have to face it”, smirked Percy with a wink.

“What are you up to, really?”, asked Grover with a suspicious frown. “I mean, as far as I know, Rachel and Annabeth did tell you about how things work around here, right?”

“They did”, nodded the green-eyed boy affirmative. “And I do not approve.”

“You do not approve?”, snorted Grover as they turned the corner to the dining hall.

“Nope”, grinned Percy broadly. “I mean, I love you guys, but even you just... stand there and accept that that's the way it is? Really? Don't expect me to just stand there and accept it.”

“It's the way this school has always been”, shrugged Grover. “Way before any of us entered. So why trying to change it? It's not that we have a reason to change it. I mean, we're not interested in the jocks. And they're not interested in us. It's not like they're bullying us or anything, we're just... co-existing. Why change that?”

Silence befell them fro a moment as they entered the dining hall. Sea-green eyes rested on the Italian jock, who was just laughing at something that blonde with the scar on the lip had said. Percy licked his lips. Nico was even more handsome when he was laughing. His dark eyes danced.

“Okay, okay, I get your reason”, chuckled the brunette and nudged his best friend. “I doubt you'll live through this year. Either Annabeth or Drew are going to kill you this afternoon.”

“Well, then accompany me to my last supper”, grinned Percy.

 

/break\

 

“Oh, shut up, idiot”, laughed Nico and hit Jason's upper arm.

“What?”, snorted the blonde, sticking his tongue out. “You and Piper so need a bucket for the drool during try-outs. I don't want to slip on your drool.”

“Why should I drool?”, snorted the Italian and bit into his sandwich.

“Because your little sweetheart is going to show you some moves”, smirked Jason, waggling his eyebrows. “There is a reason why the cheerleaders are the most wanted girlfriends.”

“Oh? I should go and talk to Reyna about this”, chuckled the olive-skinned teen.

Horror passed through sky-blue eyes, making Nico laugh really hard.

“Stop being so happy. I'm having a miserable day”, muttered Piper opposite them.

Her head laid on the table top, Nyssa next to her ruffled her hair while Leo on her other side snickered and took a bite from his hamburger. She groaned again.

“Don't be like that, Piper”, advised Nico with one raised eyebrow. “I for my part am going to totally enjoy today's show. And so should you. You know the only reason why she will show up at the try-outs is that she's one hell of a stubborn girl. But she'll never sign in. So enjoy what you get.”

“You're probably right”, muttered the native American with a frown, lifting her head.

“Of course I am”, scoffed the Italian and rolled his eyes. “Now eat up, we have to get some training to get done before cheerleading try-out starts. Because I don't want to miss a bit.”

“You mean like... early training?”, groaned Leo. “Just so you can watch my roommate? Can't you just drop by at our place and drool there in silence instead of torturing us...?”

“Shut up, or you can start with your rounds right away”, snorted Nico amused.

“Yes, sir”, grunted the Latino and pouted.

Angry brown eyes observed their exchange. Drew turned around again to face her two friends. Nancy and Khione opposite of her exchanged a worried glance.

“Are you alright, Drewsie?”, asked Nancy concerned.

“You don't let that tramp get to you, right?”, murmured Khione.

Their leader's dark eyes scanned the room and settled on the hockey-team. Ethan Nakamura, with his boyfriend Alabaster and his best friend Luke. Luke Castellan. The always frustrated arch nemesis of Nico. Until now she had despised him, just because he was against her Nico. But seeing as the tramp was slowly pushing himself between her and her Nico, she may need his assistance.

“Girls, excuse me. I have... things to scheme”, smirked the Asian and stood.

Swaying her hips in the most erotic way possible, she walked over to the hockey team's table, drawing many eyes to her curved body. Oh yes, she knew she was beautiful.

“Castellan. We need to talk”, hummed the cheerleader, batting her eyelashes.

“I don't think so”, snorted the blonde hockey player, sipping his coke.

“Get lost, bitch”, growled Alabaster with a dark glare. “We really don't need your vibes.”

Drew glared at him darkly and turned to Luke, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “I know how you'll be able to annoy Nico. How you can take something away that means very much to him.”

Luke frowned for a moment, thoughtful of what to do. But the wicked glint in those dark eyes was very convincing. He slowly stood to follow the cheerleader, earning himself odd stares from Ethan and Alabaster. Though anything that may give him the chance to show di Angelo just what exactly he was thinking of the boy was worth it. Following the cheerleader out of the dining hall, the two of them ended up just outside the castle, where Drew leisurely leaned against the wall.

“Well, what is it, Tanaka?”, grunted Luke suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest, standing opposite the cheerleader. “You like worship di Angelo. Why should you help me?”

“Because there is... something in my way”, growled the Asian dangerously. “And I need to get rid of it. Though I need your help to do so.”

“What are you talking about?”, asked the hockey player with a frown.

“There is this... boy”, spat Drew, making a disgusting face. “And I don't like the way he looks at my man. And I also don't like the way Nico looks at this little skank. You want your revenge on Nico, take away what he currently wants the most. It would be to the benefits of us both. I get Nico's undivided attention back, you get to take something from Nico and you also get a play-thing.”

“What makes you assume I would want that... skank, as you put it”, grunted Luke with one raised eyebrow. “Or that I would be able to take the guy away from di Angelo to begin with.”

“Well, he is currently having something with Simmons. Tall blonde, fits the type”, shrugged Drew slightly bored. “You should be able to wrap him around your finger. And if you don't believe me, just come to the try-outs this afternoon and take a look at the boy.”

“Taking a look won't hurt”, smirked Luke and nodded.

 

/break\

 

On contrary to her initial fears, there was now a certain giddiness settling in the back of her mind. She played with the rim of her golden-purple cheerleading skirt as she sat in a row with her colleagues, Nyssa and Hazel on either side of her. Next to Nyssa sat Silena, in the middle of the table. Drew and her two friends on Silena's other side.

“Okay... Who is next?”, hummed Silena thoughtful, looking down at the list.

“Next up are Annabeth Chase and Percy Blofis”, announced Nyssa curiously.

Piper sighed and turned some to look at the bleachers, where the whole football team was sitting. And the whole hockey team. The native American frowned darkly. Drew was brewing something. And it didn't smell very good. Biting her lips, she locked eyes with Jason. Her best friend frowned irritated, tilting his head in Luke's direction. Piper knew they didn't get along very well. Why should the hockey team be there? Why, if not for Drew's invitation?

“Oh, I will take care of those next ones”, smirked Drew and stood.

Anticipation was thick in the air. What would the new kid do now? And what about Annabeth? Everyone knew the young genius. And no one could imagine her in a skirt, jumping around.

Drew walked with her head held high, swaying her hips to make her skirt flip up with every step. She soon reached the dressing room, where all new students waited for their chance to try-out. With folded purple-golden uniforms in her arms, she walked up to Percy and Annabeth, the blonde looking more than nervous as she fidgeted with her hands.

“Okay, so here are your clothes. Get changed first”, spat Drew with a wicked grin. “And then you can come out and try out. See how good you are. Or make a fool out of yourselves.”

“Wait. Where are Percy's clothes?”, growled the blonde suspiciously, taking the girl's uniform.

“Why?”, snickered the Asian woman, feigning worried shock. “We don't have a uniform for boys. That's not a problem, or is it, Blofis? You can still back out, you know?”

Percy took the uniform from her and locked eyes with the Asian, still standing tall and proud. “Not a problem at all, Drew. But thank you for your concern. See you in a bit.”

Drew growled, baring her fangs like a rabid dog (looking about as attractive doing so). She turned and left again, leaving a worried Annabeth and a smirking Percy alone with their uniforms.

 

/break\

 

“So... How is it going so far?”, whispered Clarisse as she walked up to Silena. “Took a little longer for us to finish training. The newbies aren't as good as I'd hoped. How is it?”

“You're just in time”, grinned the cheerleading captain. “Next up are Annabeth and Percy.”

“Oh! The panda baby, great”, smirked Clarisse. “I'll take a seat with the boys then.”

She simply collapsed on the bleachers, right behind the cheerleading table. Front row, between Frank and Chris. Her boyfriend groaned slightly and wrapped one arm around her.

“I'm tired”, murmured Chris, kissing her on the cheek. “Nico made us work out so hard...”

“Wimp”, chuckled Clarisse, pecking his lips. “I love you.”

“Stop your PDA”, growled Nico, sitting right behind Clarisse, poking her in the head.

“Shut up, di Angelo. And enjoy the show”, snickered the brunette girl with a wink.

Nico rolled his eyes and leaned back so he could listen in on the conversation between Charles and Jake on one side of him, while Jason was simply too tired to even lift a hand.

“So, you think you'll get to see something nice today, Nico?”, grinned Jake, waggling his eyebrows.

“Shut...”, started the Italian, though he soon lost his voice.

So seemed everyone else. All eyes were trained on the two teens coming into view and standing in front of the cheerleader's table. Nico's nails dug into his pants as he stared wide-eyed at Percy Blofis. The boy stood there, leisure and proud, smirking wickedly. Wearing nothing but a sleeveless belly top and a really short skirt, showing off his lean stomach and his long, smooth legs. All that sun-kissed skin was quite inspiring for Nico. The sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Hi, I'm Percy Blofis and I would like to join the cheerleaders”, smiled Percy.

“I'm Annabeth Chase and there are a million places I'd rather be in at the moment...”, muttered the blonde next to him blushing brightly and trying to pull her skirt down some.

“Shut up”, grinned Percy, nudging her. “You're going to do that with me now, girlfriend.”

Nico blinked a few times as dirty images started to invade his mind. That skirt was way too flattering. And those long, long legs... The Italian gulped down the drool gathering in his mouth.

“Well, just... show us what you can do”, smiled Silena kindly. “No reason to be afraid or nervous.”

She turned the music on to give them something to go by and to make them a bit more comfortable. With all the boys (and Piper) drooling over them, it was probably even harder to get started. The captain leaned back some, observing how the two newbies started to slowly sway their hips.

“Don't forget to breath, Piper”, advised Silena in a hushed voice and with a smirk.

“Hard. Very hard”, muttered the native American, her face brightly pink.

“That should be my phrase”, muttered Nico behind her, loosening his tie.

As the music started to get more animated, so did the two bodies moving with it. A row of hand springs, followed by a pike that would haunt both Nico and Piper in their sleep, a back-flip tumbling and ending in a split on the green, their legs so far apart from each other that it had some of the bystanders watching with gaping mouths.

“You are going to have so much fun”, noted Jason with one raised eyebrow. “I mean, he really can spread his legs quite widely. Lucky bastard.”

The two friends stood again, Annabeth took a step back to leave room for Percy to perform a row of more complicated stunts, earning them many whistles and standing ovations. Annabeth hid her face behind her pompons while her friend bowed.

“Where did you learn those? Most of my cheerleaders aren't able to perform those”, gaped Silena surprised, standing up from her table. “I'm really impressed. For the first time today.”

Drew next to her glared darkly at Percy, locking eyes with the boy. Though the green-eyed boy only smirked and winked, picking his hair up into two pigtails. He swayed his hips in a suggestive way, which caused Drew to tense. Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.

“You”, spat the Asian girl, her fists shaking in anger.

“Panny Blofis, at your service”, giggled Percy in a high-pitched voice.

“I knew I've heard the name Blofis before”, hummed Silena thoughtful, an amused smile spreading over her lips. “You were the captain of the cheerleading squad that beat us on the last championships. That... was you, wasn't it?”

“It's what got me thrown out of the last school”, smirked Percy, letting his hair down again. “I wanted to dance, but they wouldn't let boys join. So I enrolled as a girl. Though it turned out that this wasn't quite appreciated by them either.”

“It was a Christian school, after all”, snorted Nyssa amused. “And you went as a girl. Amazing.”

“With you on our team this year, we can only win”, smiled Silena delighted and hastily walked around the table to hug both Percy and Annabeth close. “Oh, this is fantastic!”

“You can't just accept them in like that!”, objected Drew irritated. “We have to decide together. Once this try-out-disaster is over.”

“Drew, darling”, smiled Silena, turning some, one arm around Annabeth's waist, the other around Percy's. “I'm still the captain. And I want those two. So they are in. Come and sit down with us.”

She grabbed their hands and tugged them along to the bleachers. Giving her boyfriend a stare, she got him to get up and run to fetch two more chairs. The two newbies had to sit with the rest of the team, after all. She wouldn't want them to feel left out or anything. Not long after and Charles brought two more folding chairs for the new members of the cheerleading squat.

“Congrats, panda baby. Wouldn't have thought you could move like that”, grinned Clarisse.

“Thank you. But I do have a name”, grunted Percy and rolled his eyes.

“I can't believe I just joined the cheerleading squat”, muttered Annabeth embarrassed. “Rach is never going to stop teasing me about this...”

“Oh shush it, girl”, grinned Percy, nudging her. “This is going to be my year. And I decided that it will be awesome as long as it'll last.”

“A year does last... a year, normally”, noted Frank with one raised eyebrow.

“Not my years”, shrugged the green-eyed boy, tapping his fingers on his knees.

“This school will be different, Percy”, grunted Annabeth with a glare. “And if it takes me and Mal to tie you to the table, you will study and improve your grades and _behave_.”

“See, that's where the problem lays. I make a habit of never behaving. That's too boring.”

The way he said it with a wink made even more blood rush to Nico's neither regions. He turned a bit to lock eyes with a very desperate looking Piper, fanning her face. Oh, he knew exactly what she was going through at the moment. The way that skirt had flipped up... And those legs...

 

/break\

 

Luke frowned curiously. The boy was impressive. Not everyone could make that outfit work. Especially not if they were male. But those long legs practically screamed to be shown off. It was easy to imagine them wrapped around his waist as he did quite different forms of exercise with the boy. Oh, the way that body could move was more than just suggestive. It left little to imagination. And Luke truly liked what he saw. The boy – Percy was it, wasn't it – was intriguing. Not just his body and how it moved, no, he also liked the sass. Not many dared to challenge Drew Tanaka. And no one dared to provoke her like that.

Once the performance was over, he spend the rest of try-outs watching Percy. The way he sat cross-legged on the chair, the way he tugged his hair behind his ear when he laughed. The way those sea-green eyes lit up. Those enchanting eyes. He had never seen such eyes before.

But his most interesting observation was the way Nico was observing Percy. The Italian had kept shifting in his posture during the performance, an indication that Nico may have a certain problem. So physical attraction seemed to be there. Taking Percy would be Luke's final victory. Nico had taken away what Luke had desired most. It was only fair if Luke took what Nico wanted.

Try-outs came to an end. Now it was time for the introductions.

“You did great. Both of you”, acknowledged Nico, smiling at Percy as Luke neared them.

A faint pink dust laid over the smaller boy's cheeks, making Luke frown. Most others were already on their way to leave, only Nico, Percy, Annabeth and a few others remained. Jason poked Nico as he noticed Luke's approach. The Italian turned, glaring at the blonde with the scar.

“Castellan”, growled Nico and stood. “What do you want?”

“Nothing from you, di Angelo”, grunted Luke with a wicked grin, turning to the still sitting boy in the skirt. “Welcome to Olympus High. You really left a lasting first impression on most here. You were captivating, Percy. Very captivating.”

“Eh... Thanks...”, mumbled Percy, his faint blush darkening.

“I'm Luke”, smiled the blonde charmingly, resting one hand on the boy's shoulder. “If you want a tour through campus or need help with anything, feel free to ask. I'll make sure to find the time for you, whatever it may be.”

“Thanks”, grinned the green-eyed boy back. “But... uh... for now I'd rather prefer to go back to my dorm and get showered and changed. But I'll make sure to come back to you.”

“Do that”, smirked Luke with a wink and left again, not overdoing his stay.

“Oh, Percy, stop it”, whispered Annabeth once the blonde was out of reach. “You can't keep collecting hot guys to drool after you. Really now.”

Percy elbowed her, glaring slightly and blushing brightly. “Anyway, see you later, Nico.”

The two new cheerleaders linked fingers and turned to walk towards the school again, giggling and whispering, most likely about the try-outs, leaving Nico to stare after them. Or, more precisely, to stare at that perfectly heart-shaped ass, the flipping skirt revealing it as if trying to temp Nico into running after them and squeezing it. Licking his lips, he leaned back in his seat, his mind drifting off to very, very dirty places, involving Percy, the skirt, splits and no underwear. Though he got pulled out of his daydreams as something hard and heavy hit his lap.

“Please shoot me, Nico”, groaned the cheerleader burying her head in his pants.

“Why?”, chuckled the Italian amused, looking down at Piper.

The girl turned to glare up at him with her shimmering ice-blue eyes. “Haven't you seen how hot Annabeth was? ...Never mind. Your eyes were so glued to Percy, I doubt you would have noticed if a giant in a ballet-dress with snake feet would have danced through the scene.”

“Don't be ridiculous”, snorted Nico amused. “But seriously now, you should be happy. I mean, the girl you have been hopelessly in love with for over a year now just joined the cheerleaders. Which means she is not as prejudiced as you had feared until now. And you get to see her in that hot outfit. I did notice that she was looking good in it, by the way. I'm not that dick-steered.”

Piper turned to lay on her back, grinning up at her friend, showing a tiny space between her fingers. “You were this short of ripping Castellan's head off when he dared to touch Percy. You are so not dick-steered, eh? You even growled. I think that's why Percy left in such a haste.”

“Man, she's right. You're hopelessly in love”, grinned Leo in agreement from the seat behind Nico.

The Latino laid all stretched out, his head resting on Nyssa's lap. The mocha-skinned girl grinned broadly as she talked with Hazel two rows below, sitting on Frank's lap.

“I can't wait to get to know my future brother-in-law better”, chuckled Hazel amused.

“Oh, shut it. All of you”, grunted Nico and frowned, trying to cover up his blush. “It's only natural to get nervous if Castellan suddenly decides he takes an interest in someone I care about.”

“So you admit you care for him”, smirked Nyssa and winked at him.

“Of course I care for him”, snorted the Italian, rolling his eyes. “He's cute and kind. It's hard not to care for him. Which makes me all the more concerned. As if Drew's unreasonable hatred towards him wasn't dangerous enough, Luke's intentions certainly aren't pure either.”

“Because you only had pure thoughts when Percy did the splits”, laughed Frank ridiculed.

Nico's blush darkened and he turned to glare at his friend. “Where is Jason?”

“Smooth way of changing topics, di Angelo”, snorted Leo amused. “Jay left to snog with Rey.”

“What can I say?”, shrugged Nico irritated. “I'm tired of talking to you about Percy. It's seriously annoying how much you guys seem to enjoy it. I'm only waiting for you to start making popcorn while watching me like some kind of soap opera.”

“Not some kind. You are a soap opera”, grinned Piper. “It's entertaining. You can't deny that. I mean, you've never been that interested in someone before.”

“Yeah, no kidding, dude”, agreed Leo. “You've always been like seeing something you like, taking it, moving on. But the way you circle Percy like some kind of predator zooming in on his prey does suggest that you want more from him than taking and moving on, eh?”

Nico frowned. It was true, he never had a serious relationship before. Being the star quarterback of the best team of the state had brought him enough bedroom encounters of the short-living kind. Though none of them had been interesting in character. Or truly special. Looking at Percy, though... The boy was witty, self-confident – the way he had worked that skirt was prove enough for that – and damn it all, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Such amazingly long legs and that ass, gods that ass. And the beautiful eyes, the soft hair, the rosy lips, the... Yeah, okay, so maybe he truly was hopelessly in love with Percy. But he totally blamed the boy for that. Percy was just too irresistible. He was so cute and seemingly innocent that one thing was more than clear to Nico: He needed to keep Percy safe from both Drew and Luke. And he had to get him away from Simmons. Just great.


	8. Lesson: Rivaling Groups

8\. Lesson: Rivaling Groups

 

Percy grinned lazily, stretching some on the blanket. The days was sunny and lazy, at least so far. Drama classes with Mister Dionysus were more for fun than anything and math had been very nice for his nap. So now it was noon, time for lunch and trading stories. Malcolm and Rachel had been more than curious to hear every little detail about the try-outs. The only one looking less than pleased by this was Octavian. He kept eying Percy in that odd way that made the green-eyed boy shiver. And not the nice shivers. No, the blonde had quite the angry glare going on.

“What's your problem, Tavy?”, murmured the black-haired boy into the blonde's chest.

“I don't answer stupid questions, Percy”, grunted the taller boy, shifting some.

He tried to smooth Percy's skirt down some more with his hands. Partly so others won't get to peek beneath it and mainly so he could caress the nicely formed ass of the younger boy. Though then the green-eyed teen sat up to glare down at him, bringing too much distance between Octavian's hands and Percy's ass. Way too much distance.

“You calling me stupid?”, growled the black-haired boy.

“I... What?”, blinked the blonde surprised. “No.”

“Well, it sounded that way”, pouted the younger boy, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know, first you're being all grumpy, then you're calling me stupid. I think I've had enough of that for now. Annie? How about we go a little earlier to our very first cheerleader meeting?”

The blonde girl, engaged in a heated discussion with Rachel, looked up to blink a few times. Though looking from the Brit over to the pissed American made her decision quite easy. Nodding hastily, she stood to follow Percy over to the fields to wait there for their first training. Their friends looked after them for a moment before turning to glare at Octavian.

“What are you looking at me like that for?”, huffed the Brit annoyed.

“Because Annabeth and Percy had been all giddy about this and all you did was glare”, grunted Rachel, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “And then you insulted Percy. You know he always takes it quite personal to be called dumb or stupid.”

“It's not my fault that he is looking too tempting in that outfit”, growled Octavian with a dark glare. “It's like everybody keeps staring at his ass and I do not tolerate that.”

“So... You're jealous?”, grunted Malcolm and raised one eyebrow. “I thought you're not interested in having a serious relationship? Then how come you're jealous?”

The Brit gritted his teeth and stood. “I have homework to do. See you later.”

 

/break\

 

Jason was grinning broadly as he kept doing his lapses. One reason for that was his nearly dead best friend, who kept running next to him, though looked like he was going to collapse any second now. Another reason was that his very beautiful girlfriend was training on the football field today, which meant whenever he finished one round, he got to see her. And damn, she was hot when she was all concentrated and fighting against Clarisse. The fighting club often trained outside when the weather allowed it. Mostly since Clarisse and Silena were best friends and the two captains loved to gossip (not that Clarisse would ever admit that) in between their training sessions.

“Less drooling, more running, Grace”, ordered Nico with a very irritated glare.

“How about you turn your head to the right and drool yourself while leaving me alone?”

The Italian frowned for a moment before doing as his blonde friend suggested. Jogging along through the grass field and toward the bleachers were Annabeth and Percy. Though Nico's mind only unregistered the girl on a side-note. What was way more important was the way Percy's skirt flipped up with every step he took and the way his hair waved in the breeze.

“Don't choke on your drool, di Angelo”, snickered Jason amused.

Dark eyes were rolled at him. “Okay, take five minutes to reanimate Valdez and Zhang.”

Groans of relief could be heard as the captain of the football team rolled his eyes again and made his way over to the bleachers, where some of the cheerleading squad was already sitting. When he had gotten to training, he had to watch Percy being all cuddly with Simmons, who had his hands where they really did not belong. And yesterday, Castellan had kept flirting with Percy too. It was time to remind Percy who exactly was the best catch for him.

 

/break\

 

“Hello, guys”, greeted Percy as they reached the bleachers.

Only four cheerleaders were already there when they arrived. The blonde leader, Silena if Percy recalled that correctly, the native American Annabeth was fancying, the mocha-skinned tomboy and the golden-eyed girl with the chocolate skin. It reminded Percy how much he hated being the new kid. Everyone knew each other already, had a history, had inside jokes about teachers and knew all those little secret places on the school yard. But at least, this time he already knew someone. Grabbing Annabeth's hand out of reflex, he linked their fingers.

“Pand—Percy! And Annabeth”, smiled Silena, clapping once in excitement before sitting up some. “Let me introduce everyone, okay? These are Piper McLean, Nyssa Black and Hazel di Angelo.”

Percy waved, for the first time this week feeling a bit shy. He had committed to this group, after all. He would be spending much time with those people and it was kind of important for Percy that they'd like him... It was all he had ever wanted. Being accepted, being liked. When he had been a little child, no one had wanted to do something with him. He had been that slightly awkward loner, the one that rather spend all day in an aquarium than with other people. He liked to think that he wasn't good with people. And he had kept believing that until he had first met Grover. The brunette was the first to not treat him like a freak, he was not bothered by going with Percy to the aquarium or a lake to spend time with him. And then Grover had introduced him to Annabeth and Malcolm at first. It had been odd for Percy, at first he had mainly been jealous because his only friend had other friends and he had feared they would snatch Grover away from him. Which was a ridiculous thing to fear. Especially after meeting the two clever kids. Grover had told him that he had gotten extra tuition from Malcolm the year before Percy and Grover had met. Somehow the green-eyed boy really had managed to befriend the two blondes, even though he wouldn't have thought that possible. And then, when Percy and Grover had gotten kicked out of school, they went to different schools. The brunette went to the school where Malcolm and Annabeth were already enrolled, because Grover's uncle was the headmaster there (he had also been the one to recommend Malcolm as a tutor). Grover and Percy still stayed in contact over the school year, even Malcolm and Annabeth often contacted the green-eyed boy, which had made him feel so very good. Because he had for a long time feared that Annabeth and Malcolm were only friends with him because of Grover, but they seemed to genuinely like him. Though when the three had started to plan a summer vacation with their new friends from school, he had been more than surprised to also be invited.

That was when he had first met Juniper's best friend Katie (he had met Juniper herself quite a few times already, she was his best friend's girlfriend after all) and Rachel and Octavian. Percy blushed slightly upon remembering the last one. Over the last two years he had learned to accept the fact that some people truly seemed interested in befriending him, but Octavian had been the very first person to show interest in him. In a very, very different way.

“Percy? Percy, you're spacing out again. You and your ADHD”, chuckled Annabeth's voice near his ear. “Come on, let's sit down for now. Silena said the training doesn't start for another quarter.”

Percy nodded slowly and took a seat together with the blonde. His eyes turned wide upon seeing who was sitting right in front of him. Nico di Angelo, having one arm wrapped around the golden-eyed girl. Oh, right. Hazel di Angelo. That must have been his sister.

“Hello, Nico”, smiled Percy softly.

“Hey, Percy”, nodded the Italian, turning some to look at the other boy.

“You two already met, mh?”, asked Hazel curiously.

“Well... uh...”, stuttered the green-eyed boy and blushed furiously.

“That looks like it's going to be an interesting story”, noted Nyssa with one raised eyebrow.

“After Drew had been so mean to him in the dining hall, I went to his room to apologize”, replied Nico and rolled his eyes, though causing Percy's eyes to widen even more and blush the most furious red possible. “But I forgot to know and caught Percy naked, in the act of getting changed. It was kind of embarrassing. That's it.”

Relief filled Percy at Nico's little lie. He turned soft eyes to the Italian and nodded grateful. Nico grinned at him, returning the nod. Then the olive-skinned boy leaned in, resting one hand on Percy's knee for support (even Percy knew that it wasn't, but he really didn't mind the skin-contact).

“Yes?”, asked Percy in a slightly high-pitched voice.

“This outfit looks really good on you”, smiled the Italian. “It... compliments your best traits.”

“And which traits would that be?”, wanted the green-eyed boy to know.

Percy scooted forward some, causing Nico's hand to slit up too. The green-eyed boy shuddered a little as the Italian started to draw little circles on the inside of his thigh with his thumb.

“You really need me to tell you?”, whispered Nico in a dark, low voice.

“I'd just like to know what interests you the most”, smirked Percy with a wink.

“Everything”, replied the Italian, his eyes darkening some more as he leaned even closer, until his lips were nearly touching the skin of Percy's ear. “But the outfit shows off your lean stomach, where I would love to lick some whipped cream off, your very amazingly long legs, which would look extremely good wrapped around my waist, and you ass... Though telling you all the things I would like to do with that would take way too long. I should get back to training.”

Wide sea-green eyes stared after the team-captain as we walked back to his own team, waking them from their nearly comatose state to get back to work. Percy gulped hard and blushed even harder.

“Percy? Perce, are you alright?”, asked Annabeth next to him worried. “What did he say?”

“Look at his face. I for my part have a pretty good idea what Nico said”, chuckled Piper.

“Does he always walk around, saying... saying... saying _things_?!”, yelped Percy embarrassed.

“I apologize for my brother”, smiled Hazel strained. “He's not... good at such things.”

“You don't say?”, snorted the male cheerleader, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What Hazel tries to say is that Nico never had something serious before”, grunted Nyssa next to the youngest di Angelo. “So he's not good at leaving more than a 'let's go behind the bleachers so I can fuck your brains out'-impression. Give him a bit time, perhaps he'll be more gentleman then.”

“So... What you're saying is that he's a playboy?”, blinked Percy a bit displeased.

There was about a minute of silence between the cheerleaders before Annabeth snorted. “That's what we've been trying to well you since you got here, Percy. You know I'd rather see you with Tavy than with di Angelo. I don't want you to become another nick on his bedpost.”

“My brother isn't like that!”, defended Hazel with angry eyes. “And Simmons is quite the playboy himself! I've seen him charm everyone he wanted into bed with his Britishness too!”

“How about both of you calm down?”, smiled Piper amused. “And we let Percy decide for himself who he wants to be with. Let's just agree that he doesn't get together with Castellan.”

“Agreed”, chorused Hazel and Annabeth and nodded hastily.

“Why?”, blinked the green-eyed boy a bit stunned.

“That is simple”, replied the head cheerleader, leaning in to create a secretive atmosphere. “Because he is bad news. You've seen his scar? And that his co-captain only got one eye?”

“That happened during a game”, nodded Percy slowly. “That's what Rach had said.”

“Oh yes, it did happen during a game”, nodded the beautiful girl. “Though the reason why it happened was less the game than more the fact that Luke had been dating his co-captain back then. And had slept with the captain of the other team. So when Ethan, the co-captain, had found out, he was furious and lacking concentration. The couple had fought. During the game. Which had led to so much disrupt that in the end, half the players had been hospitalized.”

“It had taken Alabaster, Ethan's best friend, months to mend his broken heart”, sighed Hazel sadly.

“Well... Everyone makes a mistake once in a while”, mumbled Percy thoughtful. “I don't know Luke, so I won't judge him on what he had done wrong. There are certainly also plenty of things he did good. I don't like taking other people's opinions. I like to see for myself.”

“You should not have said a thing, B—Silena”, sighed Annabeth and shook her head. “Telling Percy that something is off-limits is like wrapping it in glittery paper, tying a ribbon around it and laying it under the Christmas tree... It only makes him want it more.”

“That's quite unhealthy, Percy”, noted Hazel worried.

“Naw, it's more fun that way”, grinned Percy and shrugged.

“Though you really should stay away from Castellan”, warned Piper him. “We're the cheerleaders. We kind of go hand in hand with the football team and since there is this... feud between the footballers and the hockey players, we side with the football team. With our friends.”

“With _your_ friends”, corrected Annabeth with one raised eyebrow. “I don't want to have anything to do with this childish war between the jocks. If they have to have their own civil war, it's their thing and certainly not mine. I'm Switzerland.”

“You know, you do look quite German, with that whole tall, blonde you have going on there”, grinned Nyssa amused. “I'm sure you'd look good in a dirndl.”

“Switzerland is not part of Germany”, snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes. “And gray eyes aren't very German, they're more Russian.”

“You really are a knows-it-all”, chuckled Nyssa amused.

The blonde stiffened slightly and glared, biting her tongue. Piper glared at her friend, elbowing her.

“Nyssa didn't mean it like that”, said the native American. “She meant that she normally always sleeps during Geography lessons. She wouldn't be able to point out where Europe is to begin with.”

“Oh, shut it!”, yelped Nyssa, blushing a bit in embarrassment. “Besides, you always sleep during our music lessons, so you have no right to judge me!”

“Oh, please”, snorted Piper defensively. “Everybody sleeps during music lessons! Even Mister Hypnos himself.”

“Have you seen Mister Hypnos? He always sleeps!”, countered Nyssa, rolling her eyes.

“Not true”, interrupted Annabeth with a serious face. “He's wide awake during lunch.”

She cracked a smile as the other cheerleaders started laughing. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They weren't really bad to hang out with actually.

“While you keep talking about teachers I haven't met yet, I go and... check something out”, grinned Percy, patting Annabeth's back. “Be right back.”

Annabeth's eyes widened. Just because they weren't bad to hang out with didn't mean she could stay alone with them! She was feeling naked enough in that outfit, but being kind of alone with Piper?! But her friend was already far off. That boy could run. She sighed.

“So... Annabeth...”, started Piper awkwardly, a bit pink around the nose, rubbing her ribs where Nyssa had just elbowed her. “Uh... Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“Bonding time with Percy”, snorted the blonde and shook her head. “When Grover first introduced us, he wanted us to bond. So that useless tree-kisser enrolled us in a cheerleading dance class.”

“But you're good”, noted Silena. “You should be glad he did that. It would have been a waste of talent for you to only hide behind your books. You're pretty, you should tease others with that.”

“What a motto is that?”, grunted Annabeth with one raised eyebrow.

“You only say that because you've never done it before”, grinned the captain mischievously. “Believe me one thing, girl. Teasing is the most entertaining and amusing thing on this planet.”

Annabeth turned only the slightest bit so she could see Piper out of the corner of her eyes. The way the native American was blushing and averting her eyes... No. That was ridiculous. This whole cheerleading already went straight to Annabeth's head. There was no way Piper would have been turned on by her dancing. Not someone who could bend her own body in such ways... Oh, how long had it taken Annabeth to get those images out of her dreams after the last championships?

 

/break\

 

Nico was just in the middle of telling his team that they would train until midnight today if they wouldn't get their act together soon when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Frowning a bit, he turned to see who wanted something. He was only slightly surprised when he saw Percy.

“Hey”, nodded the Italian slowly. “You... want something?”

“Just wanted to tell you something”, grinned the green-eyed boy and leaned in, brushing Nico's ear with his lips just the slightest bit. “I have some toys way bigger than what you saw. And you are not going to see what I can do with those toys. Oh, and by the way, you don't need whipped cream to lick it from my skin, because I taste sweet enough as it is. Like strawberries, I've been told.”

Nico's eyes were short of popping out of their socket, his mouth dry as the desert. Percy next to him chuckled amused and left with slow steps, winking at him for a last time.

“Two can play that game, di Angelo”, smirked the green-eyed boy.

He gave his hips an extra sway, just to tease Nico some more. The Italian blinked stunned.

 

/break\

 

Percy grinned broadly as he walked away from Nico again. If the handsome Italian really thought he could wrap Percy around his finger with some dirty words. He wouldn't become another trophy for a playboy. If Nico truly wanted him, he'd have to fight for it and do a bit more.

“Percy! Percy, wait up!”, called someone.

Percy, half-way between the football team and the cheerleaders (where he could see Rachel, Malcolm and Octavian sitting, though with quite some distance to them), turned around again, thinking that Nico wanted to add something. Though it was Luke Castellan, running up to him from the farthest end of the football field. It was good the field was that big, Percy had already spotted four different clubs training here this noon.

“Uh, yes, Luke?”, asked Percy politely.

“You remembered my name”, grinned the handsome blonde as he stopped next to him.

“Of course”, smiled the younger teen. “So... You want something?”

Luke smiled at him in a charming way, resting one hand on Percy's upper arm. “You're cute.”

“It seems that way”, chuckled the green-eyed boy amused. “Everybody seems so keen on telling me that, at least. Not so sure though.”

“You _are_ cute”, nodded Luke amused. “I want to go on a date with you.”

Percy blinked, too stunned to talk. Octavian was very much into the whole touching and making out stuff, though not ready to commit or get serious. And Nico seemed quite unsure how to deal with the fact that he wanted Percy. But Luke just... asked him out on a date?

“A date?”, blinked Percy dumbfounded. “With me?”

“No, with the tooth fairy”, chuckled Luke and rolled his eyes. “Of course with you, cutey.”

Percy bit his lower lip and blushed once more, unsure how to react. He had never been on a proper date before. And he didn't even know Luke.

“Percy. Beauregard wants you go get back so they can start training.”

Percy blinked again, turning to the voice of his blonde somewhat lover. Octavian jogged over to them from the bleachers, glaring at Luke dangerously. He practically oozed jealousy.

“Percy! I wanted to ask you something!”, called Nico's voice, coming closer from the other side.

Sea-green eyes took a look around at the three handsome guys circling him. Luke's grip on his upper arm tightened only the slightest bit. Not that it hurt, just as if the blonde didn't want him to run off to one of the other two boys. Nico too glared at the hockey jock.

“Castellan, how about you let go of him and return to your team? I wanted to talk to Percy.”

“How about both of you get back to your teams and let Percy return to his own training?”

“How about you two get lost since I've just been talking to Percy?”

The three teens were eying each other critically, with hateful eyes. Percy could practically hear the High Noon music playing in the background, as well as the gritting of teeth.

“How about the three of you just drop your pants and measure them?”, chuckled Percy amused before turning back toward the cheerleading squad. “I really should get back to training though. Talk to you later, Nico? And Octavian, I'll be seeing you after training. I'll give you an answer later, Luke. Now be good and don't rip each other's heads off, yes, boys?”

The black-haired boy shook his head in amusement while running back to the girls, making sure to make his skirt flip and his hips sway, effectively drawing three pairs of eyes to him.

“Stay away from him, he's mine”, growled Octavian darkly. “I've had him first.”

“As far as I've heard it”, smirked Luke. “You haven't had him. And if you didn't get to tap that ass after two months, I suppose he's fair game.”

Nico raised one eyebrow. He hadn't known that piece of information. Though it went right down to his groin. The thought that Simmons had already gotten to enjoy that ass had bothered him immensely. Though he wasn't quite sure why. It had never bothered him before whoever had done whatever with his conquests. But something about Percy Blofis was different.

“For once I have to agree with you, Castellan”, grunted Nico with a self-confident smirk. “And I am pretty sure to win this game. The prize is certainly worth the fight.”

“Over my dead body, di Angelo”, snorted Luke and shook his head.

“Don't tempt me.”

 

/break\

 

“Three guys? Seriously?”, snorted Piper ridiculed, staring over at where Octavian, Nico and Luke stood, all with their arms crossed over their chests and dark glares, staring at Percy's ass.

“Percy's charm is hard to deny”, grinned Annabeth next to her amused. “And part of his charm is that he is not even really aware of it. I mean, seriously, he certainly thinks it's cute how they behave, but I'd bet with you that he doesn't even realize just how serious those three are.”

“That's ridiculous”, snorted the native American, doubling over in laughter, holding onto Annabeth. “I mean, how blind does a guy have to be to not see that? They're all in full-blown predator-mode!”

Annabeth giggled, holding her stomach. “That's the great mystery of Percy Blofis. The boy is downright thick when it comes to such things. He's cute and lovable and all, but he absolutely doesn't realize when someone likes him. When we first became friends, I practically had to spell it out for him. No idea why he can't believe that people like him.”

The two girls slowly calmed down again, both still chuckling a bit as they straightened again, only then noticing just how close they really were. There was a moment when they nearly got lost in each other's eyes, just to be interrupted by Drew, who announced the beginning of the training...


	9. Lesson: Torn Between Two Groups

9\. Lesson: Torn Between Two Groups

 

Percy grinned broadly, fidgeting with a flower, sniffing it a couple of times. Grover on the bed opposite of his grunted amused and raised one eyebrow.

“Okay. Details”, ordered the brunette amused. “Spill it. How was your date with Castellan.”

“It wasn't a real date!”, objected the black-haired boy and blushed brightly. “I just ran into him after training and we drank a coffee together in that cute café at the borders of the forest.”

“He asked you on a date and the two of you happened to be all alone at a table, consuming something he paid for. Sounds like a date to me”, grunted the brunette with one raised eyebrow. “And you know that Octavian is really jealous, right?”

“I don't care if he's jealous”, pouted Percy and crossed his arms over his chest. “He said he doesn't want a relationship. And he had never asked me on a date. But Luke did. So I very well can spend time with him, can't I?”

“Blofis! Move your sorry ass out here!”, called a very angry voice from the living room.

Both boys jumped slightly and exchanged a worried look, though Percy could only shrug with a kicked-puppy-look on his face. Grover grunted, exiting the room first to shield his best friend from possible harm. He came face to face with a very pissed-off Rachel.

“Yeah, Rach?”, asked the brunette softly, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Don't give me that. Where is that useless cheerleader?”, growled the redhead.

“What's up?”, asked Percy as casually as possible, hiding behind Grover.

“Well, I just had a very interesting conversation with Chase”, grunted Rachel, pointing at the blonde, who sat on the couch like the puppy that got kicked once too often. “Who told me that the two of you plan on going to a party tonight! A party with the cheerleaders!”

Annabeth lifted her gaze to look at Percy apologetically. On either side of her sat one of their male blonde friends, both trying to stay as far away from the agitated redhead as possible.

“Uh... Silena said it's a tradition that all cheerleaders meet for a little get together the first Friday of the school year...?”, mumbled Percy, unsure what to say. “I mean, I'm still new at the school and meeting new people sure sounds like a... good plan?”

“You”, growled Rachel, poking his chest (Grover had fled as the rage in her eyes grew darker). “Promised me to go to the cinema with me! You promised we would watch the new Tim Burton movie together! Today!”

“Well... Can't we... watch it some other time...?”, asked Percy, turning his best pleading eyes on her.

“No!”, pouted the redhead, crossing her arms over her chest. “Tomorrow is family day, which means the parents are checking in to see how this school year is going to be, which means no time. And since you joined the riding club too, you're booked for Sunday too. And the movie's playtime ends after this weekend already...”

“Oh...”, mumbled Percy with a frown. “I'm really sorry, Rach. I completely forgot... I... You know what, I don't have to go to that party anyway, I'll go with you, as I promised, okay?”

Rachel glared at him, trying to withstand those incredibly big bluish green eyes that started to water in complete guilt and that quivering lower lip. She tried, really. But it was an impossible task.

“Just go to that stupid party”, sighed the redhead. “I know it's important to you that those cheerleaders like you. But! The next time I see a movie I want to watch, you will accompany me, regardless of your own opinion on said movie, am I understood?”

“Yes, mam”, grinned the green-eyed boy softly. “Thanks, Rach.”

“Don't mention it”, muttered Rachel and hugged Percy to whisper into his ear. “Just promise me to have fun and watch out that Annabeth is having some fun for a change too. And try sorting your feelings out, Perce. Tavy is throwing one jealousy fit after the other.”

 

/break\

 

“Oh, tonight's the night!”, sang a very enthusiastic Leo Valdez, jumping up and down on his best friend's bed, grinning like a maniac. “Oho-o! Yeah!”

“Valdez, no sugar or caffeine for you anymore”, grunted Nico with a glare.

The Italian stood in front of his wardrobe. His very empty wardrobe. Because most of his clothes already laid spread over the bed and floor. The heap of clothes on his bed moved and a blonde head poked out to glare at both other boys.

“How about you stop it now?”, grunted Jason, pushing a leather jacket off his head. “I mean, seriously. Blofis is already drooling all over you when you wear our school uniform. There's no need to pretty yourself up like that, di Angelo.”

“Shut up”, growled the Italian annoyed. “He's also drooling over Castellan and Simmons. I have to show him that I am the most droolworthy. And since neither of them are going to be at this party, this is my perfect chance to woo him.”

“You are talking such bullshit when you're love-struck”, snorted Jason, digging his way out of the clothes. “Leo? You coming with me? I want to check if the Stolls organized the booze.”

“Sure”, grinned the Latino eagerly and followed the blonde. “Have fun, Nico!”

“They're going to pay for teasing me Monday morning”, muttered Nico beneath his breath, focusing on his clothes again. “I will have Percy Blofis hanging off my arm tonight.”

 

/break\

 

“Oh, tonight is going to be wonderful”, hummed Silena with a dreamy expression as she whirled around in front of her full-length mirror. “Will you come too, Clarisse?”

Her roommate rolled her eyes, trying to concentrate on her book. “That bunch of half-naked Barbies all alone with my boyfriend and the other idiots while consuming alcohol? Sure, of course I'll just idly sit here and keep reading, Silly.”

The blonde cheerleader giggled, tugging on her beautiful, short pink dress. “Can I dress you then?”

Clarisse heaved a sigh and put her book away to throw a glare at her best friend. “Do I have a choice? Because that would be a first then.”

Silena giggled delighted, which was answer enough for the brunette girl. “And I am so going to push Percy and Nico a bit! A cozy, romantic evening together, just perfect!”

“What – exactly – is supposed to be romantic about a party with all the cheerleaders and members of the football team? A bunch of boys with the chance of beer and boobs. Not romantic, girl.”

 

/break\

 

Reyna smirked as she stood in the bathroom, three cheerleaders running around the room and one standing next to her, though only one of them was living there. While Lacy stood in her own bedroom together with her roommate Kayla, two other cheerleaders constantly running from the other bedroom to the bathroom, holding clothes up to see how they'd look on Piper, who stood next to her very much embarrassed. Nyssa and Hazel seemed to have the time of their lives as they ran around, checking if anything from Reyna's wardrobe complimented the native American.

“Can you explain to me again why we're doing this in my room, please?”, asked Reyna.

“Because, let's face it, you have the hottest clothes, Rey”, replied Nyssa, critically staring at a purple miniskirt with slight silver imprints on the front. “How about this one?”

“ _I_ was going to wear this one tonight”, snorted the black-haired girl and took her dress. “And again, why are we going through my stuff? I don't believe you guys don't have anything.”

“You know Piper doesn't like to wear form-fitting or pretty clothes”, commented Hazel amused. “And I like comfortable clothes more because I don't really like walking around too... sexy... And you know how Nyssa is only wearing anything practical for her tinkering. But we need something intriguing so Piper can impress Annabeth.”

“Tonight is the night”, smirked Nyssa and winked as she held a very short blue dress with quite the cleavage up. “Ah, that goes perfect with your eyes and those odd streaks in your hair.”

Piper stuck her tongue out at her friend, pulling on her in different shades of blue dyed streaks. Reyna chuckled amused as she saw the faint blush on Piper's cheeks. Walking out of the bathroom again, she made her way to her own bedroom. Just to groan in annoyance. Her two friends had truly pulled every single piece of clothing she owned out of her closet. A giggling from the other bed drew her attention to her roommate. The honey-haired girl laid on her bed, reading a book about plants and throwing an occasional glance at the load of clothes.

“You having your fun, Juniper?”, grunted Reyna with a frown.

“Actually, yes”, smiled the blonde, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Why are they throwing such a fuss anyway? It's not the first cheerleading party you're attending.”

“None of your business”, muttered Reyna affectionately. “You know, you can have Grover over today and have some... fun of your own while we're gone.”

The black-haired girl grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, making Juniper blush brightly. The young fighter chuckled, she actually liked her roommate. But then again, they had many afflictions. Their older sisters had been roommates ever since attending this school and had also been friends since then. So Reyna and the youngest of the three Nightshade-sisters knew each other even before they joined this school. The peaceful, flowers-loving blonde was easy to get along with too.

 

/break\

 

Percy giggled as he sat on the couch together with Octavian, Malcolm, Annabeth, Rachel and Grover, watching some stupid movie. He was cozily seated on Octavian's lap, the blonde having both his arms possessively wrapped around Percy's waist to massage the black-haired boy's lower back, what Tavy knew exactly was Percy's most sensitive spot.

“I don't like that you want to spend the evening with di Angelo and a bunch of drunk jocks”, growled the Brit into Percy's ear, nibbling the earlobe.

“What are you talking about?”, asked Percy with a confused frown and shuddered. “I'm spending the night with the other cheerleaders...”

“The cheerleaders are never without the jocks”, grunted Octavian and rolled his eyes.

“Stop it, Tavy”, warned Rachel, glaring at the Brit, though then catching something else out of the corner of her eyes. “Say, where did you guys get _that_?”

The redhead stood and walked over to the shelf, looking in stunned silence at the beautiful metal sculpture of a dragon just standing there. She reluctantly touched it, marveling at it's beauty.

“Leo finished it yesterday”, shrugged Percy, looking at her quizzically. “As far as I got that, he had been working on that for weeks now or something like that...”

“You mean... Valdez made this?”, grunted the redheaded girl surprised. “ _Him_?”

“Yes, me, the dumb jock, understands something about art”, snorted a voice from the doorway.

Rachel blushed furiously at being caught when having certain prejudices. It wasn't that she meant to belittle the Latino, she barely knew him after all. But he always seemed way too ADHD to even sit still long enough to eat, much less to do something as detailed and beautiful as this.

“You should start to get ready, Percy”, chuckled the Latino. “The party is going to start soon.”

 

/break\

 

“Have fun, kids. And be good! And don't consume anything illegal!”, grinned Rachel as she and the others waved Percy and Annabeth off through the window of Rachel's and Annabeth's room.

Annabeth frowned up at them, fighting against a very bright blush as she walked toward the woods, her fingers linked with Percy's. Both were wearing white, Percy a very tight fitting, light pair of pants that made his ass look even more tempting and delicious than it normally did (Octavian would have not thought that to be possible) and an open, short-sleeves dress-shirt with silver embroidery of shells and stars and waves. A simple silver bracelet was the only accessory he was wearing. Annabeth was wearing a sleeveless top with a v-cleavage and pearls leading the way down between her boobs, which looked even bigger thanks to one of Rachel's push-up bras. The short white pleated skirt flipped up just like their cheerleading uniform did. Her hair hang loosely around her frame in broad, golden curls, a simple white ribbon holding it back.

“I'm nervous”, whispered Annabeth and chewed her lower lip.

“Wouldn't have guessed. You're only nearly breaking my hand here, after all.”

The blonde blushed and loosened her grip on them. Noises became louder as they came closer to their destination. Far off from the school, at the lake on the school's property, was a bonfire lit, loud chatter and laughter could be heard. As the two friends came into the clearing, they saw the whole cheerleader squad and the football team, most of them paired up and already wasted. Some were dancing around the fire, others were swimming in the lake or laying around on the grass. A few were playing some kind of game, sitting on a fallen tree.

“Uh... Hey...”, voiced Percy uncertain, biting his lower lip hard.

“Ah! Panda baby! And the Wise Barbie!”, grinned Clarisse, jumping off her boyfriend's lap and grabbing two bottles of Rothaus beer from the cooling box, handing one to each of them. “Come on, this bunch of idiots is only bearable if you're drunk enough.”

Annabeth nodded slowly and sipped her beer while Percy looked at it with distaste. At least until Clarisse patted his back and brought his attention to two certain people sitting on the tree. Nico di Angelo, in all his impressive glory. Black leather pants, a loose black sleeveless v-neck shirt and the most mouthwatering half-smirk. The only thing bothering Percy was the slutty Asian sitting on Nico's lap. Drew kept giggling uncontrollably, constantly touching Nico's strong upper arms.

“Try some Dutch courage. Or German courage, in this case”, whispered Annabeth and nudged him. “I hope that it'll help me living through this night... I mean... I can't even see my feet because my boobs look so big in this bra! It's embarrassing... Maybe I'll be lucky and forget this...?”

Percy snorted and shook his head, but took a sip of his beer nonetheless. At first he shuddered slightly at the taste, but once it was down, he started to get used to it and took another sip.

 

/break\

 

“Get lost, Tanaka”, growled Percy as he pushed himself right in between Nico and Drew.

The Italian blinked surprised as he suddenly had two black-haired beauties on his lap. Though he much preferred the green-eyed boy. Drew growled at Percy dangerously. Jason, who had Reyna on his lap, as well as Frank, with Hazel on his lap, and Charles, who was very busy kissing Silena, sat in front of the quarterback. Silena slowly parted with her boyfriend to look at her.

“How about you go and help your friends? It seems they have a hard time seducing Travis and Connor”, suggested the blonde with a very stern glare.

Nico turned slightly to look at the very desperate and tortured looking Stolls. He was nearly feeling bad for them. But then Percy straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

“Hello”, grinned the black-haired boy lopsided. “You really should watch who is sitting on you.”

“Well, then you should watch who is groping your ass”, growled Nico with a glare.

“You jealous about Tavy?”, giggled Percy delighted, resting his head in the crook of Nico's neck.

“Of course”, grunted Nico irritated, reluctantly resting his hands on Percy's back. “How could I not? I mean, is he your boyfriend, is he not your boyfriend?”

“He's not”, hummed the other boy thoughtful, tilting his head. “But it's complicated, I guess.”

“You guess?”, snorted the quarterback, grabbing his own bottle to empty it. “What is it then?”

“I don't know”, shrugged the black-haired boy desperately. “I never had a boyfriend before. I mean, there had never ever been anyone interested in me like that! But Tavy was! When we were on vacation together, he just... kissed me and said I was cute, which no one ever did before.”

“Hard to believe seeing as you're the cutest thing I've ever seen”, grunted Nico skeptically.

He took a look around, his friends were all so drunken that they were too absorbed in their own making-out sessions or their, due to the beer quite loud, conversations. His hands slid down to the very round and also firm ass of his cheerleader as he stood up, carrying Percy with him. It seemed the black-haired boy was drunk enough to not care as he cuddled closer to the jock.

“But he's complicated”, continued Percy in a slightly slurred voice, his fingers nestled into the jock's dark curls. “I mean, it was simple while we were on vacation! We were just... fooling around, kissing and holding hands and touching and stuff... It was a summer thingy... But now summer is over and that was okay, until we met. I don't really know why, but Tavy is seriously jealous of you. And now there's Luke too, who is a really nice guy too and I don't know what to do...”

“How many beer did you have?”, asked Nico with an amused smile.

“Three and a half, I think”, hummed Percy and blinked at him wide-eyed. “Why is this so complicated though? I mean... How am I supposed to decide...?”

“It's actually quite simple”, chuckled the Italian as they reached the shore, a bit off the others. “You just have to take the one you like best. The one you think is most capable of loving you and cherishing you and _fucking_ you just the way you deserve it.”

“Ni—ico!”, giggled Percy with a bright blush. “You perv!”

“You know what? I think you need a little bath to cool your head”, commented Nico. “And no more beers for you. Really now, how long have you been here? And you're already that drunk.”

“I don't know... half an hour...?”, blinked the black-haired boy with a concentrated frown.

“You really don't handle alcohol all that good”, laughed the Italian, laying down on the sandy beach with the other boy curled together on top of him. “You never drank before, huh?”

“I don't like alcohol much”, muttered Percy with an indifferent shrug, curling together a bit tighter.

“Why not?”, asked Nico confused, running one hand through the soft black hair.

Instead of answering however, the younger teen just stood up and pulled the jock with him into the lake. They were both laughing as they crashed into the ice-cool water, the moon reflecting on the rippled surface. Percy grinned as he swam farther away from the shore, Nico hot on his heels. Until the music was only a faint background noise to them. They swam on the spot, Percy having his arms wrapped around Nico's neck, their foreheads resting against each other.

“I think...”, started the smaller boy softly.

“That's always good”, nodded Nico as Percy didn't continue for a while.

“Hey!”, pouted Percy. “I was about to say that I think I like you best, but if you are being mean, then I think I'll change my mind about that!”

“Really?”, asked the Italian surprised, wide, dark eyes staring down into deep ocean green ones. “Me? Why me? I mean, you know Simmons the longest and seem to enjoy Castellan's chivalry, regardless of how faked it is. So... Why me?”

“I don't know”, shrugged Percy a bit desperately. “I mean, Tavy is too complicated. He can't say that he likes me, but he still wants to keep me to himself. And Luke is nice, but his words somehow sound empty... I don't know... But... Just because I like you the best doesn't mean you are the best.”

“Huh?”, blinked the Italian completely confused.

“You're a player, di Angelo”, grunted Percy with a very adorable frown (they tended to be adorable when the eyes cross due to too much alcohol). “I know that. And I do not intend to become your next trophy, mister! You could like ask me out on a date, that's what Luke did too! I'm not a slut, you're not getting into my pants just because you have that sexy smile and hot Italian accent going on. And your six-pack is not impressing me either.”

“Not really buying that, but okay”, smirked Nico with a nod.

“You have to undergo some tests. To prove your Prince Charming qualities”, nodded Percy.

“Of course, my princess”, chuckled the Italian. “How about, as a first test, I bring you back to the shore and to the party instead of ravishing you right away? You do look quite ravish-able at the moment, after all. So that would be like proving my qualities, right?”

“But saying that I look ravish-able and that you would actually just ravish me right away nullifies the qualities again”, snorted Percy amused. “But yeah, let's get back to the party.”

“Damn”, muttered Nico with a pout. “Well, I will prove to you that I'm a good guy.”

“But first you have to catch me”, giggled the green-eyed boy and swam off.

The jock had a hard time following and by the time he emerged from the lake, panting hard, Percy was already back on the fallen tree, talking animatedly with Clarisse and Silena. Nico sighed, trying to regain his breath and checking where his little family was scattered. His sister was dancing quite provocatively with Nyssa, something alcohol always did to the normally so shy and timid di Angelo. Too bad Frank was laying on the beach, out like a candle because he always got sleepy when he drank. He would have appreciated the dance. Jake and Will were way past the making-out part if the way those bushes were shaking was any indication... And Piper was being abused as a pillow. Nico chuckled and decided to join his native American friend. The girl was blushing brightly, running one hand through the blonde hair.

“So... You two had a good time, yes?”, chuckled the Italian.

“We barely exchanged five words before she fell asleep in my lap”, complained Piper. “And she is really clingy. I've tried getting up like twenty times already, but she just whimpers in her sleep and holds onto me... Do you have any idea how that beer is pressing my bladder...?”

“Aw, poor Piper, the love of her life wants to cuddle with her! Oh, how cruel the fates are with you”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “Say, where is Drew? I'm kind of worried since I can't see her anywhere... She's not up to something, is she?”

“The Stolls seriously told Nancy and Khione off. So she's probably busy comforting her minions”, shrugged Piper disinterested. “She is so cute when she sleeps.”

“Drew?”, blinked Nico confused.

“No! Annabeth. You idiot”, grunted the native American, rolling her eyes. “Go back to groping Percy and leave me alone, will you?”

“No”, pouted the Italian, collapsing next to her and resting his head on his knees. “I'm not allowed to grope. He said if I want him, I have to prove myself first. Which means like... being a gentleman or something like that. Not so sure about the terms yet...”

“Oh, poor Nico, the love of his life wants something serious with him instead of just being a quick one-night-stand. Oh, aren't the fates cruel to you?”, snorted Piper and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Neeks!” Nico frowned at the horrible nickname. He hated it. With a passion. But the adorable pout on Percy's face as he said it nearly made up for it's horribleness. The green-eyed boy walked up to them, his lower lip quivering as he sat down next to Nico. “Silena and Clarisse left me alone, they went to find their boyfriends because they want sex. I'm sleepy.”

Nico chuckled and wrapped one arm around Percy's shoulder, the white-dressed boy snuggling up to him right away and closing his eyes tightly. Nico smiled softly, looking at Piper.

“At least now we know that they get cuddly when they're drunk”, chuckled the native American.


	10. Lesson: Groups of Families

10\. Lesson: Groups of Families

 

“Oh damn it, what in the world has happened last night?”, groaned Percy, holding his head.

He stared into the bathroom mirror in complete confusion, taking the pill and the glass of water his roommate was handing him with an amused grin. “I have no idea. I was here the whole night. Unlike a certain someone who only came back around three.”

“Percy!”, yelped a high-pitched voice.

Percy flinched and slowly turned to the blonde that just entered their dorm. “Lower your voice!”

“Percy, what in the world has happened last night?”, whined Annabeth and entered the bathroom.

“I have no fucking idea. Look at me, I'm soaked to the bone and I found sand in places it really does not belong”, muttered the black-haired boy a bit irritated. “Why?”

“Because I got informed by facebook that I have been linked on a photo where I am cozily sleeping in Piper McLean's lap”, yelped the blonde and blushed furiously.

“Damn, I really wish I would have been there last night”, muttered Grover amused and shook his head, slowly leaving the bathroom again. “Anyway, you two should get changed before your parents arrive at campus. Don't know if they'd appreciate the way you two look at the moment.”

“Oh gods”, exclaimed Annabeth and Percy and stared wide-eyed at each other. “Family day!”

 

/break\

 

“Looking forward to family day, Valdez?”, smirked Will from his place on his boyfriend's lap.

He was very busy kissing Jake, who always got very horny when he was hungover. Jake's roommate Chris was currently drinking a coffee with his girlfriend and the two boys from the other bedroom were trying to get Leo to look at least half-way decent.

“Shut up, Solace”, muttered the Latino with a frown. “He's worse than Nico when he's displeased. Lets me run lapses over lapses... I _really_ don't need that. My head hurts way too much.”

His best friend next to him laughed as he tried to straighten Leo's clothes some. Leo was the one who always threw the biggest fuss on family day. A day that had a certain tradition at this school. The first Saturday of the school year would always bring the parents and sometimes even the siblings of the students on campus so they could look for themselves how the schedule, the teachers, the new dorms (if new), or anything else were. And as far as Jason could recall, Leo had always been the most embarrassed about it. The Latino was an orphan, everyone knew that. His parents had died in a fire when he was a kid. Jason, Piper and Leo had first met in elementary school and had become best friends right away. But while Jason's and Piper's families were rich, the (very adorable) little Latino had always to return to the foster home. Until one day, the personal secretary and the bodyguard/trainer of Piper's father, who was a famous actor, had learned about this. The three friends had always only visited Piper's place, because Jason had never gotten along with his stepmother very well and because Leo didn't have a place. Mellie Hedge, the secretary and manager of Tristan McLean and sometimes babysitter of Piper, had fallen hard for the big-eyed, cute kid and begged her slightly grumpy husband until Gleeson had reluctantly agreed to adopting the boy. And ever since then, Piper and Leo had been practically siblings, since the two employees had often taken care of her while her father was off because of his work. But Gleeson Hedge was strict. Which did not go well with Leo's sometimes clumsy and all the times mischievous nature. It often ended with Leo running his rounds around the pond in the backyard of the McLean Mansion.

“Say, what was it you and Percy had been doing last night, aaaall alone in the lake, Nico?”

“Way to change the topic, Leo”, huffed the Italian and rolled his eyes. “Nothing. We just talked.”

“Sure, you guys 'talked'”, snickered Jake and wiggled his eyebrows. “How about you go somewhere else so I can properly 'talk' to Will before this fiasco starts?”

 

/break\

 

A neatly combed, dry-clothed Percy was obediently standing next to Annabeth and Rachel, waiting in front of the school for their parents to arrive. Octavian was sulking in his room since his parents never took the time to fly over – though then again, the way from London to them just for one day of visiting was quite too long. Malcolm had already left, he and Katie were going out with their parents to eat in a restaurant in the city below. Grover was with his parents in his uncle's office (Percy was really feeling bad for his best friend, being the nephew of the principal was making it impossible to keep anything away from his parents). And Juniper was together with her sisters, showing them around proudly. Percy looked over at Rachel curiously.

“Are your parents really coming?”, whispered the boy.

“Of course. Though not for me. I will receive a kiss left and a kiss right and then they're going to take care of business”, huffed the redhead, her arms crossed over her chest. “They only use this day so they can socialize with the most famous and most powerful.”

“Sh”, interrupted Annabeth and pointed at a white stretch-limo.

“Rachel!”, exclaimed the redheaded woman, who exited the car.

She was followed by a strict looking ginger with mustache. Elizabeth Dare pulled her daughter close, until only inches separated them. Then she placed one kiss on each of her cheeks before letting go again. Her husband patted Rachel's back once.

“Hello, Mister Dare, Missus Dare”, greeted Annabeth in a timid voice.

They barely acknowledged her with a slight nod before turning back to their daughter. Rachel tried to keep a straight face and endure the short time she had to put up with her parents.

“Mother, father”, nodded Rachel in greeting. “I thought I should inform you that Missus di Angelo is taking her tea in the cafeteria with her husband.”

“Ah?”, huffed William Dare intrigued. “What do you say, my dear? A cup of tea?”

“Yes, love”, agreed his wife and turned to their daughter. “Be good. We'll see you later.”

“Yes, mother”, nodded Rachel and sighed relieved as they left. “I think the di Angelos would be furious if they knew I'm constantly using their parents as means of getting rid of my own.”

“My, my. You and your parents, will you ever get along?”, chuckled a dark voice.

“I doubt it, Frederick”, smiled Rachel softly.

“Dad!”, exclaimed Annabeth and jumped her father.

He laughed and whirled her around and sat her down in front of her mother. Juliet Chase smiled slightly at her oldest daughter and hugged her, while two very eager early teenagers ran around them in excitement, screaming about one thing or another.

“Bobby, Matthew, calm down, both of you”, sighed Frederick desperately before turning to his daughter's friends. “Hello, Percy, hello, Rachel. I'm sorry for them, they're...”

“Children, Fred”, chuckled his wife. “Annie, how about you show us around campus again?”

It had a certain tradition in the Chase family that they would walk through the forest and around the lake first before entering the building itself. So the two boys would be a little more exhausted and thus a little calmer. Because their parents didn't want to embarrass Annabeth too much.

“Sure”, grinned Annabeth broadly. “Perce, Rach, I'll leave you alone! See you at lunch!”

Percy nodded amused and watched the family leave. He was giddily jumping up and down, hoping to spy his stepfather's car somewhere. It had only been a week now. But he still missed his mom.

“Big brother! Big brother!”

“Uff”, was all Percy could say as the twins impacted on him.

He hit the ground pretty hard, both his siblings cuddled onto his chest. Grinning slightly, he looked up at his parents. While Percy tried to get up again, Paul and Sally greeted Rachel. Once the two children had – very reluctantly so – let go of their big brother, both adults hugged him tightly.

“Oh, I missed you so much”, murmured Sally, nearly suffocating him in her embrace. “You have to tell me everything! And show me everything! Just... everything, yes?”

“Yes, mom”, chuckled Percy and tried to breath.

“You have to let him go for that, Sally”, noted Paul a bit amused.

“How about we first stop at my room?”, suggested Rachel with a mischievous grin and turned to the twins. “I may have something for Ella there...”

The little girl's eyes widened as she stared up at the teenager before turning to their mother. They all knew exactly what Rachel was talking about. Since the family was not very wealthy, Tyson always wore Percy's old clothes. So when Rachel took note of this, she had started to bring them old clothes from her own closet for Ella so they wouldn't always have to buy new ones for her. And since most of her clothes had only been worn once because her mother thought it unfitted to show up in the same assemble two times, she thought her clothes deserved someone who wore them with pride. And that was something Ella Blofis certainly did. She loved the fancy, pretty dresses. Her eyes got a bit bigger as Ella jumped up and down in front of her parents, begging without words.

“Well, if that is fine with you, Percy”, smiled Sally amused.

“Sure, sure”, nodded the black-haired boy and chuckled slightly.

 

/break\

 

Nico groaned as he popped his neck. He was grateful their parents had let them go as the Dares had started their hundreds attempt of coming close to them. So now he was laying sprawled on the couch in his younger sister's room, since her roommates weren't there while Nico was pretty sure that Jake was still very busy with Will in their room. Aside from the two youngest di Angelo siblings, there were also Frank, whose grandmother wouldn't come all the way from Canada just for one day, Jason, who had somehow magically escaped his stepmother's claws, and Reyna, whose parents were on a diplomatic mission somewhere with an 'A-', Nico wasn't good at remembering such things as names of countries.

“I think this stupid day should be forbidden”, grunted Jason annoyed. “Where are the others?”

“Well, Piper and Leo are at the lake, I think. You know how Coach Hedge always makes both, Tristan and Leo, run their rounds”, snickered Nico pleased.

“Miranda left to go into the city with her sister and their parents. I think she took Lou with her?”, hummed Hazel and looked at her brother for confirmation. “And my other two roommates are most likely somewhere around with their parents too. Say, talking about them... It really wasn't nice of you to link Annabeth on that picture! She nearly had a heart attack this morning!”

“Oh please, I was just teasing a bit”, shrugged Nico indifferently. “She shouldn't drink so much if she can't handle it. Besides, the picture was extremely cute.”

“Well, what would you say if I'd post the picture I took of you and Percy in the lake?”, asked his sister with one raised eyebrow. “Wouldn't want that either, would you?”

“Ah, come on, that's something totally-”

Nico's protests got interrupted as the door opened. Reyna played her next card and looked up curiously. As Nico saw who it was, he even put his cards away completely.

“Hey, Percy”, greeted the Italian with a slight grin.

“Uh... Hi? What... are you all doing here?”, blinked Percy surprised.

“We're hiding”, huffed Jason, taking a card from the heap and elbowing Frank. “Your turn.”

Nico watched curiously how Percy and Rachel entered, closely followed by a reddish-gray-haired man, a brunette woman and two very hyperactive children. The two children, upon noticing them, ran up to them to look very closely at what they were doing.

“Are those your friends, Percy?”, asked the brunette woman with a soft smile.

“Uh... Those are Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Jason”, replied Percy, somewhat avoiding her question. “Hazel, Reyna and Jason are in the riding club I joined and... uh... Hazel is also in the cheerleading squad... that I joined...”

“You joined? As in you did it again?”, sighed his mother a bit desperately. “Oh, Percy...”

“No, it isn't like that, Missus Blofis”, interrupted Hazel with a slight smile. “He didn't do anything forbidden. He just impressed our team captain hugely with his talent.”

They could see how the worry melted away from the mother's face, being replaced by relief. Percy turned to Hazel and mouthed a thank you before coughing slightly.

“Uh... That's my parents. And the two kids eating your chips are my siblings, Tyson and Ella”, introduced Percy a bit awkwardly. “Buggers, how about you go with Rach?”

“Yes!”, exclaimed the girl wide-eyed and pulled her twin along.

They followed Rachel into her bedroom while Percy's parents exchanged a look. “How about you go and help them, Paul? I'm not sure Rachel can deal with them on her own...”

“I can, Sally!”, called Rachel from within, followed by a loud bang. “Uh... Or maybe not...”

Paul chuckled amused and followed into the bedroom, closing the door. The others had turned back to their game, pretending to not be there so Percy and his mom had a bit privacy since both kind of looked as if they wanted to say something. But they were just staring at each other in silence. Nico kept watching them with one eye and listening with one ear curiously. After a short stretch of silence, Sally sighed and Percy averted his eyes.

“I'm sorry, mom”, whispered the green-eyed boy.

“Oh, Percy”, muttered Sally and shook her head. “You don't have to be sorry...”

“I do”, protested Percy and bit his lower lip. “I gave you every reason to always fear the worst... I... I'm a horrible son, I'm sorry...”

“Shush now”, chided Sally with a disapproving glare and went to hug her son. “You are the best son I could wish for and you have nothing to apologize for.”

“If... If I wouldn't have been thrown out of all those other schools, you wouldn't have had to do this”, whispered Percy and hid his face in the crook of her neck. “I'm nothing but trouble...”

“You're a troubled kid, Percy”, smiled Sally with such sad and guilty eyes that it made Nico's heart clench. “And that's not your fault. Not at all. I love you and I will always do everything in my power to help you, okay? You'll always have me and Paul to rely on.”

“Thanks”, smiled Percy and hugged her back.

“Now”, coughed Sally slightly, trying to swallow back some tears. “Tell me more about this school. You said riding club? And cheerleading? Really?”

“Yes”, nodded Percy enthusiastically and motioned for his mother to sit down on the couch while he took the seat between her and Nico, blushing just the tiniest bit. “I'm a cheerleader now. And I have a horse! A _real_ proper horse! He's the most beautiful and most amazing thing ever! It's a black stallion called Blackjack and he's just... really cool!”

“A horse? Just like that?”, blinked Sally surprised before smiling softly. “I'm glad for you, you've always wanted riding lessons. Now you finally have a horse, mh?”

“Yes!”, agreed Percy, his cheeks red in excitement. “And we're riding out tomorrow! Right?”

He turned questioningly to Reyna, who slowly looked op from her card. “Er... Yes. You should probably start writing such things down if you've already forgotten.”

“Not forgotten, I just wasn't so sure anymore”, murmured Percy and blushed slightly.

Sally laughed amused as she watched her son fondly. “So everyone is nice to you, yes? If not, tell me and I will personally make them change their minds!”

“No need for that mom”, laughed the boy a bit embarrassed. “I'm old enough to take care of such things myself! Really. I'm just fine.”

“And what about boys?”, grinned Sally mischievously and edged closer. “Are you and that fine Octavian now officially a couple, yes? Please say yes. I like him.”

“No, we're not”, mumbled Percy and blushed brightly.

“Oh”, nodded his mother with a thoughtful frown. “Why? Is there someone else? Tell me about him. Is he nice? Handsome? Clever? Strong? Come on, give me something, Percy.”

“Mom!”, whined Percy embarrassed and hid his face between his hands. “Yes.”

“Yes?”, blinked Sally confused. “To which?”

“To all, okay?”, mumbled the green-eyed boy flustered. “They're _both_ nice and handsome and clever and strong. Which makes the whole deciding-part so hard... And then there's Tavy...”

“Oh...”, nodded Sally in understanding and blinked a few times. “My, you break hearts left and right, Percy. You really _should_ decide though, or you're only ending up hurting them all.”

“I know, mom”, sighed her son and averted his eyes. “But it's _really_ hard.”

“I know”, chuckled Sally a amused and hugged him again. “But I trust your judgment.”

“And I trust yours... Can't I have something like 'American Idol' and I put you, Paul, Grover, Rachel and Annabeth into the jury and you decide for me?”, sighed Percy desperately.

“No”, laughed Sally softly and shook her head. “I'm afraid it's not that easy.”

“Damn”, muttered Percy disappointed.

“Mommy! Percy's saying bad things again!”, exclaimed the voice of his sister.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to look at his siblings. While Tyson hastily went back to stealing the chips from the other teenagers, Ella turned around over and over again until she was dizzy.

“Look! Look! Look!”, exclaimed the girl excitedly. “See? See? See?”

“Yes, yes, yes”, grunted Percy in reply, slightly amused by her excitement over a dress.

“Ah, you look like a little Disney princess”, noted Nico with a soft smile.

Ella stopped her spinning and turned to stare at the stranger with wide eyes as if she only now noticed their presence. Then she yelped and ran up to him, lifting her arms demandingly into the air. Nico frowned a bit confused at her and looked questioningly at Percy.

“Mommy, I like this one!”, exclaimed Ella. “I want that Percy marries _him_! I'm a Disney princess!”

Percy groaned and blushed, though he still motioned for Nico to lift her up. The Italian understood and obeyed, placing the four-years old girl on his lap. She giggled delighted and pulled on her pretty pink dress as if trying to show it off even better.

“Ella, love, you can't decide things like those just like that”, chuckled Sally.

“I can!”, pouted her daughter. “I'm a Disney princess and I know that princesses rule so they decide, which means I can decide! He's nice. Tavy is creepy. I want Percy to marry this one.”

“Well, Percy. You heard your sister”, smirked Nico and winked at the flustered boy. “Suppose you should already go and look for a dress for our wedding.”

“I swear, I will give you up for adoption one of these days, Ella!”, muttered Percy embarrassed.

“Ella is right!”, agreed Tyson with a frown. “Octavian is always looking at our plush toys so oddly.”

“No one will be given up for adoption and no one is getting married”, declared Paul with one raised eyebrow. “Thank you for the dress, Rachel. I think Ella really likes it.”

“No problem”, smiled Rachel softly before looking over at Percy. “I could look, maybe I'll find a fitting dress for Percy too so they can do the wedding right away?”

The green-eyed boy glared and stuck his tongue out at her. “Shut up or you can spend the day with your own parents instead of with mine! Evil witch...”

“Anyway”, coughed Rachel, trying to regain a straight face. “My mother would have only thrown the dress away anyway. I'd rather have Ella wearing it. She looks cute in it.”

“That she does”, agreed Paul amused. “How about we go and eat now?”

“Yes!”, exclaimed the twins enthusiastically.

Rachel and Sally led the way out while Percy collected his siblings and followed. Only Paul lingered in the room just a bit longer and looked over at the teenagers.

“What was your name again, boy?”, asked the man with a slight frown.

“Nico. Nico di Angelo, sir”, replied Nico tensely.

“Nico, mh?”, grunted Paul and looked him up and down. “I'll keep your name in mind, Nico di Angelo. I like you, lad. More than that Brit. So put a bit more effort into it, will you?”

“Yes, sir”, nodded Nico and tried very hard not to grin.

Octavian may have Percy's mom, but he had the dad. And dads were always harder to get to approve. It would be a piece of cake to get Sally's approval too.

 

/break\

 

“Gleeson, it's really not necessary to torture them like that”, sighed the pretty young woman.

“It is”, huffed the stubby man next to her stubbornly. “They're wimps. Both of them!”

“Yes, sir. We are”, panted the native American man and the Latino boy as they passed them.

Piper giggled slightly as she watched her father and her best friend jogging around the lake. Well, at least she did that until she got run over and hit the mud face first. She heard two young voices yelping in excitement and saw two figures darting past her and right into the lake.

“Not with your... clothes... Oh, boys”, sighed a desperate female voice before someone offered Piper a hand. “Are you alright, girl? I'm sorry for their behavior, they're always... easily excited...”

“Yes, I'm fine. No harm done”, smiled Piper and let the woman help her up before she looked closer at who had helped her. “Oh. Uh, hello, Missus Chase.”

The woman frowned thoughtful, as if she tried to place Piper's face, before she made a yelping sound. “Ah, yes! You're Piper, right? That charming young lady that had helped me getting Bobby and Matthew out of that tree last year... You're very good with children.”

“Just very convincing”, grinned Piper sheepishly and blushed.

“Such a nice, young lady and what are your sons doing again, Frederick?”, chided Juliet Chase with a glare as her daughter and husband reached them. “See what they did!”

“Oh my, I'm so sorry”, grunted Frederick with a worried frown. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no. Just a bit dirty is all”, smiled Piper politely.

“Annie!”, called Juliet, motioning for her daughter to come closer. “Go with Piper to your room and help her cleaning up again. And then you two will meet us at the café. Our treat for the trouble.”

“Oh, but you don't have to-”, started the native American girl to object.

“I don't accept a no”, smiled Juliet with a wink. “Now hush you two, go.”

“Ah, a coffee sounds good. Glee, how about we join them once you're finished torturing our boss and our son?”, hummed Mellie thoughtful and turned to them. “Hello, I'm Mellie Hedge, Piper's former babysitter and the assistant of her father. This is my husband, Gleeson.”

“Doctor Frederick Chase”, nodded Frederick and shook Gleeson's hand. “Those are my wife Juliet and the two wet boys over there are our sons Robert and Matthew.”

“I wouldn't object to a cake”, grunted Gleeson thoughtful.

A brightly blushing Annabeth was silently leading Piper away from them and the native American started to feel bad for the trouble she caused the blonde. Until they were out of sight. Annabeth sighed relieved and stared at Piper apologetically.

“Sorry. They're horribly embarrassing all the time”, mumbled the blonde. “I guess you and your family will have to spend the afternoon with me and my family now...”

“No problem, Annabeth”, smiled Piper mischievously. “Come on, let's hug it out.”

“What? No! Stay away!”, yelped Annabeth and blushed again as the muddy girl hugged her.

“Payback since your brothers ruined my clothes”, grinned Piper. “Now you need a shower too.”


	11. Lesson: Groups of Families II

11\. Lesson: Groups of Families II

 

“Should I fetch you some... clo... clothes... from your... uh... room?”

Annabeth had a hard time concentrating on her sentence as Piper was peeling her top off. The two girls were standing in the bathroom and the native American was cautiously laying her dirty top into the sink to not ruin anything else. Piper blinked curiously up at the blonde.

“You would have a hard time getting my clothes. Nys, Kinz and Phoebes aren't in and aunt Mellie has my purse with my keys. I'll just borrow some of your clothes, if you don't mind?”

“U-hu”, nodded Annabeth with a bright blush and turned hastily around to leave the bathroom.

She tried to breath deep and calm herself down while frantically searching her closet for clothes she could give Piper. Only when she heard water running did she dare to get up again and carry the clothes into the bedroom. The blush was back on full-force as she saw the silhouette of Piper's naked body through the milk-glass, only the colors of her beautiful bronze skin and the chocolate of her hair were distinguishable. Annabeth gulped really hard.

“Do you have a towel for me?”, asked the native American.

“Uh? Ah. Yeah, sure”, nodded the blonde hastily and turned to lay one onto the toilet seat. “I'll... uh... wait in my room. Tell me when you're ready.”

She practically fled the room, too panicked to stay even a second longer. There was no way she would live through seeing Piper _naked_. She would only make a total fool of herself and probably spill her little secret in the most inappropriate way.

 

/break\

 

Leo Valdez and Tristan McLean were panting hard, as in short of spitting their lunges out. Still, Coach Hedge did not look the least bit pleased as he stared at the two of them.

“I—I need... water”, gasped the actor and fanned himself air.

“Ah, come on, we can go to the café and wait there for our children”, offered Frederick Chase amused, helping the other man up some. “Doctor Frederick Chase, nice to meet you. Those are my dear wife Juliet and our sons Robert and Matthew.”

“T... Trist...an McLean”, panted the native American. “You were talking about our children...?”

“Yes, our daughter Annabeth and your daughter went to shower after those two rascals shoved them face-first into the dirt”, explained Juliet with a apologetic smile. “We said we would meet them in the café later on. You look like you could use an ice-tea.”

“You go ahead, we'll catch up to you”, smiled Mellie and waved them off.

Leo frowned at his adopted mother in confusion. The woman made it apparent that their little patchwork family would be staying behind. The way Mellie came to stand next to her husband and how both of them were looking at him now was quite concerning.

“What's... up?”, asked the Latino slowly and straightened.

“Your mom wants for us to talk to you and since Tristan and Piper will be around us the whole day anyway, we can as well just talk now”, grunted the coach and crossed his arms over his chest.

“W... What about...?”, mumbled Leo, feeling even worse now.

They may have adopted him years ago, but they always had a certain distance to them. It was always Mellie, the Coach and Leo, not mom, dad and their son. So Gleeson got him attentive here.

“Leo, dear”, started Mellie and took his hands into hers, looking at him softly. “When we arrived earlier, we saw Jason with his girlfriend Reyna. They were heading out with Hazel, saying that they had to get changed because they would meet with the di Angelos for dinner later, together with young Frank. And... it made me think. Your friends are in such happy relationships, yet you never brought anyone home or talk about anyone...”

“What Mellie is trying to say”, interrupted Hedge and grunted slightly. “Is that even though you're not our blood, you're still our son. And we're okay with it.”

“With what now?”, blinked Leo and furrowed his eyebrows.

“With you being gay”, smiled Mellie softly. “We'll support and cherish you, regardless of if you like girls and boys. You can bring your _boyfriend_ over too, if you want. You don't need to hide.”

The Latino blinked wide-eyed, unsure what to think now. “I—I... I'll go and take a shower before we eat... Uh... See you at the café...”

He bolted off to the gym as fast as possible, leaving his adopted parents behind. How could they possibly think he was gay?! He wasn't! He was as straight as possible! How could they ask him something like that? Was he supposed to feel offended now? Or happy that they loved him so much? It made him feel all wrong and confused. Reaching the locker room, he came to a sudden halt and bend to support himself on his knees.

“Leo? What's up? You look like a fox chased by a whole group of hounds. Is someone harassing you?”, grunted a well-known voice from behind him. “Tell me who, I'll kick their asses.”

Leo blinked a couple of times and stood up to turn to his roommate and best friend. The well-trained Canadian stood in front of his locker, a towel over his shoulder, obviously on his way to shower. A concerned look was in his dark eyes.

“The Coach and Mellie think I'm gay”, sputtered Leo without missing a beat.

Frank blinked, just staring at his buddy for a while. “Wait, what?”

“I don't know!”, exclaimed the Latino and started to frantically pull on his clothes. “They just told me that they'll love me and support me regardless of if I have a girlfriend or a boyfriend! How can they _think_ that?! I mean, it's nothing wrong with being gay, you know I'm not a homophobe! But... _I_ am not gay! I don't know what made them think I could be gay! Am I really that pathetic? That undesirable that no girl would even come close to me so that even my parents think something is either wrong with me or that I simply have to be gay, or what?!”

He gave an angry snarl and tossed his shirt into a corner, clawing at his curls. His friend chuckled and ruffled his hair, tenderly removing the Latino's fingers from their iron-grip.

“Nothing is wrong with you, Leo”, grunted Frank softly. “They just mean well. Besides, it's the truth after all. I mean, you only claim to be straight to cover your undying love for me.”

The Canadian gave a good-natured laugh, getting a small smile from Leo. Both stood there for another moment until Leo was calm again and started to remove the rest of his clothes. The two boys headed to the shower stalls together, taking two cabins next to each other.

“I'm not gay”, mumbled Leo as he turned the shower on. “I like boobs way too much.”

“If _that_ is your only reason for not being gay, you should think it through once more”, snorted Frank highly amused. “The correct answer would be: I don't want other guys' cocks near my ass.”

The Latino groaned embarrassed and hid his face in his hands, before he noticed something else and his head shot around to stare at the wall between him and Frank. “Wait. What makes you assume I would be the _girl_?! If I were gay – and that's the total biggest if ever – I would so top! I'm a stud!”

The only sound for a couple of moments was the running water, before Frank burst into loud laughing. “You are many things, Leo Valdez, but you are not a 'stud'.”

Leo gasped offended and stormed out of his cabin to turn and glare eye-to-eye at... a very naked Frank, soap and hot water running down his muscular, tall body. Suddenly he found himself lacking the annoyed response he had just wanted to throw at his friend. Shaking his head, he turned to get back to his locker again. Just to slip on the soapy ground. Giving a high-pitched yelp, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact with the hard floor. Instead, he felt strong arms around his waist and found himself pressed against a hard body.

“How did you manage to live that long without accidentally killing yourself...?”, grunted Frank.

Leo found himself still tongue-tied, but the feeling of Frank's naked, wet body so close to his – touching his – was telling him one thing for sure. He wasn't gay. He was bisexual.

 

/break\

 

“...And then he did a row of amazing and quite complicated moves and had all others staring at him with gaping eyes, _especially_ Drew Tanaka”, retold the blonde with laughing eyes.

The couple opposite of him laughed good amused and the little girl on his lap clapped cheerfully. The salt and pepper haired man sipped his coffee, staring at the blonde with both amusement and suspicion in his eyes, while the little brunette boy sitting on Percy's lap stared at the blonde in awe.

“My brother is great!”, exclaimed Tyson, turning to stare up at his big brother.

“I'm proud that you stood up to that bully”, smiled Sally, leaning over to ruffle Percy's hair.

“Anyway... Don't you have anywhere to be, Luke?”, mumbled Percy embarrassed.

“Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude”, chuckled the mischievous blonde, getting up and bowing slightly, kissing Sally's hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Missus Blofis, Mister Blofis, Ella, Ty.”

He grinned and ruffled the kids' hair, earning him eager giggling from both. He gave Percy a short nod before disappearing. Percy stared after him and sighed, feeling his parents' eyes on him.

“So... This Luke-boy, he seems very polite”, commented Paul slowly. “I don't like him.”

“Paul”, grunted Sally and elbowed her husband.

“What?”, huffed Paul and crossed his arms over his chest, staring intently at Percy. “It's quite obvious he's only trying to get into Percy's pants. I'm not allowing that!”

The green-eyed teenager blushed embarrassed, hiding his face in his younger brother's hair. Tyson stared confused at their parents and then over at his brother.

“Why would Luke want to be in Percy's pants? Luke is taller than Percy! Percy's pants wouldn't fit him, dad!”, noted Tyson and shook his head confused.

“Paul, how about you go to the counter with Ella and Ty and get them some icecream?”

Paul huffed slightly, looking from his wife over to his now very eager children. They had already jumped off their chairs to grab his hands and pull him with them, not leaving him much say in the matter. Percy shifted some on his seat, staring up at his smirking mother.

“I take it, Luke is another one of those possibilities”, chuckled Sally and tilted her head. “He was being _very_ polite. More so than any other boy that age. Paul _is_ right, he is certainly trying to get into your pants, Percy. So... we have Luke and Octavian... and this charming young Italian we met earlier in Rachel's room, I assume? Anyone else?”

“How did you figure out about Nico?!”, yelped Percy and blushed deeply.

“It wasn't that hard”, smiled Sally softly. “I've scarcely seen you blush that often in such a short time. Besides, I'm your mother. I have that sense. Call it my Percy-sense and it was tingling.”

“Good to know, Supermom”, laughed her son amused, relaxing some. “Well...? Do you... have any kind of advise for me, mommy? I don't... know...”

“Well, all I know for sure is that you have excellent taste”, noted his mother with a smirk. “They're quite handsome lads, all three of them. And they are all interested in you, which makes it only more complicated. You... need to look into your heart, Percy. You need to choose which one _you_ love the most. Or... which one you love, at all. Tell me what you feel about them.”

“I... don't know”, shrugs Percy, slumping in his seat, biting his lips.

“Okay. Let's start easy”, nodded Sally with a thoughtful frown. “Octavian. Just say what comes to your mind first when you think of him.”

“He's... my first”, mumbled Percy, before noticing his mother's big eyes and his stupid phrasing, thus blushing brightly. “N—Not like that, mom! We never... He was the first one to like me. You... know I never had many friends and... well, I never had anyone who liked me like that before. He's special to me because he was the first to notice me in that way... And, well, he was the first one to kiss me and I really enjoyed our time together on that summer vacation, but I thought it was just a summer flung, he always made it clear to me that he didn't want a real relationship. He only started to get so territorial when others started to show interest in me...”

“So you think he's only after you for the sake of having you so no one else can have you?”, hummed Sally with a thoughtful look in her eyes. “That's not a base for a relationship. Very well. Then tell me, what about this nice young man we just ate with?”

“Luke is... uncomplicated”, shrugged Percy and pursed his lips. “He came up to me and told me that he liked me and wanted to go on a date with me. And then he invited me to a coffee and we just... talked. It's kind of easy to talk to him. Nearly... too easy. It kind of feels as if he is saying some things just to appeal to me, you know? Like he's trying really hard to impress me. And I don't know if I should feel flattered about that, or be disturbed by it...”

“Okay. So you're not sure about Luke either”, concluded Sally, sipping her coffee. “And the Italian? I think he impressed Paul, by the way.”

Percy beamed a little as he heard that his step-father approved of the Italian, something that did not go unnoticed by his mother. Sally raised one eyebrow in amusement. Coughing slightly in encouragement, she motioned for her son to answer. He blushed.

“He's so... _handsome_ ”, sighed Percy heavily. “I mean, Tavy and Luke are good-looking too, but I don't think blondes are really my... type. But he's all...”

“Tall, dark and handsome?”, supplied Sally amused. “A real bad boy?”

“No”, objected Percy and shook his head hastily. “I mean, he _looks_ that way, but he really isn't. He's so thoughtful and funny and gods, the things his accent do to me... Eh, I mean...”

“I understand”, nodded his mother, trying very hard not to laugh. “You like him very much?”

“Yes”, agreed Percy softly and blushed furiously.

“Well, then I think you have your answer”, smiled Sally tenderly.

“I... guess so...”, nodded Percy and beamed brightly. “Thank you, mom!”

 

/break\

 

“F—Frank”, moaned the chocolate-skinned female throatily. “What's gotten into you? We really don't have time for... _that_ now. My family is waiting for us.”

The Canadian growled slightly, still nibbling his girlfriend's neck, one hand sneaking beneath her shirt. She was panting hard under his administrations, trying to throw her head back, though the wall she was being backed up against was hindering that. Her fingers clawed into his shirt and his still damp hair, one leg hooked around his waist.

“Leo”, growled Frank in reply, kissing her passionately.

Hazel grinned into their kiss. She should have known better. Her grip on him tightened.

“What did he do _this time_?”, chuckled the dark-skinned beauty.

“I was taking a shower after the training, you know how your father is about us being 'well groomed'”, grunted Frank a bit irritated between soft kisses. “And then he came into the locker room, all panicked and aggravated.”

“What happened?”, asked Hazel, now worried, stilling in her administrations.

Though as her boyfriend laughed, she relaxed again. “The Coach and Miss Mellie gave him the speech. Like, 'we will love you regardless of who you love'. They think he's gay because he never brought a girl home with him. And he was being so irritated by it and... hurt, I think. He asked me what's wrong with him because no one likes him...”

Frank rested his head against the wall, his lips hovering over Hazel's shoulder, his fist resting over his head, shaking slightly in annoyance. Hazel licked her lips and frowned.

“We should tell him, you know?”, whispered the girl softly. “I mean, I know you're having a hard time, even more so than I because you share a room with him and have to see him in different... states... of being... undressed... gods, just imagining that gets me bothered, how do you manage to hold back? Anyway, that's... it's getting harder for you to act casual around him and it's also not very easy for me. And if he's really feeling so insecure about himself, shouldn't we tell him so he knows he's desirable? At least for his own sake...”

“That would ruin our friendship with him”, growled Frank and shook his head. “He's making it quite clear that he's straight, or at least that he doesn't desire being with a guy. _You_ may have a shot with him, but he would never do anything with you because he knows that we are together and he would never willingly ruin our friendship. And he'll never be interested in me. It would only make everything awkward between us and I don't want it to be awkward, Haze.”

Hazel bit her lips and averted her eyes. She didn't want it to become awkward either. But it was very hard not to want the cute, friendly and adorable Latino. She had kind of liked him ever since they had first met. Oh, she still remembered how she had first met the elvish boy...

 

/flashback – 6 years ago\

 

_Hazel frowned in boredom. Her mom and dad had to go on some stupid trip because of work. So her big brother Thany was watching over her and her siblings. But he didn't want to stay inside and watch them all the time either, so he had decided to go and visit a friend. And he had decided to simply take his three younger siblings with him. To say the least, they weren't thrilled. Nico sat opposite of her, glaring, his arms crossed over his chest. Bianca was braiding Hazel's hair._

“ _We're here. Come on now, you bunch of pouty faces”, announced Thanatos amused._

_The three younger children made a habit of showing their annoyance while following their brother into the impressive house. There were five people awaiting them as they entered. The oldest, about half a head taller than Thanatos and probably half a year older, with startling electric blue eyes and a broad smirk on his lips, walked up to them to fist-bump with Thanatos._

“ _What's up, Herc?”, grinned Thany. “Those are my little siblings, Bianca, Nico and Hazel.”_

“ _Well, they can hang out with the little nuisances I call siblings”, grunted Herc. “Come.”_

_Thanatos chuckled and followed his best friend, leaving the three younger di Angelo alone with four strangers. One was a girl with the same eyes as Hercules, but her dark hair had blue strands and she looked all in all kind of dangerous. The young teen, the oldest of the remaining, glared bored until her eyes landed on Bianca, who was the closest to her age._

“ _How about we ditch the kids and hang out in my room? I'm Thalia.”_

_The Italian girl stared wide-eyed for a second before nodding eagerly. The two girls dashed away, Nico glaring after his big sister and standing protectively in front of Hazel. His eyes locked with the electric blue ones of the blonde boy in front of him, who had a similar stance in front of the other two kids, one was a native American girl and the other was a Latino boy._

“ _What are you doing at our home?”, growled the blonde boy._

“ _Our brother brought us here”, huffed Nico with a glare. “Even though I'd rather be at home and play my Mythomagic games...”_

“ _You play?”, asked the blonde, suddenly not so grumpy anymore._

“ _Of course!”, replied the Italian boy skeptically._

“ _Cool! You want to come and play? I'm Jason”, grinned the youngest Grace broadly._

“ _Sure... I'm Nico. That's Hazel”, nodded Nico reluctantly and took his sister's hand to lead her._

“ _Those are my friends, Piper and Leo”, introduced Jason._

_While the two boys fell into a loud discussion about Mythomagic, Hazel trailed after them, her eyes staring curiously at the other two preteens. The native American looked cool, her brown hair shaggy and with feathers and blue streaks in it. She gave Hazel a broad grin._

“ _How about we show you the castle while the boys play?”, suggested Piper._

“ _Oi! I'm a boy too!”, exclaimed the Latino with wide eyes and a pout._

_Hazel stared at his expression and giggled. He had big, chestnut-brown eyes, so soft and full of emotions, slightly longish black curls hung into his caramel-skinned face, framing it like a picture, slightly pointy ears pocking out between the thick hair. With that adorable expression on his face, Hazel had decided that he was the cutest thing she had ever seen._

“ _You don't count”, huffed Piper and crossed her arms definitely over her chest. “You're my Leo.”_

“ _I'm not a puppy, Pipes!”, whined Leo, his pout intensifying._

“ _He is a puppy, Hazel”, grinned the native American and turned to Hazel._

_The chocolate-skinned girl looked from one to the other and started giggling. That was the moment she decided that she liked them both, Piper and Leo. It was the beginning of great friendships._

 

/flashback|end\

 

“How are you feeling, father?”, asked Hazel softly as her and Frank arrived at the restaurant.

She had a vibrant blush on her cheeks, but thanks to her dark skin it wasn't as prominent as the one on Frank's cheeks. They really shouldn't have done that right before meeting her family! Hades eyed his daughter and her boyfriend suspiciously before grunting slightly.

“Exhausted. And I feel a headache poundering inside my head”, muttered the lawyer.

“The Dares have been very... persistent this year”, added Persephone and emptied her glass of wine in one go. “Those people are... what's the word...?”

“Idiots?”, supplied her husband.

“Yes. Exactly”, nodded the beautiful woman, ordering another glass of wine. “You're late.”

“Yes, Frank was... training”, smiled Hazel apologetically. “I waited for him.”

“Training, eh?”, snickered Thalia next to Bianca. “Yes, we've been... training too.”

“Thals, leave them alone”, chided the oldest di Angelo girl with a slight blush.

“Where's Thany?”, asked Nico slightly bored, looking around.

“He couldn't make it. Had other plans”, grunted Hades slightly irritated.

Family was holy to him and if there was one thing he could not tolerate it was for someone to sneak out of a family dinner. Nico heaved a sigh. That meant he would be the only single during dinner. Once again. Sometimes his parents' generosity was irritating, it made him feel singled out.

“Nico! Hey!”, called a melodic, beautiful voice.

He straightened in his seat and turned to see Percy with his family entering the restaurant. His face immediately brightened, something that did not go unnoticed by his stepmother. Eying the small family curiously, her eyes settled on the green-eyed teenager who ran up to them.

“Uh... Hello, I'm Percy Blofis”, introduced the boy himself and bowed slightly.

“You're a friend of Nico?”, smiled Persephone intrigued. “I'm his mother, Persephone di Angelo. My husband, Hades, and I think you already know our daughters and their partners?”

Percy nodded slightly in reply, waving at the group as his own family caught up to them. The first one to speak was Ella, who stared wide-eyed at Persephone, reaching out for the woman.

“Pretty!”, exclaimed the little girl. “Like a real princess!”

Persephone smiled, enchanted by the young child's innocent before turning to her husband with a demanding glare. He heaved a sigh in defeat, before turning to the family.

“Would you like to join us for dinner?”, offered Hades, turning to the adults.

“If you don't mind, we wouldn't want to intrude”, hummed the other man, extending his hand. “Paul Blofis, my wife Sally and our children Ella and Tyson.”

_ Percy blushed slightly at the invitation and sat down next to Nico, who grinned at him. _


	12. Lesson: Riding Group Excursion

_ 12\. Lesson: Riding Group Excursion _

 

_ Percy smiled broadly, his eyes closed to complete the serene expression on his face. The wind whistling through the trees pulled on his hair and clothes. His fingers glided through the soft mane of the black stallion in front of him, who gave a content whine at the motion. _

_ “Percy?”, chuckled an amused voice. “You going to join us anytime soon or do you need some time to yourself, yes?” _

_ Percy blinked a couple of times, his big, round, sea-green eyes staring up at the amused blonde. Jason was already sitting on his own black stallion, Tempest, next to his girlfriend Reyna and her Scipio. The only one still missing was Hazel, which was the reason the green-eyed boy had been spacing out to begin with. Blushing slightly at the amused look the couple was giving him, he climbed onto Blackjack, staring Jason dead in the eyes. _

_ “I am, but where's your friend?”, hummed Percy, cocking his head curiously. _

_ “With Hazel, who knows?”, sighed Reyna, obviously not very pleased. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Hazel yawned and stretched, bare legs poking out beneath the blanket. Her arms wind around Frank's broad neck as she leaned up to kiss him lazily. Seeing as the Canadian was still asleep, he only gave a slight grunt in reply to it, his arms tightening their grip on her waist. _

_ “You are like a big, cuddly teddy bear”, commented the girl amused and sat up some. _

_ “Morning...”, mumbled a sleepy voice from the other side of the room. _

_ Golden eyes blinked a couple of times before staring at the half-naked Latino in the other bed. Biting her lips, she tried not to squeal. Which was hard, because a sleepy Leo was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. His curls were wildly pointing into every direction possible, his big, brown eyes such a shade of innocence and the Magneto boxershorts just added to this. _

_ “Morning, Leo”, grinned Hazel, waving a little. “I always thought you're an early bird.” _

_ “Yeah, well, if the two of you would have let me sleep last night...”, moaned Leo, faceplanting into his pillow. “Seriously, can't you... do that while I'm like  _ __ not _ _ _ in the room and sleeping...?” _

_ Again, Hazel bit her lips. This time to refrain from saying something along the lines of 'Well, you could always join us'. Instead, she ran her fingers through her hair and let her eyes wander over to the clock on Frank's bedside table. Her eyes widened significantly. _

_ “Oh crap! The others are certainly already waiting and Rey hates waiting!” _

_ Leo snorted and rolled his eyes. He had nothing better to do than sleep until noon on a Sunday, unlike certain others. Standing up to get dressed, he couldn't help his eyes to travel over to his best friend's girlfriend. A fierce blush graced his cheeks as she nonchalantly walked around the room naked, collecting her clothes from last night. She was a beauty to be reckoned. The chocolate skin, the dark curls, the bright, golden eyes, long limbs and those hips... Shaking his head, he turned to his closet to pick some clothes of his own out. He shouldn't be thinking that way about Frank's girlfriend, especially not since Hazel had been one of his best friends even way before either of them had met the Canadian. But then again, what had occurred yesterday in the shower shouldn't have happened either. Oh gods, why had his parents screwed with his brains so much yesterday?! Now everything was kind of topsy-turvy and his head hurt from thinking too much! That Frank and Hazel had, as so freaking often in the past, not given a rat's ass about if they were alone when they started going at it last night, well that hadn't helped either. He would be lying if he'd say he never sneaked a peek at them during sex, but that was mainly because he was a poor, little virgin and Hazel was smoking hot and it wasn't his fault that they couldn't go and get a freaking  _ __ unoccupied _ _ _ room for their fun-times. But yesterday he had watched Frank, only out of scientific reasons of course. After everything that had happened yesterday, he needed to know if  _ __ that _ _ _ part of the couple could get him hot and bothered too. And what could he say? Seeing both their bodies together like that, observing them both equally... He had never been so achingly hard before in his life. _

_ “Be good, Leo. And take care of Frank when he wakes up, yeah?”, grinned Hazel and kissed his cheek before running out of the room. “I'll be gone a couple of hours!” _

_ “T—Take care?”, called Leo after her with wide-eyes and a blush. _

_ What was he supposed to do? Deal with Frank's morning wood? Shaking his head frantically, he tried to get that train of thoughts out of his head. Great, why did his parents have to be so nice and friendly about everything and make him question his sexuality like that? And why did Frank have to be so hot? Life sucked. Big times. Moaning in annoyance, he collapsed back on his bed. _

_ “We could start with coffee”, snorted Frank amused as he sat up some. “You, go and fetch us breakfast and I'll be taking a nice, long shower. Off you go, servant boy.” _

_ “Asshole”, snorted Leo and rolled his eyes. _

_ But he still got up and left the room. Years of rooming with Frank had taught him that sitting there and waiting until Frank was finished with his shower would be a waste of time. So he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked through the halls, out of the school and over to the little café where breakfast was even better than in their cafeteria. _

_ “Leo! Late breakfast?”, called a voice from one of the tables. _

_ He could hear the grin in her voice even before he saw it. Nyssa, who was all like the big sister he never had, sat together with Jake and two blondes from the archery club at a small table. One of the blondes was Jake's boyfriend Will, who could be quite gruff if he wanted to be, and Kayla, a petite girl he had always gotten along well with. _

_ “Something like that”, muttered Leo and sat down with them once he placed his order. _

_ “Did Frank and Hazel keep you awake all night again?”, snorted Jake with one raised eyebrow. _

_ “Something like that”, sighed the Latino, resting his head on his folded arms. _

_ “Maybe you should change rooms if they care so little about your privacy?”, noted Kayla worried. _

_ “No, it's not that”, mumbled Leo, shaking his head slightly. “They're just... too much in love to notice anything around them? I don't blame them. I mean, if I had someone as gorgeous to get all hot and bothered with, I probably would be blind to anything around me too...” _

_ “You're a cute guy, you'll find someone”, chuckled Will, elbowing him. “Right, Kayla?” _

_ The blonde girl blushed brightly and nodded slowly. “Y—Yeah, sure...” _

_ “Hey, totally crazy idea!”, exclaimed Nyssa with so much surprise in her voice that Leo could hear how often she had rehearsed the line. “How about you two try it with each other?” _

_ Both Kayla and Leo gave her their best stunned and embarrassed expressions. Leo had never been so grateful for his food to be ready so he could bolt out of this. Grabbing the order, he sprinted back to his room, mumbling something about not wanting to make Frank wait. _

_ How could Nyssa have such a crappy timing, really? For years, he had been complaining to her about how lonely he was and how much he would appreciate at least having one freaking date in his life, but now that he was seriously confused by his own feelings, she had to bring it up? Now? Seriously?! And  _ __ Kayla _ _ _ of all people! Sure, she was cute and nice, but she was so not his type! _

_ “Woah, okay. What got your panties all twisted?” _

_ Leo blinked doe-eyed up at the half-naked Frank he had just run into. When had he reached their room? The Canadian frowned down at him, the only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist. The Latino shook his head and placed the bag with their breakfast on the table. _

_ “I think Nys is trying to hook me up with one of her friends. Very subtly so”, snorted Leo. _

_ Oddly enough, he didn't receive any teasing as reply, or at least a good-natured bro-fist for maybe finally getting laid. Instead, his best friend grumbled something about getting dressed and disappeared back into their shared bedroom. Was everyone around him going crazy these days?! _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Hazel, how nice of you to join us”, huffed Reyna with one raised eyebrow. _

_ Her Onyx black eyes stared judgmentally at Hazel, who galloped up to the three waiting teens on the back of her stallion Arion. She wore an apologetic smile and the way her eyes gleamed with a spark of sated desire told Reyna exactly why she was late. Rolling her eyes at her friend, she turned. _

_ “Well, it seems we can finally get going”, announced the black-haired girl. _

_ “And where exactly are we going, if the question is allowed?”, hummed Percy curiously. _

_ “The lake on the school's property is fed by a small river that has its origins in a waterfall deeper into the forest. We're heading there”, explained Jason with a smirk. “See if you can keep up.” _

_ “That a challenge, blondie?”, smirked Percy, his eyes sparkling with fighting spirit. _

_ “You bet your ass, Blofis”, grunted the blue-eyed boy, licking his lips in concentration. _

_ “And here I was under the impression that you're one of the few who are  _ __ not _ _ _ after my ass”, snickered Percy with a teasing grin. “Poor Reyna.” _

_ “Ah, don't worry, if I'd win your ass, I'd present it to Nico gift-wrapped”, replied Jason unimpressed. “Maybe you'd stop whoring yourself through school then.” _

_ Percy gritted his teeth, his eyes cold and dark like the sea during a fierce storm. “We'll see about who owns whom after the race, Grace. I am  _ __ so _ _ _ making you my bitch, barbie boy.” _

_ “Well,  _ __ you _ _ _ 'd have to know about being a bitch, don't you?”, sneered Jason back. _

_ As if on an invisible queue, both boys started off into the woods, leaving the girls in their dust. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Alabaster was actually quite content spending his Sunday in the library. Most wouldn't believe that if they heard it, but he was fond of the books and their knowledge. His family situation wasn't quite ideal, but then again so were most. Why else would parents pay horrendous amounts of money to get rid of their kids at a boarding school? His first year at Olympus High, he had caused trouble to no end and nearly got thrown out. But the librarian had pleaded principal Brunner to give him a second chance, Alabaster was still none the wiser as to why Claymore had done that. Just because Alabaster often rented books? He had asked the man, a couple of times actually. It was a cryptic 'Who loves books like that can't be bad' that he had gotten in reply. Brunner had given Alabaster a second chance, but under the condition that he'll be supervised by Claymore. At first that had edged on with the wild spirit, but by now Alabaster found his way willingly to the library whenever he had time to spare. It calmed him, sorting the books and putting them back after his more snobbish, better-than-thou colleagues had just left them where they had last used them. _

_ Needless to say, Alabaster had developed a very own view on the different social groups of their school. Because when they were out in their fields – may it be the hockey field, the football field or the stands of the archers – they were their best. Most showed how they truly were when they had to study for finals. Impatience, cruelty, short-temper. He loved to study people while they were studying. Which had given him a special view on those so-called outcasts. He actually liked them quite a bit. But then again, Octavian, Malcolm, Annabeth and Rachel were practically living in the library and they always respected the books and valued their knowledge. Something they had in common. Even though he had never really started a friendship with them, he valued their presences. They held respect, unlike certain others. Like most of the jocks, actually. They often were obnoxious, loud, thinking the library was the perfect place to brag and gossip. _

_ “I don't like this, Luke”, snorted Ethan as the duo entered the library. _

_ Alabaster looked up from the books he was just sorting in as he heard his boyfriend's voice. A frown marred the brunette's features as he saw Ethan and his best friend Luke. The blonde wasn't really Alabaster's favorite person. Luke snarled slightly, his jacket thrown over his shoulder. _

_ “I don't know what your problem is, Ethan”, huffed the captain of the hockey team. _

_ “I don't like the pretty boy”, snarled the Japanese boy with a glare. “He's only looks, nothing else.” _

_ “Exactly what I want”, hummed Luke and licked his lips. “He'll look amazing, hanging off my arm after a game. I can practically see di Angelo seething upon seeing that!” _

_ Ethan snorted and rolled his eye, leading his best friend to one of the empty tables. Alabaster frowned from behind the book shelf he was standing. With the copy of  _ __ 50 Shades of Grey _ _ _ , which somehow had managed to end up in the sex ed partition of the library, in one hand, he stalked off into the other direction as his two teammates. As he put the book back next to  _ __ Twilight _ _ _ , in what he had dubbed the I-hate-it corner of the library, his eyes trailed off to the small table where Octavian was hovering over five or so books, with his best friend Rachel standing next to him. Alabaster stared at them with a thoughtful expression, his hand still lingering on the book's back. _

_ “Either you suddenly find yourself interested in the strange mindsets of Meyer and consorts, or you have a lot on your mind, my boy”, chuckled Howard from behind him. _

_ Alabaster jumped slightly and turned to look at his mentor sheepishly, hastily pulling his hand back as if he had burned himself on the book. “A lot on my mind, certainly. It's just this... boy...” _

_ “Ethan?”, frowned the elderly librarian softly. “Are you two fighting?” _

_ “What? No. It's not Ethan”, huffed the brunette teen with a glare. “The new kid, Blofis. Ethan's best friend wants to bang him, but the kid is involved with Simmons and...” _

_ “And you like Mister Simmons more than Mister Castellan?”, nodded Howard thoughtful. “How about you take the rest of the afternoon off and help Miss Dare and Mister Simmons with their researches? They could use the help.” _

_ Alabaster rolled his eyes unimpressed. Ever since Howard Claymore had taken over to supervise him, the librarian was quite pushy about finding friends for him. Howard had been happy enough that Alabaster had joined the hockey team and hooked up with Ethan, but he still sometimes wanted to set Alabaster up for 'play dates' like he was a five-years-old. Still, he sighed and obeyed. If Tanaka thought it fit to interfere just because she didn't want Blofis to have Nico, then it was Alabaster's lawful right to try and keep the new kid away from Castellan. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “I'm bored.” _

_ “Would have never guessed that one, di Angelo”, snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. _

_ She was sitting on her bed with a book in one hand and a pen in the other, glaring curiously out of her bedroom and into the living room, where one very bored Nico di Angelo laid sprawled over the couch, the Stoll brothers playing some kind of card game on him because the table was full with game plans for the football team. Clarisse wondered briefly why the team had to make their plans in their room instead of di Angelo's room. But then she looked at Chris, who sat quite content next to her, and at Beckendorf, who was laying with his head in Silena's lap on the bed opposite hers. Sunday was  _ __ normally _ _ _ reserved for lazy couple days, but since yesterday had been family day, Nico had begged with those stupid puppy eyes to move their team day to Sunday. So they had compromised that Charles and Chris would still be with their girlfriends. _

_ “You're supposed to make a game plan. How can you be bored?”, snorted Chris and rolled his eyes. _

_ “Because he doesn't have an eyecandy to stare at”, snickered Connor. _

_ “Yeah. The eyecandy is out riding. Even though Nico would prefer him to be here for the ride”, cackled Travis and high-fived his brother. _

_ Nico rolled his eyes at the stupid pun and hit both brothers upside the heads. “Assholes.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Hazel frowned, her golden eyes filled with worry as she and Reyna sped through the dark forest. She wasn't sure what to think about Percy's and Jason's little quarrel and sudden dash. All she knew was that the two were far ahead of the girls. And Hazel was a little concerned with what they were going to find at the spring. What if whoever had lost was a bad loser about it and the two boys had started fighting? If they were going to bring a bruised Percy back to school, then Nico would be beheading his best friend personally. What the two girls found upon reaching the spring was in no way what Hazel had expected though. Both their hair was damp and their clothes clinging to their bodies. The boys laid sprawled on the grass, their legs dangling into the shallow water of the river where they had obviously taken a swim in. They shared a broad smile. _

_ “Well, who won?”, asked Reyna, not the least bit fazed. _

_ “I did”, exclaimed her boyfriend with a broad grin, beckoning her over. _

_ Reyna climbed down from Scipio and went to lay next to her lover. Hazel frowned and followed. _

_ “But only because you had a home advantage”, huffed Percy with a pout. “Give me a couple of weeks to get used to the surroundings and I'll win against you with my hands tied behind my back.” _

_ “Sure thing, Perce”, snickered Jason. _

_ “You two... aren't clawing each other's eyes out?”, noted Hazel cautiously. _

_ “Why should we?”, asked Percy, obviously confused. _

_ “Because Hazel isn't good when it comes to recognizing a little friendly competition”, shrugged Jason amused, lazily lifting one arm to fist bump Percy. “You're cool, bro.” _

_ “Thanks. You too”, laughed the green-eyed boy amused. _

_ “What...?”, muttered Hazel, very confused, and sat down next to Reyna. _

_ “Men”, shrugged Reyna slightly bored. “I guess they had to test each other, or stuff like that.” _

_ “And now they're cool?”, frowned the confused girl. _

_ “Now we're cool”, replied the two boys amused. _

_ “Jason is swift”, grinned Percy and sat up to peel his wet shirt off. _

_ “And Percy is really tough”, laughed Jason. “I think we're going to be awesome friends.” _

_ “Still think so once I beat you fair and square?”, smirked the younger boy. _

_ “Ask that again in a couple of weeks or months once you have remotely enough training to even come close to beating me”, snickered the blonde, sticking his tongue out. _

_ “How about a rematch? Right now?”, smirked Percy confidently, unzipping her jeans. _

_ “What kind of rematch?”, frowned Jason with one raised eyebrow. _

_ “If it's going to be the kind of rematch Percy makes it look like, I would be fine watching. But I doubt Nico will be joyous when he hears about it”, smirked Reyna with a wicked grin. _

_ “Perv”, snorted Percy and threw his shirt at her. “A swimming competition, down the river.” _

_ “Oh”, nodded Jason and sat up. “Sure. I'm a stud, you won't stand a chance.” _

_ “Let's see about that”, replied Percy with a smirk that was fitted for the Cheshire Cat. _

_ “How about you make this more interesting? With a little... catch”, suggested Reyna.  _

_ The black-haired female watched in fascination as the two athletic boys got undressed down to their boxers. If this was how their riding trips would go from now on, then she approved. _

_ “What are you thinking about?”, asked Percy curiously, cocking his head like a pup. _

_ “I don't know”, shrugged Reyna leisurely. “A little humiliation maybe? I mean, Percy's already been walking around in a girl's uniform. You think you'd be man enough to do the same, Jay? Let's say... whoever loses gets a make-over from me, Haze, Pipes and Nys.” _

_ “Okay”, replied Percy without hesitation. _

_ “Easy for you to say, little crossdresser”, muttered Jason with a frown. _

_ “What?”, snorted Percy, cocking one eyebrow questioningly. “Afraid to lose?” _

_ “There's no way I'd lose against you!”, huffed Jason proudly and jumped up. “Whoever loses gets a full make-over, complete with high-heels, make-up and the dress.  _ __ And _ _ _ will accompany the winner to dinner in the cafeteria tonight.” _

_ “Fine by me”, smirked the green-eyed boy. “But keep in mind, that was your idea.” _

_ Hazel blinked stunned and shook her head as she watched the two boys. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Hazel grinned broadly as she squeezed her way between Frank and Leo at the dinner table. Nico opposite her raised one eyebrow curiously at her grin. The Italian looked less than pleased. _

_ “Keep that frown, you're not going to be happy that Percy'll come to dinner with  _ __ company _ _ _ .” _

_ Nico furrowed his eyebrows at that, throwing a demanding glare at her but not getting anything more specific out of his sister. If Percy was going to have a  _ __ date _ _ _ here, in public and for the whole school to see, then he had already lost for sure. When Reyna, Piper and Nyssa joined them at the table, all giggling and grinning in a similar fashion to his sister, he knew something was up. He choked on his food as the doors swung open and Percy walked in, with  _ __ Jason _ _ _ of all people. _

_ “Okay... Anyone who didn't see that one coming, please raise their hands”, muttered Leo and blinked stunned over at his blonde friend. “That is... new... You know, man, you could have told us. We wouldn't have judged you. I mean, you're such a pretty princess.” _

_ The whole cafeteria started laughing. Well, everyone aside from Jason, who looked more than annoyed, embarrassed and humiliated in his pale, blue mini-dress and with his light peach lipstick and the ice blue high heels. Percy smirked confidently, one arm draped over Jason's shoulders. _

_ “I told you you'd be my bitch, Grace”, whispered Percy before pushing him over to Reyna. “Here's your girlfriend, Reyna. Wouldn't want to take your princess away from you.” _

_ “What... in the... world...?”, muttered Frank, the most confused, looking from one to the other. _

_ “Let's just say... I am  _ __ never _ _ _ going to bet against him again”, sighed Jason with a pout. _

_ “You look so cute in that dress, Jay”, snickered Reyna and kissed his cheek. _

_ Nico was still frowning and if his eyes were trained on Percy's ass while the other teen walked over to his very loudly laughing and whistling friends then that was reflex. “What's the meaning of this?” _

_ “The boys had a bet, a little race. And Percy won. Now Jason's paying his debt”, explained Reyna with a smirk, her head turning over to Leo. “You're next.” _

_ “What?!”, exclaimed the Latino wide-eyed. “Are you insane, woman?!” _

_ “Why?”, shrugged Piper, playing with her glass. “It was fun doing Jason over! But he is hands down the ugliest drag-queen I have ever seen. His shoulders are too broad and he's too muscular for that stuff. But you're small and lanky, I'm sure you'd look amazing in my new dress!” _

_ The way her eyes sparkled was frightening. Leo yelped and bolted up, turning to glare at Percy. _

_ “Blofis! If I fall victim to those crazy women, I will haunt you, you hear me?!” _

_ Green eyes sparkled at him in amusement before Percy continued with his meal. Leo wanted to run. Fast and far. But a firm hand around his wrist pulled him down again and oh gods – he did not like that expression on Hazel's face! Turning slightly, he saw the same gleam in Nyssa's and Reyna's eyes. If there was one thing he knew, then that those girls were determined. Nico laughed. _

_ “I suppose they just found their next victim. But don't worry, you'll be such a cute girl, Leo”, teased the Italian, shoveling some vegetables into his mouth. “Not that you're not cute, Jason.” _

_ “Fuck you, di Angelo”, muttered the blonde, his cheeks burning. “Just shut up.” _

_ “Yes, brother. You should shut up. You're on our list too”, hummed Hazel with a smirk. _

_ Nico's eyes widened and he paled significantly. What had he done to deserve that?! _


	13. Lesson: Individual Counseling

_ 13\. Lesson: Individual Counseling _

 

_ Leo's feet were dangling over the couch, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above. At least until someone coughed and gained his attention. Grunting slightly, he sat up to stare at the woman opposite him. Her white hair was tied in a tight knot, her ice-blue eyes bore into his inquiringly. _

_ “Leo?”, asked the woman. “Our session is nearly over, yet you haven't spoken a single word. And we both know this is far from typical behavior for you, young one.” _

_ “Huh?”, blinked the Latino. “Oh. Sorry, Missus Brunner, I guess I have much on my mind...” _

_ “What did I tell you?”, warned the woman with one raised eyebrow. _

_ “To call you Lupa during our sessions”, mumbled Leo sheepishly. “Sorry...” _

_ “No problem”, sighed Lupa Brunner, pushing her glasses up. “Now tell me, what is on your mind?” _

_ “Uh... Well...”, drawled Leo slowly, nervously looking around the office until his eyes caught the clock. “Oh my, the time! I guess our session  _ __ is _ _ _ over. Gotta dash, training and all!” _

_ The Latino ran out of the office, colliding with Lupa's next appointment. She frowned after the young, impish boy. He worried her, a lot actually. Ever since she had first heard about what he had been through from Tristan McLean and the Hedges. At first it had been hard to get him to open up, but by now he was actually quite fine talking about his past. And his present. And his future. It was actually quite hard to make him stop talking. So having Leo avoid an issue, that was... serious. Shaking her head, she focused on the young boy taking the now vacant seat. His story wasn't all that far from Leo's, as far as she had heard from his parents. But his guard was way better than Leo's ever had been. Something she noticed right away as she looked deep into those sea-green eyes. They were dark and distant, hiding away all the things he didn't want to think about. _

_ “Hello, Perseus”, greeted Lupa, noting his visible flinch. “A, pardon me. If I remember it correctly, you prefer to be called Percy, right? Well, you can call me Lupa while we're here...” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Leo stumbled slightly as he nearly ran into Percy. The two exchanged a startled look as they saw each other. As if his own problems weren't enough to keep him busy, now he kept thinking about Percy on his way back to their room. Whatever may be the reason that the new, lovable kid had to go into counseling with their double-doctor-titled, wife-of-the-principal school counselor. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice where he was walking. At least until he ran right into someone, sending him flying and landing hard on his ass. _

_ “Ouch”, mumbled Leo confused, rubbing his sore behind with a wince. _

_ “Look where you're going, brat”, spat the very gruff and annoyed voice of Mark Meyer. _

_ The Latino gulped wide eyed and lifted his eyes to stare up at the ones he had ran into. He had his fair share of run-ins with Mark Meyer and yes – standing right next to him – Sherman Potter. Those two were part of the hockey team and about the biggest bullies in the school. When he had been the scrawny, new and poor kid, they had shoved him around pretty hard. But thanks to his friendship with Hazel and Jason, the football team stood up for him. Which was how he had ended up in the football team too. Sherman and Mark hadn't dared beating him up ever since then. Mostly because... actually, now that Leo thought about it, whenever the duo came to approach him, Frank was close by. How had he missed that the big guy had protected him all this time? _

_ “Guess the brat is without his bodyguard for once”, snickered Sherman and stepped back. “Time for a little payback for all the humiliation we had to go through because of the football dorks.” _

_ Leo gulped as he took a look around. However had he ended up at the training hall of the hockey team? And by the looks of it, most of the team were still around after training. Because as Sherman and Mark stepped aside, Clovis and Butch stepped up and he could even spot Shane, Christoper and Harley close by. Wonderful. There was no way any of his friends would be close by. He was officially doomed. Butch and Clovis each grabbed one of Leo's arms and lifted him up. The last thing he saw before a fist connected with his chin was how Shane, Christopher and Harley left. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Hazel hummed contently as she sat at the sidelines, watching her big sister shooting arrow after arrow straight into the bullseye. On one of her side sat Calypso from the gardening club, together with her friends Castor, Pollux and Dakota, all of them there to cheer Michael from the archery club on. Nico on Hazel's other side snorted amused as the gardeners jumped up and screamed as Michael hit the target right in the middle. _

_ “Mikey, you're the best!”, yelled Calypso happily, waving her boyfriend proudly. _

_ The black-haired archer blushed slightly embarrassed and tried to hide behind Lee Fletcher, who was standing right next to him and trying to aim, yet failing as Michael accidentally elbowed him while trying to hide from his embarrassingly happy girlfriend. The blonde archer cursed and glared at Michael annoyed. Though before Lee could lose his temper, he was surrounded by his fellow blondes – Will, Kayla and Austin – all laughing good-natured at his missed shot. _

_ “See?  _ __ This _ _ _ is why I like watching them”, grinned Nico amused and got some more comfortable on his seat. “The comedy factor. I wish I had popcorn though...” _

_ “And here I thought you were here to cheer your big sister on”, grinned Lacy from behind them. _

_ Rolling his eyes, Nico turned slightly to glare at the cheerleaders behind them. Lacy, Mitchell and Silena had eagerly agreed when Nico had asked his sister to join him this morning. Why did he have to ask her during the cheerleading practice? Oh, right. He had hoped he'd accidentally run into Percy and could invite him too. Too bad the pretty boy had already left. Frowning at that missed opportunity, he shifted his attention to his sister on the field. Bianca looked like a grace, with her bow at the ready, lined up with Zoe, Thalia and Phoebe. One by one they sent their arrows flying, all of them hitting the target right in the heart. They truly were amazing, he had to admit. _

_ “Are Piper and Nyssa with Leo, or where did they disappear to?”, asked Nico half interested. _

_ “No, Nyssa is very busy brainwashing Piper into finally asking Chase out”, commented Hazel, stopping half-thought. “I haven't seen Leo all day, actually... Mh...” _

_ “Isn't he at his weekly counseling session with Missus Brunner anyway?”, piped Mitchell curiously. “I mean, I saw him heading to her office earlier.” _

_ Hazel nodded absentmindedly and her brother raised one eyebrow at her. She was really behaving odd these days. Nico's frown deepened as he leaned back some. Maybe he was too focused on Percy's perfect ass these days, but something was up with his sister. Great, that was exactly why he had never wanted a proper relationship to begin with. With a one-night-stand or a short-term-fling, you don't lose sight of what's important in life. But with Percy occupying his every thought, he wasn't as focused during training, he paid his family and friends less mind... Maybe it would be for the best to just give up on the boy. His chances were slim anyway, what with Luke and Octavian also chasing after him. Nico snorted ridiculed. As if he'd let perfection slip through his fingers, much less give it up so Castellan could get it. Over his dead body. Percy Blofis would be his. _

_ “Lace! Lace!”, the obnoxious screaming interrupted his daydreams of Percy's ass. _

_ Irritated he turned to glare at the one responsible, just to see Shane McNabb from the hockey team, together the two youngest from the team Christopher and Harley, if he recalled that correctly, running up to them. Lacy sat up and send a beaming smile their way as she saw her boyfriend approaching. Nico on the other hand was more than suspicious. He knew he shouldn't judge a group by its leader, but Luke really made that hard. Beside that, their leader wasn't the only jerk in their team. Nico remembered quite a few incidents that ended with bruises and shiners. _

_ “What's up, Shay?”, asked Lacy with a smile and pulled the hockey jock closer. _

_ “Well, you're friends with Valdez, right?”, mumbled Shane sheepishly against her lips. “I just... I thought I'd tell you that he's in trouble with Sherman, Mark, Butch and Clovis...” _

_ She blinked at him astonished, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “That is very thoughtful of you. Nico will go and take care of that. Right, Nico?” _

_ The Italian heaved a sigh. One of these days he was going to enroll the Latino in the martial arts club, just so he would learn to fight his own battles. He had no chance to stand up though, because his younger sister was already pulling him along, making him stumble. With one hand, she was pulling her brother and with the other she was handling her cellphone. _

_ “Uh... McNabb? Where?”, managed Nico to call before they disappeared around the corner. _

_ Hazel stopped mid-step at that, blinking stunned as though the thought hadn't even crossed her mind in the hurry. Nico rolled his eyes affectionately. Something was really wrong with her. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Sighing deeply and thoroughly annoyed, Percy stepped out of the counselor's office. He was pretty sure he had never spend that much time in silence. But the deal had been that he would see the counselor. Not that he would be telling his sob-story to her. Besides, that woman crept him out. She looked like a wolf, ready to pounce her prey. He frowned down at his cellphone and the message he had received from Grover, the brunette offering him an iced chocolate as a treat for sitting through his first counseling. He cringed at that. The treat wasn't anything he deserved, because technically he had kind of skipped the counseling by not talking. And that was something he couldn't admit just yet to his best friend, because Grover would only be disappointed. Nothing he could handle at the moment so he just decided to head back to their room. With Grover out getting an ice with Juniper, he at least had some peace of mind there to prepare something he could tell his best friend. Though as he entered their room, he all too soon realized that he wouldn't be getting any time to think. He barely stepped into the little apartment, just to nearly get stepped on by Frank. Sea-green eyes widened surprised. The Canadian looked furious, his face red and contorted in rage, his knuckles bleeding, his shirt and hair disheveled. Percy cautiously took another step forward, noticing what was going on on the couch. Leo was laying here, a bag of frozen peas resting on his face, his head resting in Hazel's lap, the golden-eyed beauty running her fingers through his curls with a worried look on her face. Even though the Latino looked like he had taken quite the beating, he actually also looked very content right where he was. The next thing he noticed was the annoyed looking Italian leaning against the back of the couch. Percy yelped when he noticed the bleeding knuckles. His yelp startled the four other teenagers. Not that he gave them any chance to ask, because he was already shoving Nico into the bathroom. _

_ “Hello to you too, Percy”, chuckled the Italian amused as his crush started to clean the wounds on Nico's hands. “So... You see how my day has been, how was yours so far?” _

_ “Not funny, di Angelo”, grunted the other boy, turning furious, stormy sea-green eyes on him, making Nico gulp in fright. “You got hurt. That's never a laughing matter. What happened?” _

_ “Leo got into some trouble and Frank and I... solved it”, shrugged Nico, his eyes softening as he saw the fierce worry on Percy's face. “Hey, it's alright. You should have seen the others.” _

_ Smiling slightly, he wrung his hands free so he could cup Percy's face, forcing the other boy to look at him. A light dust of redness colored the green-eyed boy's cheeks. Nico could practically hear Percy's heart beating, he felt the heat radiating off the slender body in front of him. _

_ “Just...”, whispered the younger boy softly, licking his rosy lips as he slowly leaned up. “I don't like it when the people I like are getting hurt... So please try not getting hurt, promise?” _

_ Nico chuckled amused and moved by the worry in those amazing eyes. He started slightly as Percy leaned up, pressing his lips gently against the Italian's. Nico gulped, hastily sneaking his arms around the slender waist and pressing Percy's warm body against his. The gorgeous boy tasted sweet like Swiss chocolate, a little like pomegranate seeds and also just a bit salty as the sea. Nico really could get used to that taste, but before he could even properly plunger that pretty mouth, Percy ended their kiss, staring doe-eyed up at him with a red face and wide eyes. _

_ “Just don't do stupid things, okay?”, mumbled the green-eyed boy embarrassed and left. _

_ Back in the living room, he first ran his hands over his face, cursing silently in his head. What in the world had he been thinking? That much for Nico having to earn it. By doing what? Beating other people? Groaning slightly, he lifted his head and stared into the living room. Frank was still pacing and he looked like he was ready to punch the wall if it dared to look at him funny. And Hazel was frantic with worry, while Leo was more embarrassed than hurt actually. _

_ “Hazel”, piped Percy in. “How about you take your boyfriend out for a walk so he can steam off a bit? He's looking just the tiniest bit murderous... That way, Leo could rest a little in peace. Oh, and while you're at it, take your brother right with you, will you?” _

_ The golden-eyed girl didn't look very happy that she had to leave her patient's side, but as she noticed just how irritated Frank really was, she saw where Percy was coming from. Sighing in defeat, she stood and left with Frank, pulling Nico at his wrist after them. Not without placing a kiss on top of Leo's head of course and promising him that she would come back later. The moment the door closed behind the three, the Latino heaved a relieved sigh. _

_ “Thanks, Percy”, mumbled Leo, putting the peas down so he could properly look at his roommate. “I mean, they're great and all. But it's so... humiliating. As if it's not bad enough that I let myself get beaten up, no, Frank and Nico had to come to my rescue as though I'm some kind of stupid damsel in distress. And the way Hazel is pampering me is not helping my masculinity any either!” _

_ Just as he ended his rant, Percy stepped up to him with a steaming bowl of soup in his hands. Leo blinked stunned and turned to stare at their little kitchen. When had the green-eyed boy done...? _

_ “Here. It helps making you feel better”, offered Percy and sat down next to him. “My mom used to make it for us... Well, it helps making you feel better about stuff.” _

_ “Stuff, huh?”, mumbled Leo skeptical and took a spoon full of... liquid heaven. “Oh my gosh, that is delicious. What is it? And how did you make it so fast?” _

_ Percy shrugged slightly and returned to the kitchen to get himself a bowl too. “I made a pot this morning, figured I'd need it some after that counseling session...” _

_ “Oh...”, nodded the Latino slowly, licking his spoon. “About... this morning... If you don't want anyone to know, I'm not going to tell, okay? You... didn't look very happy, after all.” _

_ “Thanks”, nodded Percy awkwardly and sat down next to Leo. “I just... really don't want it.” _

_ There was an awkward silence between them for a couple of spoons until the Latino spoke up. “If you... want to talk about it, I'll listen, okay? I mean, I know it's hard, talking to a stranger about your problems and all... the first two months of my counseling, I never spoke to Lupa...” _

_ “Yeah, right”, snorted Percy, glaring at his soup. “No offense, but you have no idea-” _

_ “No offense, but don't talk about stuff you don't know about”, interrupted the Latino with one raised eyebrow. “Look, you may have problems and all, but you're not the only one. I don't go to counseling because the couch is perfect for my afternoon nap. I go to counseling because I've been through hell in most of my foster homes before I got to the Hedges.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed how the green-eyed boy stiffened slightly. _

_ “So the Hedges aren't your parents?”, asked Percy surprised. “But when they were here, you guys looked so, I don't know, like a family.” _

_ “Right, you're new around here”, hummed Leo with a short nod. “No, they're not my biological parents. My parents died when I was small and I... got into the system... Until the Hedges adopted me. The others... the families I've been in before... There were...” He paused for a moment, thinking what he could tell the other to convince him that he could trust Leo. “I don't like the cafeteria, because it's so overly filled with people. One couple I've been with had so many foster kids that they made us all stay in one tiny room... And when we were too loud, we got into trouble with them, so we had to stay silent, eight of us in a room a little smaller than the bedrooms we got here.” _

_ Leo took a deep breath and turned his attention back the soup in front of him. It wasn't hard to talk about such things anymore, he had told his tales so often in the past years already. He could hear that Percy had stopped eating completely. The other was probably busy staring at him confused. _

_ “I'm rather in a crowd than all alone”, whispered Percy barely audible. “My stepfather, first stepfather, used to lock me into the closet whenever his poker buddies came over. I hate small, confined rooms. And I really, really, really hate being alone.” _

_ Leo blinked surprised and turned to stare at the green eyed boy. There was a shadow hanging over Percy's face. A dark, haunted shadow. One Leo remembered vividly from his own mirror image, only shortly after he had gotten to the Hedges. The one that came from not dealing with his problems, from not having someone to talk to about this kind of stuff. Leo slowly leaned back, trying not to make a sound and hoping Percy would continue talking. _

_ “It's why I got thrown out of my last school, you see”, sighed Percy and bit his lips. “Because there were some bullies and they found it hilarious to lock me into the janitor's closet. When they let me out after ten minutes, I just... I saw red... They were laughing and cracking jokes and I just... I beat them up until the teachers came and called an ambulance. I got suspended and I guess the principal called the other schools close by and warned them, because I'm a 'troublemaker'. Mister Brunner only agreed to let me stay here if I'd go to see the counselor, because I'm a 'troubled child'. I really don't know which one of those two I hate more.” _

_ Percy snorted annoyed, glaring down at his hands, his fingers clawed into his jeans. He looked troubled, very troubled. And angry, as though he didn't know what to do with all the anger that had been building up inside of him. Leo knew that feeling too. _

_ “It's why I joined the football team”, smiled the Latino softly. “It's rough, you can get rid of your aggressions, but you're not harming anyone seriously. It's all... fun and games, I guess.” _

_ “I don't like football. Or hockey. Or lacrosse”, muttered Percy. _

_ “Riding isn't really something I'd say helps you get rid of energy”, drawled Leo slowly. “And I don't know if cheerleading with its precise coordination is all that fit for it either. Running?” _

_ The green-eyed boy shook his head, chewing on his lower lip. “Do you... have a pool here?” _

_ “Sure”, shrugged Leo and stood suddenly. “Come, I'll show you.” _

_ Percy slowly stood, frowning confused at the Latino. “Thanks. But... Why are you so nice to me...?” _

_ “Because... I'm not a monster?”, snorted the younger boy with one raised eyebrow, kneeling down in front of Percy, resting his hands on Percy's knees. “I know how it feels to be... mistreated by someone who is supposed to be your guardian and have no one to talk about it with.” _

_ The way Percy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned away from Leo told the Latino that Percy really disliked the idea of talking with someone about whatever he had been through. Sighing slightly, he got more comfortable again, resting his head against Percy's leg and his back against the couch. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to come up with somewhere to start. _

_ “Your mom, does she... know?”, asked Leo in the softest voice. _

_ His silence and dark yet hurtful look told Leo enough. She didn't just know, she shared his fate. He just wasn't sure if that made things easier or more complicated. Where to start...? _

_ “But I can't talk with her about...  _ __ this _ _ _ ”, sighed Percy frustrated, hiding his face in his hands. “She always gets so... guilty and sorrowful and starts blaming herself, but I can't stand seeing her like that because she's the greatest mom on this planet and I want to see her happy and step-Paul makes her happy and my little siblings make her happy, but I... I just remind her of back then... And that's...” _

_ “Frustrating you, because you feel all alone with it, mh?”, whispered Leo compassionately. “I felt all alone too before I befriended Piper and Jason. It took me a while to talk with them about it. But it's different, because they don't understand. Sure, Jason's stepmom is a bitch, but she never hit him or anything. It took extremely long for me to try and trust anyone. Years of feeling isolated and lonely and on my own. I just... don't want you to feel the same, okay? Because I know what a shitty feeling that is. I want you to know that you're not alone. If you ever want to talk, I'm here.” _

_ Leo stayed still and silent, just leaning against Percy to make him feel not alone. He prayed that the other boy would accept his help. Because he knew that Percy was a nice guy, heck everybody who talked more than two sentences with him liked him right away. The kid didn't deserve something like that and he certainly didn't deserve being on his own with this burden. _

_ “You... promise not to tell anyone...?”, whispered Percy softly after a couple of minutes. _

_ “Of course not”, smiled Leo, nudging Percy's leg. “'I promise you that everything you say stays between you and me. If it makes you feel better, I could tell you something no one else knows too?” _

_ “You don't need to”, declined the green-eyed boy and curled together on the couch, circling Leo so he could rest his arms around Leo's neck, nuzzling the surprisingly soft curls, noting the far-off look in hazel-coal eyes. “Aside... Well, if you want to... I guess I could... listen. I'm a pretty good listener. At least that's what Annabeth says whenever she rants about something science-y. Spill it.” _

_ Leo frowned for a moment, cuddling up against the warmth of Percy's body cozily. “I think I'm kind of... confused... Maybe you can help me. I mean, you're... gay, right? How did you know? Do you really only like boys? Was there a phase you thought you like girls too? How...” _

_ “Slow down, Valdez”, chuckled Percy amused, lazily running his fingers through the curls (he was really fascinated by those). “So... you're confused about your sexuality?” _

_ “Kind of. I guess”, shrugged Leo frustrated. “I mean, I always assumed I was straight. But then my parents made that stupid comment about being alright with my sexuality whatever I may prefer and that kind of made me start to think and I looked... and... I liked... And now I don't know...” _

_ “And did you look somewhere... specific?”, asked Percy tentatively. _

_ The green-eyed boy giggled amused as the Latino turned the darkest cherry-red possible. “Maybe?” _

_ “Or rather: Certainly”, laughed Percy softly, tilting his head so he was hanging upside-down over the couch. “Who is it? Don't tell me Nico, because then we would have to duel.” _

_ “No”, huffed Leo, wiggling his nose and blushing some darker. “More... uh... Frank...? And Hazel, but Hazel already before that. I mean, come on, she's smoking hot. But now I started noticing that Frank is also... and now I don't know what to do, because they're next to Jason and Piper my very best friends and it would ruin everything if they knew and I don't even know what is supposed to happen next or what the meaning of any of this is, because I... I'm in love with Hazel and Frank.” _

_ “Mh...”, nodded Percy slowly. “I was never sure. Always assumed I'm straight too, because it's what the society teaches us. But then I joined the football team in one of the schools I was in and... well, I figured I'm not as straight as I thought. I looked a little too intense and ended in some fights, which had led to me getting suspended from that school too. I always thought it may only be a phase. But then I met Tavy, thanks to Grover. And we kissed and fooled around and I just... I felt so content, laying in his strong arms, that I knew I would never want something else.” _

_ “Did you... I mean, is sex with a boy-”, started the Latino flustered. _

_ Percy stared at him wide-eyed and equally flustered. “I don't know. Tavy and I only kissed and touched, we never really... Well, you know. I'm, uh...” _

_ “A virgin?”, supplied Leo, sighing in relieved. “And here I thought I was the only virgin our age.” _

_ “No you're not”, laughed Percy, nudging the Latino. “But you don't need to have sex to know if you're straight or gay or bisexual or whatever. If you feel drawn to them, if you like them both equally, then I guess you're in love and that's all that matters. If they're your choice.” _

_ “And who is your choice?”, nudged Leo teasingly. _


	14. Lesson: Individual Training and Tutoring

_ 14\. Lesson: Individual Training and Tutoring _

 

__ Who is your choice? _ _ _ The question echoed in his head over and over and over again. It was a good thing Juniper and Grover had interrupted their conversation at that point and saved Percy from answering it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off with his legs. _

_ At least he now knew that Leo did have a couple of good ideas. Getting rid of his anger by working out was the best thing he had done in ages. The water surrounding him dulled the sounds around him, made him feel as though he was the only one on this planet. His muscles started to ache as he reached the other end of the pool, grabbing the edge with his hands and surfacing. He was panting hard, but feeling good. Better than he had in many months. Crossing his arms and resting his chin on them, he took a moment to catch his breath. Looking around, he noticed that it was already pitch-back outside. The stars were shining above him. It was a beautiful, relatively warm night without any clouds. If guessing the time, he would say it was about ten or something. Past curfew. It was definitely past curfew, because it was way too silent around him, so the ones that had still been training in the halls must have left already too. _

_ He took a deep breath and climbed out of the water. This was was creepy as hell at night. Especially when he was alone. The last time he had been out in the dark at this school had been during the party, with plenty others. But now he was alone. And he hated being alone anyway. And he hated the dark, because it reminded him of the stupid closet and of being all alone, alone in the dark for way too long. And now he was here, in the dark, alone. On his own. He could feel his heartbeat picking up as panic rose in his chest. He hadn't had a panic attack since spring, damn it. _

_ Sudden loud noises from within the gym startled him. Glasping his hands over his mouth, he refrained from making any sound at all. The grass beneath his feet started to damp with the pool water that was dripping off him. The wind rustled through the trees at the nearby forest line. Wide, sea-green eyes stared distrustful at the forest. Then, the sudden noise from the gym again. Wonderful. Taking a deep breath, Percy grabbed his towel from where he had left it next to the pool and started to slowly rub his hair dry. He had to get inside the building, because inside the gym were the showers and the lockers with his clothes. The odd, loud sound again. Actually, did he really need his clothes? No, he didn't. He would certainly manage to sneak into the school again. Half naked and dripping. The trees behind him rustled again as though the forest was trying to be more weird and creepy than the gym-noises. Was his life turning into a horror movie now? _

_ “Come on, Percy. Don't be a scaredy-cat, you're better than that”, huffed Percy irritated. _

_ Straightening some, he grabbed his towel tightly and walked up to the gym. It took him a moment to open the door, but as he did so, he heaved a huge sigh of relief. _

_ “Oh thank everything holy, it's only you”, sighed Percy, chuckling a bit. _

_ “Oh thank everything holy, it's you in only swimming shorts. Me likes”, replied the Italian casually, raising one eyebrow. “What did I do to deserve that eye-candy?” _

_ Percy grinned sheepishly, taking the sight in front of him in. Nico was sweating, his anyway already tight black muscle shirt clinging even more to his muscular frame, his chest heaving from the exercise, one hand clinging to what looked like a sword for training purpose. Percy tilted his head curiously and stepped closer, still busy drying off some. _

_ “I was in the pool, as my outfit and the fact that I'm wet should tell you”, teased Percy amused. “And you are... into swordplay? Wouldn't have thought that.” _

_ Nico approached him too so they were meeting half-way at the door to the lockers. “I like football, but I only play it because I couldn't get the one club I wanted. Fencing and swordplay. But I was kind of the only one interested in it, so I didn't get it. Now I train alone, in the evenings when the gym is empty. And well, when I'm agitated. And those fucking bullies going at Leo made me agitated. Come on, I'm finished for today anyway. I'll join you.” _

_ “So... You always train alone? That's kind of boring. I mean, you can only go through routines like that and not  _ __ really _ _ _ train”, hummed Percy as they slowly headed over to the showers. _

_ “What can I do?”, shrugged Nico, grabbing his shirt to pull it over his head. “There's no one to train with, so why should I complain? It wouldn't change anything.” _

_ “I would train with you. If you want”, offered the green-eyed boy softly. _

_ The two reached the showers, very spacious showers if Percy may add. Nico threw his shirt into a corner and opened his jeans, staring with one raised eyebrow at the other teen. _

_ “You can actually handle a sword?”, asked Nico a little stunned. _

_ “Don't make it sound so surprising”, huffed Percy amused. “I have a sword and I know how to work it. So if you want, we can train together. But don't pout when I wipe your ass.” _

_ “How come?”, frowned Nico, getting out of his jeans. “I mean, no offense, but... I know you're from a poorer background and I was always under the impression swordplay is something only we spoiled, rich brats do because daddy said so.” _

_ “No offense taken”, smiled Percy, putting his towel down. “It kind of... is because my rich daddy said so. See, my father, my biological father, he... has a different background than my mom. When I turned sixteen, I got this sword, old sword, from him. It's called Riptide, he said it's an old family heirloom and he wanted me to have it. I guess, kind of because he was feeling bad for not being there for me for so long. I took lessons, because if I have a sword, I want to know how to handle it.” _

_ Nico nodded some, slowly putting his fingers around the waistband of his boxer-shorts and even slower pushing them down. Percy blushed furiously as he watched how Nico stripped down. His own hands were shaking some as he too gripped the swimming shorts. _

_ “You and your dad... do you have much contact?”, asked the naked Italian. _

_ It took Percy a little longer to response because there was just too much distraction in the form of a naked Nico. And yes, Percy liked what he saw there. It looked good, made him wonder what it would look like all hard and ready for some action... Percy licked his lips. _

_ “Not really. I only see him on my birthdays”, shrugged Percy slowly. “I mean... He's a busy man and I'm... not... I was a mistake. My mom was in high school, but my mom still wanted to keep me. My dad... was a married man. And his parents were still controlling his life, they wouldn't allow him to get divorced and be a disgrace to the family. But he's my dad, so yeah.” _

_ Nico nodded and looked as though he wanted to pry some more. So Percy did the only logical thing and stripped down his swimming shorts and ran up to the shower cabins. He blushed furiously, feeling Nico's eyes trained on his ass. Slowly turning the water on, he faced the wall. _

_ “You're really trying to make me want you even more than I already do, mh?” _

_ “Shut up and come here”, huffed Percy, closing his eyes flustered. “I mean, uh, we could... share? It'll save water. Yeah. Better for the environment and all.” _

_ “You don't need to come up with an excuse to share a shower with me”, purred Nico as he stepped up right behind Percy, tenderly resting his hands on Percy's hips. “You're beautiful. And I get that you don't want to talk about your dad, okay? We don't need to talk. We can just shower and make out? Or just shower, whatever you like. That... kiss earlier had been good enough for me. Everything you give me will be enough for me.” _

_ “We're  _ __ not _ _ _ having sex now”, declared Percy strictly. “No sex. Just showering and being here together and showering and... I already said that, didn't I?” _

_ “Are you nervous?”, whispered Nico amused, his lips hovering above Percy's neck. “No need for that. I just want to be close to you. You're all I want. I won't pressure you into anything. I just want to enjoy being with you, because you're my perfection.” _

_ Percy smiled softly and turned some to place a kiss on Nico's jawline. “And you're my choice.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Grover raised one eyebrow as he sat in class the next day. Juniper next to him giggled, her fingers linked with his. Also raising the other eyebrow, he looked over his best friend's head at the girls on his other side. Rachel and Annabeth shrugged, the blonde poking Percy. _

_ “What's going on with you? Did you sleep at all last night?”, asked Annabeth. _

_ When the boy lifted his head, he was blushing brightly. “Well... I took a long shower last night. With Nico. We kind of... got carried away, I guess...” _

_ “So that's why you returned home so late last night”, grunted Grover wide-eyed. “You didn't-” _

_ “No!”, hissed Percy with a glare. “I'm not a whore! We just showered. You know, with... uh... each other. Just sharing a shower, okay? No inappropriate touching, even though the touching that did happen didn't feel all that innocent either...” _

_ “Mister Blofis”, interrupted the strict voice of their teacher. _

_ “Yes, Missus Athena?”, yelped Percy embarrassed and straightened. _

_ “You're new here, but that doesn't give you the free pass to do as you please”, chided Athena, pushing her glasses up. “You lack the basic knowledge my students have from last year. Perhaps you need some more discipline? I will arrange for you to get tutoring so you can catch up to the majority of this class. You will wait after class.” _

_ Percy groaned. This was really humiliating, in front of the whole class. Some giggled, others looked at him with pity. Grover patted his back, giving him an encouraging half-grin. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Frank?”, whispered Leo critically as he leaned over to the big guy. “Do you think Nico is alright? He keeps grinning so... dumb. And staring off into space.” _

_ Frank grunted, wrapping one arm protectively and possessively around the Latino's shoulders. He was still irritated that those bastards had caught Leo yesterday, just because Frank hadn't been with him. That would not happen again, he was not going to let Leo out of sight again. _

_ “I'll fetch you after your sessions from now on”, declared Frank with a glare. _

_ “Frank”, sighed the Latino embarrassed. “You're not just not listening to me, you're also being totally embarrassing. Please stop. I don't need you to babysit me.” _

_ The Canadian turned to look at him with soft eyes. “Hey, I don't mean to babysit you. You're important, okay? I can't let you get hurt. I just want to protect you.” _

_ The Latino blushed and hid his face in Frank's shoulder. The blonde opposite them huffed irritated. Crossing his arms, Jason directed his attention back to Nico. Because Leo was right, the Italian was behaving strange today. But he was by far not the only one. Frank had barely let go of Leo at all today, constantly having one arm wrapped around Leo's shoulders or patting his head or sitting as close as possible. And Leo kept blushing like crazy whenever Frank did so. _

_ “Jay? You going to join us in a game of Poker?”, asked Travis in a hushed voice. _

_ His brother Connor was already shuffling the cards, Charles and Chris next to the Stolls looking curiously at Jason. The blonde raised one eyebrow ridiculed at that. _

_ “We're supposed to have football training here”, grunted Jason. “You're aware of that, right?” _

_ “But the Coach is too busy meeting Coach Aphrodite behind the bleachers and our captain keeps spacing out. Why can't we just enjoy the day?”, questioned Connor with a shrug. _

_ Jason rolled his eyes and turned away from them, instead heading over to his best friend and roommate. Falling down on the grass next to Nico, he ruffled the Italian's hair until Nico turned to glare at him irritated. Grinning sheepishly, Jason crossed his arms behind his head. _

_ “So, what happened that got you so happy-giddy?”, asked the blonde curiously. _

_ “When I was training yesterday”, started Nico and heaved a sigh, also laying down on the gradd but on his stomach. “Percy was there. He must have taken a swim. Anyway... We showered. Together.” _

_ “Together?”, asked Jason stunned and wide-eyed. “As in together-together?” _

_ “As in: I had my hands all over his body and got to soap him up”, sighed Nico heavenly and closed his eyes. “And his skin is so soft and the way his ass looks without clothes on...” _

_ “So that's what got you so unfocused today”, laughed the blonde amused. “You got to grope a feel.” _

_ “More than that”, sighed Nico and licked his lips. “That ass, it feels  _ __ so good _ _ _ in my hands... I don't think I can ever touch someone else again. I need him. I need to have him.” _

_ “It seems Percy managed to turn the big bad wolf into a well-trained puppy”, teased Jason, nudging Nico. “I'm happy for you, pal. But I hope you get more than just a feel soon.” _

_ “So do I”, grunted Nico with a glare. “I had the worst case of blue balls yesterday...” _

_ “How about you direct the frustration over those onto your team? Because they're currently busy... cuddling and playing poker”, smirked Jason amused. _

_ Nico bolted up and glared at his team before making them all run lapses until they would collapse. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Percy was not happy, he was rather embarrassed. Athena was leading him through the halls like he was some delinquent little boy. She was the strictest teacher Percy had met on this school so far. _

_ “If I may ask, where are we going, Missus Athena?”, whispered Percy unsure. _

_ “To the library. A place where you will be spending much time from now on”, grunted the teacher. _

_ Wonderful, as if it wasn't hard enough to avoid the library anyway, what with being friends with Malcolm, Annabeth and Octavian. Inside the big library, Missus Athena led him up to the librarian and his assistance right away. The elderly man and the freckled boy looked at them curiously. _

_ “Mister Torrington”, smiled Athena pleased. “This is Percy Blofis. He's new here and he is missing some basics when it comes to English literature. Seeing as you are the most literate student I've ever had the pleasure of teaching, I would love for you to tutor him.” _

_ Torrington looked like he wanted to protest, but with a look at his mentor the librarian, he knew that this was one of those times he needed to agree. Groaning slightly he nodded. Athena clapped her hands pleased and turned to leave. Howard chuckled, patting Alabaster's back. _

_ “Why don't you kids take a table and get started right away? I'll manage on my own.” _

_ “Yeah, great”, nodded Alabaster annoyed, grabbing Percy's hand. “Come on, pretty boy.” _

_ Percy frowned as he was led over to a table and pushed down onto a chair. Then the other boy disappeared again, just to reappear with a way too high pile of books. Percy whined. _

_ “Really? I hate reading”, moaned Percy and hit the table top. _

_ “Yeah. Time wasted that could be spend teasing some poor guy”, huffed Alabaster with a glare. _

_ “What's your problem?”, grunted Percy with a defensive glare. “What I do with who is none of your business, Torrington. What's it to you, eh?” _

_ “I happen to like Octavian, okay? We're kind of friends”, replied Alabaster, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I don't like the way you keep leading him on. You're behaving like a slut, batting your eyes at Castellan, throwing a charming smile at di Angelo and making out with Octavian.” _

_ Percy bit his lips. He knew that. He was aware of this, even though he wasn't to be blamed. All three boys knew of each other, he wasn't hiding anything. It was their free will, their decision to keep chasing after Percy as if he was some kind of great prize. _

_ “That's not my fault. He wants my ass and keeps molesting me, he could as well stop if the competition hurts him too much”, snorted Percy, raising one accusing eyebrow. _

_ “You're right. The guys are at fault for this themselves, for chasing after you like you're worth more than you actually are”, snorted Alabaster unimpressed. “But it's still  _ __ your _ _ _ responsibility to decide. Before anyone gets seriously hurt or they chase you to the end of days.” _

_ Percy's glare melted away a bit, but before he could say something to defend himself, he felt strong arms wrap around his neck and kisses being placed on his neck. “Hello, sweetheart.” _

_ “O—Octavian”, yelped Percy flustered and craned his neck some, taking a deep breath. “We need to talk. You and me. Right now. Sorry, Alabaster, I need a moment?” _

_ He looked at his new tutor questioningly, but the freckled boy seemed to understand, nodding in understanding. Percy stood up, grabbing Octavian's hand to lead him away into a secluded area. The blonde stared down at him with a leering smile, his arms sneaking around Percy's waist. _

_ “Bad boy, getting away for a make-out session like that”, whispered the Brit. _

_ “No”, whispered Percy back and shook his head. “”We can't keep doing this. I like you, Tavy. I like you very much and I enjoy being friends with you, but Alabaster just said something very true and Leo had asked me something yesterday and they're right. I need to chose. And I don't chose you. You and me both knew this. I mean, you don't want me. You  _ __ want _ _ _ me because you don't want anyone else having me. But I think both of us know that you won't be wanting me anymore as soon as Luke and Nico stop persuading me. You're in for the thrill of the chase. But I... I want something real. I want love and a relationship and if you value our friendship, you should stop.” _

_ Octavian's hands moved from Percy's waist to his hands, clasping them softly and lifting them so the Brit could place kisses on his fingertips. “You're right. But you see, I've always gotten what I wanted. And I don't like the idea of either of them having you, because even if I don't love you, you've grown to me and you deserve someone who can treat you with respect. Castellan and di Angelo are well-known to sleep with any cheerleader available. I don't want you to become a scratch on their bedpost. You deserve better than that, Percy.” _

_ “That's sweet”, smiled Percy and leaned up to kiss Octavian's cheek. “But I'm a big boy. I know how to protect myself, okay? Besides... have you seen Nico sleeping around this year so far? Because I think he's trying, because he really likes me.” _

_ Octavian frowned thoughtful. “You're right. Two weeks into the school year and he still hasn't fucked even one pretty thing. But it's only Tuesday of the second week, Percy. He can still grow bored of chasing after you and decide to settle on an easier target.” _

_ “You're... right...”, sighed Percy with a frown and rested his head on Octavian's chest. _

_ Of course he was right, that was the reason why Percy did all these things. Like kissing Nico or showering with him. To keep him interested. Because never before had Percy been that desperate. He wanted Nico to stay interested and he feared that if he didn't offer him something, the Italian would turn away. Turn to Drew, who was more than willing to spread her legs for him. _

_ “What am I supposed to do...?”, frowned the green-eyed boy confused. _

_ “You know my opinion in that matter”, chuckled Octavian. “Let me take your virginity and lock you into a golden tower, far away from all those foes.” _

_ “Yeah. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”, snorted Percy ridiculed, hitting the blonde's shoulder. _

_ “Ouch”, grinned the Brit teasingly. “What can I say? Your ass  _ __ is _ _ _ irresistible.” _

_ “You charmer”, laughed Percy and shook his head. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ One week later, Nico was standing in the gym, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the doors. It was dark outside already, everyone else must have been in their rooms by now. He wasn't even sure why he was there, but it was the same time as last week. Same day, same time. Percy had offered to train with him, but Nico hadn't really gotten around to talk to Percy ever since then. He had been busy training his team, Percy had been busy with the cheerleading and with the riding club. Then they both had their friends. And it seemed that Percy also had special tutoring, thanks to Athena. School work on top of all that and it made it practically impossible to casually meet. _

_ “Sorry I kept you waiting, but Hazel and Piper needed my help holding Leo down while they were dressing him up”, panted Percy as he stumbled into the gym. “That red mini-dress suits him.” _

_ Nico snorted amused and threw a training-sword at the green-eyed boy. Percy grinned sheepishly and caught it with one hand. His eyes got that predator-like gleam as he held the weapon. _

_ “No need to be sorry. We never really agreed on a date or a time”, chuckled Nico amused. “I guess this is just a sign of how well we are in sync. I'm glad you're here.” _

_ “Let's see how glad you'll be once you're laying on the ground”, smirked Percy. _

_ “So you like to be on top then? I guess I'll be okay with that”, smirked Nico back. “You  _ __ are _ _ _ in the riding club, after all. I'm sure you're good at riding.” _

_ Percy blushed and stared at him. The things Nico's words could do to him. Hadn't that been the reason why he had avoided the Italian in the past week? But staying away from Nico had been harder than he would have thought. But Percy had to test him. A week, without as much as talking to him. The green-eyed boy had wanted to see if Nico would lose interest right away, or if he could stay strong. And Nico hadn't even as much as flirted with someone else, even though Silena had had a meeting with another cheerleading team, meaning many hot cheerleaders Nico hadn't known before being around campus. Even though plenty of those had practically thrown themselves at the Italian, Nico had declined any offer of coitus. Much to everybody's surprise and Percy's relief. It had made him feel better about the situation, about Nico. _

_ “Let's get started and see how this will end”, chuckled Percy and tilted his head with a smirk. “Maybe some day you will know just how good I am at riding.” _

_ Nico blushed surprised and had just enough time to block Percy's first attack. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Just so you know it, I hate you”, was the first thing Percy heard as he entered his room. _

_ He grinned broadly at the pouting Latino, still wearing the red, tight mini-dress and the red high heels. Rubbing his still slightly damp hair, Percy plunged himself down onto the couch. _

_ “I think you look adorable in the dress, Leo”, grinned the green-eyed boy. _

_ “So... How was training with Nico?”, asked the Latino, rubbing his waxed legs in fascination. _

_ “Good. I kicked his ass. But he's a good loser”, smiled Percy softly and got more comfortable. “We agreed on meeting every Tuesday and Thursday night from now on. And on Saturdays for swimming, because I managed to get him to join me in the pool after the training to cool down. But I think he only agreed to do that because he'd get me in shorts... Which reminds me, what happened with you and the girls after I left?” _

_ “They forced me into a photoshooting”, pouted Leo, burying his head in Percy's lap in embarrassment. “No idea what they want to do with the photos though. Blackmail...?” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Hazel was grinning like a predator as she was straddling her boyfriend's lap. Her roommate Miranda had sneaked out of the room to get to her girlfriend Lou, so Hazel had sneaked her boy in. _

_ “What was so urgent that you interrupted our poker night?”, frowned the Canadian. _

_ “I got photos”, chimed Hazel and licked her lips, pulling the freshly printed photos out of her bra. _

_ “Photos?”, repeated Frank confused. “Don't tell me you joined the photography class again? And please don't tell me you brought me here to show me flowers and clouds.” _

_ “I brought you here to show you Leo in a short dress”, whispered Hazel with a smirk. _

_ Frank's eyes were wide and his cock was hard as he stared at the compromising photos. _


	15. Lesson: Big Game and Group Cheering

_ 15\. Lesson: Big Game and Group Cheering _

 

_ “So... you nervous yet?”, asked Percy as casual as possible. _

_ Conversations with Leo were kind of awkward. One moment, they were talking about the weather and the next, they were baring their souls to one another. He never really knew at which point they were. But seeing the Latino folded together on the couch told him to at least attempt small talk. Big, brown eyes stared at him surprised, as though he hadn't even noticed that he wasn't alone. _

_ “Huh? Uh. Hey, Percy... I thought you were out...”, frowned Leo and tilted his head. _

_ “Damn, you _ __ are _ _ _ nervous”, smiled the green-eyed boy and sat down, not without ruffling Leo's hair. _

_ “I'm not nervous about anything”, huffed the Latino flustered. _

_ “It's the first big game of the year”, shrugged Percy casually, handing Leo a coke. “You're allowed to feel a little nervous, especially now that it's the very first game you'll play with Hazel cheering you on now that you know you love her. And Frank and Frank will be there too and you probably want to impress them, which puts you under even more pressure.” _

_ “Thanks...”, frowned Leo a little pale. “ _ __ Now _ _ _ I'm nervous.” _

_ Percy giggled slightly and wrapped his arms around the Latino. “No need to be. You're awesome.” _

_ “Is there  _ __ anything _ _ _ you want to tell us, Percy?”, grunted a gruff voice from behind. _

_ The two boys, still hugging, turned their heads to look at the group of Percy's friends. Annabeth, Juniper, Rachel and Katie were laughing slightly as they walked over to them, Katie holding hands with Malcolm and pulling him along. Grover followed obediently, smiling slightly dopey at Juniper. The last to enter was Octavian, who made it a point to sit down between Leo and Percy. _

_ “I think you're having enough boys chasing your tail”, huffed the Brit with a glare at Leo. _

_ “What is that supposed to mean?”, frowned Percy, hitting Octavian on the shoulder. “Leo and I are friends. I can make friends. I'm a very lovable person, unlike some grumpy Brits around here.” _

_ “No one with any brains left would deny how lovable you are. And that's the problem.” _

_ “Don't fight. Especially not about me”, grunted Leo, sticking his tongue out. “Percy is not my type.” _

_ “So... you nervous about tomorrow, Perce?”, asked Rachel with a grin. “First big game. First chance to majorly kick Drew's ass in public and make all the boys fawn over you instead of her.” _

_ “Yeah”, grinned Percy broadly. “I am so looking forward to it! But that reminds me, what are your plans for tonight, Annie? Because N ico kind of asked me out and you know me, I asked him if we couldn't make a group-thing out of it so I thought you could maybe come with us...?” _

_ “I like that”, nodded Octavian approvingly. “A chaperone so di Angelo keeps his hands by himself.” _

_ “Yes, that's a good idea”, agreed Katie thoughtful. “What with Nico's reputation, it would be safer to not let Percy be alone with Nico. You know how... adorably naive Percy can be.” _

_ “Why did that sound like an insult?”, frowned Percy and flushed slightly. _

_ No need to tell them that he had regular making out sessions with Nico under the showers. They never touched each other's intimate places, but it certainly was enough to get him hot and bothered. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Nico was frowning at the mirror. “Pink is not my color.” _

_ “I think you look lovely, brother”, smiled Hazel and kissed his cheek. _

_ Rolling his eyes, Nico pulled on the pink, frilly dress. Someone needed to stop these girls. Nyssa, Piper and Silena were sitting on the floor, holding their stomachs with laughter. But that was alright. Nico had made a deal and he held his end of it. Normally, Hazel wouldn't have dared to do this to her brother, knowing that the consequences would be very ugly. But Nico had made a deal with Silena. The blonde leader of the cheerleading squad had always wanted for him to fall victim to them. So now she had what she wanted and she owed him. And he knew exactly when to catch in that favor and in which form. The blue, short dress in Percy's size was already hidden in his closet. _

_ “So... girls, what are you doing tonight?”, asked Nico casually. _

_ “Nyssa and I will be going to see that new movie in the town”, grinned Hazel broadly. _

_ “I'll have to distract Charlie from his nerves because of the big game tomorrow”, frowned Silena. _

_ Perfect, thought Nico to himself and zoomed in on Piper. “Well, that's a shame. Then it'll only be you and me, Piper. I really wanted to get a big dinner tonight, but eating alone really sucks. What do you say, you going to come with me? I'll pay.” _

_ “The day I'll say no to free food is the day you will walk outside in public in that outfit and sing  _ __ Barbie Girl _ _ _ ”, grinned the native American nonchalantly. _

_ “Great. I'll pick you up at six?”, smiled Nico before turning serious. “And now out of this room, all of you, so I can get out of this dress and shower to get that make-up off!” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Why did you invite Annabeth to go onto your date with Nico?”, frowned Leo as he watched his roommate run around frantically, looking for the right clothes to wear. “Wasn't that... stupid?” _

_ “It's not my date with Nico”, grunted Percy and stopped mid-step, pulling a very tight, sleeveless top in navy blue over his head. “Nico had the idea on Tuesday when we were actually on a date. Kind of. I don't know if kissing in the showers really counts as dates...? Anyway, I told him how much it annoys me to be on the cheerleading squad because Piper and Annabeth spend  _ __ all their time _ _ _ staring at each other longingly whenever they think the other isn't paying attention.” _

_ “So... wait... you mean...”, started the Latino surprised. _

_ “That Nico is inviting Piper along and it will only be the four of us, yes. It's not a group-thing, it's a double-date”, confirmed Percy with a broad grin and grabbed his blue leather jacket. “Anyway, I really have to get going now. You going to be alright? Grover will probably spend the whole night at the library and Hazel said she's having a date-night with Frank...” _

_ “Don't look at me so pitiful”, huffed Leo with a glare. “It's nice to have some alone-time. Especially before a big game. Means I can.... release some stress, if you know what I mean.” _

_ “You'll spend the whole night masturbating, yes”, nodded Percy, pausing at the door. “If you want, in my upper drawer is a vibrator. I always disinfect after using and if you do that too, you can... try. I mean, you said you're still not sure if you're going to like this whole gay-part of yourself. So try.” _

_ “I'm not going to use a toy that has frequently seen your ass from the inside”, grunted Leo. _

_ “It's clean, I just told you”, scolded Percy and left the room. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “I would have never figured that you'd need a babysitter for a date”, snorted Annabeth. _

_ Percy just grinned and stared at her friend. He had told her that it was some fancy place and that they needed to dress up, so now she was wearing a very gorgeous and very tight silvery-gray dress with a deeply cut v-neck that revealed just how much woman she was, silver high heels and small jewelry that accented her stormy gray eyes. Her hair was in big locks like from the fifties, which looked amazing on her because her hair was so long. All in all, she was looking amazing. He, on the other hand, looked kind of shabby if you'd ask himself. A blue, tight shirt, black stone-washed jeans and his favorite blue leather jacket. He didn't own many fancy outfits. _

_ “I am very, very sorry, Annie. Please don't be angry with me”, whispered Percy as they entered the restaurant, tightening his grip on her waist so she couldn't run. “Hey, Nico! Hello, Piper.” _

_ The two other teens were already seated at a table, Piper staring at them wide-eyed before glaring at Nico as though he was the worst traitor on this planet. But Nico merely stood to place a tender kiss on Percy's lips and pull his chair out for him. The gentleman he was, he did the same for Annabeth. _

_ “It's nice that you agreed to attend this little... double date”, smiled the Italian. “You look stunning, Annabeth. This dress truly makes your eyes shine. Doesn't it, Piper?” _

_ “I hate you so much, di Angelo”, hissed Piper with a glare before turning to Annabeth, staring like a doe in the headlights as she saw the dress. “Good lord, they look amazing. You! You look amazing.” _

_ She blushed brightly and tried to tear her eyes away from Annabeth's giant boobs. They had always been an eye-catcher, but in this dress they looked ready to jump out and attack her. And that would be one attack she certainly wouldn't fend off. Gulping hard, she clawed her fingers into the table-top to keep from reaching out. They bounced slightly as Annabeth adjusted herself to the chair, wiggling softly, tempting Piper. The native American bit her lips hard. _

_ “Thank you”, smiled Annabeth a little shyly, looking Piper up and down. “You look...” _

_ “Dumb, I know”, groaned the native American, cursing slightly. _

_ She liked dressing up when she would go somewhere with the boys. Just not like other girls, she had always hated dresses and reducing herself to her boobs (a little hypocritical considering that was the first thing she always stared at when seeing a girl, but then again hers were only a B cup while Annabeth's were a nice, soft and big E. Urgh, if she didn't stop staring soon...). When Piper dressed up, it was in a three-piece suit. The white pants hugged her long legs nicely, the five top buttons of the white dress-shirt were open to allow her boobs a little breath, the jacket casually open. She blushed under Annabeth's intense stare. _

_ “No, no you really don't look dumb! You look amazing!”, objected Annabeth hastily. _

_ She had always had a thing for women in menswear, may it be shirts, muscle-shirts or suits. There was a certain allure to it that she simply couldn't explain. The two girls stared awkwardly at each other while Percy and Nico grinned broadly and exchanged knowing looks. _

_ “One would think the two of you have seen each other naked often enough in the locker rooms, yet you seem so fascinated with each other's clothes”, noted Nico amused, tilting his head. “Then again, I've seen Percy often enough naked too by now yet I still find myself staring every time...” _

_ “You can be so charming”, chuckled Percy and leaned in to kiss Nico softly. _

_ “So... the two of you? Are you really dating now? Are you a couple, or what?”, asked Piper with a glare, trying to distract herself Annabeth's once again bouncing boobs (as the blonde pushed her hair back and accidentally brushed one of them, causing a domino effect. A boobtastic domino effect). “I mean, one day it's Castellan hanging off Percy's arm, the next it's Simmons and then you two are being awfully cozy once again, just to say that you don't want to rush it.” _

_ “That's an excellent question”, agreed Annabeth, glaring and crossing her arms under her chest (which, damn it all, pushed her breasts up again, redirecting Piper's attention back to her). “What  _ __ is _ _ _ your deal? On? Off? Yes? No? Is this serious or a loose 'we shower together'-thing? Yes, I know about that. I know  _ __ everything _ _ _ that is going on with my friends, Percy.” _

_ Nico opened his mouth to answer, but he wasn't sure what to say. He enjoyed spending the showers with Percy, touching and kissing and just being together. He also enjoyed the training, the two of them had a good flow with each other. Sometimes they would just drift around in the pool and talk too, which was just as brilliant. But Percy had jet to decide what he wanted. _

_ “Octavian is not hanging off my arm”, frowned Percy annoyed. “We ended it, in a final-no-taking-back way. Nothing happening there. And if you haven't noticed, I've been dodging Luke for weeks now. As far as I am concerned, Nico and I are in that getting-to-know-each-other phase. We're not yet dating, but we're coming close to it.” _

_ “I can live with that”, nodded Nico hastily, glad enough the other guys were out of the race. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “So... how was that movie you and Nyssa went to?”, asked Frank between kisses. _

_ His hands were roaming all over Hazel's body, tugging on her shirt. She had just returned from her movie-night with Nyssa, the two girls having seen the latest Channing Tatum movie and even though Frank wasn't really paying attention to him, he knew that ever since  _ __ Magic Mike _ _ _ any movie involving that man would make Hazel instantly horny. _

_ “Your room. Mine's too far away”, growled his girlfriend demandingly, fidgeting with Frank's fly. _

_ So the movie must have been very good. Frank grinned stupidly. He knew Underwood was in the library, he had just been there himself, learning with Jason, Jake and Chris for the math exam – Missus Nemesis was brutal, failing was not an option. But when Nyssa and Hazel had come in, Nyssa sitting down with Jake and babbling on about how he and Will had to go and see the movie too, and Hazel simply straddling Frank's hips and kissing him, Frank knew exactly how this night would end. He briefly tried to recall if he may have forgotten something. But Nico had said he would be on a date-thing with Percy. So... the perfect opportunity to have hot, nice sex with Hazel all night long. Exactly what he needed to steam off some before a big game. Fidgeting with the door, trying to be as silent as possible so no teacher that may be patrolling the halls would notice them and send Hazel off again, he tried to unlock it with one hand while unhooking Hazel's bra with the other hand. Nothing better than multi-tasking. _

_ But what they saw as they opened the door made them totally forget about  _ __ everything _ _ _ . Hazel gaped slightly, licking her lips as she put one finger on them to tell Frank to stay silent while closing the door with the other so no one passing through the halls would get to enjoy that view. _

_ Leo was laying on the couch. Kind of laying, because he was upside-down, his lower back against the backrest, his head and shoulders on the seat, his legs in the air on either side of him and his clothes scattered all around the room. His eyes were tightly closed in concentration, his cock hard and leaking as it was pointing down at his face, one hand fondling his balls while his other hand was thrusting a thick, blue plastic-object into his ass. _

_ Frank had slowly gotten hot and bothered by Hazel, but this image was an instant-erection. While he was busy staring wide-eyed and with his mouth hanging open, Hazel seemed much more grounded, because she was fidgeting with her smartphone, taking one photo after the other, zoom-ins of all the important parts – Leo's perky, rosy nipples, his hard member, the cute expression on his face, his still smoothly waxed legs and especially so that widely spread hole. By the time she had enough pictures, she started  _ __ filming _ _ _ . Which was very much appreciated by Frank, because the sounds Leo was making should be forbidden. _

_ “Oh gods, Percy”, moaned Leo, making Frank stare and his face fall. “Idiot could have warned me that this would be this—this intense... Ah... I—I need such a thing too... Feels so good...” _

_ Oh, okay. Frank could live with that. So Percy had suggested for Leo to fuck himself on a vibrator? However those two may have reached that topic, Frank was grateful for it. The two of them seemed awfully close these days anyway. The Canadian now at least knew what he would be giving Leo next; a nice, thick dildo just for himself. Frank's cock twitched as he kept watching. And Leo was anything but tender with himself there, his thrusting was uncoordinated and brutal and so delicious to watch. If not for his well-trained self-control, Frank would have yelped as a hand sneaked into his pants. He turned slightly to see Hazel, her eyes still trained on Leo and his abused hole while her hand was busy jerking her boyfriend off. Frank was the first of them to come, the picture Leo painted just too tempting to hold on long. But Leo soon followed, moaning and mewling loudly and deliciously. As the Latino collapsed on the couch, Hazel hastily pulled her boyfriend back out of the flat and closed the door silently. Frank glared at his girlfriend. _

_ “Hey. What did you do that for?”, glared the Canadian with a pout. _

_ “We just caught him masturbating and judging by his little conversation with himself, this was the  _ __ first time _ _ _ he ever inserted anything into him”, whispered Hazel, tugging Frank along to her room. “I think it would scare him off if he would have caught us. Especially considering that I was filming him. So you and me, we'll go to my room, I'll connect my phone to our flatscreen, we will enjoy some HD porn of Leo fucking himself while you and me get sweaty with each other.” _

_ “Okay”, nodded Frank meekly and doe-eyed. _

_ “When I saw him so clumsily playing with his pretty hole, I just wanted to take that toy away from him and show him how it's being done”, grunted Hazel and rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to take that vibrator and fuck him with it until he'd be a whining mess.” _

_ “I  _ __ need _ _ _ to see that”, whined Frank and pouted again. “Can't we just go back? He's still exhausted and boneless, if we surprise him now, we could just tie him up before he would even notice it and then we could fuck him all night long while he couldn't even do anything against it! We could do it like that Swedish syndrome, we'll keep him locked up in mine and his room and fuck him so long that he'll never want anything else! Please, Hazel?” _

_ “We are  _ __ not _ _ _ locking him up and fucking him into obedience”, chided Hazel annoyed. “I want him to come to us. I don't want to have to bend his will to suit our needs, I want him willingly bending over. I want him to come to us and beg for us to take him. And I know how.” _

_ “Really?”, asked Frank with sparkling eyes. _

_ “Well, the football team and the cheerleading squad will be spending the weekend after the big game at our house again anyway, we'll just have to keep Leo with us and then we can seduce him. Seeing as it's always kind of a naughty sleepover anyway, we'll tease him until he begs for more.” _

_ “Sounds simple enough”, frowned the Canadian and nodded slowly. “Do you think we can make a giant print of Leo with that toy up his ass so I can hang it over my bed...? Please?” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Nico grinned pleased as the four of them were on their way back from the restaurant. Annabeth and Piper had completely forgotten about them, walking ten steps ahead and talking animatedly about something. Nico wasn't sure what it was and he wasn't all that interested either, because he had his hand resting on Percy's ass and the pretty boy leaning against his side. _

_ “Thank you”, whispered Percy softly. _

_ “You're welcome. I've been getting annoyed by Piper too”, snorted Nico, rolling his eyes. _

_ “No, not for that. For this evening. It was nice”, smiled Percy and leaned up to kiss Nico tenderly. “I think it was a great first date. For all four of us. How about you accompany me to my room?” _

_ “It would be my pleasure”, smiled Nico and turned to the girls. “Piper? Would you bring Annabeth to her room? I'll take Percy. With me. I'll take Percy with me.” _

_ “Right. We  _ __ all _ _ _ know what you really meant”, grinned Piper teasingly, taking Annabeth's hand. _

_ Percy smiled softly as he watched how Annabeth – for the first time – did not blush as the two girls touched. Instead, she said something that made Piper laugh. All they had needed was a little push. _

_ “So... Leo should be done masturbating by now...”, hummed Percy thoughtful as the two girls ran off. “And probably so exhausted that he's basically in a coma. Which means we would be all alone. Just you and me. Would you like to come inside with me?” _

_ Nico stared down at the boy in his arms, unable to form words as they reached Percy's room. The green-eyes sparkled in a silent challenge as Percy opened the door. Nico gulped. _

_ “W—What would that mean for me?”, asked the Italian slowly. _

_ “ _ __ No _ _ _ sex”, grinned Percy and leaned up to whisper into Nico's ear. “But I'll jerk you off while you finger me, if that would be release enough for you. Wouldn't want you to be all stressed and tense during the big game tomorrow. What do you say?” _

_ “That is more than enough”, gulped Nico and stumbled in with Percy. _

_ Within seconds, they had fought their way over to the couch, Nico on his back and Percy leaning above him with his pants already half way down. The Italian stared as the other teen opened his pants and started to massage Nico's already half-hard cock. Percy slowly climbed him, sitting down on Nico's chest, facing the Italian's cock as though it was the most fascinating thing possible. Nico begged to differ. Because the most fascinating thing possible was currently pointing his way. His fingers were trembling as he was slowly caressing the soft, puckered hole, cautiously pushing in. It was twitching as Nico entered it deeper and deeper, scissoring it, feeling its tight heat. Seeing this, feeling it while also having Percy pay such close attention to his cock, it was simply amazing. He had never paid that much attention to a lover before. It was always a fast in and out thing, hard and rough. Never tender and caring and certainly never that slow. But he enjoyed it that way, enjoyed having Percy like that instead of just rushing in to the real deal. Percy moaned until he came hard – his free hand must have been busy with himself, Nico guessed – the sounds and the way Percy's ass clenched down on Nico's fingers were enough to make the Italian come too. Nico panted and stared wide-eyed as Percy was leaning down to clean him with a very cunning pink tongue. As the green-eyed boy was finished, he stood up and kissed Nico briefly. _

_ “You taste good”, grinned Percy, licking his lips. “I think the next time, I'll take the direct way to that. How does that sound? If you win tomorrow's game, I'll suck you off afterward.” _

_ “A—Are you being serious?”, asked Nico ridiculed, still panting. “Y—You can't be  _ __ serious _ _ _ ...” _

_ “Okay”, sighed Percy and rolled his eyes. “I'll suck you off and you can fuck me  _ __ with a toy _ _ _ .” _

_ If that was Percy's definition of no sex, then Nico could very well live with it. Nodding numbly, he leaned down to kiss Percy softly, slowly pulling his fingers out of the tight boy. He really should get back to his own room. He needed sleep so he would win tomorrow's game. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Everyone was a little on edge and very motivated to rock this game. The cheers were loud, the cheerleaders were even hotter than normally and the gameplay was simply brilliant. Needless to say, Coach Ares was more than pleased as he sat at the sidelines with his girlfriend and enjoyed the show the cheerleaders were putting on during the break. At least until that one Asian chick (he never remembered their names) let the flat-chested newbie fall during a pyramid. He scowled and Coach Aphrodite jumped up, running over to them as the crowd gasped shocked. _

_ “Percy, are you alright?”, asked Silena worried, the first to reach the fallen boy. _

_ Percy winced slightly and glared at Drew, who was feigning guilt. “I am so, so sorry!” _

_ “I'm alright”, grunted Percy, holding his knee. “Nothing broken. Only a scratch.” _

_ “You were lucky there”, smiled Piper, ruffling his hair and glaring at Drew. _

_ Nyssa urned to stare at the Asian spiteful, but before she could say something, Hazel already had Drew on the ground, punching her square in the face. The crowd cheered as the two hot girls started to roll around in the dirt, thinking this was all part of the show. Annabeth was cradling Percy's head in her lap, staring a little worried over at the other two girls. _

_ “Piper”, whispered Annabeth softly. “Make Hazel stop, please. I don't want her to get into trouble.” _

_ Piper nodded hastily and stood, pulling Hazel off with a little help from Nyssa. Drew huffed undignified, straightening her skirt as Hazel took a deep, calming breath. _

_ “If you think you will be allowed even  _ __ near _ _ _ my house ever again, you are sorely mistaken”, growled Hazel, straightening up. “No one hurts my friends. No after-party for you,  _ __ Drewsie _ _ _ .” _

_ Percy grinned grateful as he saw the crestfallen look on Drew's face. No Drew to interrupt his Nico-time this weekend. Just a whole weekend with the team and the cheerleaders and no Drew. That was worth this tiny scratch. That and the fact that Nico, as the football team finally reached them, lifted him up bridal style and carried him off to the infirmary as though he had just lost a limb. _


	16. Lesson:  Autumn Holidays Group Trip I

16\. Lesson: Autumn Holidays Group Trip I

Getting hurt by Drew was probably the best thing that had happened to Percy in a while. First of all, Drew had not been invited to the weekend at the di Angelos' and secondly, everyone was pampering him like he had two broke legs, even though it was just a scratch. It had only been supposed to be the football team and the cheerleaders to celebrate, but Clarisse, Reyna and Will had been invited too, as 'honorary members' (read: so Chris, Jason and Jake could celebrate properly with their partners). Together they had taken limos to get to the di Angelos. And the place was amazing, like right out of a dream or a Hollywood movie.  
The living room they had passed on their way to the stairs had been bigger than the apartment Percy and his family were living in. And Hazel's room was simply amazing. As was Nico's, as far as he had seen when sneaking a peek. The cheerleaders were supposed to sleep in Hazel's room, the football players were staying in Nico's. It seemed the rest of Nico's family had bolted for the night, saying the children should enjoy an evening of celebration. Both bedrooms were literally covered in cushions and pillows for them to sleep on. Not that there was much sleeping happening at the moment. The second Nico's and Hazel's parents and siblings had left the house, the booze came out.  
After a couple of drinks and spin-the-bottles (really, Silena? Really?), Percy had decided to ditch them and take a closer look at the castle. Mansion, he knew it was a mansion. But it looked like a castle and right now, it made him feel like Cinderella on the ball, visiting her prince's house.  
Part of the reason why he was feeling that way may be the blue, short dress Silena had forced him into as part of their truth-and-dare game earlier, where she had dared him to dress as 'one of the girls' for the rest of the weekend. At least he wasn't the only one. Mitchell had ended up in a pink dress and Will was very unwillingly wearing a red dress, to make the boys 'not feel left out'. Silena was the devil, he was very sure. Especially when she had shown Percy the night-gown she had brought just for him – it was as though she had suggested the truth-or-dare solemnly to get a dare where she could dress Percy up, he swore. The negligee was blue velvet on the upper part, with see-through silk that had a lace-rim. The important part was the center of the blue velvet, right at the point of the v-neck. A very adorable chibi-fied panda baby chewing on a stick of bamboo. Clarisse had practically choked with laughter. The worst part was that he actually found it kind of cute. But it wasn't that late yet and everybody was still partying, so he was in the pretty evening dress. He slowly started to feel like Silena's personal Barbie doll, but at least he was not the only one. Will had told him, with the most annoyed and irritated look possible (and while trying to get the ribbon out of his hair), that she always was like that and that every male in close proximity to her, Piper, Nyssa and Hazel had at least once gone through that treatment. It was a kind of fraternity pledging.  
By now the alcohol was getting to everyone's heads. Annabeth and Piper were so busy staring at each other, they hadn't participated in any conversation or game for over an hour now. The different couples were busy either dancing or making out – Jake and Will, Silena and Charles, Chris and Clarisse, Jason and Reyna, Frank and Hazel. The others were either playing games, talking, dancing ridiculous or eating some of the about fifty different snacks on the living room table. So Percy assumed no one has yet noticed that he had sneaked out at all.  
“Hey there, I was wondering where you disappeared off to.”  
Or maybe not. Blushing slightly, he turned around to look at Nico. The handsome Italian was walking over to him to come and stand next to him by the balustrade of the spacious balcony on the first floor, where Percy had chosen to take some fresh air and look at the stars.  
“Sorry”, mumbled Percy and blushed embarrassed. “I just... I've never seen a house that big, so I thought... I just... I didn't mean to be noisy, it's just so amazing...”  
“Hey, calm down”, laughed Nico amused, coming closer so he could rest his arms on either side of Percy. “You should have seen Leo and most others the first time around here. It was all 'oh, let's have an adventurous journey', kind of adorable. Hey, you're staying the whole weekend, you can walk around freely, okay? So... you didn't try to get out of our... deal?”  
“Oh. You came looking for me to cash in”, grinned Percy cheekily.  
“What? No. That came out wrong, I'm sorry!”, exclaimed Nico wide-eyed, pulling his hands back.  
“Eh?”, blinked the green-eyed boy confused and tilted his head.  
“I don't want you to feel like you're obliged to do it, I don't want—to screw this up”, sighed Nico, hanging his head frustrated. “I just... don't want you to feel like I only want sex from you and am going to dump you afterward, I just said that because I didn't know what else to say because I so often don't know what to say around you, because I fear it will come out like I just want to bang you, which I don't, but in the end I still say dumb stuff like that and...”  
“Hey, calm down”, smiled Percy slightly amused, cupping Nico's cheeks.  
“No”, frowned Nico annoyed with himself. “I really don't want to screw this up. I don't want you to feel like you are one of them, one of those faceless guys and gals I screwed in the past, I don't want you to feel like all I want from you is sex. Because it isn't. Really. I... I never felt that way before, I don't know how to deal with that. But I just... I enjoy being with you. The way we shower together, touching without it leading to sex, I never experienced that before. Or simply holding you. The way we fight, you're like the first worthy opponent I've ever had when it comes to swordplay. And I love watching you practice with the girls, not just because you look stunningly hot in that short skirt – which you totally do – but because you glow from within when you do it, because you do something that you love and I could spend all day watching you when you glow and smile like that. And when Drew hurt you earlier, I—I've never been that close to hitting a girl before. Because I can't see you getting hurt, I don't think I ever felt that worried before in my whole life than when I saw you falling down that pyramid. This is weird and messed-up, because it's completely new to me. I've never before felt that way about someone before, I want to prove myself to you. I've never cared what my previous fucks were thinking about me, I didn't care about leaving in the morning without a good-bye, but you, I want you to like me and to not think of me as a jerk, I can't even think about leaving in the morning at all. I want to see your face when I wake up and I want to wait for you to wake up too, so I can hold you and stay with you for a while...”  
“Nico”, whispered Percy and pulled the other boy into a short, soft kiss. “Stop worrying. I know that you want more from me than just sex. Otherwise you would have tried to persuade me into fucking some time in the past weeks when we were all alone and naked in the showers. Really. That's why I agreed to the date yesterday. That's why I jerked you off yesterday. That's why I even offered this whole thing for today as a motivation for you. Because I... I want to reward you for being patient with me, but I also want it myself, because you're hot and handsome and amazing and seeing you naked had been tempting for me too, okay? I'm a teenage boy too. I'm horny too, okay? I watch you train too and your abs when we shower, or whenever you're shirtless in general, I have a hard time not drooling. I know you want me for more than a one-night-stand, because otherwise you wouldn't put up with all my condition. You wouldn't put up with all that crap if it was only about sex.”  
“Really...?”, asked Nico unsure and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. “You know that?”  
“Yes”, smiled Percy softly. “I know that for sure. You're not pressuring me into anything, really. I want you too. I know I'm weird, I know it's weird that I want you to... fuck me with a dildo, but... it's not real sex for me. I've had that up my ass plenty of times. But I think that... you and me, you within me, that would be a... much deeper and much more real union and I want that to be special, okay? But tonight, I want to do what I offered you. If you want it too, if it's enough for you. If you feel like that would just be... teasing and that you either want the real deal or nothing, then we can just leave it at that, okay? If we're in a relationship, then we're equals. Your desires matter as much as mine, you don't have to put everything off to obey my wishes.”  
“It's alright! It's actually amazing, okay?”, said Nico hastily. “I kind of like that, that we're doing everything so slow. First touching, then jerking off, now this. I can... live with that. It's nice. It makes me look forward to what comes next each time. I want it, very much, okay?”  
“Okay”, smiled Percy, leaning in to kiss the point where Nico's yaw and neck met. “Then how about you go and get us some... lube and stuff and I'll meet you back here?”  
“Why?”, frowned Nico, his hands on Percy's thighs and pushing the dress up. “Where are you going? Why don't we go together? I like you like that.”  
“You're going to like me even more in the lingerie Silena and Clarisse bought me”, whispered Percy seductively. “So... I'll just go and get changed and get my toy, mh?”  
Nico nodded hastily and let go of Percy. “Okay. Meet you back here. Hurry, okay?”

/break\

“I really, really, really like you”, mumbled Piper slurred as she snuggled up to Annabeth, resting her head on the blonde's shoulders, staring down into her cleavage. “And your boobs.”  
“You're drunk, you're talking stupid”, giggled Annabeth and blushed.  
“No!”, objected the native American with scandalized, wide eyes. “I really like your boobs. They're amazing! They're so big! And they look soft and I really wanna touch!”  
She turned her own version of the begging puppy eyes on Annabeth until the blonde nodded slowly and with a bright blush. Piper lit up like a Christmas tree, her hand slowly lowering on Annabeth's collar bone, then sliding lower until it disappeared beneath top and bra. Sighing heavenly, Piper turned to lay her head back on Annabeth's shoulder, or more precisely on Annabeth's other boob, snuggling up to the round, soft cushion, being content with the world.  
“I think I love them...”, murmured Piper, rubbing her nose and cheek against it. “You're not getting them back. I confiscate them as my personal pillows now. But you may get visiting rights.”  
“You're a totally creepy and perverted lunatic!”, giggled Annabeth and kissed the top of Piper's head softly, wrapping one arm around Piper's waist. “But I think I love that...”  
But by then, the native American had already dozed off. Sighing slightly, Annabeth ran her fingers through Piper's hair and turned her attention back to watching the others.  
“So... you moved onto the next level, or is everyone allowed to use them as pillows now?”  
“Percy!”, hissed Annabeth and blushed. “I was wondering where you went to.”  
“Yeah. Got to get changed before I meet Nico for some fun and games of our own.”  
With that said, Percy started to get out of the dress and grabbed the night-gown. Humming slightly, he pulled it over his head and grabbed his back-pack. With one last glance at Annabeth and Piper, he left the room again, grinning to himself. He made his way back to the room he had been in before, the one where the balcony had been connected to. Which proved to be hard, because every bedroom had a balcony and the empty ones all kind of looked alike. At least until he found a room with lit candles and rose-petals all over the floor. He snorted in laughter.  
“Where in the world did you get that shit?”, giggled Percy as he entered.  
“I asked Bianca to get it for me this morning, I figu—wow...”  
Nico broke himself off as he turned around to look at Percy. The green-eyed boy looked amazing in the negligee, blushing slightly under Nico's watchful eyes. Or maybe because Nico was standing butt-naked and rock-hard in front of him. The Italian slowly sat down on the bed.  
“See? I told you you'd like it”, grinned Percy as he walked over to him, playing with the rim of his negligee. “And I see you already got ready... how nice of you.”  
Nico nodded slowly, too focused on watching how Percy slowly went down on him. Those reddish pink lips were looking amazing as they wrapped around his cock and that tongue proved to not just be sharp when it came to battles of wits. He grunted and buried his fingers in the soft, black hair of his lover, thrusting back against the wet heat of Percy's mouth until he saw stars and came.

/break\

Leo was bored out of his mind. All his friends were either making out with their lovers, or passed out drunk. So he decided to go on one of his adventures through the house. They used to have them all the time when they were still small, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico and him. It went so far that Hades and Persephone had started decorating some of the rooms, painting the walls and decorating them so they looked like tiny jungles or the ocean or islands (even filled with sand that one), where the two would hide 'treasures' (better known as candy) and give the children treasure maps. His favorite room had been the one designed to look like a car shop, with a Ferrari and a Camaro painted on the wall and some safer car parts inside. He had loved to rummage through the tool boxes to find the next hint that they would only get if they managed to fix something. Grinning broadly, Leo decided to check if maybe the room still looked the same.  
The grin died, instead his mouth hung open, his eyes widened and all his blood drained from his face as he opened the door. Hazel was laying on the tool bar, naked by the looks of it, with Frank standing between her legs, blocking her from Leo's view.  
“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!”, spurted out of his mouth without his consent.  
Frank froze in the middle of his thrusting and turned slightly to stare at the flustered Latino. Hazel huffed, pushing him out of her view some so she too could stare at the blushing boy.  
“Leo!”, grinned Frank and waved at him. “How nice of you to join us! Don't tell me you're already missing to watch us when we fuck? Well, come on in, take a seat.”  
“You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying!”, yelped Leo, blushing hard.  
“Oh, I know exactly that you fake sleeping and watch us every time!”, smirked Frank knowingly. “You can as well join us instead of just watching, you know?”  
Leo stared at him brokenly for a moment. They knew that he was a weirdo and a pervert and now they were taunting him for it. Of course they were. What else had he expected? Turning around, he ran as fast as he could and as far as possible.  
“Why didn't he come in to join us?”, frowned Frank honestly confused and tilted his head.  
“Because that was the least subtle way to approach this topic, or him for that matter”, moaned Hazel, ruffling her hair annoyed. “And I'm even too drunk to keep you from talking bullshit.”  
“Oh”, blinked the Canadian even more confused. “Then how do we get him back?”  
“Give me time to think”, murmured Hazel thoughtful, grabbing Frank's head. “While I think, you keep fucking. It may... inspire me to come up with something.”

/break\

Nico licked his lips as he stared down into Percy's lust-clouded eyes, one of his hands underneath Percy's negligee, the other busy thrusting a blue vibrator hard and deep into his lover. His fingers twirled rosy nipples as he dove in for another kiss.  
“You're beautiful, you're amazing”, whispered the Italian hoarsely, completely enchanted by Percy.  
“Yes, yes”, grinned the boy beneath him teasingly. “Keep going. With the sweet talk, that is.”  
“So not with the fucking?”, questioned Nico equally teasingly and stopped his movement.  
“Oi!”, protested Percy with a pout. “That too, I just thought that was kind of obvious.”  
“Right”, smiled Nico and kissed Percy again, moving the vibrating toy within his lover. “You're gorgeous and perfect and kind and awesome and everything I could ever want and I love you.”  
That was the moment Percy came, staining the lingerie with his cum, while Nico stared down at him in utter shock, freezing up completely. Percy too stared as he calmed a little.  
“Did... did you really just say what I think you said?”, asked Percy softly.  
The situation was even more awkward because the silence was filled by the buzzing of the toy still inside the cheerleader. Nico just wanted to disappear or get swallowed by the earth.  
“Yes, but I didn't mean it”, Nico winced and groaned, hitting his head back against the wall. “Oh god, I should just cut my tongue out and spare myself the embarrassment. I meant that I didn't mean to say that, not that I didn't mean it, because I think... I do. Love you, that is. I just... didn't want to blurt it out in the middle of fucking you with a vibrator, damn it.”  
“Well... look at it from that angle”, grinned Percy amused, slowly pulling the vibrator out of his hole and turning it off before leaning up, resting his hands on either side of Nico's head and pinning him to the wall. “The full moon and stars are sparkling outside, candle-light is set all around us, I'm bedded on roses. Pretty romantic so far, I think. But... don't expect me to say it back, okay? We... I've only just decided that you are what I want and I'm still settling and I... I want to mean it when I say it to you... Can you live with that?”  
“I can live with everything you are willing to give me, because I love you”, whispered Nico, wrapping his arms around Percy to pull him closer. “I love you. I... can say it, right?”  
“You can”, laughed Percy amused, burying his face in Nico's neck. “Don't worry, I don't feel pressured by that. I enjoy hearing it. But please, please stop doing this awkward retreating thing just because you feel like pressuring me. The next time you do that, I will literally kick your ass. I'm a big boy, I can defend myself if you'd do something I don't like, okay? If you want this relationship with me, you need to start trusting me a bit to take care of myself here.”  
“I... guess you're right”, frowned Nico with a sigh. “Sorry. I just... this is the first time for me to try being in a serious, grown-up relationship and I don't know how to behave...”  
“I'll help you with that”, smiled Percy, kissing Nico and sucking on his lower lip.  
“That means we are? In a grown-up relationship?”, asked the Italian softly.  
“I... guess so”, nodded Percy softly before grinning. “Yeah. We are. You're my boyfriend now. And now I want for us to do this whole holding-thing you were talking about earlier. The one where we fall asleep arm in arm and wake up next to each other. That sounded nice.”  
“Yeah, yeah it did”, grinned Nico back, sliding down the wall to get comfortable on the bed, pulling Percy with him until the other boy was resting on his shoulder. “I'm cuddling with my boyfriend.”  
“I like the sound of that”, hummed Percy, snuggling up to Nico and closing his eyes.

/break\

A crying Leo was hiding in the only place he knew Frank and Hazel would never look for him. Hazel's bedroom, laying on the floor behind the bed, out of sight from the door. No one else was in the bedroom, they had moved the party outside into the garden or had seeked more privacy. As he was laying on the floor, his eyes caught a long package, like something posters were transported in. Rubbing the tears off his cheeks, he grew curious. Grabbing it, he popped the lid and pulled the long poster out. Tilting his head, he unrolled it. Just to stare wide-eyed and in disbelief at a picture of himself, naked and with Percy's vibrator inserted into his pinkish ring of muscles. It must have been from last night. Where did they get it? Why did they get it?  
Growing angry, he crumbled it in his hands, tearing on it. Was that why they had taunted him earlier? Because they had seen him last night? Heard him moan their names? Were they that disgusted by him that they would publicly humiliate him with something like that?  
He had thought they were different, had hoped they were different. Weren't they friends? Best friends even? How... How could they do this to him? He was used to it, people had always taunted him, humiliated him. Foster parents, school mates, always. But he had hoped Frank and Hazel would be different, that they were truly his friends. It seemed that him being in love with them had been enough to destroy that friendship. Growing angrier and more disappointed, he started to tear the poster apart, into a thousand tiny pieces until no one would be able to make out that it was him on it. Frank and Hazel weren't just making fun of him, they... they hated him. Why else would someone print a poster like that? To put it up in the school, have a good laugh? Suddenly, he felt sick and didn't want to be in Hazel's room anymore. Standing up, he ran out with shaking knees.

/break\

Piper smiled serenely as she woke up the next day, it was so comfortable where she was laying. Rolling her shoulders, she grabbed the soft pillow she was holding onto with her right hand tightly, digging her nails in. The surprised yelp she heard following that was a bit confusing.  
“Ouch”, whined Annabeth's voice. “What...? P.. Piper?! Why did you just pierce my breast?”  
Piper's eyes opened wide in shocked disbelief. Turning slightly, she saw that she indeed had her hand deep down into Annabeth's cleavage and was still squeezing the nice booby hard. She stared a little longer before turning her head to look up at Annabeth like a doe in headlights, her chin still resting on the blonde's other boob. She testingly squeezed again.  
“W—Would you mind... removing your hand?”, asked Annabeth timidly and brightly red.  
Piper frowned before remembering. Right, Annabeth tended to have black-outs when drinking too much. Deciding that that shouldn't rob her off her newly gained toys and pillows, she turned back to snuggle closer and nestled her cheek closer to the softness.  
“I told you yesterday I would confiscate them as my personal pillows”, replied Piper nonchalantly. “You said you love that perverted craziness of mine, so the obvious answer is: No. They're mine.”  
Annabeth stared at her like she had gone completely crazy. “They're obviously mine. They're kind of attached to my body, you know that, right? Now stop being stupid.”  
“You're right”, frowned Piper, turning a thoughtful expression onto her. “I suppose then I'll have to keep the rest of you too. There, problem solved. You're now officially mine.”  
Grinning stupidly – and she would later claim that she was still drunk, thus not capable of acting like a rational human being – she leaned up and kissed Annabeth softly. The blonde was too stunned to react and as fast as it had come, it ended again and Piper snuggled back against her boobs.  
“A—Are you... serious?”, whispered Annabeth a little unsure. “I mean... are we... girlfriends?”  
“Well, technically speaking, we are already dating. First date was a full success, after all. I even brought you back home like a good girlfriend would”, grinned Piper broadly and pleased.  
“I am not putting out before the third date though”, frowned Annabeth warningly.  
“I'm totally content with this right now”, hummed Piper, burying her hand a little deeper in the bra.  
“Go back to sleep”, groaned the blonde flustered. “You were much cuter asleep. And less of a perv.”  
“What? You want me to remove my hand?”, pouted the native American with big eyes.  
“No”, mumbled Annabeth, blushing even brighter. “You can... keep it there.”

/break\

“I know you're awake and staring at me, Edward”, grinned Percy teasingly and stretched.  
“You did not just call me that”, glared Nico, pinching Percy's cheek. “You know what? I take it back. I don't think I love you. Nope. I'll find someone else. Someone who doesn't call me a sparkling pansy. Maybe Drew, she at least respects me.”  
He frowned seriously until a pillow hit him square in the face. “Do. Not. Joke. About. That.”  
Nico grinned apologetically and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend tenderly, spooning the cheerleader as they were laying together on top of the bed. Humming contently, Percy snuggled deeper into the embrace and enjoyed their togetherness for as long as it would last.


	17. Lesson: Autumn Holidays Group Trip II

_ 17\. Lesson: Autumn Holidays Group Trip II _

 

_ Percy stretched pleased as he was standing in the dining room. The sun was shining through the broad windows, the long table (seriously long, Percy was pretty sure if someone on one end said something, the one on the other end wouldn't hear it) was already set. All kinds of food that he could imagine were set. From cornflakes over hot buns and pancake to scrambled eggs and salmon and everything else that was even remotely delicious. Having servants must rock. _

_ “Percy, I think I'm going crazy”, murmured a sleepy Annabeth as she entered the dining room. _

_ Chuckling amused, Percy turned some to hug the girl. Annabeth looked too adorable in her owl pajamas. Though she seemed truly sad this time around, burying her face in his shoulder. _

_ “Hey there, what's wrong?”, frowned Percy confused. _

_ “I don't know, but I think I may have a girlfriend now?”, frowned Annabeth back, scrunching her face. “I woke up with Piper's hand in my bra and she said something about me being hers...” _

_ “How about you sit down and have a glass of water? Or two?”, chuckled Percy. _

_ He guided her over to the table, where Chris and Jake were already sitting. It looked kind of adorable how Chris had his head resting against Jake's shoulder, drooling a little, while Jake had his head on Chris'. For a brief moment, Percy contemplated taking a photo and sending it to Clarisse and Will, but he wasn't that mean. Where may the others all be? As Annabeth sipped her water timidly, Percy turned around to go and look for Piper. On his way through the different rooms, his question got answered. Jason was in a bed with Reyna and by the looks of it, both were naked, so Percy left it at that, Charles and Silena were in another bedroom, also deep asleep. Will and Clarisse were the only ones left in Hazel's bedroom, the blonde looking like he had tried to fight her off while her fingers were still buried in half-braided hair. That girl was mean. But Will looked pretty with the braids. Finally he found Piper, with Nyssa, Lacy and Mitchell playing poker with the Stolls in Nico's bedroom. Raising one eyebrow, Percy walked over to Piper, tapping her shoulder. _

_ “Hey, Perce”, grinned the native American. “You and Nico had fun last night?” _

_ “Oh, I heard you had your fun too. A word, McLean?”, grunted Percy with one raised eyebrow. _

_ Piper blushed wide-eyed and followed him outside, where she found herself pinned against the wall by a slightly angered Percy. Gulping, the native American tilted her head confused. _

_ “Everything alright, Perce?”, whispered Piper lowly. _

_ “If you molest a drunken Annabeth ever again, I will break your hand”, stated Percy slowly. “She is easily manipulated when she's drunk because she can't handle liquor. I thought you had pure intention with her, but if you're just out to grope her and treat her like shit, I will kick your ass. And that is me being nice, because we're friends.” _

_ “I would never treat her like shit”, hissed Piper back and glared. _

_ “So shoving your hands down her clothes and  _ __ declaring _ _ _ her to be yours, that's your gentleman way of behaving, yeah?”, snorted Percy unimpressed and glared. “Change that shit, because Annabeth is great and she deserves to be treated like a princess. So man up and become a knight in shining armor, or I'll show you where I'm from and what I learned in the years of being pushed around.” _

_ The native American chuckled slightly and nodded. She was glad that Annabeth had someone who cared so much for her. As the boy let go of her, she made her way over to the outside. Once in the garden, she collected a bunch of flowers, the prettiest flowers Persephone's garden had to offer. And once she had a big enough collection of flowers, she went back inside and over to the dining room, where aside from two sleeping boys (of which she took a photo for later blackmail), Annabeth was. _

_ “Good morning, beautiful”, smiled Piper and sat down next to the blonde. _

_ Annabeth frowned at her confused and flustered. The color darkening even more as Piper presented her the flowers. While Annabeth was occupied with sniffing the flowers and staring at them from all angles, Piper was gathering food for both of them on two plates and placed one in front of her. _

_ “I can get my own breakfast”, muttered Annabeth with a frown. _

_ “I know!”, yelped Piper and held her hands up. “It's just... I've been behaving like a selfish and horny jerk last night and I am trying to make up for it here, okay? I'm sorry. I could say that it was the alcohol speaking out of me, but it wasn't. I meant it. I'm just... when I'm sober, I'm not capable of expressing myself around you, okay? I like you, I want you to be mine and I  _ __ really _ _ _ want your boobs, I mean I honestly can't express how often I'm thinking about them. I'm sorry for... for molesting you and for being a selfish jerk, Annabeth. I just... that date we had was all I ever wanted and I was so happy and overjoyed that you even went on that date the boys set us up for and mixed with the alcohol, I guess I just grew a little overly confident... I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me. Some day. Please? I'll make up for it! Really! I-” _

_ She was interrupted by soft lips pressing against his and the softness of Annabeth's chest pressed against hers as the blonde wrapped her arms around Piper's neck to pull her deeper into the kiss. Their first kiss. Piper blushed slightly as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around Annabeth's waist. _

_ “It's okay”, smiled Annabeth shyly. “As long as you don't get touchy-feely with others when you're drunk. Because if I'm yours, then you're mine too. That's the only way this will work, you know?” _

_ “Yeah, right. Of course”, nodded Piper hastily and grinned broadly, resting her chin on the blonde head. “I'd be damn happy to be yours. I really, really, really like you, Annabeth.” _

_ “I... like you too, Piper”, whispered Annabeth softly, resting her cheek on Piper's collar. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Percy grinned broadly as he was laying sprawled all over Nico's bed. Nyssa, Lacy and Mitchell had run off to the bathrooms to get ready as soon as Percy mentioned breakfast. Now he was all alone in Nico's bedroom. He briefly wondered if it was very weird for him to lay there. But the bed wasn't just heavenly soft and it smelt like Nico. Which was very much appreciated, because Nico had sneaked out of the bedroom they had been in so he could greet his family as they had returned. _

_ “You're either Nico's newest stalker, or you're the boyfriend he just won't shut up about.” _

_ Blinking a little embarrassed he turned his head to look at the door. A tall, broad man with chocolate dark skin and black eyes stood there, an amused grin on his lips. The guy was gorgeous. _

_ “Uh, boyfriend. Part-time stalker too, I guess, but that's mutual with us”, grinned Percy sheepishly and set up to hold his hand out. “I'm Percy Blofis, it's nice meeting you. You must be the brother.” _

_ “Thanatos di Angelo”, nodded the guy amused, shaking Percy's hand. “Polite. That's nice.” As Percy stood up and walked past Thanatos, guessing the man had come to collect him for breakfast, the oldest di Angelo sibling grunted slightly. “Also very nice to look at. Lucky bastard, that brat.” _

_ “Uh... thanks...?”, blushed Percy embarrassed, trying to tug Nico's shirt down so it would cover his behind some. “So... perverseness runs in the family, yes?” _

_ “Absolutely”, smirked Thanatos, laying one arm around Percy's waist to guide him. “Come.” _

_ “Is... Nico there too?”, frowned Percy a little nervously. “I mean-” _

_ “You don't want to eat breakfast with the in-laws without your husband?”, snickered Thanatos amused. “Don't worry, he's downstairs with Bianca, mom and dad. But you should probably sit far, far away from father. He's very... picky when it comes to his children's possible spouses.” _

_ Percy nodded slowly and followed obediently. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Hades was just the slightest bit displeased. At least nothing was destroyed and all the kids were dressed as they gathered for breakfast. Him and his wife sat at the head of the table, Bianca on one side of them, Nico on the other. As Thanatos finally arrived, he brought that boy with him. That boy with the green eyes. Raising one eyebrow, Hades looked the kid up and down. _

_ “The boyfriend?”, grunted Hades with a dark glare. _

_ “I have a name!”, grunted Percy back, returning that glare and then staring at all di Angelos one by the other. “My name is Percy Blofis and I don't define over being Nico's boyfriend, okay?” _

_ “Feisty”, grinned Persephone amused. “I like him. Percy, mh? Nico, scoot over. I want him to sit next to me. Don't give me that look, young man. Off you go.” _

_ She made a shushing notion and Nico stood to take the seat next to his so Percy could sit between him and Persephone, blushing slightly. Thanatos sat down next to Bianca, looking around thoughtful. Squinting under Persephone's intense glare, Percy grabbed Nico's hand. _

_ “So, Percy, what do you do?”, smiled Persephone softly. “You're a cheerleader, if I remember that right. Your father is a lawyer, isn't he? A very sweet family you have there. Love your siblings.” _

_ “I'm a cheerleader, yeah”, nodded Percy slowly. “And my stepdad is a lawyer. Thanks, I love my siblings too. Most of the time. You wouldn't like them as much if all your clothes turn pink because Ella puts her princess dress into the same washer as your clothes.” _

_ Persephone laughed amused and picked at her eggs. “What else do you like to do, Percy?” _

_ “Swimming”, smiled Percy softly. “When I went to a boarding school in Nevada, I won a state competition. And swordplay. Been on some competitions in Ohio.” _

_ “You've seen many places, mh?”, asked Persephone softly. _

_ “You can put it that way”, grunted Percy with a frown. “Got kicked out of plenty schools, been to plenty places because of that... Never thought about it that way though.” _

_ “So my son got himself a troublemaker?”, muttered Hades a little annoyed. _

_ “You don't know shit about me!”, growled Percy angered, before lowering his voice. “Sir.” _

_ The famous lawyer raised one eyebrow curiously, waving one hand. “No, by all means. You're right. I don't know anything about you. You certainly had good reasons for getting kicked out.” _

_ Gritting his teeth, Percy turned to look at his lap, well aware that those sitting close were all staring at them now. “Some may have been my fault, but not all. I'm better trained than most, so when I fight back against a bully who thinks he can push the little crossdressing fag around, they end up in the hospital. I'd rather get kicked out of school for sending someone to the fucking hospital instead of ending up there myself. I've gone through that shit  _ __ once _ _ _ because of a gang of homophobe assholes in fifth grade. Then I trained, so I won't have to be a victim ever again.” _

_ He had a cold expression in his eyes when he looked at Hades and for the first time since meeting the slightly naive, shy boy in the restaurant on family day, he had respect for the boy. Nodding slightly, he put some bacon onto his own plate and the same amount onto Percy's plate. _

_ “It's not the best way, but I respect that you fought for yourself”, nodded Hades in approval. “When I went to high school, I was a pale, scrawny boy. A goth in times when goth was not even really a thing. Got bullied all the time. It's why I became a lawyer, to help those who can't help themselves.” _

_ Percy nodded very slowly, chewing on the bacon he had gotten, feeling Nico squeeze his hand. As he turned to his boyfriend, Nico rubbed his nose against Percy's cheek softly. _

_ “I love you, Perce”, whispered the Ghost King. “You know, that dad shares his bacon with you is kind of like an acceptance. Now you're officially part of the family.” _

_ “Through bacon?”, laughed Percy amused. _

_ “Bacon is the holiest thing we have around here!”, grunted Hades, waving his bacon. _

_ “I think I like your family, Nico”, grinned Percy, taking another bite of his bacon. _

_ “Thank you?”, chuckled Nico amused and raised one eyebrow. _

_ “That's a good thing, I'd say”, mused Persephone with one raised corner of her mouth. “So... The most important question then! Are you any good as a cheerleader?” _

_ “His body is  _ __ amazing _ _ _ . The ways he can move!”, interjected Nico enthusiastically. _

_ “Mom did not ask about your sex-life, little brother”, grunted Thanatos cheekily. _

_ Percy and Nico blushed brightly and averted their eyes as the rest of the gathering started laughing. _

_ “Guys! Guys!”, called Hazel loudly as she barked into the dining hall, interrupting the fun. _

_ “What did I tell you about running indoors?”, frowned Hades displeased. “Only to  _ __ Eye of the Tiger _ _ _ .” _

_ “Leo is gone!”, exclaimed Hazel, not even listening to her father. _

_ “What does  _ __ gone _ _ _ mean?”, asked Piper slowly. _

_ “We've been looking through the whole house, every room, even twice!”, explained Frank as he came to a halt next to his girlfriend. “He's nowhere to be found. He's just... gone.” _

_ “Did he say something about leaving for home?”, frowned Persephone confused. _

_ “No”, replied Piper, shaking her head. “He said we would go together tomorrow, he's leaving with us, after all. Why should he leave alone? We've had a good time yesterday.” _

_ “Not... completely...”, confessed Hazel a little awkwardly and flushed. “I think we may have done something he took the wrong way and then he ran away yesterday...” _

_ “What did you do?!”, asked Nyssa and bolted up, glaring dangerously. _

_ “That doesn't matter!”, huffed Frank very upset. “He's gone and I'm worried!” _

_ Hades heaved a sigh and stood. “Okay, fine. We will wait with breakfast until the bothersome Valdez is found. Whoever finds him first gets an extra serving of bacon.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Leo was shaking as he laid curled together under a tree in the fancy park/garden of the di Angelo property. The night had been cold, but he really didn't care all that much. He couldn't go back in there where Frank and Hazel would be. And sleeping outside was one thing he was used to. _

_ “Leo? Leo, where are you? Leo!”, called the distant voice of Piper from somewhere. _

_ Leo cuddled together more, hiding behind a bush of roses. There was no way he would want to talk to someone, whoever it was. Especially not Piper, she had that whole big sister thing going on. _

_ “Hey there, stray little lion cub”, whispered a voice into his ear. _

_ Leo started and jumped slightly, just to be held in place by Percy's hands on his shoulder. The pretty boy had one eyebrow arched, staring at him inquisitively with those intense sea-green eyes. The Latino flushed and glared, trying to fight his way off, but Percy was way too strong. _

_ “What's up with you?”, frowned Percy confused. “Hazel and Frank are worried, they interrupted breakfast because they couldn't find you. We've been wandering around for half an hour now, looking for you. Have you... slept out here? Are you crazy? It was like freezing!” _

_ “I couldn't be in there any longer”, mumbled Leo, turning away from Percy. _

_ “Why?”, asked Percy softly, combing his fingers through Leo's curls. “What happened? Tell me. You know we have a deal, right? You can tell me everything, Leo.” _

_ “W—When I... yesterday... I found a poster a—and actually, it's all your fault!”, hissed Leo, suddenly very angry, and jumped up. “If you wouldn't have given me that stupid vibrator, they wouldn't have seen me, wouldn't be so disgusted by me, wouldn't have made that poster!” _

_ “What are you even talking about, Valdez?”, huffed Percy, trying to follow Leo. “Calm down!” _

_ “They must have seen me!”, screamed Leo into his face, tears running down his cheeks. “They took a picture! I found a giant poster of me masturbating in Hazel's room! I thought they were my best friends, but they are only going to make fun of me too, for being stupid and naive and--” _

_ “Hey, hey. Calm down, Leo. Everything will be alr-”, started Percy softly. _

_ “No!”, screamed Leo and ran off, still crying. _

_ Percy cursed beneath his breath, turning around to see some of the others searching the garden. “Hey! Guys, I found him! He's running that way!” _

_ He knew rattling Leo out wasn't the sweetest thing to do, but he had never seen the Latino that agitated, maybe some of Leo's older friends would be of more help. He barely knew the adorable little guy, after all. Piper and Nyssa were the first ones to catch on, running back to get the others while signaling Percy to follow Leo for now. So the green-eyed boy complied. _

_ “Leo! Come on, wait up! I never took you for one to like running!”, huffed Percy as he ran. _

_ The Latino had reached the end of the property, the high, tall fence surrounding the pompous garden. Staring wide-eyed, Percy watched in surprise how Leo climbed over the fence like a cute monkey. For not liking his sports, that boy really knew some tricks. But Percy knew what running away looked like and with Leo's track record, or rather the things he had already shared with Percy about his past, it was very likely that Leo was in fact running. Something he had always done when shit went downhill and others started teasing him or talking bad about him. Running as far as his feet could carry him. This was not what Percy liked doing in the morning. But there was no way he would give Leo the chance to run away for good. For the first time in his life, Leo had something worth living for, he had said so himself. If he ran away from home now because of something that clearly must have been a misunderstanding, because Percy had seen the way Frank and Hazel looked at Leo, he would never forgive himself. Even if Frank and Hazel may not love Leo, they were still best friends and they cared for him a great deal. They would never make fun of Leo in such a distasteful way. The motives behind such a weird thing were still questionable, but Percy was nearly one hundred percent sure that there was a logical explanation not involving bullying. _

_ “Leo! Stop now, I'm not a monkey like you, wait up!”, cursed Percy as he climbed the fence. _

_ Most of the others had caught up to them, the group led by Piper and Nyssa. It were the di Angelo couple that started redirecting them over to the door to open it so they could walk around it. Nico paused for a moment, staring up at his boyfriend questioningly, who was sitting all the way up on the high fence. Something Nico really didn't like. What if Percy fell down? _

_ “Watch out when you climb down”, glared Nico disapprovingly. “I'll met you on the other side.” _

_ “You're so cute when you're worried”, laughed Percy as he slid down the pools. _

_ As he watched the others walking up all the way to the main entrance, Percy turned to glare at Leo, who was standing right in front of him on the walkway. The Latino was a mess, his eyes were puffy, his body was shaking with all the crying he did. Biting his lips, Percy approached him slowly. _

_ “Leo, please. Calm down and we'll talk about it”, whispered Percy softly, holding his hands up. _

_ “No! There's nothing to talk about!”, screamed Leo, backing off some. “They're just like everybody else! You should know better! You should understand! I thought you would...” _

_ “I do! Leo, really! I understand that you're hurt and upset, but running off like that isn't a solution”, said Percy in the softest voice possible. “You need to calm down and then we can talk about this. I'm sure this is a misunderstanding. Frank and Hazel-” _

_ “I don't want to talk to them! Or about them!”, screamed Leo and backed off more. _

_ His hazel eyes were wide open like a hunted animal as he caught sight of the others rounding the corner. As Hazel and Frank came around, the Latino panicked and walked backward more. Everyone was calling out to him, too many, so he wasn't even able to hear what it was they were saying, but in his panic this made him feel even worse. He was short of a panic attack as they came closer and closer, all calling different things out to him. All he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts, to sort them out. But all those people were closing in on him and he felt like he couldn't breath any more. Trying to escape, he kept walking backward. Until he heard the honking. _

_ “LEO!”, was the united scream tearing from all throats at once. _

_ He felt oddly numb as he stared at the car that came closer and closer to him. Then suddenly an impact, not as strong as he would have expected. But as his head hit the pavement, everything became oddly blurred. The last thing he saw before blacking out was something deep and sea-green and very much red. Too much red. He didn't like red. But the darkness that consumed him and his aching head was even worse than the bad red all around him and the pretty sea-green. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”, screamed Ella loudly as she barked into the kitchen. _

_ Sally smiled softly as she turned around from where she stood at the stove. Her daughter came running up to her, proudly showing off her new dress. It wasn't new, it was a hand-me-down from Hazel di Angelo. Sally didn't like taking things from others like a beggar, but Hazel had assured her with those big, honest eyes that it would have been a waste to throw them away, because most of her princess-like dresses had only been worn once because Persephone had loved to dress her up as a child. And now, seeing Ella that happy, Sally was glad she hadn't let her pride come in the way of her daughter's happiness. The di Angelos had brought a truck load's worth of only once worn children's clothes to the big game yesterday. A serene smile laid on Sally's lips as she thought of yesterday's game. She had been so proud of Percy, had been for the past weeks now. For the first time, there had not been a single complain from school so far. Percy was making a lot of friends, his grades were improving thanks to some tutor called Alabaster, as Percy had informed her yesterday, Percy was doing what he loved without getting teased or bullied for it. Percy was happy. And that, really, was the one goal she had always aimed to reach. After everything he had been through. Taking a deep breath, she opened her arms for Ella. _

_ “You look so pretty, my little princess”, smiled Sally and kissed her daughter's cheek. _

_ Things were going good, for all of them, for the first time. Percy had always isolated himself from the rest of the family, there had always been that shadow hanging above Percy. Because of his father, because of his first stepfather and partly also because of his second stepfather. Having a different father than his two half-siblings, it had weighted him down too, had made him feel like he didn't belong to this family. But now, with this school, these friends and that special young man, Percy was happier than ever before in his life. Which in return made Sally the happiest she had ever been. The ringing of her cellphone interrupted her thoughts. Smiling slightly, she stared at the caller ID. Thinking of the devil and her son was calling. _

_ “Percy”, smiled Sally softly. “Let me guess, you want to stay a little longer with you handsome boyfriend? You know, you are on holidays. But I do want to see you too during that. You get to see Nico all day long while you're in school, young man-” _

_ “Sally, it's me, Nico”, replied a voice that did not belong to her son, sounding stressed. _

_ “Nico?”, frowned Sally confused, shifting Ella some and shushing Paul as he entered, lured in by the ringing of her phone. “What's wrong, my dear? You sound upset? Why are you calling with Percy's phone? Don't say he can't even tell me himself that he wants to stay with you.” _

_ “Sally, please”, interrupted Nico in a strained voice. “Sit down. Please sit down, Sally.” _

_ She frowned at the phone, but obeyed. With Ella on her arm, long standing was pretty exhausting anyway. Paul opposite her jerked his head in a questioning way, but she could only shrug. _

_ “I'm sitting? But why did I have to sit down?”, asked Sally softly. “And why is it so loud over at yours? Don't tell me you children are still partying.” _

_ “I'm at the hospital”, said Nico and Sally could hear that he was trying to keep his voice even. “The  _ __ Saint Salus Hospital _ _ _ . You need to come over, fast. As soon as possible. There's been an accident.” _

_ “W—What kind of accident? Why do you have Percy's phone, Nico?”, asked Sally panicked. _

_ “Leo, he ran in front of a—a car, but before it hit him, Percy... he... he pushed Leo out of the way and he got hit by the car and we called an ambulance, but...” She could hear Nico sobbing strangled as though the boy was in the middle of a panic attack. “H—He... he flat-lined on the way to the hospital and I don't know what's going on, they won't tell us anything because we're not family and you  _ __ need _ _ _ to come here, I don't know if he's... if... Please come here, Sally, please...” _

_ The phone slipped out of her hand as she stared wide eyed. Not her baby, not her Percy. _


	18. Lesson: Hospital Group Visit

_ 18\. Lesson: Hospital Group Visit _

 

_ Leo frowned as he laid curled together on the bed. His head was resting in Hazel's lap, the cheerleader running her fingers through his curls. Frank was laying on the whole length of the bed, one arm behind his head, the other leisurely wrapped around Leo. Under normal circumstances, Leo would thoroughly and nowadays shamelessly enjoy those little cuddle-sessions. But the bed they were resting on didn't belong to either of them. Because it was a hospital bed. And because the direction Leo was turned to frown at was another hospital bed. _

_ When Leo had woken up four days ago, just to be screamed at from all sides and nearly hugged to death, he felt a little out of it. Truth be told, even four days later, he was still feeling out of it. They had told him he had been in an accident. Not just he. Him and Percy. Both of them. Got hit by a car. The weird thing was, even hearing that, Leo had no memories of it. The last thing he remembered was waking up to the smell of Hazel's motivational pancakes she always made for him and Frank the day of a big game, the three of them sitting together and eating in the boys' dorm. He didn't remember the game, or the night that followed, or the morning of the accident. He had lost roughly twenty-four hours of his life. The doctor had reassured Mellie and the coach that such a short term memory loss wasn't unusual when someone hit his head as hard as he had. They could be grateful that he didn't get his brain damaged or anything. Ever since waking up, Hazel and Frank hadn't left his side even once. At least not at the same time. Whenever one of them had to pee or anything, they made sure the other would stay with Leo. That had really freaked the Latino out, so he had asked Nyssa why they were being over-protective like that. Her explanation had freaked him out even more. Apparently, something they had done had caused Leo to run off, into the open street. The only thing that had saved his life, saved him from getting totaled by the car, had been Percy. _

_ It was his fault. _

_ Ever since he has had that conversation with Nyssa, that had been the only thing he had said. Regardless of the conversations. It was the only thing passing his lips. The only thing he could think. It was his fault. Percy had been in a coma for five days now and that was Leo's fault. _

_ “Leo dear, I haven't seen you eat all day. Hazel, Frank, why doesn't one of you get him something?” _

_ The kind voice interrupted Leo's stupor and the Latino turned to look at the fifth person in the room. Sally Blofis. The woman had been so kind to him, but he didn't understand why. It was his fault that her son was in a coma, but she kept worrying for Leo's health? _

_ “You should eat something too, Sally”, murmured Hazel as she slowly stood. “When will Paul be back from work? Maybe he should take you with him, go home and sleep some.” _

_ “I can't”, whispered Sally and shook her head. “He's... he's my baby. I can't... What if he... if he wakes up while I'm gone? Or worse... what if he... d... d...” _

_ A heart-wrecking sob interrupted her as she clasped her hands over her mouth, unable to even think of it. Her near panic attack was interrupted by the opening of the door and the entering of Nico and Persephone. Persephone was bringing in food from some five-stars restaurant, smiling a little sadly. Her stepson took the seat next to Sally, grabbing Percy's hand. _

_ “Hey, Sally”, smiled Nico before turning his attention to Percy, lifting the hand up to kiss it. “Hello, Percy. I miss you, love. The others said to tell you that they miss you too. Clarisse says she's going to come over and kick your ass if you don't wake up tomorrow. Excuse my language. Well, hers.” _

_ Smiling sadly, Sally watched how Nico started to talk to Percy about his day and about what their friends were telling. Not all of them could come over every day, of course. They had lives too. Much to Sally's horror, the world hadn't stopped spinning just because Percy wouldn't wake up. Not the real world, at least. Her world, it had crumbled down. The only things holding her up were Paul, the twins and the di Angelos. It had been Persephone who had organized for the children to come visit in shifts and groups. It had been Hades and his loads of money that had brought the best surgeons in to safe Percy's life and get him and Leo this nice, big room with the beautiful view. _

_ “What am I supposed to do if he never wakes up again...”, whispered Sally in a broken voice. _

_ “No”, grunted Nico with a glare. “Don't. Don't even think that, Sally. He wouldn't want you to think like that. He's a fighter. You should know that even better than me. What he told me, he always fought. He's not going to give up like that. He'll fight and then he'll wake up. So don't give up.” _

_ “You're a good kid, Nico”, smiled Sally, pulling him into a hug and placing a kiss on his head, her eyes closed tightly as she felt tears welling up again. “He chose right when he chose you.” _

_ Hazel helped her mother dividing the food by six and handing everyone a serving before sitting down with Frank and Leo again. The Canadian grunted and sat up so he could eat, but he was still stubbornly facing the wall. He had not looked at Percy once since the hospitalization. He just couldn't. Percy was laying around like dead, he couldn't look at a friend and just... see him like that. It was killing him. It was killing him enough to see that dead and guilty look in Leo's eyes. At least the Latino didn't remember anything about their stupid behavior, what had made him run away. Frank laughed drily and bitterly at the harsh reality of it. To safe their relationship with Leo, he was currently in such a state of self-hatred because of the accident and Percy was in a coma. _

_ “Grover, Rachel, Annabeth and Octavian will come over in an hour”, smiled Persephone kindly. “You really should go and take a nap in your own bed at home, Sally. Just a couple of hours. Everyone is worrying about you. Especially so your husband and your children.” _

_ “I really can't go home”, whispered Sally and shook her head. “I can't leave Percy's side. And home is... everything there will remind me of Percy and I will just... feel guilty that I'm not with him.” _

_ Poking his food with his fork, Nico kept staring at Percy. He simply couldn't look away. He was scared that if he looked away, Percy could flat-line again. Like back in the ambulance. Just as they had carried Percy and Leo into the ambulance, the last thing Nico and the others had seen and heard had been that Percy was flat-lining. The drive to the hospital had been the most agonizing time in Nico's life, thinking that Percy was dead. And at the hospital, they wouldn't tell them shit because they weren't family. Not that it got any better when the Blofis family actually arrived. For the first two days or so it had been torture for Nico to look Sally in the eyes, guilt was suffocating him. That changed when Leo woke up and learned the truth. No guilt-trip beat what Leo had going on since then. The bad thing, the really bad thing for which Nico was feeling so ashamed, was that he too was blaming Leo. It was the ugliest feeling the Italian would have ever been able to imagine. That pure hatred he had felt at first. If Leo wouldn't have run off like a headless chicken, they wouldn't have been involved in the car accident. With the time in the darkness, when the Hedges had arrived and Leo was already out of surgery and in his room while the surgeons were still busying themselves with Percy so much that they couldn't even send someone to tell them what was going on, the ugliest thought possible had planted itself in Nico's head. One so dark and disgusting that now, with a calmer piece of mind, he couldn't believe that he had actually ever thought it. He had wished for Percy to be safely in that hospital room, had wished for Leo to be in surgery instead, to be still in the unknown. He had been so incredibly angry at Leo, and even at Percy for being too good, for running after Leo and risking his life for the Latino. When the doctors finally came, after too many hours or panicked waiting, and told them that Percy was stable, the first thing Nico had done was throwing up. Not out of relief how his friends thought, but out of disgust at himself. Leo was one of his longest friends, that he had wished something so horrible on him, even for a split second. He wasn't like that. Nico had never been one to hold such strong grudges, to feel that way. Since he knew that Percy was at least stable, Nico had done his best to make it up to Leo, which confused the Latino immensely because he had no idea that Nico was feeling guilty for his thoughts. That Nico had ever had such thoughts to begin with. And with the guilt Leo was putting himself through, it was probably good that he didn't know Nico had blamed him too. _

_ “Please wake up, Percy”, murmured Nico softly, his thumb rubbing over the IV on Percy's hand. “We need you. We really, really need you. If... If you're just doing this for the attention, I'm telling you right now, I won't dress up as Prince Charming just to kiss you awake, Sleeping Beauty. Who am I kidding? If it would wake you up, I'd do everything... I love you, Percy. Please wake up.” _

_ A single, sad tear ran down Nico's cheek. He didn't know he still had tears left. Every time he had to return home, he locked himself into his room and he just cried. Until the next morning to the hospital visiting hours when he could sit with Percy again. It was a nightmare. _

_ What Nico was blissfully unaware of was that the nightmare for him was only about to start... _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Hours had passed and Persephone had left again. Much to Nico's relief they even got Sally to at least leave the hospital room for a moment. Grover, Annabeth, Rachel and Octavian had arrived about half an hour ago and they had animated her into going to get some cake in the cafeteria together. Leo in the bed next to Percy's was sound asleep, curled together on Frank's chest. The Canadian was running his fingers through Leo's curls while Hazel sat next to them and was reading a book. The couple was there as much as Nico. Not just because of Leo. Even though it was also because they had worried so much for Leo, but Leo was mostly fine, he was only staying in the hospital out of comfort and guilt. Frank and Hazel blamed themselves for what had happened to Percy, that was the reason why Frank couldn't even look at Percy. If the couple wouldn't have upset Leo so much, the Latino wouldn't have run off. Sometimes, when it was dull and dark in Nico's head, the Italian tried to distract himself with different scenarios as to what may have been so horrible that it would cause Leo to run away. He had not tried to run ever since the first case of bullying and Jason, Frank and Nico had taken good care of the bastard that had been at fault. Then again, that had been years ago, only weeks after the Hedges had adopted Leo. Now Leo was more secured in his position among the friends. So what would make him run away? Frank and Hazel remained silent about it, there was just that deep seated guilt in their eyes. _

_ “Oh fuck, my head feels as though an elephant had been sitting on it...” _

_ Nico stilled wide-eyed, his heart jumping at the voice. Slowly, he looked over to the hospital bed. A pained expression was attached to Percy's face as the boy cautiously sat up, blinking tired and coughing. Nearly on auto-pilot did Nico hand his glass of water over to his boyfriend. Percy gave him a small, grateful smile and emptied it in one go, sighing relieved. _

_ “Thanks, man. That really helped”, grinned Percy and stretched. “Damn, my everything aches.” _

_ “Y—You're awake...”, whispered Nico, reaching out with a shaking hand. _

_ “Uh... it appears that way?”, blinked Percy confused and cocked his head. “Dude, no touching.” _

_ Not really listening to what Percy was saying, Nico caressed his boyfriend's cheek, smiling relieved. “You're awake. You have no idea how much I missed you, how worried I was.” _

_ “What did I just say? No touching”, huffed Percy annoyed, pushing Nico away. “You're kind of weird. I mean, sure this looks like a hospital, but is this the mental wing...? No offense, but you really freak me out with that weird look on your face.” _

_ “P—Percy...”, stuttered Nico with a confused frown. “This is a really bad joke. It's me, Nico. Don't tell me you don't remember me. Please. Percy?” _

_ “Nico, eh?”, repeated Percy, tilting his head to the other side, looking Nico up and down before shaking his head curiously. “I would definitely remember knowing all of  _ __ that _ _ _ . Nope, never seen you before. I'm Percy, Percy Blofis. It's nice meeting you though.” _

_ He smiled politely, extending his hand to the handsome stranger in front of him. But somehow this Nico looked more like crying than like returning that gesture. Shrugging slightly, Percy took his hand back before looking around. For being a hospital room, this was actually pretty neat. _

_ “Nico! We brought you a pudding. I hope you like vanilla...”, announced Annabeth as the four teenagers and Sally re-entered the bedroom. “Because chocolate is for Leo. He loves that, right?” _

_ “He ate all my chocolate puddings ever”, muttered Grover with an upset frown. _

_ For the third time in the last ten minutes, Nico's heart felt like stopping. Sally! He wasn't sure if her heart wouldn't stop for good if her own son wouldn't recognize her. But by the time Nico was ready to get up, the five new arrivals had already noticed the up and awake boy. _

_ “Oh god”, gasped Annabeth, clasping her hands over her mouth in shock. _

_ “Percy, love”, sobbed Sally and ran up to her son, embracing him in a tight hug. “I'm so glad, you're awake, I love you so much my precious baby boy. A—Are you feeling alright? Does it hurt anywhere? Should I get the doctor? How are you feeling, Percy?” _

_ Nico bit his lips and braced himself for what was to come, but once again, Percy surprised him. “Mom! Calm down. I can't keep up with you if you go a hundred miles an hour. Jeez, what happened? You've never been that... emotional before when I was in a hospital. I feel fine, okay? I mean, my head hurts a little, but other than that it's fine. I'm fine.” _

_ “I'm so glad you're back, man!”, grinned Grover as the four teens started moving. _

_ Grover, Rachel and Annabeth each gave Percy a one-armed hug (they couldn't get more because Sally refused to let go of her son). A little upset, Nico watched how they all got to hug his Percy, but he hadn't even gotten a little touch. His facial expression slipped completely as Octavian took his turn, because instead of hugging him, Percy pulled the blonde into a kiss. _

_ “Hold on!”, grunted Nico annoyed and pushed Octavian off. “No. Just no.” _

_ Percy frowned confused. “Look, how about you pay attention to your friend and his... a little weird relationship there, instead of interrupting my visitors here. Shoo.” _

_ “Percy”, said Octavian in a soft voice, grabbing his hand. “Why did you kiss me?” _

_ “No. No, no, no, no, no”, chanted Nico, shaking his head hastily. “Now you're really playing games with me! Why do you remember all of them, but not me?!” _

_ “Look, like I said before, I don't know you”, huffed Percy a little annoyed, pulling Octavian away from the Italian. “Tavy, you should probably stay away from him. I'm eighty percent sure he escaped from the mental wing. He keeps staring at me and talking bull. And what do you mean, why did I kiss you? Don't tell me we are only having something on islands and not on the shore...” _

_ “Percy, dear”, started Sally slowly, grabbing Percy's shoulders and staring intensely into his eyes. “That's Nico. Nico di Angelo. He's your boyfriend, Percy.” _

_ “My what?”, laughed Percy ridiculed, staring the jock (he assumed) up and down. “No, really not. He's like not just in a different league as me, he's playing a completely different game. Mommy, really. I don't have a boyfriend. I mean, Tavy and I, but that's not really a relationship... is it?” _

_ “Percy...”, murmured Annabeth worried. “What is the last thing you remember?” _

_ “We were on vacation. I guess I had an accident? With the jet-skies, or what?”, frowned Percy. _

_ “Percy, look out the window”, offered Rachel softly. _

_ “Eh... early autumn?”, guessed Percy and blinked a couple of times. _

_ “It's autumn, Percy”, corrected Grover and shook his head. “November.” _

_ “Oh... so... that's why mom was so freaked out?”, gasped Percy wide-eyed. “I was in a coma for three months?! Fuck... Mom, I'm so sorry...” _

_ “You were in a coma. For four days”, corrected Octavian and shook his head. _

_ “I—I'll get the doctor...”, muttered Nico and left with his head hung low. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ It was mean to think that, but Percy was actually relieved when his friends and his mother left the hospital again. The doctor had annoyed him for hours, step-Paul had dropped by with two hyperactive kids that kept jumping around on him. Sure, Percy loved Tyson and Ella very much, but his head hurt too much to endure them. And then came the hardest part. His family and his friends, as well as that Nico guy and the two who had been cuddling with the Latino, all of them tried to force him into remembering stuff that never happened. Him attending Grover's school, him becoming a cheerleader without being bullied for it, him... getting together with the quarterback. Nico. That handsome guy was really his boyfriend. Even his mom had told him so. It seemed Nico had spend as much time at Percy's side during his hospitalization as his mom. _

_ This was crazy. Three months of his life, a load of friends and a boyfriend. And he didn't remember anything. The doctors had said that it was normal after waking up from a coma to experience the loss of the latest memories, time span varying here. They were also positive that, given time, he should regain those lost memories. Given time. How fucking much time?! _

_ “Perce? Are you alright? You keep groaning into your pillow... Are you frustrated or masturbating?” _

_ Percy groaned and turned to stare at his roommate. “Leo was it, right? Shut up. Please.” _

_ “Percy...”, started the Latino softly, looking at him worried. “We're friends. I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you that uncomfortable since your first session with the guidance counselor.” _

_ “Yeah well... I don't remember going to any guidance counselor”, muttered Percy frustrated. _

_ He pulled his legs up against his chest, leaning his forehead against his knees. His head still hurt from all the stories everyone had tried to tell him today. The doctor had said he would be fine, physically. And his memory should return too. He had suggested that Percy could leave the hospital tomorrow, only one more night to make sure everything was alright. They wanted to bring him to that stupid boarding school, also the doctor's idea. It was the place he had forgotten with the faces of the people he had forgotten. It would be best for him to dive right in again. School hadn't started yet, but those guys who claimed to be his friends had agreed to cut their holidays short too and show him around, get him acclimated again and tell him even more stories. He didn't want that. No more stories, no strange and foreign places, no faces he had never seen before. He had turned pleading eyes on his mom and he had seen it in her eyes, that she wanted to take him home with her, but even more than that, she wanted his happiness. That was what she had said, at least. Happiness? What was that bullshit supposed to be about? _

_ “So... you don't want to talk about it, I guess”, whispered Leo softly. “The thing you don't remember is, I'm not bothered by this. I always talk. It's how I got you to tell me about your stepfather the first time around too. Not talking about Paul here, by the way.” _

_ Percy froze up and lifted his head to stare at the Latino shocked. “I wouldn't-” _

_ “He's in jail”, interrupted Leo slowly, watching Percy cautiously. “Which you probably also don't remember, because it happened after your vacation. You told me that you've been to his trial in the first week of the school year. He's locked away. You're safe, okay?” _

_ Observing Percy intensely, Leo saw how a certain fear left his eyes a little. The Latino had figured as much. According to Percy's memories, Gabe was still out there in pretrial imprisonment. After everything Percy had been through at the hands of Gabe, it would make him feel safer to know Gabe was out of the picture and behind bars. Adding to that, knowing that Leo knew about Gabe made Percy at least believe that they must be friends. Or at least, Leo hoped so. _

_ “So we're... really friends...?”, whispered Percy with his head tilted to the right. _

_ “Yeah”, nodded Leo with a broad grin and stood. _

_ Percy stared as the Latino sat down on Percy's bed, copying the sea-green eyed boy's posture and leaning his own shoulder against Percy's. Frowning confused, Percy found himself leaning into the touch as though he had already sat like that with the Latino many times before. Closing his eyes and just enjoying that Leo was the first one right now to just sit with him instead of pestering him about what he remembered and what he was supposed to remember. _

_ “H—How did... Tavy and I, how did we break up?”, asked Percy in a soft and uncertain voice. “I mean, I know it's probably one of the least important questions I could ask, but it's the last thing I remember. The very last thing I remember is that Tavy and I were laying on the beach, the sun was just rising and we were both dwelling in post-orgasmic bliss after we, well uh, jerked each other off. I was just... laying on his chest and he was running his fingers through my hair... But now, what feels to me like five minutes later, he won't even as much as kiss me...” _

_ “It's not a stupid question”, reassured Leo, wrapping one comforting arm around Percy's waist. “Everything is different for you now and you probably don't understand why. It's important, all of it. Even if it may look small. You and Octavian, you had a summer fling, that's what you called it. You've still been kind of making out and kissing during the school year too, but then you fell in love with Nico. That's why you broke it off with Octavian, because you wanted to be with Nico.” _

_ “I can totally see myself wanting some of  _ __ that _ _ _ ”, hummed Percy thoughtful and nodded. “I mean, that guy is drop-dead gorgeous. But I can not see myself getting any of that. Sorry.” _

_ “No, it's not your fault... it's mine”, shrugged Leo with downcast eyes. _

_ “Yeah, Rachel said something like that”, frowned Percy. “I mean, not that it was your fault, but that you ran... in front of a car? And that I pushed you out of the way, I guess...? Sounds all weird.” _

_ “Sounds as weird to me, believe me”, chuckled Leo darkly. “I don't remember the last twenty-four hours before the accident either. But the way the others told me, something... must have upset me and I panicked and tried to get away, but I didn't notice I was on a street and there was a car... A—And you just... you got involved because you helped me and I'm so, so sorry... Without me, you would currently probably be curled together on your mom's couch and phone Nico and be all lovey-dovey with him, but now you don't remember him anymore and that's my fault...” _

_ “Hey, I'm the one without memories, can I please have the pity-party?”, joked Percy and nudged Leo softly. “It's not your fault, really. That sounds like a thing I would do. I guess the two of us must be real good friends then, mh? My mom always said that I would do everything for those I love. And hey, better I lost three months worth of memories than you losing your life... I mean, if I hadn't pushed you out of the way and got both of us slightly hurt, that car would have hit you straight on. That's what Nico said, at least. And I'm fine. I mean, sure it sucks to see all those faces and hear stuff I should remember but I don't, but that's better than... you know, you dying. Even though I don't remember you, I'm pretty sure you're a nice guy. You're kind of adorable. And even if you weren't, I wouldn't want anyone to die. So cheer up, we're both alive. Those are just... memories. I can make new ones. And the doctor said I may get them back. So no sweat, mh?” _

_ “Why are you such a good person...?”, sobbed Leo and shook his head. _

_ “I think I got that from my mom”, grinned Percy broadly. _

_ “If... there's something else you want to know, I could tell you”, smiled Leo sadly. “O—Or if there's anything else. I'll do anything to help you get your memories back, really.” _

_ “The only thing you could really do is keep the others away from me”, sighed Percy and let himself fall back onto the bed until his head hit the pillow. “They're so loud and noisy and they look at me with all those expectations, like they want me to just... call their names out and remember them and they make me feel like I'm disappointing them... E—even my mom... I—I can't disappoint my mom... But she looked at me and I've seen that she just wanted me to remember, but I can't...” _

_ Now Percy was the one sobbing. Frowning a little desperately, Leo laid down next to Percy and pulled the older boy into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly. Percy was a crying mess, clinging to Leo's shirt. No smiles and 'those are just memories' anymore, but Percy's true feelings. _

_ “She loves you, we all do”, murmured Leo softly. “But she loves you more than anyone else and she just wants you to be happy. You told me about how your life hasn't been very happy. Even if you won't believe it right now, but you are happy. You're happy and that's all she wants for you. So she just wants for you to remember being happy again.” _

_ Nodding slowly, Percy cried himself to sleep in Leo's arms, unsure if he should believe that. _


	19. Lesson: Lonely Individuals?

_ 19\. Lesson: Lonely Individuals? _

 

_ Percy was having the biggest migraine possible. Ever since he had arrived at Olympus High, people kept pulling him left and right. His friends, the people claiming to be his friends, his... boyfriend. Everyone wanted him to remember. He had seen a lake, a small river, the woods, his room, the school building, they had even toured the city at the foot the hill. But so far, nothing. _

_ “Hey”, whispered Leo as he entered Percy's bedroom. “I bring you tea. How are you feeling?” _

_ “Not remembering a thing”, muttered the green-eyed teen frustrated. _

_ “Maybe you're trying to hard”, mused the Latino as he sat down next to Percy, handing him the cup of tea. “How about... I cover for you and you sneak out on your own?” _

_ “What good would that do?”, frowned Percy confused, sipping the berry tea. _

_ “There wouldn't be the pressure from the others and you could actually take your time taking a place in instead of being pulled to the next one right away”, replied Leo with a shrug. _

_ Frowning thoughtful, Percy cocked his head. Leo had a point there. As soon as Hazel and Reyna had pulled him to the stables, introduced all the horses to him and stared at him expectantly, Piper and Silena had already pulled him along to the changing rooms of the cheerleaders. Too many impressions at once, too many expectations, staring at him with big, hopeful eyes. _

_ “Okay”, nodded Percy slowly and stood. “Yeah. I think you're right. I think I'll have a tour of my own and take a look at this giant school. Thanks, lion cub.” _

_ Leo smiled knowingly as Percy ruffled his curls. Even though Percy may be thinking that nothing came to him, the nickname had. Percy had started calling Leo a lion cub for two weeks now, because Clarisse always called him the panda baby. It was friendly teasing. And Percy had remembered the name on his own. Just like he had remembered other small things on his own. When Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank and Percy had been to breakfast yesterday, Percy had brought Nico a coffee, just the way the Italian liked it, without Nico having to tell him first. Percy may not have noticed yet, but there were small things, slowly coming back. Percy just needed time. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Hey, Blacky”, whispered Percy as he caressed the black stallion's muzzle. _

_ The horse gave a soft whine as he pushed against Percy's hand. The stables were calm and silent, the only sounds were coming from the horses and Percy enjoyed it. Finally, Percy found some peace of mind. Even in his bed, he wasn't allowed to rest because he shared a room with Grover and his oldest and best friend was trying really hard to help Percy. _

_ “Do you want to run?”, asked Percy softly as he led Blackjack out of the stables. _

_ The black stallion was neglected by others because of his wild temper. Percy was the only one able to ride him, Blackjack must be missing the freedom too. Especially such a fast runner as Blackjack, who easily shook every other horse off. Percy froze mid-step. Images flashed before his mind, of a race and laughter and banter with Jason Grace. A happy and relieved grin spread over his lips as he climbed the horse's back. The next half hour was pure bliss to Percy. He didn't remember ever feeling that free, the soaring of the air, the whistling of the wind. It was perfect. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Nico? Are you alright?” _

_ The Italian blinked a couple of times, looking up at his sister doe-eyed. Frowning annoyed, he turned back to what he was doing. She kept hovering over him like a spirit. Her worried face was not helping him though. Everyone kept looking at him like that, even Sally Blofis. With worry and pity because oh, the poor dear, his beloved boyfriend doesn't remember him. This was nothing to stop Nico di Angelo. He had changed his whole life-style, had manned up and had fought his greatest rival all to get Percy Blofis. A little amnesia was not going to stop him. _

_ “Hazel, please stop asking that question”, grunted Nico annoyed. “I'm fine. Really. I've made him fall for me once, I'll just have to do it again. But this time, with the support of his friends. Piece of cake. Besides, why don't you focus on your own little problem? The impish one with the curls.” _

_ “Leo's not a problem”, glared Hazel angrily. _

_ “I'd disagree there. He's been avoiding you. Everyone, actually. Because he's still feeling guilty for Percy's... accident”, corrected Nico with one raised eyebrow. “If you're not watching out for him, he'll slip into depression, Hazel. I know you care for him, more than anyone else. So how about you take care of Leo and keep out of my business, okay? I know what I'm doing.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ This was good, this was how he imagined him being happy at this school must feel. Just laying in the grass, with his arms spread and his feet hanging into the shallow water of the lake. Blackjack was standing guard, taking a drink. This lake seemed familiar, somehow. He thought he'd remember a party. Alcohol and a midnight swim with the handsome Italian. A small smile found its way onto his face. He remembered the tender caress and the rough voice. Truth be told, he could picture himself being held by those strong arms, he could imagine himself wanting that. But the jock had expectations that Percy just couldn't meet. So maybe Percy had been avoiding Nico more than anyone else, which probably wasn't fair to Nico. _

_ “There you are, honey. I've been looking  _ __ all over the place _ _ _ for you!” _

_ Frowning curiously, Percy sat up, just to see two people walking up to him. A pretty Asian girl with a sway to her hips that made Percy all dizzy. Next to her walked a handsome, blonde guy with a scar running down his face. The guy was giving him a charming smile and waving at him. _

_ “Uh... Should I know you...?”, blinked Percy confused. _

_ “Percy, honey, it's me. Drewsie, your  _ __ best friend _ _ _ ”, exclaimed the Asian and hugged him tightly. “And that's Luke. Your  _ __ boyfriend _ _ _ . My dear, I came as soon as I heard of the accident!” _

_ Boyfriend? But wasn't Nico supposed to be his boyfriend? Staring cross-eyed at the blonde, Percy let the other pull him into a tight hug too. The firm chest felt familiar against his cheek. _

_ “B—But the others said that Nico is my boyfriend...”, frowned Percy highly confused. _

_ “Honey, that's because you never told them”, replied Drew in a soft, worried voice, grabbing his face tenderly. “Oh my dear, you've been two-timing Nico and Luke the whole year now. But you couldn't tell the others, you didn't want to disappoint them. The truth is, your heart lays with Luke. You've only gotten together with Nico because the others pressured you into it. But behind their backs, you've been secretly screwing with Luke for weeks now. See, I, as your best friend, tried to encourage you into being honest and breaking it off with Nico, but you were so afraid to disappoint them that you rather kept up the charade.” _

_ It was creepy how well-chosen her words sounded. Not disappointing his friends, doing something just because they managed to pressure him into it... That sounded very much like his current situation of trying to remember his past. Would he truly do something that awful...? _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Octavian was lounging comfortably in the library with Malcolm, Rachel, Annabeth and Piper. The native American was still a factor he needed to get used to, but especially since the accident, Piper barely left Annabeth's side. Maybe because she was fearing that something similar may happen to Annabeth, or it was simply because their relationship was still so new. _

_ “Octavian. I've been looking for you.” _

_ Raising one unimpressed eyebrow, the Brit turned to look at the two hockey jocks. Ethan Nakamura and his lover-boy. Whatever could they want from him? Though by the looks of it, Ethan didn't want anything at all, he looked rather as though he had been dragged along. _

_ “Okay, so don't think I'm doing this because I care about Blofis, I'm only doing this because Tanaka took my Ethan-time”, declared Alabaster with crossed arms. “She called Luke when the three of us where in the middle of camping. Camping means sex out in the wild. But Luke jumped the moment she mentioned that Percy had been in an accident. Whatever, to cut it short, Drew is following some evil plan that involves manipulating Percy into being with Luke so she can have di Angelo. What the fuck is wrong with that girl, really?” _

_ He looked annoyed, exhausted and irritated as he told them. Gritting his teeth, Octavian stood. Figured they wouldn't get to catch a break. He was going to break someone's arm today if this was not going to be peaceful, that much was for sure. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ It had been a relief that Drew had given them some privacy to be alone. But somehow Luke was not really acting like a secret boyfriend. The blonde looked even a little uncomfortable. That fit very well because Percy was feeling really uncomfortable. While being with Nico somehow felt natural, he just couldn't make himself believe that he would go behind Nico's back and have sex with someone else. And Luke was not very convincing here either. _

_ “Castellan!”, called a dark, richly accented voice. _

_ Both Percy and Luke jumped slightly as Octavian emerged from the direction of the school. He had the angriest scowl possible on his face. The blonde next to Percy returned that scowl and stood. _

_ “Percy. Go”, ordered Octavian, grabbing Luke's shoulder. “ _ __ Right now _ _ _ .” _

_ With a slightly irritated huff of his own, Percy turned to leave the two blondes to it. Once Percy was out of sight, Octavian backed Luke against a tree, his hands on either side of Luke's head. _

_ “You manipulative, little bastard”, growled Octavian agitated. “Don't you dare-” _

_ “Shut up, Simmons”, interrupted Luke annoyed, glaring at the taller blonde. “You can say many bad things about me, I don't care, but never accuse me of foul-play.” _

_ “Mh?”, grunted Octavian confused. _

_ “I came because Drew said Percy had an accident”, growled Luke, pushing against Octavian's chest. “I just wanted to see if he's alright. I don't need to manipulate someone into being with me. I'm getting enough ass without that too. He chose di Angelo, what do I care? It was fun annoying di Angelo while it lasted. But I'm not going to make Percy collateral damage in our fights.” _

_ Octavian backed off some, staring surprised at the hockey player. “I thought-” _

_ Luke sneered at him, brushing past his shoulder hard. “You thought just because I am different than your merry bunch of pacifists that I would hurt Percy just to get a fuck out of it. You don't know me, Simmons, so don't pretend to know what I would or wouldn't do. Just... fuck you, Simmons.” _

_ The blonde Brit stared after the other with a little guilt in his sky-blue eyes. It was true, he didn't know much about Luke. But now looking at the angry blonde, he remembered something. When Luke had gained that scar, he had had a concussion too, a temporary loss of all of his memories even. If someone here understood how vulnerable and hurt Percy was, it was probably Luke. Great, now Octavian was feeling like a jerk, even though all he had wanted was to protect Percy. Fuck. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ As Percy returned to the lake where Blackjack was still waiting for him, it was already dark outside. But Drew was still sitting there, waiting for him in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he approached the Asian girl. She gave him a blinding smile. _

_ “Honey, you're back! How was it? Have you two been making out?”, asked Drew suggestively. _

_ “I don't remember the last three months of my life, but as far as I recall, I'm not one to hit a girl. And I think I want to keep it that way”, started Percy slowly, flexing his right hand. “So you better start running and stay the fuck away from me.” _

_ “W—What are you talking about?”, frowned the Asian confused. _

_ “Contrary to popular believe, I'm not stupid”, huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. “The first thing everybody tried was showing me photos. Not a single one featured you. And I know myself good enough to know that I would never screw around behind my boyfriend's back. I have no idea why you would try to make me believe such horrible things, but somehow I have the feeling that you are simply a manipulative cunt. And I don't like associating with those. Now get out of my sight.” _

_ With a glare on his face did he watch how the Asian dropped the friendly act and sneered at him before leaving with a huff. At least she had enough common sense to not provoke him. Great, that was just what he had needed. A manipulative cheerleader after his ass. Heaving a sigh, Percy ruffled his hair and walked over to Blackjack to caress his mane. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw could see a dark figure in the shadows of the trees. Another cheerleader out for his head? _

_ “I can see you. Either you come here and tell me what you want, or you leave”, muttered Percy in a sour mood. “I'm not up for games or stalkers, okay?” _

_ “I'm sorry. It just didn't feel right to approach you when I saw you talking to Drew...” _

_ “Nico?”, frowned Percy, turning to stare at the Italian. “Would it sound very rude if I'd ask you to leave me alone? Because I just had an awful encounter with an awful cheerleader. And I'm really not up for another one of your rounds of Let's Make Percy Remember...” _

_ “I'm not here to make you remember!”, chuckled Nico mischievously, lifting his hands in surrender. _

_ “Then... what do you want?”, asked Percy cautiously. _

_ “I'm giving up, okay?”, whispered the Italian, averting his eyes to look at the lake. _

_ “Oh...”, frowned Percy, now a little upset. “I didn't... I don't want... I'm sorry...” _

_ “What for?”, asked Nico confused. _

_ “I... know I'm being unfair to you and you don't deserve that. You've been very sweet to me ever since I woke up. I don't... I think I don't want you to give up on me”, whispered Percy. _

_ He stared up at Nico from between his bangs, making Nico smile amused. “I'm not giving up on you, Percy. I'm giving up on forcing you to remember. I'm not blind. I noticed that it hurts you, not just the migraines you keep getting, but... the emotional hurt of disappointing the others. I don't want to put you through that anymore. I... would be happy if you'd remember the times we had, but even if you don't, then that is not your fault and I don't want you to feel as though it is.” _

_ “Thank you”, smiled Percy, blushing slightly as he stepped closer to Nico. “That... is all?” _

_ “Actually, no”, smirked Nico and grabbed Percy's hand before bowing down to kiss it. “Hello. My name is Nico di Angelo and I would love to ask you out on a date.” _

_ “W—What...?”, asked Percy and blinked surprised. _

_ “If you can't remember me, I simply have to make you fall for me again”, replied Nico with a casual shrug, wrapping one arm around Percy's waist. “Let me take you out on our second first date.” _

_ A slightly stupid grin spread over Percy's lips at that. “A first date you say? No... pressure?” _

_ “No expectations, aside from having a splendid time”, grinned Nico, leading Percy along. “I promise you no questions about the last three months or expectations about what you may remember. Let us meet again. Let me romance you, Percy.” _

_ He gave the swimmer a cheeky and suggestive grin that made Percy blush slightly. A date? Well, if Nico had plans, it wouldn't hurt to take a look. He could still leave if it got too much. _

_ “Okay. What do you have in mind?”, asked Percy curiously. _

_ But his question seemed futile as they reached a slightly farther away spot at the lake's shore. Candles were set in a circle around a picknick blanket, lighting everything in a soft, golden shimmer. The blue blanket was filled with all kinds of delicious food, the lake in front of it shining silver in the pale moon's glow. A willow hung above the picknick side, rustling slightly in the wind and making it look more isolated, more private. It was beautiful. _

_ “What kind of food did you bring?”, asked Percy hungrily as they sat down, before frowning a little confused and upset. “Oh... I don't like half of that...” _

_ “I know”, chuckled Nico amused. “But didn't I just say that this is our  _ __ first _ _ _ date. No knowing these things. I didn't want you asking 'My, how did you know that I love pizza with pineapples', so I just bought a colorful bunch of different foods. First date, remember.” _

_ A bright and honest laugh escaped Percy's lips at that. The first one since he had woken up. This was so ridiculously adorable, he just loved it. Sitting down, he folded his legs beneath his calves and beckoned Nico closer. The two boys were sitting shoulder by shoulder, facing the lake. _

_ “So... Tell me something about you, Nico di Angelo”, prompted Percy as he poked a tomato. _

_ “And... what?”, asked Nico a little lost. “My life story?” _

_ “Tell me about your family. After all, I met them. Plenty of times now”, hummed Percy. _

_ “My father is... not the luckiest when it comes to love. My older brother Thanatos has another mother than me and my sisters, but she didn't care enough. Mine and Bianca's mother... she... died. When I was born... And Persephone, Hazel's mom, she had been our babysitter at first, before dad fell in love with her. I can still see it in his eyes sometimes, when me and Bianca are with Persephone. That he's afraid to lose Persephone too”, replied Nico slowly. “Now it's your turn.” _

_ “You already know my family and everything”, huffed Percy with a shrug. _

_ “Ah, ah, ah”, chided Nico, stealing a mozzarella and tomato sandwich from Percy's plate. “First date, remember. We don't know each other. For right now, you're just that beautiful boy I met by chance when I visited my friend Leo in the hospital. Well, Percy. Tell me something about you.” _

_ A small, tender smile danced in Percy's eyes at that. This boy was cute and caring and he smelt really, really nice. And he could cook. The spaghetti were delicious, but Percy had never tasted a sauce like this, so he assumed Nico had cooked it himself. _

_ “Okay, so...”, started Percy slowly, playing with the food on his plate. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Frank was sitting on his bed, one leg pulled up to rest his chin against his. His eyes were fixed on his roommate. The Latino had avoided them, even though they did their best to show him that they cared. Frank just didn't understand it. After all, Leo had forgotten all about the poster and about what Frank and Hazel had stupidly said in a drunk state. So why was he being so... lonely? _

_ “Leo, we really need to talk”, grunted the Canadian with a frown. “We're friends, right? Then why won't you tell me what makes you so... sad. I don't like it when you're sad. You avoid me and Hazel and I don't understand why. What did we do wrong? We were with you since you woke up and did everything to be there for you, but you just keep pushing us away. Why?” _

_ “Because you did something”, whispered Leo and turned to lay on his side so he could look at Frank. “You did something that upset me so much that I ran into traffic. I don't remember what it was, but it must be  _ __ horrible _ _ _ , because the two of you? You're acting guilty. You're being there for me, yeah, because you feel guilty. I refuse to let you close to me until you tell me what happened. You say we're friends? Then trust me enough to tell me what happened. Tell me slow so I won't freak out, but tell me. I  _ __ need _ _ _ to know what it is. Because it is responsible for the accident.” _

_ The Canadian heaved a sigh and averted his eyes. He couldn't tell Leo what had happened. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ The moon was as high in the sky as possible, its glow reflecting in Nico's dark eyes in such a tempting manner that it made Percy lick his lips in want. The two of them had been sitting at the lake for three hours now and Percy had only noticed how time passed when Grover had called him to ask where he was. But time seemed to fly by when he was with Nico. They had traded stories about their childhood, school time (not on Olympus High) and their siblings. It was great, talking to Nico was so easy and the Italian knew exactly how to distract Percy from the pending need to remember. By now, most of their food was eaten and they were just laying on the blanket together, Percy resting his head on Nico's shoulder as the Italian had one arm leisurely around Percy's waist. _

_ “I think... I remember  _ __ something _ _ _ ...”, whispered Percy slowly. “I mean, I know we said-” _

_ “Hey, we said no pressure”, interrupted Nico softly. “But if you remember something on your own, then by all means, don't hold back. Tell me what it is. Even if it's not about  _ __ us _ _ _ .” _

_ “It is”, reassured Percy hastily, resting his hands on Nico's chest as he sat up enough to look deep into Nico's eyes. “I think I remember that our kisses... taste like... licorice and bananas and... and like happiness, yeah... Is that... right, Nico...?” _

_ “I don't know”, frowned the Italian thoughtful. “The way I remember them, they taste like strawberries and just that slightest edge of saltiness like a bath in the sea.” _

_ “Huh”, grunted Percy, frowning confused. “Well, if your memory and my memory don't fit, then I guess there is only one thing we can, can we?” _

_ Nico looked at him intrigued, waiting for Percy to take the first step. Sea-green eyes sparkled as they slowly closed and Percy's face came nearer and nearer until his breath ghosted over Nico's face. Shuddering in anticipation, Nico tightened his grip on Percy's waist. The cheerleader's lips were as soft as he remembered them and they did taste like strawberries and a little as though Percy had just taken a swim in the ocean and a thin layer of salt was still laying in his lips. There was only one thing Percy had said that was true. Their kisses did taste like happiness. _

_ “I was right”, grinned Percy against Nico's lips as they parted slowly. “Licorice, bananas and really very much happiness. I think I have a new favorite taste. Can... we do that again?” _

_ “As often as you want”, smiled the Ghost King and leaned up to taste Percy's lips once more. _

_ Percy was laying on top of him, his fingers were drawing little figures on Nico's chest, the same figures they always drew when they were kissing. Percy had started doing it after he had noticed that Nico enjoyed the playful touches more than anything. This felt right. This was  _ __ his _ _ _ Percy. _

_ “I know we agreed to not... push, but... how did we get together?”, asked Percy after a little while when he was cuddled close to Nico again. “The... well, first time around. How? You never really told me the details or anything. I... want to know. Please tell me?” _

_ Nico huffed and took a deep breath to retell Percy everything about their relationship. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Do you... think he will be alright?”, whispered Piper softly. _

_ The blonde she was abusing as a pillow grunted in answer. She was actually trying to read a book, the glasses on her nose slowly sliding down as she craned her neck. It was hard enough trying to read with Piper under her arm, resting her chin on Annabeth's breast, but when the native American was additional asking questions in that worried, hurt voice, it was just impossible. _

_ “It's Percy”, replied Annabeth and put her book down, as well as her glasses. “If there is one thing I know about him, it's that he's a survivor. Now come, let's cuddle some.” _


	20. Lesson: Not a Lonely Individual

_ 20\. Lesson: Not a Lonely Individual _

 

A satisfied smile laid on Percy's lips as he stretched some. School had started again and aside from avoiding Drew Tanaka and her two girls, he was pretty content here. His memories were returning too, at least slowly. He got more and more flashbacks, had even started to remember a couple of things about Nico. Not that he had told the other boy yet. He didn't want to get Nico's hopes up, not before he could be sure to remember everything about his handsome Italian. Besides, the two of them were making great progress on their own too. They had been on five dates now and spend quite a couple of hours passionately making out, sparring with each other, learning, laughing and just being together. Percy was happy like that, he enjoyed it.

“Good morning, mio bello.”

The satisfied smile on his lips spread even more as the door opened and a grinning Italian entered.

“Di Angelo, I don't know if Juniper would appreciate that you call me that.”

“Hey, I brought you breakfast too, Underwood”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

“Well, then by all means, call me whatever you want”, smirked Grover, ruffling his hair, sitting up.

“Did you sleep well?”, whispered Nico as he sat down next to Percy and kissed him.

Nico placed the bags with breakfast from the café on the bedside table, where one of them was hastily snatched away by a hungry and grumpy Grover. Normal thing in the morning. At least Nico by now knew what to get the brunette to make him more peaceful so he won't get thrown out again. A couple of doughnuts and enchiladas did the trick for Grover to let Nico stay.

“I dreamed of you”, hummed Percy and leaned against Nico. “It was a little weird, I have to admit that. It involved me in a girl's underwear and a blue toy and...”

“That was not a dream”, grunted Nico, slightly embarrassed. “It was... uh... what we did the night before the accident. You had... promised me if I won the game the night before, you'd let me do... certain things to that gorgeous body of yours. And I won.”

“I'm a naughty bitch”, observed Percy and blinked a couple of times. “Really?”

“ Very naughty”, purred Nico with a smirk, kissing Percy passionately.

“ Please wait until I'm finished with breakfast so I at least can properly throw up, yes?”

“Gro—over”, whined Percy and threw his pillow at the other.

Grover laughed at his friend's embarrassment and misery. Truth be told, he was just glad to see Percy happy and carefree again. Ever since he had woken up from the coma, he had been closed off and distanced toward the ones he had befriended at school. As much as Grover had been against most these friendships at first, the moment Percy had looked at them with distrust and started distancing himself from everyone was when Grover realized that those people were good for Percy, Nico more so than any other. So the brunette was relieved to see a smiling and content Percy again.

 

/break\

 

Leo was smiling slightly as he listened to Piper and Nyssa. The two girls did their best to cheer the Latino up, but even his smile was just a shadow of itself. They were worried for their once happy little friend, but since he had woken up, he had slowly started to shut off, as though he was waiting for something that didn't happen and by not happening, it broke his heart.

“Okay, that's it”, sighed Piper. “I give up. Please tell me, what can we do to cheer you up?”

“We'd do anything !”, nodded Nyssa a little lost. “You want us to dress Beckendorf and Nico and Jason and the others up in princess dresses and make them dance? We can do that!”

“I don't think that would cheer me up, I think that would scare me for life”, muttered Leo.

“Then what is it?”, asked the native American with worried eyes. “Tell us!”

“I told Frank that him and Hazel owe me the truth. They still deny me. I don't... see how I can trust them if they don't trust me...”, whispered Leo with downcast eyes.

The girls exchanged a determined look before they left the room, ignoring the small sounds of protest coming from the Latino. It was decided. If Frank and Hazel were making Leo miserable, then damn it all, Piper and Nyssa were going to make Frank and Hazel miserable.

 

/break\

 

Frank found himself in Hazel's room. Again. It wasn't so much to spend time with his girlfriend but rather to avoid his roommate. Leo had given him the silent treatment for days now and he couldn't even blame the Latino for it. Hazel next to him groaned frustrated, throwing another balled-up sheet of paper onto the already littered floor, ruffling her hair annoyed.

“I can't find any way to phrase this that doesn't make us sound like utter idiots or perverts. Or both”, groaned the chocolate-skinned girl with a glare. “Because we are idiots. And perverts.”

“But we can't phrase it like that”, noted Frank with a frown. “Leo will never talk to us again.”

“He isn't talking to us now either”, snorted Hazel irritated and fell back. “What are we supposed to do? I don't want him to hate us. But right now, he's already on the verge of hating us...”

Frank just opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted as the door burst open and revealed two furious girls. Piper and Nyssa could be a force that needed to be reckoned if provoked. And right now, they looked more than just provoked.

“You two”, started Piper, pointing an accusing finger at the couple.

“Will fix Leo!”, continued Nyssa, shaking a balled fist at them.

“ Right now ”, declared both of them at once.

“What do you think we're trying to do here?”, sighed Hazel with a pout.

“Hiding?”, suggested Piper unimpressed.

“Pouting?”, added Nyssa with one cocked eyebrow.

“Being idiots”, nodded both of them in agreement.

“Now go and make him smile again! A sad Leo is not the kind of Leo I'm used to”, complained Nyssa with a frown. “I want my happy, cheeky little Leo back. You two better fix this, or you'll need someone to fix your faces, believe me that.”

“I'm having a date with Annabeth now and I demand for Leo to be smiling by the time I get back, or so help me god you two will regret ever having upset him”, threatened Piper dangerously.

“Yes, ma'ams”, nodded Frank, a little frightened by them.

He knew they were right. Leo was upset and it was because of them. They were letting their pride get in the way of Leo's happiness. But Leo would hate them if he'd knew of the pictures – and the video – they had taken of him like some sick perverts...

 

/break\

 

“Do you know what they say about such a calm situation as this?”

The blonde girl had her head cocked as she stared up at the blue sky. Not even the wind was picking up today, no rustling in the leaves. Piper next to her hummed in acknowledgment, too busy trailing kisses along Annabeth's shoulder to really reply. Besides, by now she had learned that sometimes, it was better to just let Annabeth talk. The blonde grinned slightly.

“It's the calm before the storm”, hummed Annabeth softly.

“Storm?”, frowned Piper displeased. “So no picknick then? I already prepared everything for us...”

“Not an actual storm!”, laughed Annabeth amused and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. “I mean... Drew and her lot are keeping a low profile, the hockey team keeps away from Percy, Percy is slowly regaining his memories, I feel that our community – our cliques or whatever you want to call us, are getting along really well. Everything is... eerily calm these days.”

“Don't make that out to be a bad thing”, huffed Piper annoyed, biting the base of Annabeth's neck.

“Ah”, gasped Annabeth with a blush, swatting at her girlfriend's nose. “Bad Piper! Let go!”

“Grrr”, growled Piper with a teasing grin.

“I should get a leash for you”, huffed Annabeth exhausted, before blushing brightly. “Uh, I--”

“You're a kinky one, Chase”, snickered Piper and stole a kiss. “Wouldn't have suspected. Mh... How about the two of us go back to my room and... explore this unexpected side of yours... Nyssa will be out for a while, she went to the city with Kayla... And Kinzie and Phoebe are out training... the whole apartment would be ours . Just you and me. Maybe we find a leash somewhere.”

“Y—You...”, gasped Annabeth scandalized, the brightest red. “You are impossible .”

 

/break\

 

Honestly, Leo hadn't thought that Nyssa and Piper would return. Or anyone at all. He was a pain in everyone's behind these days. The mood turned sore as soon as he joined his friends, because of his own dark mood. And he hated it. He used to be the jester, the one that made everyone laugh. Now all he could think of was why Hazel and Frank didn't trust him enough to be truthful with him. And what he hated most about this was that he was so occupied by these thoughts at all. Before, he had not paid love or the likes much mind, he would have had shrugged their odd behavior off, but now it meant the world for him and he didn't want it and didn't understand it and he hated it.

“Leo? Are you... in there? We want to talk to you...”

“Go away, di Angelo”, muttered Leo darkly. “I don't want to talk to you.”

“Leo, please”, continued Hazel in a soft and pleading voice. “We need to... We have some explaining and much apologizing to do. It's what you want of us, isn't it? Then let us in.”

“T—Then... come in...”, nodded Leo slowly, unsure.

The door opened and in came two kicked puppies. Well, one kicked puppy and one kicked giant dog. Frank and Hazel looked miserable and as though they had slept just as little as he had. Both sat down on his bed, facing him with guilty eyes and shameful expressions. The three of them sat there for what felt like hours, until Leo's patience was wearing thin.

“Well, either you have some kind of explanation or you may leave me to my moping again. Yes, I am well aware that I'm moping, no need to look at me so surprised. Now get it over with.”

“We did something stupid. Very stupid. The day before the big game”, started Frank slowly. “And the night before the accident, you found out. You were... I don't know what you were thinking, but you must have misinterpreted it in the most horrible way, because you ran away...”

“ What did I misinterpret?”, grunted Leo annoyed. “What could have been so horrible-”

“We walked in on you masturbating the night before the game”, interrupted Hazel, her words rushed and high-pitched because she just wanted to get them out and end this tragedy. “A—And we took a picture and the night before the accident, you found a printed version of it.”

“A... picture...?”, whispered Leo slowly, not understanding a word. “What picture?”

Hazel, flushed darkly, fidgeted with her phone and showed Leo the compromising picture. Leo's eyes were wide in disbelieve. The picture was very compromising. It wasn't just of him jerking off, it was of him with that blasted toy thrust deep into his hole and a quite fucked expression on his face. Gulping hard, Leo turned to stare at the couple, gripping the bed-frame hard to keep from running away right away. He had run once before and it had not ended well. This time around, he needed to know what was going on and what was the meaning of this.

“Why?”, pressed Leo out, trying to keep his voice even and all betrayal and hurt out of it.

“Because”, started Frank and Leo could hear that he too tried to keep his voice even and tried to convey the honesty of his words. “It was easily the hottest thing I've ever seen and we wanted to keep that image to ourselves. W—We wanted to... be able to see you like that any time we pleased and we know it was wrong of us. We're your friends and we really shouldn't use you as wanking material. Because you're worth so much more than that. But you've given me so many cases of blue balls in the past year that it is truly ridiculous . So call it a desperate measure.”

“A—A desperate measure ? How...? I can't even begin to express how ridiculous you sound!”, exclaimed Leo, somewhere between enraged, disappointed and panicked. “Why would you do such a thing, why would you print such a thing, what is wrong with you? Why would you mock me-”

“That's the wrong interpretation!”, interrupted Hazel, her expression desperate and exhausted. “We are not trying to mock you, Leo. We're not doing this to make fun of you. You have no idea how much we desire you. You are cute and adorable and lovable and beautiful and sexy and everything we want, but we can't have you. So we... took the picture. To at least have something .”

Leo stared intensely at Hazel. The girl was many things, but certainly not a good liar. He had always been able to read her quite easily. Her honey-golden eyes were practically dripping with honesty and despair, making it hard for Leo to breath for a moment.

“You... want me...?”, whispered Leo softly, unsure how those words could be true. “A—And you really thought the best approach for that would be to take an embarrassing picture of me with a vibrator up my ass because oh well there is nothing to be misinterpreted in those actions?! Are you two completely out of your minds?! I—I thought Jason had been ridiculous when he had first started to 'court' Reyna, but you two are... there are no words for this!”

“Leo? Are you angry at us?”, asked Hazel a little confused.

“I can't believe you!”, spat Leo, very well furious, waving his arms around. “I—You—Argh!”

“I'm not sure if this is really better than the crying-version from before”, frowned Frank.

“You masturbate to pictures of me masturbating while thinking about you?! How is that a thing?!”

The couple froze and stared at him as though he had just grown another head or was masturbating. Argh, he really had no idea what those two were thinking sometimes. He was still flailing.

“Did you just say that you were thinking a—about us?”, asked Hazel softly.

“Yes!”, exclaimed Leo, exhausted after weeks of little to no sleep and too much worry, sick of all the worry and pretense. “Yes! I always think about you! Not just while masturbating, okay? I—I love you. But you're a couple and you're happy and I don't understand how if you truly care about me, you never approached me before. I—I mean, what were you thinking ? That I'd burst into your perfect, happy relationship and destroy our friendship by confessing first? You're the ones happy together, i—if you want to include me, you should have taken an initiative!”

“I... Leo...?”, muttered Frank, unsure where he was going with this.

“Fuck this!”, hissed Leo determined and threw himself at the Canadian.

Frank grunted surprised and crashed against the wall at the sudden impact. Leo's wiry arms found their way around his neck and soft, warm lips pressed against his. That was about the only thing Frank had not taken into account when picturing this conversation. He gave a surprised grunt as a demanding tongue tried to slip into his mouth. Grinning into the kiss, Frank wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and pressed the boy closer against himself.

“F—For the record”, panted Leo, pushing himself an arm's length off Frank. “I'm still furiously mad at you for being stupid morons and putting me through all that heartache!”

“Then tell us how we can sooth that anger”, whispered Hazel into Leo's ear.

The Latino stiffened in surprise as the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around his midsection, caressing the caramel skin between jeans and shirt that was revealed by Leo's sudden attack on Frank. Her lips were close to his ear when they started trailing his neck.

“For starters, you could kiss me too”, suggested Leo, biting his lower lip.

“I'm glad to do so”, grinned Hazel and sealed his kiss-swollen lips with her own.

Frank grunted pleased and shifted enough to be comfortable and to have a better view. This was awesome. If it would involve less clothes, it would be even better.

“A—And you have to promise...”, started Leo softly, his soul open in his eyes and vulnerable. “Promise to never lie to me again, or keep secrets from me. D—Don't exclude me...”

“Never”, promised Hazel, her fingers buried in Leo's curls. “You're ours now. I promise, we'll include you in everything. No more lies or secrets. I'm so, so sorry we hurt you, Leo.”

“Okay”, nodded Leo slowly and leaned back against Frank's chest. “Can we... cuddle...?”

“You're so cute. How can you be so cute?”, murmured Hazel and kissed his nose.

The Canadian grunted in agreement, one arm around each of his lovers. They're cuddled up against his sides and for the first time in weeks, life feels good again, for all of them.

“And tomorrow, you can start to make it up to me”, declared Leo with a content smile.

“Just to make it clear, what would that mean?”, asked Frank cautious.

“ You will go to Nyssa, Piper and Silena and submit to their will. They're in for payback after you put me through this whole mess”, grinned Leo broadly. “You'll spend tomorrow in the most embarrassing dress Silena can find. And you , Hazel di Angelo, are going to keep your brother off my back. He is being a pain in the arse again and you'll make him stop. Somehow.”

“That is... kind of boring...”, frowned Hazel disappointed.

“And you'll have to cuddle with me, mornings and evenings”, nodded Leo, counting everything off his fingers. “And kisses. Many kisses. Really many kisses. And making out. And-”

“Okay, okay, okay”, interrupted Frank, sealing Leo's lips to shut him up for a moment. “You get everything you want, Leo. And I mean everything. As long as we get you.”

 

/break\

 

“It's too silent in there”, observed Percy with a heated glare. “What if they killed each other?”

“What if they're too busy kissing and making out to shout or scream anymore?”, countered Nico with a bored expression before frowning. “I'm talking about my sister . Ugh. Come here and distract me from these horrible thoughts. Here, now.”

The Italian was patting his lap, a teasing smirk on his lips. Percy rolled his eyes, turning a last time to glare at the door of Frank's and Leo's room before he went back to entering his own bedroom, where a naked Nico was sprawled over his bed. Not that they had done anything. At least not anything serious. They just enjoyed laying together, naked and touching. Innocently. Kind of. The morals in their relationship were a little blurry, at least to Percy. But he liked it that way.

“Are you calling me a distraction ? Is that what I am to you?”, challenged Percy.

He went to straddle Nico's thighs, his arms around the Italian's neck, forehead to forehead. Nico stared doe-eyed up at him as he always did when Percy initiated any bodily and naked contact.

“You are my distraction, because you're my everything, Percy”, stated Nico honestly.

“Because you love me, I know”, chuckled Percy soothingly, kissing him.

“How do you know that? I haven't said it since you woke up, because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable”, frowned Nico surprised and confused, his hands on either side of Percy's face.

“I—I...”, started Percy slowly, blinking a couple of times and biting his lower lip. “I may be remembering a bit... lot... more than I admitted...?”

“How much more?”, inquired Nico with a frown.

“I'm not sure... I mean, I guess... most of it”, shrugged Percy, running his fingers through his hair. “I didn't want to say something before I'm completely sure that I remember everything.”

“Percy, why didn't you say so earlier?”, sighed Nico confused.

“I didn't want to get your hopes up!”, groaned Percy frustrated. “Everybody finally started to lay off me, I feared that if I'd say that I remember, then everyone would start staring at me with those hopeful eyes once more! But I don't want that, what if they ask me about stuff I'm still not remembering and then I'll be disappointing them again? I'm so sick of disappointing others!”

“Hey”, whispered Nico soothingly, trailing kisses along Percy's collarbone. “Calm down, Percy. It's alright. I told you before, I am happy with everything you can give me.”

“I want to give you everything”, mumbled Percy, his lips pressed against Nico's neck.

“Yeah?”, chuckled the Italian, amused by Percy's adorable frown.

Nico slowly turned them over so Percy was laying beneath him, sea-green eyes staring up at him curiously and unsure, as though Percy was contemplating what to say next. Arms found their way around Nico's neck again to pull him close. Close, yet not into a kiss. It was that moment right before the kiss, when their lips were barely apart and they could feel each other's heat and lust.

“Yes”, whispered Percy, his voice not wavering. “Because I love you.”

The teasing grin that had been attached to Nico's lips died down at those words. Awe and joy were written all over Nico's face. Those words, he had longed to hear them, but he had started to doubt he ever would. The joy that overtook him caused him to press his lips against Percy's in a heated kiss.

“W—What brought that on?”, asked Nico softly. “Not that I am not overjoyed to hear you say that, but... it's so sudden. I mean, you had said you weren't sure not even three weeks ago.”

“And then I was involved in a car accident and lost my memories”, nodded Percy, caressing the hair at the base of Nico's neck playfully. “And you were the one to support me the best, to not put pressure on me. You helped me through that time like no one else. Even though I treated you not the way you deserved it during that time. Instead of giving up on me, you wooed me all over again. I remember what you've done the first time to make me fall for you and you put even more effort into it the second time around. When you first said that you loved me, I wasn't so sure. I... didn't trust you with my heart, but... what you've done since I woke up from the coma was just... How could I not love you for it? For helping me, for not giving up on me, for loving me.”

Nico stared down at him for another moment before he collapsed on the bed, laughing like a maniac and smiling so broadly that Percy actually feared his face would split. The green-eyed teen stared a little unsure and worried at his boyfriend, cocking his head and poking Nico's cheek.

“That is really not the kind of reaction I had thought I'd get for saying that I love you.”

“I—I...”, started Nico, still laughing hard. “I think I've never been that happy before!”

Grinning slightly, Percy bend down to hover over Nico and stare into his deep, dark eyes. The Italian truly was radiating pure happiness at the moment and it was easily the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen. He decided at that moment that a happy Nico was his new favorite thing and that he would do everything in his power to hear this laugh and see this smile as often as possible. A proud and pleased smile of his own on his lips, Percy leaned down some more to kiss Nico.

“I love you”, repeated Percy, only a breath on olive skin. “I love you. I love you.”

He placed butterfly-kisses on Nico's skin between every time he said it and continued to do so until he had trailed the path between Nico's mouth and his collar. Once there, Percy curled together in Nico's arms and busied his teeth with leaving a mark.

“Mh... Love makes you possessive”, observed Nico with a grin. “Interesting. I like that.”

“Well, you're my boyfriend. Double boyfriend, actually. I mean, we got together two times, without really breaking up in between”, mused Percy thoughtful, staring at the slowly forming bruise on Nico's collar. “I have to mark what's mine, wouldn't you agree? Not that Drewsie gets any ideas.”

“Don't mention her”, groaned Nico annoyed. “Especially not when we're in bed!”

Percy laughed brightly, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Nico's neck. “Go to the ball with me.”

“Mh?”, blinked the Ghost King surprised, staring a little lost at his boyfriend.

“The Winter Ball”, clarified Percy and turned those big, pleading, sea-green eyes on Nico. “So far you've initiated all our dates. So... this is me, asking you out. Will you go to the ball with me?”

“Of course”, chuckled Nico, kissing Percy. “Who else should I go with than with the boy I love?”


	21. Lesson: Winter Ball – Of Individuals and Couples

_ 21\. Lesson: Winter Ball – Of Individuals and Couples _

 

_ Annabeth was blushing furiously as she stood surrounded by Rachel, Katie and Juniper. The three girls were all grinning like praetors as they each held different clothes up to see if they would fit. _

_ “I really don't think that's necessary. I'm capable of dressing myself”, murmured Annabeth. _

_ “You are”, agreed Rachel, picking a silver dress out. “But this is your first official-public date with Piper. I mean, you've only been on one proper date so far and that had been a set-up from Nico and Percy. And this is  _ __ huge _ _ _ . It's the winter ball, after all! The whole school will be there!” _

_ “I think it's sweet that she asked you to go with her as her girlfriend”, grinned Juniper delighted. _

_ “Yeah. I wouldn't have thought she'd be ready to be  _ __ that _ _ _ open just yet”, agreed Katie. _

_ Annabeth smiled slightly to herself. She too had been quite surprised when Piper – still in her cheerleading uniform – had run up to her and asked her highly flustered if she'd like to go to the dance with her. It was their first official, real date and Annabeth was truly looking forward to it. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “I think I'm going to die. I'm  _ __ sure _ _ _ I'm going to die”, muttered Piper desperately. _

_ “You will look lovely”, reassured Nyssa highly amused. “Right, Hazel?” _

_ “Mh...? Oh. Yeah”, nodded the dark-skinned girl absentmindedly. _

_ “Look”, huffed Piper with a glare. “Either you're here to help me through this Annabeth-inducted panic-attack or you can just go. I don't need you so distracted! Support me.” _

_ “I'm sorry”, sighed Hazel and shook her head. “It's just...” _

_ Piper knew that tone of voice. Heaving a sigh, she sat down next to her friend. That much for today being her day and her getting her friends' support for this highly important date-dance. _

_ “Okay. What's going on, girl?”, grunted Piper with one arched eyebrow. _

_ “I don't know what to do about this ball”, muttered Hazel highly frustrated. “I mean, it's obvious that I'm going with Frank. But... what about Leo? We can't... go all three, can we? And is he even ready for such a thing yet? Being... public? So far, we've only been together in our rooms, not outside. I don't think he'd be ready to come out like that and I don't want to pressure him by asking.” _

_ “Things like those make me happy to be single”, snorted Nyssa and rolled her eyes. “Just go and ask him. If he says he's not ready, then that's that. But imagine what happens if he's ready and the two of you don't ask him. He would be – once again – heartbroken. And I really don't want to be forced to kill you on the day of the ball. The blood-stains will never get out of my dress.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Percy grinned delighted, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood together with Octavian, Malcolm and Grover in a shop for suits and tuxedos. He was going to be fancy for this, even if it would cost him all his pocket money. Nico was  _ __ so hot _ _ _ in his suit and if Percy wanted to hang off his arm, he wanted to look just as good. Malcolm and Grover were chatting about their girlfriends, because Katie and Juniper had had a fight the day before because they had accidentally picked the same dress. Now the boys were making fun of how ridiculous a reason to fight that was. _

_ “I'm surprised to see you here, actually”, noted Octavian as he straightened the light blue shirt he was wearing beneath his dark blue, nearly black, suit. “And not with the girls, getting a dress.” _

_ “I'm not a girl, Tavy”, chided Percy with a glare, looking himself up and down in the mirror. “I like wearing girl's clothes from time to time, for fun. But this is  _ __ serious _ _ _ , so I'll be serious too.” _

_ “Nico really means a lot to you, mh?”, wondered Octavian thoughtful. _

_ “I love him”, smiled Percy softly, pleased by the way the suit hugged his frame. “What about you?” _

_ “I? I don't love Nico”, snorted Octavian with a teasing smirk. _

_ “Good! Then we won't have problems”, chuckled Percy and hit Octavian upside the head. “I was talking about if you have someone to go with! Grover has Juniper, Malcolm has Katie, I have Nico. I know you're going with Rachel, as friends. But... isn't there someone who has your... interest?” _

_ “No one worth my time”, snorted the Brit irritated. _

_ “I know that tone of voice”, smirked Percy knowingly. “You always use it when you're ranting about Luke. Don't tell me  _ __ he _ _ _ has your interest? Come on. We're friends. Tell me.” _

_ “I'm not interested in Castellan. He's a dick”, replied Octavian annoyed. “Now shut up.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Luke was sitting on the highest row of the bleachers, staring thoughtful into the distance. His team was fooling around beneath him – Sherman and Mark fighting against Clovis and Butch in a friendly competition, Christopher and Harley talking to Shane about the ball. _

_ “You know, there trainings are not effective if we don't train”, pointed Alabaster out. _

_ “What do  _ __ you _ _ _ want?”, snarled Luke annoyed. “Go and bug your boyfriend.” _

_ “We decided to bug you instead”, smirked Ethan as he sat down on Luke's other side. _

_ “Can't you just go and pick out dresses for your date?”, huffed Luke, beyond bothered. _

_ “No. You're a pain in the ass when your panties are in a twist”, snorted Alabaster, rolling his eyes. _

_ “He's right”, agreed the half-Japanese. “What got you so bothered? You've been in a  _ __ mood _ _ _ since Blofis came out of the hospital. Don't tell me you're still longing for the brat?” _

_ “Percy is with di Angelo. I don't care”, shrugged Luke and leaned back. _

_ “I think the fine princess is depressed because no knight in shining armor has yet tried to court the lady”, smirked Alabaster and cocked his head. “No date for the dance, right?” _

_ “Fuck. You”, grunted Luke and stood. “Okay. You dick-heads are running lapses until your feet are bleeding. Did you hear me? Run until your lungs collapse and then some more. Go!” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Sitting on his bed and throwing a tennis ball against the wall so it would bounce off and return to him was probably not the most creative way of spending the afternoon before the Winter Ball. But it wasn't as though anyone had asked him to go, right? Normally, him, Piper, Nyssa and Mitchell would go together, for the fun of it. But now Piper had a  _ __ girlfriend _ _ _ to tend to and Nyssa and Mitchell had already agreed to go together. Even in their fake-dates, he was the odd one out. He yelped surprised as his vision went black because something was thrown at him. _

_ “Get changed”, declared Frank's gruff voice from somewhere. “We are to pick Hazel up in an hour.” _

_ “We...?”, repeated Leo slowly and pushed the red clothes off his head. _

_ “Hazel may be unsure about asking you, but I'm pretty sure demanding that you go with us”, replied Frank with one cocked eyebrow. “You're ours now. You're as much my boyfriend as Hazel is my girlfriend and I'm not going to attend this dance with only one of my partners. Besides, you made me wear a dress for nearly three days, leaving me at the mercy of the evil women.” _

_ Leo's eyes darted down to the clothes that had covered his head. A beautiful red dress. He blushed. _

_ “F—Frank!”, hissed the Latino embarrassed. “I'm not going to wear a dress!” _

_ “If you wear the dress for the date, I promise you  _ __ sex _ _ _ for the night”, bargained Frank with a grin. _

_ They had yet to do the deed. Oh, much groping and grinding and a couple of hand-jobs, but no penetration happening so far. And it was driving Leo positively insane. He was horny as hell. He had the hottest boyfriend and the hottest girlfriend, but they thought that their relationship was still too fresh to actually have sex. Which was so ridiculous, it frustrated Leo. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ A sly smirk laid on Drew's lips, Nancy and Khione on either side of her snickering delighted. Tonight, Nico would be hers. She emptied the last of the vodka into the bowl of punch before filling two cups. She knew alcohol made Nico horny. To make sure, she had added just the tiniest bit aphrodisiac to it. The dress she was wearing was expensive, beautiful and showing off her body perfectly. She would get Nico tonight. Smiling charmingly, she carried the cups over to Nico. The Italian was standing by himself, glaring around a bit irritated. _

_ “Hello, Neeks”, smiled Drew, handing him one cup. “Want some punch?” _

_ Nico heaved a sigh as he looked at the girl. He really wished he wouldn't have to stand here alone, but Reyna had stolen Jason ten minutes ago, Chris was occupied by Clarisse, Charles was with Silena, both couples dancing and laughing. His sister Bianca was slow-dancing with Thalia, the two already looking like two queens in the soft glow and with their silvery-white dresses. His mood lightened as finally the door opened and Percy and his friends entered the hall. They separated right away – Malcolm and Katie, Grover and Juniper, Octavian and Rachel – leaving a stunningly handsome Percy on his own, heading toward Nico. A brilliant smile lit up Nico's face as he took both cups from a highly confused Drew and walked around her. _

_ “Thanks for the drinks,  _ __ Drewsie _ _ _ , my boyfriend surely is thirsty”, smirked Nico as he passed her. _

_ “Sorry for being late”, grinned Percy sheepishly as came to stand in front of Nico. _

_ “No problem. As long as you're here now”, whispered Nico, sealing Percy's lips. “Here. Drink.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Frank, Hazel and Leo barely managed three dances – one between each of them – before the desire to tear off Leo's dress was too strong to be denied anymore. They had caused enough gossip as it was, what with being a 'scandal' – a girl with two boys. And one of those boys even crossdressing! The cheerleaders had been more than delighted, Silena nearly had a stroke in happiness upon seeing Leo in the pretty dress and Percy had drunkenly high-fived him from where he was pressed against Nico, with both of Nico's hands squeezing his ass and Nico whispering sweet Italian words into his ear. Leo didn't dwell on that for too long. Because Hazel had very distracting hands. _

_ “You look so pretty”, teased Hazel as her hands wrapped around his cock beneath the dress. _

_ “C—Can we go to a room before we do such... things?”, yelped Leo a little flustered. _

_ Frank grinned broadly as he led his two girlfriends (sh, he could call Leo anything he wanted in his mind, don't tell the firebug) toward the sleeping quarters. He had never been big on dancing anyway and the prospect of getting Leo naked was way too good an opportunity to pass. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Rachel watched with worried eyes as a highly irritated Octavian stormed off. He certainly had enough of that punch. Enough to really make him irritated. He has had enough. All night long, Castellan had kept throwing dirty looks at him and Rachel. Was it not enough that he was feeling guilty for assuming the worst, did Luke have to be an ass now too? _

_ “What the actual fuck is your problem?”, growled Octavian as he backed Luke off against a wall. _

_ He was half aware of the curious looks Ethan and Alabaster were throwing at him before the couple got back to making out. Instead, his attention was focused on the angry blonde he was currently pressing against the wall. Luke growled, a feral and dark sound from deep within. _

_ “Nothing”, spat Luke, pushing against Octavian's shoulder. “Go back to your  _ __ girlfriend _ _ _ .” _

_ Even with a foggy mind such as his, Octavian was still capable enough to notice the gleam in those mischievous eyes and the bitter edge to his words. He knew those from first hand, had used it on Percy before.  _ __ Jealousy _ _ _ . The kind of jealousy that asked:  _ __ How could you chose someone else over me _ _ _ ? Staring surprised, Octavian tightened his grip on Luke's shoulders. _

_ “Rach is my best friend”, replied Octavian calmly. “And she's a girl. I'm not really into those.” _

_ “Girls or best friends?”, snorted Luke, pushing Octavian off effectively. _

_ “Both”, replied Octavian in challenge as he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall. “It's why I didn't want a relationship with Percy after the summer. He's a friend. And I actually prefer my bed partners a bit more... fierce. He's too much on the soft side for my taste.” _

_ “And yet you chased after him”, accused Luke, holding Octavian in place by his throat. _

_ “ _ __ That's _ _ _ why you were chasing after him”, smirked Octavian knowingly. “Because I did. Because you were jealous. Tell me, how long have you liked me, Luke?” _

_ “I don't like you”, growled Luke, their lips only inches apart. “You're an ignorant, arrogant prat.” _

_ “And you  _ __ like _ _ _ that”, snickered Octavian challenging. “Now shut up and kiss me.” _

_ Luke looked a little stunned for a second, but a flaring heat in his belly urged him on to tighten his grip on Octavian and press his lips roughly against the other blonde's. Octavian chuckled into the kiss as he wound his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him in. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “P—Percy!”, gasped Nico wide-eyed as he got harshly pulled out of the hall. _

_ “No!”, huffed Percy with an irritated glare. “She did it  _ __ again _ _ _ . She touched what's mine. I don't want Drew all over you. And since she drank the punch nearly completely on her own, she's been rubbing herself against you like a cat in heat! I've had enough of that.” _

_ The Ghost King heaved a sigh. He had gotten to dance with his sisters (before Hazel had left with her boys) and he had spend quite some time dancing with Percy. But he had hoped to be able to show off his pretty boyfriend some more. That suit looked amazing on Percy. Though Nico had to agree with Percy, Drew was very annoying tonight. He was fairly certain the Asian had mixed something into the punch. Because Drew was not the only one behaving like a horny bitch. Leo had been rubbing his ass a little too often against Frank. And don't get him started on  _ __ Piper _ _ _ , that girl was having her hands glued to Annabeth's front all evening. He himself could feel the effects too. Not that Percy alone wasn't enough of an aphrodisiac to him, but today, all he really wanted was to pin Percy down and fuck him six ways to Sunday. Which was why he was objecting so loudly to Percy dragging him out of the hall. In the hall, he had his friends distracting him from his desires. But all alone with Percy? How was he supposed to keep it in his pants? _

_ “Come on. You're way too slow”, huffed Percy with a pout. “The faster you go, the sooner I'll get you out of this fucking suit. And dear lords, I really want you out of that suit.” _

_ “Why? Is it that revolting?”, snorted Nico as he got dragged into the sleeping quarters. _

_ “It's just too hot to be true”, replied Percy, fidgeting with his keys. “ _ __ You _ _ _ are just too hot to be true.” _

_ “That's the punch talking, mio amore”, murmured Nico softly, cupping Percy's cheek. “I think Drew spiked the punch. It's better if our ways part here for the night.” _

_ “I know she spiked the punch”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. “Am I the only one who is capable of deducting what that bitch plans on doing? I deliberately stayed away from the punch.” _

_ “Oh... So... you're not like drugged...?”, asked the Italian slowly. _

_ “No, I'm not. I just  _ __ really _ _ _ want you”, chuckled Percy a bit amused and pulled him in. “It was like a freaking orgy in there. Everybody was rubbing against each other. And I really hated how Drew threw herself at you. You're mine. And I am determined to set my claim now. Or... don't you want?” _

_ The answer was a simple one, because Nico threw him over his shoulder and carried him inside, kicking the door close with one foot. Percy was short of protesting, but he had a brilliant view on the curve of Nico's back and his ass, so he was content for now. Humming contently to himself, Percy waited until he was thrown onto the bed. He grinned up at Nico like a predator. _

_ “You know, we don't have to. I mean, I don't want to have sex with you while you're drugged.” _

_ The predator-like grin had slipped off Percy's lips as he sat up onto his knees and stared at Nico with worry. He wanted Nico, wanted him  _ __ wholly _ _ _ and completely. Seeing all those happy couples going at it in the dance hall had made it so much more obvious how much Percy craved Nico. _

_ “Percy”, murmured Nico amused and sat down in front of Percy. “I've known Drew for too many years not to see the scheme in her eyes. I've only had like one cup of the punch.” _

_ “But...”, started Percy confused. “You've had your hands on my ass  _ __ the whole evening _ _ _ .” _

_ “That was completely your ass and not the punch”, snickered Nico and licked his lips. “I've had enough experience with alcohol to hold it better than that. All that punch does is leave a pleasant buzz in my head and a heat in my loins that really needs to be taken care of by you.” _

_ “That was cheap”, snorted Percy and blushed slightly. “Now come here, di Angelo.” _

_ Both of them were nervous as they slowly undressed each other. It wasn't the first time they saw each other naked, it wasn't even the first time they were intimate with each other. Their mouths had already been in all kinds of different places on their bodies and so had their hands. _

_ “I love you, Nico”, whispered Percy once they were naked and laying on the bed, with Nico on top of him. “I am nervous as fuck, but fuck, I want this. I want you. And the fucking. That too.” _

_ “I love you too, Percy”, grinned Nico, trailing kisses along Percy's torso. “And gods, I want you.” _

_ The green-eyed boy hummed delighted, arching his body so Nico could have better access to everything he wanted. And Nico enjoyed said everything. His tongue twirled around Percy's nipples, he really couldn't decide on one and the space in between was amazing too. Actually, every space of skin on Percy's body was pretty amazing. Grabbing the nearly empty lube from the nightstand, he got his fingers sleeked up to get to the fun part of this. Perhaps he had developed a kink or an obsession of kinds there, he wasn't quite sure about the terminus, but he knew that he thoroughly loved playing with Percy's hole. And judging by the sounds his lover was making, Percy had just as much fun with this. It didn't take Nico long to have his boyfriend fully hard and while he had three fingers within that tightness, his tongue circled the head of Percy's cock. _

_ “Ni—ico”, gasped Percy, his fingers clawed into the mop of dark curls. “That's really enough! We've had enough fun and games this afternoon, okay? I just—want!  _ __ Please _ _ _ .” _

_ Nico growled where he was nibbling Percy's shaft. The begging was very tempting, but he knew that Percy had never actually done this and, without being full of himself, he was quite bigger than the toys they normally used and being full of Nico was not supposed to put Percy through pain. At least not through more than inevitable. So he added another finger. Which gave him more nice sounds from his lover. But as the tugging on his hair became more painful than pleasant, he had to oblige and let go of Percy's cock and hole. At first, that earned him more of a disappointed growl. _

_ “What? I thought you wanted  _ __ more _ _ _ ”, smirked Nico teasingly and ran his hands along Percy's thighs. _

_ Percy hummed and spread his legs invitingly, stretching on the bed like a lazy cat. “Fuck me. Now.” _

_ A throaty laugh escaped Nico's lips as the Ghost King slowly slid his hard, lubed-up cock into the eagerly twitching hole of his boyfriend. Percy went stiff beneath him for a breath as Nico was fully seated within him. To distract his lover from the pain, Nico went back to kissing and biting along Percy's collarbone, which got him some nice sounds once more. _

_ “S—Shit, you're  _ __ huge _ _ _ ! You didn't feel that huge down my throat”, gasped Percy with a glare. _

_ “What can I say, I have a magic cock”, laughed Nico highly amused. _

_ “You're an ass”, laughed Percy, playfully hitting Nico's arm. _

_ “I've been told so before”, nodded Nico solemnly, before cracking a smile. “Hush now, behave.” _

_ Percy found himself with a retort on the tip of his tongue, but as Nico started to move within him, he lost all coherence. This certainly was better than masturbating. Especially so because he had that nice, naked Italian bonus on top of him. Gasping breathlessly, Percy clawed his fingers into Nico's hair once more, tugging the other boy down into a passionate kiss. _

_ “I swear, if you stop moving, I will  _ __ kill _ _ _ you”, moaned Percy hoarsely as Nico brushed his prostate. _

_ “I would die a happy man”, replied Nico, an honest edge to his playful words. _

_ Percy was mesmerized by the love shining in Nico's dark eyes and it made Percy fall in love with him all over again. His grip on the dark hair tightened as he merged their lips in another kiss. _

_ “I can't believe how much I love you”, whispered Percy against Nico's lips. _

_ A huff escaped Nico's lips, not exactly the reply he wanted to give. But it was all so breathtakingly much. He had the boy he wanted, the boy he loved, the first person to wholly capture his interest and steal his heart. He had that boy laying beneath him, willing and honest and open and  _ __ in love _ _ _ . All this time, he had thought his life had been perfect. Being the captain of the football team, having a loving family and loving friends. But all this time, he had never noticed how much he was missing. _

_ “Oh fuck, you're amazing”, moaned Percy, his head thrown back. _

_ Nico frowned displeased at how much Percy had his head thrown back, because he couldn't see those amazing eyes. While one of his hands was caressing the space between Percy's cock and his hip-bones, his other hand fisted Percy's hair and pulled him back enough to look into his face again. _

_ “I want to see you”, explained Nico between kisses against heated skin. _

_ “You obsessed creep”, smiled Percy fondly, grabbing Nico's other hand and directing it a bit lower. _

_ The Italian understood the demand and curled his fingers around Percy's hard member, making the boy gasp in delight. Somehow it was rather pleasant to have Percy's nails scrape his head. It was very pleasant, coupled with the feeling of Percy's tightness around his cock, at least. _

_ “Ti amo, mio bello”, breathed Nico against rosy lips, only faintly brushing them. _

_ He knew exactly what any Italian word did to Percy, as long as it passed Nico's lips (he had been more than pleased to see that his father and sister had no such effect on Percy). The normally soft voice was raw and painted a passionate dark as Percy gave a final, glutton moan and came. _

_ “So... tight...”, growled Nico, giving it another couple of his hardest thrusts. “So... good...” _

_ Sealing Percy's lips with his own, Nico spend himself deep within his partner. A surprised and aroused mewl got caught by their kiss, making Nico smirk in amusement. As they parted from their kiss, the Italian wanted to pull out of his lover again, but Percy had an iron-grip on his arms. _

_ “No”, mumbled Percy and shook his head. “I... want to fall asleep with you within me?” _

_ “This is going to be a very unpleasant and sticky sensation in the morning”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. “Don't look at me like that, I'm not objecting. Just stating a fact so I get to say 'I told you so' in the morning. Besides, that way we can share a shower together and I can fuck you against the tiles. Very nice plan too. I'm also quite tired at the moment...” _

_ To prove a point, Nico yawned widely and snuggled back down, his arms wrapped around Percy's waist, their bodies pressed against each other as though they were one. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Octavian had one arm behind his head, resting on it as he stared up at the full moon. His other arm was wrapped around his partner's shoulders. As the other blonde shuddered in his sleep, Octavian pulled their jackets some closer to cover their naked bodies. Maybe sex in the forest had not been the best idea, but somehow he had not been able to kill that spark of lust and desire, felt the need to obey it and  _ __ take _ _ _ . He had not anticipated for Luke to fall asleep so contently afterward and even less so for the hockey jock to be such a cuddly sleeper. But somehow, it was cute. Smirking amused, he ran his fingers through Luke's golden hair. This promised to be highly interesting in the morning. _


	22. Lesson: Unexpected Individuals

_ 22\. Lesson: Unexpected Individuals _

 

_ “You're my boyfriend now.” _

_ Okay, a little more anticlimactic than Octavian would have pictured it. Cocking one eyebrow, the Brit stared at last night's lover. Luke was laying half on top of him, returning the stare. _

_ “I seem to have missed the question-mark here”, pointed Octavian out, a little amused. _

_ “There wasn't one”, replied Luke nonchalantly and leaned up to peck Octavian's lips. “You took my fucking virginity last night and I'm not losing that to a one-night-stand. So man up.” _

_ “It's very hard to believe that you're a virgin”, snorted Octavian highly amused by now. _

_ “Not a total virgin”, huffed Luke and rolled his eyes. “But I never let anyone top me.” _

_ “Aw, you know how to make a guy feel special”, teased Octavian, resting his hand in Luke's neck and pulling him into a deeper kiss. “Maybe, if you stop being a jerk, I'd think about it.” _

_ “Now who's being a jerk?”, grunted Luke with a glare, hitting Octavian's shoulder. “Fuck, I'm freezing. How about we get dressed and out of here before someone sees us here?” _

_ Right, they were still laying outside, butt-naked. Nodding slowly, Octavian grabbed their clothes. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Annabeth had the sweetest smile attached to her lips as she carried a cake over to Percy's room. Her girlfriend was dutifully trailing after her. Piper had been promised sex if she'd do as Annabeth said. It actually was a deal of if Piper did whatever Annabeth asked today, Annabeth would be doing whatever Piper asked tonight. And that was more than motivating, especially after all the naughty things Annabeth had shown last night to be capable of. _

_ “Where are we going?”, asked Piper curiously, looking at the others. _

_ Malcolm and Rachel were with them, grinning knowingly. Something told Piper that she was truly going to earn tonight's naughty times. But she wasn't one to back out of a challenge. _

_ “It's a politic-thing”, answered Rachel after a while. “You may have noticed how obsessive your girlfriend is over political things and such. We're in on a little weekend road trip. This cake is Annabeth trying to convince Percy to join us. Percy hates politics. They bore him to death.” _

_ Piper nodded slowly, accepting that for now. She knew they were in the middle of being wooed at the moment – every party wanting to gain as many votes as possible. And ew, did that make her glad to not be off-age yet so she won't have to worry about such things like voting. But Annabeth cared and as a good girlfriend, Piper would accompany the blonde. She knew of the big debate in the next town over – the president, running for his reelection, against his opponent. Even Piper could guess that someone interested in such matters would be overjoyed at the prospect of attending. Smiling softly, she rested her hand on Annabeth's lower back. _

_ “What about the others?”, inquired Piper curiously. _

_ “Grover, Juniper and Katie have cleverly schedule a garden club meeting for today”, snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes irritated. “Though I do wonder where Octavian is... Now come.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Octavian was in the public showers of the gym, pressed against the tiles, with his wrists above his head. And he surely was glad that Annabeth was not looking for him at the moment. Groaning, he thrust his hips forward, gaining some friction between his achingly hard member and that of his lover. Luke gave him a cheeky grin and licked Octavian's lips teasingly. It was downright adorable how much the hockey jock thought that he was in control. Octavian smirked wickedly. _

_ “Get down on your knees and suck my cock”, growled the Brit out hoarsely. “ _ __ Now _ _ _ .” _

_ “You think you're in control here? The way I see it, I got you pinned”, snarled Luke. _

_ Smirking confidently, Octavian leaned in, his breath ghosting over Luke's ear while the warm water kept coming down on them. “We both know you want my hard, thick cock down your hungry throat. You want to know how I taste. You want to control me by my dick, don't you?” _

_ Luke glared at the challenge, but seemed intrigued by the idea of 'controlling Octavian by his dick'. Within seconds, the jock went down on Octavian, making the nerd smirk victoriously. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “My butt hurts”, was the first thing that left Percy's mouth in the morning. “And it feels ew.” _

_ “I told you so”, shrugged Nico amused and leaned in to kiss Percy. “Good morning, mio bello.” _

_ “Morning”, grinned Percy softly. “Shower? You promised me shower-sex last night.” _

_ “Sorry to cancel your shower sex, but you'll have to hurry so we'll be in time.” _

_ The two boys bolted apart – not without a pained hiss from Percy – and stared at the four grinning teens in the door-way. Blushing furiously, Percy pulled the blanket up to his nose. _

_ “Why are you interrupting my Percy-time and my possible shower-sex?”, asked Nico sharply. _

_ “Because Percy is going to be the amazing, awesome, wonderful best friend he is and will go with us to the debate”, smiled Annabeth charmingly, presenting the cake. “I bring sacrifices?” _

_ “The only sacrifice I'd take would be a naked Nico on a plate”, muttered Percy with a pout. _

_ “Come on!”, whined Annabeth and sat down on Percy's bed, not minding the two blushing and still naked boys. “You  _ __ promised _ _ _ me! Percy, please. Now that you have Nico and I have Piper, we scarcely do friendshippy stuff anymore, we only do relationshippy stuff.” _

_ “Yeah, but can't we do something... fun?”, whined Percy with those big, pleading eyes of his. _

_ “How about a compromise?”, asked Annabeth with a grin. “We do my thing, but you can bring your... thing there along and after it's over, we go and hit a restaurant, my treat?” _

_ “Why do I get the feeling that I'm the 'thing' and that I don't get a choice in this matter?”, asked Nico with a frown, earning himself the puppy-eyes from Percy. “Okay, okay. Fine.” _

_ “You're the best boyfriend in the world”, grinned Percy and kissed him. “And anyone who isn't Nico will right now leave the room so we can get showered and dressed. Wait in the hall.” _

_ “But no shower-sex!”, warned Rachel as she led the others out. _

_ Once they could hear the front door close behind their friends, Percy stood and tugged Nico on the hand. “You know, we really can't have shower-sex now. Annabeth will be tearing down the door if we're not out in ten minutes. She's very... persistent.” _

_ “Too bad”, sighed Nico and shrugged. “Well, we can still get that done once we're back here, right? For now, how about you enlighten me as to what I just agreed to.” _

_ “I have no idea”, shrugged Percy with a frown. “You know I tend to... zoom out when Annabeth gets too much into something. So it's either a museum, some kind of lecture from some author or professor she likes, or I don't know what. I really should listen to her more closely...” _

_ “At least when you seal our fate like that”, grunted Nico in agreement. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Rachel and Malcolm exchanged an amused smile as they loaded the snacks into the van. Percy and Nico were busy making out and subtly trying to get to know what they had gotten themselves into. It wasn't a surprise that Percy didn't remember, but for Annabeth's sake, it was better not to tell him. He got oddly defensive and aggressive when it came to politics, so it had been a surprise to learn that he had agreed to come to begin with. Now it was evident why he had agreed. Clueless as ever. _

_ “Where in the world is Octavian?”, groaned Annabeth annoyed, stalking around the car with a frown attached to her face and Piper trailing after her, trying to sooth her. “He  _ __ knows _ _ _ how important it is to me that we're not running late! Argh, I'll grill his sorry ass-” _

_ “Now, now. Calm down, Annabeth”, interrupted Octavian with a chuckle. “I'm here now.” _

_ He had his hands deep in his pockets, but mainly so because he didn't exactly know where else to place them. After the best shower-blowjob he had ever gotten (also the first, but that was beside the point), he had told Luke that there was something important he needed to attend. Much to his confusion, the jock had nearly obediently trailed after him. Just like he did right now. His friends were giving him and Luke curious and confused looks from where they were waiting inside the car. _

_ “Well then, move your sorry ass into the car!”, huffed Annabeth and climbed in herself. _

_ Rachel held onto the steering wheel, exchanging another look with Malcolm next to her, but the blonde only shrugged confused. Nico and Percy had taken up the back-seats, half sitting on top of each other while already being back to making out. Annabeth and Piper sat right behind Rachel and Malcolm (mainly so because Annabeth wanted to give enough input to Rachel's driving – the little control freak). Octavian half sat on the last free row, turned toward Luke. _

_ “Well... see you later?”, asked the Brit unsure. _

_ “Not so cocky anymore, asshole?”, grunted Luke with a glare. “Too fine to tell your friends?” _

_ Rolling his eyes annoyed by Luke's attitude, Octavian pulled the slightly shorter blonde into a deep and lasting kiss. Even Nico and Percy took a break from their kiss to watch that and Percy was not ashamed to admit that  _ __ that _ _ _ was extremely hot to watch. Grinning slightly, he leaned forward. _

_ “Get your ass in here, Castellan”, ordered Percy amused. “Whatever this is, I'm sure Octavian will enjoy it more with his  _ __ boyfriend _ _ _ at his side. Right, Tavy?” _

_ “Very sure”, agreed Octavian with a leer, his hands on Luke's ass as he lifted the jock over to place him on his lap. “What do you say, boyfriend? In for a little road trip with my annoying friends?” _

_ “If he stops calling you Tavy”, grunted Luke with a jealous glare toward Percy. _

_ “This is going to be fun”, smirked Percy and leaned back against his own boyfriend. _

_ “How would you know? You have no idea what this is about!”, laughed Rachel amused. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ A more than satisfied grin was laying on Leo's lips as he stretched his sore body. The smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes filled the air and he just knew that he would be pampered today. _

_ “Love? Are you awake? Frank made you breakfast”, whispered Hazel softly, kissing his nose. _

_ “Mh... what did I do to deserve that?”, yawned Leo and snuggled up to Hazel's naked body. _

_ “All the things you did last night? For starters”, chuckled Hazel amused and ran her fingers through his curls. “You were amazing, Leo. And so freaking sexy. Damn, I get horny just thinking...” _

_ “Then stop thinking!”, interrupted Frank as he entered the bedroom. “I didn't make breakfast just for you to let it get cold in favor of devouring Leo. First food, then... dessert.” _

_ “Oh! Do we have whipped cream? Or at least chocolate sauce? I know that will go along quite perfectly with that delicious, little caramel treat we have”, grinned Hazel wickedly, licking her lips. _

_ “Uh... Breakfast?”, squealed Leo a little flustered. “And maybe hide me, please?” _

_ “Why should I hide you?”, snorted Frank and sat down behind the Latino, kissing his shoulder. _

_ “Because I'm sore all over”, whined the Latino. “If you keep going at it like that, you're going to break me! Oh I just hope Nico won't have one of his special training sessions in store today...” _

_ “I saw him leave with Percy and the others when I was making breakfast. I don't think there won't be any training today”, grinned Frank. “Which means we have all the time in the world to play.” _

_ “I am never going to walk again”, groaned Leo as he accepted his fate and dug into his pancakes. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Nico observed with a confused frown how dread settled in the eyes of his boyfriend. Once Annabeth finally told them where they were going, all playfulness left Percy and the boy argued quite harshly with Annabeth how much he disapproved of her tricking him into this. _

_ “It's just a political debate, Percy”, tried Nico to sooth him. “It'll be boring, but it'll also be over.” _

_ With a very exhausted sigh, Percy gave up. They didn't understand and they wouldn't understand, not until they learned the truth. And there was no way he could or would tell them. Pouting, he snuggled up to Nico, enjoying the Italian's arms around him. What would they say if they knew? _

_ Sitting on a very uncomfortable chair between Annabeth and Nico, he made sure to have as much Nico around him as possible. He was mildly aware that Annabeth was engaging in a conversation with Malcolm behind her. Luke, Octavian, Malcolm and Rachel were sitting right behind them. _

_ “Who are you lot going to vote for anyway?”, asked Luke only mildly interested, getting some scandalized looks from the others. “What? It's a legit question. I just spend five hours in a van with you guys to watch a politic debate. So, which one of those two guys are you going to vote for?” _

_ “Ganymedes”, answered Octavian nonchalantly, earning himself exhausted huffs. “What? I know he is more inexperienced and many of his agendas are a little weird, but he would at least push gay marriage and adoption. And honestly, out of all this shit, that's the only one that counts for me.” _

_ Ganymedes was a new face – all sparkling eyes, enthusiasm, white smile and golden hair. The challenger. Octavian was right, his agendas were a little bit of everything and 'I want to please everyone', but he was gay and his promises of fighting for gay rights had gotten him many followers. Still, the one he was going to fight, the current president running for reelection, had many aces up his sleeves. Most of all, his good reputation. _

_ “Poseidon Jackson stands for old, long-overdue values”, snorted Luke, nodding in agreement. “All this perfect, straight, white America. Sure, he did a good job, but... isn't it time for something new? For a change? A gay president. I like that idea. It'll be an uproar.” _

_ “Thank you”, nodded Octavian pleased, wrapping one arm around his lover's shoulders. _

_ Old, long-overdue values. Percy gave a bitter smile, hiding his face in the crook of Nico's neck. Born in a small town, fed politics until he was old enough to run for mayor, before that always head boy at school, everywhere. Always the leader. Captain of the football team, dating Amphitrite Atlantis, the head cheerleaders. Always perfect grades. Marrying his high school sweetheart once they reach a reasonable age. Being gifted with a strong heir from his wife, who was following his father's footsteps with pride and his chest puffed out. Slowly and with hard work climbing up the latter until he became the most important man. And now running for reelection. Yes, one could say that Percy had read the biography like it was the bible and memorized it by heart.  _

_ There were chapters that had never been written, of course. That it was less guidance and more forcing-it-down-Poseidon's throat from his parents' side, forming him into exactly what they wanted. That the perfect picture model of what American success should look like was not as perfect. As a college student, short of his mayor, Poseidon had met this pretty, charming and friendly high school cheerleader and left her on her own with a teenage pregnancy. His parents had right from the start done everything in their power to erase the child's existence from any documents and Percy had the feeling that even today, if one were to take a DNA sample from him and Poseidon, the CIA, FBI or another ABC-club would manipulate the test and make sure that no one was to learn the truth. The best kept secret of the White House. The stain on the white west of the symbol of what a perfect American should look like. The straight, white, hard-working man. _

_ Percy would be voting for Ganymedes. With all the trouble – economic, terrorism, battles in oversea – people wanted to cling to what they knew best. The old, long-overdue values. What they needed however was something new. Someone as enthusiastic as Ganymedes. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Thank you, you are such a sweetheart”, smiled Annabeth and kissed Percy's cheek. “Thanks for coming even though you don't care about politics at all. Was probably completely boring.” _

_ “Now, that promised food”, drawled Nico with a grin, one arm around Percy's waist. _

_ “Right!”, nodded Malcolm. “There is a great restaurant just down the street.” _

_ Percy took a look around, noticing the sunglasses that had kept staring at him as though he was a terrorist with C4 strapped around his chest all evening. “You guys go ahead. I really got to pee first. Don't worry, I know the place. I'll find it. See you later!” _

_ He watched his friends leave, reluctantly and with confused looks on their faces, as he mingled back into the crowd. What he was expecting was a preaching – he always got them from one of the sunglasses when he dared to attend such events. What he wasn't expecting was to be escorted to a backroom in such ninja secrecy that it even surprised him. _

_ “Perseus. I... wouldn't have thought you'd come.” _

_ The voice in the dark room startled him, but the sunglasses that had accompanied him turned the light on, letting it flicker. “You have five minutes, Mister President. Five minutes.” _

_ On a couch in the formerly dark room sat a very exhausted president, nursing a whiskey. The man looked up and stared at Percy with those intense, sea-green eyes. Percy shifted uncomfortably as the door closed behind the sunglasses. Leaving him alone with the president. _

_ “You've grown so much”, murmured Poseidon in awe and stood, spreading his arms. “How is it that every time I see you, you are more beautiful than before? And stronger! Hah. That's my boy.” _

_ Percy blushed embarrassed. So maybe he was doing the hugging a little too tight, but it had been so long since he had last gotten to see his father. Poseidon smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Percy, hugging him close. Burying his face in the expensive suit, Percy closed his eyes. _

_ “That's probably because the last time you saw me was at my birthday half a year ago.” _

_ “That's right”, nodded Poseidon wistfully. “Well, how good are you with Riptide yet?” _

_ “Good, really good”, answered Percy softly. “I got this friend now – Nico – and we train.” _

_ He cursed beneath his breath as a blush spread over his cheeks at the mention of Nico's name. Poseidon pushed him away some and stared curiously and interested at him. _

_ “Nico?”, repeated Poseidon interested. “More than a friend, I would say. Judging by that blush. What's his last name, Perseus? Family background? Oh, forget that, I will look it up myself.” _

_ “You are  _ __ not _ _ _ sending your sunglasses after my boyfriend, dad!”, exclaimed Percy wide-eyed. _

_ “Stop always calling my bodyguards 'sunglasses'”, chuckled Poseidon fondly, resting one hand on Percy's shoulder. “I like it when you call me that. I'm... sorry, Perseus. I wish I could be there for you, my boy. Let me at least make sure that the people around you are good, yes?” _

_ “Okay, dad”, sighed Percy with a slight pout. “Nico di Angelo. There, happy now?” _

_ “Stubborn teen”, smiled Poseidon amused, ruffling Percy's hair. “How is the new school? Everyone nice to you? If not, give me the names and I'll send my... sunglasses after them.” _

_ “Dad, I can handle bullies on my own”, complained Percy embarrassed. _

_ “I know”, laughed Poseidon. “You're a Jackson, after all. We can stand our grou-” _

_ “Mister President? We have to go.  _ __ Now _ _ _ ”, interrupted one of the sunglasses. _

_ “Well, time is up”, muttered Percy with a crestfallen look. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Nico stared down at his boyfriend in worry. Percy had barely spoken a word during dinner and even less during the drive back to school. Right now, the Italian had his lover cradled in his arms, the two boys laying on Percy's bed. There was a sadness in those sea-green eyes, one that Nico didn't like. _

_ “You know, that promised sex... I think we should delay that. You look like you could rather use some cuddles”, whispered Nico softly, caressing Percy's hair. “What do you say? Cuddling.” _

_ “Yes. Yes, please. No sex!” _

_ Nico raised one eyebrow and turned his head. “Thank you for your input, Grover.” _

_ “What?”, huffed the brunette on the bed opposite theirs, throwing his pillow at the Italian. “I am so sick and tired of being kicked out of my own room just you can do the naughty with my best friend! Can't you hold it in your pants, di Angelo? Seriously! I just want to  _ __ sleep _ _ _ !” _

_ “We're sorry, Grover”, whispered Percy with a small smile. “We'll behave better from now on.” _

_ “What? No! That sounds like no-sex-for-Nico! Nico does not approve!”, yelped Nico wide-eyed. _

_ “No sex in my bed”, chuckled Percy and leaned up to kiss Nico softly. “There are  _ __ plenty _ _ _ of interesting places to have sex in around this school. Like, the lake. I really want to have sex with you in the lake. Or the library, behind one of the tall shelves. Without being caught.” _

_ “Oh... This sounds good”, grinned Nico stupidly and nodded. “Okay. Can live with that.” _

_ “I love you, Nico”, smiled Percy and snuggled back into the arms of his lover. “So much. Now let's sleep, lover boy. Good night, Grover! I promise we won't wake you with sex-noises.” _

_ “I will stay in doubt until morning”, snorted Grover skeptically. “Night, you two.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Y—You sure – oh fuck, oh fuck, do that again, damn it – that this is okay?”, panted Luke softly. _

_ “Beckendorf is out for dinner and a movie with his girl, he told me which movie they'd see, so... They won't be back before one in the morning”, smirked Octavian wickedly. “Enough time for sex.” _

_ “I like the sound of that”, growled Luke and kissed the other blonde harshly. _

_ “Can we watch?”, chorused Travis and Connor from the living room. _

_ “Fuck you”, grunted Octavian with a glare. “Seriously. Just fuck you.” _

_ With that, he closed his bedroom door loudly and pushed Luke onto his bed. That was a picture he could get used to. A flustered Luke, with his hair pointing up from all the running-through it that Octavian had done, and his clothes crumbled, laying sprawled on his bed, the legs drawn up. Hot. Just incredibly hot. Sitting down between his lover's legs, he pushed the shirt up some. Damn hot. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “P—Piper? Uh... I don't... can we cancel this?” _

_ “You said everything I wanted”, smirked Piper wickedly, laying on Annabeth's bed. _

_ “But this is just... humiliating! Piper!”, whined Annabeth displeased as she slowly entered. _

_ “Fuck”, muttered Piper and licked her lips. “This is  _ __ hot _ _ _ . That's what it is. Now come here and do your job. I'm a very dirty girl, I need a pretty French maid right now.” _

_ Annabeth's cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she tried to pull the way too short French maid dress down some more, while at the same time trying to pull it up more because she felt as though her boobs were about to fall out. She even hat a little hat on her head. _

_ “Where can I clean, Miss?”, asked Annabeth in her best imitation of a French accent. _

_ “Wow”, whispered Piper in awe, staring at her like a child at the Christmas tree. “I love you.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Why am I wearing a French maid dress, Hazel?!”, exclaimed Leo as he woke up from his nap. _

_ “Piper and I bought them together!”, exclaimed Hazel with a broad grin. “Now come play!” _


	23. Lesson: Group Efforts

_ 23\. Lesson: Group Efforts _

 

_ “We can't have sex in the stables, Percy.” _

_ Percy's face fell, sea-green eyes wide and begging as he stared at his boyfriend, who looked less than pleased. Nico frowned, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. Shaking his head, he glared at his pretty boyfriend. Giving a pleading whine, Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and pulled the Italian into a passionate kiss. _

_ “Please, Nico”, whispered Percy, nearly begging. “I really want to ride you in the stables.” _

_ Gritting his teeth, Nico shifted some. Whenever Percy said such things, Nico's pants practically dropped on their own. But not now. Looking around, he stared into the weirdly large eyes of Blackjack, Arion, Scipio and Tempest. He was not going to have sex with four horses watching. _

_ “No, Percy. I have boundaries. And voyeuristic horses are all the way up there”, grunted Nico, shaking his head and grabbing Percy around the waist. “Come. We'll fuck in the library.” _

_ “Library?”, asked Percy intrigued, tilting his head and licking his lips. “Sounds good enough.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Rachel groaned annoyed, rubbing her face. Their finals were coming up and all she wanted was to learn with her little group of friends. Back in the old days, that had been a simple task. Octavian, Malcolm, Annabeth and Grover were highly concentrated and Juniper and Katie mostly used the time to gossip silently. Now there was a Piper glued to Annabeth's side, with her hands rubbing along the blonde's thighs, distracting her from the math problem she had just tried to explain Grover and Rachel. Since Annabeth didn't pay much attention, Grover and Malcolm sneaked more and more glances at their girlfriends and were short of losing their concentration too. Octavian was gone anyway. He had left nearly the moment they had sat down. Mostly so because Luke, Ethan and Alabaster had entered the room and the captain of the hockey team only had to wink once for Octavian to trail after him like an obedient puppy. _

_ “Isn't Blofis missing from your little group?”, noted Alabaster bored. _

_ “He most likely got distracted by Nico's dick on the way here”, deadpanned Rachel annoyed. “Well, not that he would be of much used. Though he really could use the studying session.” _

_ “Not that you guys get much studying done”, grunted Ethan amused, taking the paper with the math problem from in front of Annabeth. “Huh. That's not that hard, really.” _

_ “It is”, huffed Rachel with a pout. “I don't get math.” _

_ “Look, it's actually rather simple...”, started Ethan and sat down next to her. _

_ Rolling his eyes affectionately, Alabaster collapsed on the chair next to his boyfriend. He did notice the approving nod from Howard as the librarian passed them. The man was probably under the impression that those weirdos were Alabaster's friends. Urgh. Where was Luke? _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Luke was pretty sure he had the titles of several books imprinted on his back by now, because Octavian was really pressing him against that bookshelf while fucking him. A concept he had not quite anticipated. Then again, he also wouldn't have thought for the nerd to be so dominating and controlling. And manipulative. But that was something Luke always only noticed after he was pressed against a wall or had Octavian's cock down his throat. The other blonde knew exactly how to get Luke to do exactly what the Brit wanted. Not that Luke minded all that much. Though there was one thing that he minded  _ __ very _ _ _ much. Frowning annoyed, he fisted Octavian's hair and tugged on it to get the other boy's attention. The Brit grunted irritated. _

_ “Well, this is kind of... awkward”, commented Luke as he nudged Octavian. _

_ “I don't know. I think it's kind of... hot”, replied Percy and tilted his head intrigued. _

_ “I really don't care, as long as you screw each other and not Percy”, grunted Nico, with one possessive arm around Percy's waist. “Though this does rob us of our fuck-spot.” _

_ Octavian blinked owlishly, holding Luke by the hips to support him while staring over at the other couple. He should  _ __ probably _ _ _ stop thrusting. It was just that Luke was tight and hot and felt too amazing. Blushing embarrassed, Octavian tried to glare at Percy. The other boy grinned cheekily. _

_ “ _ __ Definitely _ _ _ hot”, corrected Percy before tugging on Nico's hand. “Come. Gym.” _

_ “Shower stalls?”, asked Nico intrigued. _

_ “Yup”, confirmed Percy mischievously as he pulled Nico away from the two blondes. _

_ “Well, that certainly was awkward”, agreed Octavian with a short nod, watching the others leave. _

_ “Would have been less awkward if you had stopped fucking me while they were standing there.” _

_ “Naw, wouldn't have helped either”, dismissed the Brit and kissed Luke roughly. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “So... That was that. I for my part am done with trying to have sex for today”, declared Nico. _

_ “No, don't say things like that”, whined Percy and tugged on Nico's hand. “I want you.” _

_ “I just witnessed how my sister fucked Leo with a strap-on in our changing room, I'm really turned off at the moment, mio bello. Not even you naked and begging would change that right now.” _

_ Heaving a depressed sigh, Percy closed the door of his room. The irony was nearly painful. They had ran through the whole campus, looking for a place to fuck to in the end find Percy's apartment completely vacant. If they had gone there right away, Percy would right now get fucked into oblivion. Instead, he wouldn't get any sex at all after they had witnessed one too many couples do it. _

_ “So... What are we going to do instead...?”, asked the cheerleader with a slight pout. _

_ “We could watch TV?”, suggested Nico with a grin, his arms around Percy's waist. _

_ Accepting his fate, Percy collapsed on top of the couch with his boyfriend, snuggled up to each other. This was not how he had planned to spend the afternoon, but it still was better than Annabeth forcing math down his throat, so he cuddled up to his lover. Rubbing his nose against Nico's collarbone, he observed how his boyfriend zapped through the channels until he got stuck on a political debate. Heaving a sigh, Percy contemplated if perhaps math was still an option. _

_ “Really, Nick?”, grunted Percy annoyed and poked Nico's cheek. _

_ “Yes, Perce”, chuckled the Italian, hugging his lover closer. “Unlike you, I try to keep up with such things. And I have to confess that the debate Annabeth forced us to attend was quite interesting. My father is very politically engaged and he had always been a sponsor of President Jackson, even when he was still only the governor of California. They're friends, well, acquaintances.” _

_ “Really?”, asked Percy slowly, his curiosity picked, lifting his head off Nico's chest. _

_ “Yes”, nodded Nico, cocking one eyebrow. “My father is part of California's upper class, he met Governor Jackson a few times on balls and banquets and such. Persephone always jokes that dad has a crush on him. So my family has always supported Governor Jackson's career and dad preens whenever he gets an invitation from the white house.” _

_ “So... you... met him? Personally?”, asked Percy, his voice soft. _

_ “Aw, now you admit it. You're a politics-nerd too, at heart”, teased Nico amused. “Yes, I did. A few times. Dad always makes the whole family attend, nicely dressed and with polite smiles. I hate those banquets, they are boring as hell. Especially in the last years, because Bianca got to take Thalia as her official date and Hazel got to take Frank with her and I was kind of the fifth wheel and stuck with the boring small talk while Thanatos keeps blatantly flirting with the president's son.” _

_ “Your big brother is with Triton Jackson?”, asked Percy surprised. _

_ “Well, not really. Like I said, subtly flirting. But dad already hypes that relationship, even though it's not a thing yet. And what with President Jackson's agendas concerning gays, I highly doubt his son would ever engage in a homosexual relationship, at least not openly.” _

_ Percy laughed dryly. “Yes. That would be quite the scandal, wouldn't it?” _

_ “Though dad would probably die of excitement if one of his kids would be with Poseidon Jackson's”, commented Nico thoughtful, frowning at Percy's odd reaction. “What's wrong, Perce?” _

_ “Mh? Nothing”, mumbled Percy and shook his head, averting his eyes to stare at the screen. _

_ “Yeah, right”, snorted the Italian, nudging his lover. “I know you, mio amato. Tell me what's wrong. I don't... like secrets. I love you, I want you to trust me. You know you can trust me, right?” _

_ There was a moment of silence between them, only Poseidon and his speech could be heard coming from the television. Percy's eyes were fixed on the way his dad's eyes sparkled as he made a point, the way his hands moved around wildly, enthusiastically. When he saw his dad making a statement, he often recognized himself in the passionate enthusiasm. It kind of hurt to know that his boyfriend's father had probably spend more time with Percy's father than Percy himself had. _

_ “Can I... come with you? As your date? If your dad gets invited again?”, whispered Percy softly. _

_ “Only if you tell me what got you so... upset”, grunted Nico. “I don't like it when you're upset.” _

_ Percy frowned conflicted. His mom and him had talked about this, often. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his dad. It was their best kept secret, not even Paul knew. No one could know. But he loved Nico and he didn't want to lie to Nico, because he loved the Italian so much more than he had thought to be humanly possible. And if he told Nico, he could maybe attend one of those fancy banquets and... and meet his dad? See him up close for longer than five minutes. Perhaps even talk to him. That was all he really wanted. To talk to his dad. He envied Nico for having a dad who even 'forced' them to do fancy stuff as a family, to do things as a family at all. _

_ “Your dad would be overjoyed I guess, because one of his sons  _ __ is _ _ _ dating a son of Poseidon...” _

_ “Uhm... I'm his only son, aside from Thany. But... Percy. Paul? I... What are you saying?” _

_ “Paul's my stepfather, Nico. You know that”, stated Percy softly. “Poseidon is my father, my biological father. I was a... mistake and his parents did everything in their powers to keep me a secret since they couldn't convince either of my parents to abort me.” _

_ “I'm... glad they didn't abort you?”, mumbled Nico confused. “Sorry, I just... don't know what to say. So you're the... son of the president? Is... that why you didn't want to go to the debate?” _

_ “I'm not allowed to go”, whispered Percy, snuggling up to Nico some more. “Well, they don't particularly like it when I'm in the same house as dad. I just... sometimes, dad manages to sneak away, getting a couple of minutes with me. I know it's not much and I know... I know he's being a coward for keeping me a secret. But I also know that he loves me. You know, if there are some weird looking men in suits following you, that's dad's sunglasses. Well, his bodyguards, but I always call them sunglasses because they're weird and even wear their sunglasses inside. When we... were on that debate and I stayed behind, I... got to talk to him. I told him about you. He said he'd be checking your background. Even though he can't be there for me all the time, he tries...” _

_ “Well, I'd like to see you in a suit again”, smiled Nico softly, kissing the top of Percy's head. “So I'd be glad to take you with me as my arm-candy to the next banquet. That way I won't have to be so bored. Besides, you have to show me those... sunglasses. You know we have to get married now.” _

_ “Huh?”, grunted Percy doe-eyed and stared up at his boyfriend. _

_ “Well, my dad would have a happy heart-attack if I'd marry a son of Poseidon and your dad is probably going to send some CIA assassin after me if I break up with you. So no breaking up, ever. And if that's the case, we can as well get married”, grinned Nico with a wink. _

_ Percy laughed and hit Nico's arm playfully. “You're an idiot. But I love you.” _

_ Snuggling up to the Italian, Percy felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He had never said it out loud to anyone before and knowing that Nico knew who his father was, was a relief. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Annabeth was wildly discussing some books about hunger and games with Ethan, Octavian and Malcolm, while Rachel and Alabaster were whispering softly in a corner, grinning like maniacs and Grover, Juniper and Katie were discussing a group excursion with the Gardening Club to a flower show in the next town. To say the least, this was not how Luke had pictured a studying session with the nerds to be. Cocking one eyebrow, he leaned back. Luke had no idea what a Peeta was, but he was highly annoyed that his new boyfriend paid more attention to that than to him. _

_ “You look like how I always feel during these meetings”, whispered a voice into his ear. _

_ Luke jumped slightly and craned his neck to come face to face with a grinning Percy. The green-eyed boy pulled a chair up to sit next to Luke. The jock cocked one eyebrow at the grinning boy. _

_ “I thought you and di Angelo would still be busy. Why did you come back?”, asked Luke. _

_ “Nico has a study date with his own friends and he glared at me until I left the room too, because he doesn't want me to stay behind in my studies”, sighed Percy with a pout. “So math it is...” _

_ “How's sex with di Angelo?”, asked Luke casually, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper. “Details.” _

_ “Why should I give you details about my sex life with Nico?!”, hissed Percy and blushed brightly. _

_ “Simple answer”, replied Luke nonchalantly. “I'm the top of the class. And I'm two years your senior, so whatever it is you're struggling with, I already mastered two years ago.” _

_ “You... want details about my sex with Nico in exchange for your help in math?!” _

_ “Yup”, nodded Luke, smirking wickedly. “Oh come on, if I can't have sex with you, I want to know what I'm missing out on. And maybe... well, uhm... you could give me some... pointers.” _

_ “Pointers?”, asked Percy confused and cocked his head. _

_ Much to his surprise, Luke turned a little pink. “Well, Nico looks really pleased by you. And I'm a bit inexperienced in this... part of the game. It's not my usual position to play.” _

_ “No sport metaphors, please”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. “So wait. You... bottom?” _

_ “It's him”, grunted Luke accusingly, glaring at Octavian. “He turned me into a bottom! But I just... I don't really know what to do. So far, all I did was just, you know... spread my legs. I mean, I had sex before, but I was kind of too focused on what I was doing to exactly study what my bottom did. And if I just continue... laying there, he's sooner or later going to grow tired of me and...” _

_ “Oh my gosh, you  _ __ really _ _ _ like Tavy!”, yelped Percy lowly and leaned in some, a wicked grin on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. “Aw, that is so cute. I mean, I'm not exactly experienced either, though Nico had been such a tender guide through it, so... I'll, uhm. Try? Helping you. But you know, you could as well talk to Tavy about it. I'm pretty sure he's not going to break up with you over this.” _

_ “Shut up and let me explain math to you”, grunted Luke with a glare. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Nico briefly wondered what in the world had possessed him to leave Percy's side for this 'studying' session. Travis, Connor, Chris, Jason and Leo were sitting in a corner of the room, most likely busy planning their 'grand finale', as they came to call the big prank at the end of the year that they pulled on the staff. Though Clarisse, Reyna, Frank and Jake were loudly discussing some football game they had watched last night, in great detail. In Silena's and Clarisse's bedroom were Silena, Lacy, Hazel and Nyssa were forcing Mitchell into a short, embarrassingly sparkly dress while discussing prom plans. Of course Silena was running for prom queen, her main rival being Drew Tanaka, whose one big dream was to be the prom queen to Nico's prom king. Main reason why Nico wasn't running and instead rather let Charles become the king to Silena's queen. _

_ “So... you think we're going to start studying any time soon?”, asked Charles calmly. _

_ “Not in a million years”, snorted Nico and shook his head annoyed. “How about we ditch them and join Percy's group? They have Annabeth, Malcolm and Octavian?” _

_ “Sounds good enough for me. I wanted to ask Simmons something about our assignment anyway”, agreed Charles and stood slowly. “You think we should tell them that we leave?” _

_ Nico took a last look around. The pranksters were busy planning, the girls were engrossed with their latest make-over project and the others were still discussing sport strategy. There was no way Nico would even ask them. With guys like them, they wouldn't get any studying done at all. Shaking his head, Nico left the room, followed by his tall, broad friend. This was not how he had planned it. He had wanted to separate his studies from his Percy-time, because Percy had a very... distracting effect on him. Though even with that distracting factors of Percy's smile and eyes and legs and ass, there were the rather helpful factors of Malcolm, Annabeth and Octavian there. Which seemed much more useful than his procrastinating friends. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Math was actually really easy. At least when Luke explained it and he received a deep, passionate kiss and a praising smack on the ass from Nico whenever he solved a problem the correct way. _

_ “Can we do this during the exam too?”, asked Percy with a grin. _

_ “I don't think Missus Nemesis will like it if I sit with you during your exam and kiss you every time you do something right”, laughed Nico amused, tightening his grip on Percy's waist. _

_ While his lovely boyfriend was busy with Luke Castellan, Nico was engaged in a conversation with Alabaster and Malcolm about their own assignments and exams. This really was more effective than learning with his friends. Well, at least after they had separated the couples. Now everybody's brains were practically smoking. Nico smiled slightly as he rested his chin on Percy's shoulder, the younger boy on his lap. It was nice and weird at the same time. Those guys he had never talked to before – well, some of them had never talked with each other before either – had simply nodded when he had sat down with them and were helping him now. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Charles arched one eyebrow up as the group parted ways outside the library. “Simmons.” _

_ “Mh?”, grunted his blonde roommate, one arm leisurely around Luke's shoulders. _

_ “I'll be staying with Silena tonight, we're having a movie night with Chris and Clarisse”, stated the football jock slowly. “Have fun, you two. But if I were you, I'd lock the Stolls out, you know.” _

_ Percy grinned broadly as he watched the slightly flustered Luke walking with Octavian. It was kind of adorable, really. And Percy was sure that Luke was a better match for Tavy than Percy himself had been. Grabbing Nico's hand, he turned around and nearly bumped into his best friend. Grover and Juniper were standing in front of them, arms crossed, serious expressions on their faces. _

_ “You are staying with Nico tonight”, declared Grover gravely. “Because we made deals.” _

_ “Deals? What kind of deals?”, asked Percy confused. _

_ “Juniper will stay over tonight”, said Grover, blushing slightly. “Which means Reyna has their room all to herself. Which means Jason will stay over at Reyna's. Which means Nico has his room all to himself. Which means you'll stay with Nico so I have the room to myself. You get it?” _

_ “I get that I'm going to have sex. And so is half of the school”, chuckled Percy amused. _

_ “I sometimes wonder what Principal Brunner would say if he'd know...”, whispered Juniper softly. _

_ With that – and a slight blush at the thought of their principal knowing of their deeds – did Grover and Juniper leave. Percy grinned brightly up at his boyfriend, hanging off the Italian's neck. _

_ “Do I get sex? Pretty please?”, asked the younger boy. “I'll even wear my cheerleading uniform.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ The day had been a huge success in Nico's book. The Italian was sprawled over his own bed, naked, with Panny Blofis on his lap. Percy grinned broadly, his arms around Nico's neck, his skirt-clad ass rubbing against Nico's hard cock. A moan escaped the naked Italian, his hands sneaking around Percy's waist to grope a feel of that tempting behind. Percy grunted in appreciation. _

_ “So, oh great and delicious quarterback”, purred Percy, his hands wandering down Nico's torso. “How about you celebrate the victorious season with your favorite cheerleader?” _

_ A sly grin was Nico's answer, pushing the skirt up enough to squeeze the wonderful ass. His cock fit way too perfectly between those cheeks, both his cock and Percy's ass already well-lubed. Percy was being a tease, probably as payback for earlier. The pretty cheerleader had taken forever to prepare himself and dance for Nico, had done it so sensual and slow until Nico was sure to die of sexual frustration and was ready to beg for it. Only after begging did he get a lap-dance. _

_ “Yes, please”, croaked Nico out, licking his lips hungrily. “I want to celebrate inside my favorite cheerleader. All. Night. Long. Come here, babe, please. You've been teasing for an hour now.” _

_ “Because I can”, whispered Percy, slowly adjusting enough to lower himself onto the hard shaft. _

_ Both boys hissed and groaned at the sensation of being united. Once Nico was fully inside his love, did Percy rest his forehead against Nico's shoulder and waited for a moment to get used to it. Nico nudged Percy's face and nibbled on the green-eyed boy's jaw softly. It didn't take Percy too long to adjust, because the two of them had been going at it like rabbits. Nico leaned back and enjoyed the show with a victorious, satisfied grin. Percy riding him was surely one of his favorites. The way those lean muscles flexed, how Percy threw his head back in ecstasy, lips parted and cheeks flushed. The up and down of his boyfriend's tight body. Nico adored it, worshiped it. Especially when Percy was wearing his cheerleading uniform while riding him. So after a sexually frustrating day like today, he didn't last too long as Percy's tightness slid up and down his cock, suffocating it in the most pleasurable way. Gripping Percy's thighs in a bruising manner, Nico hit his orgasm. A whimper from Percy was all the warning Nico got before Percy's cum hit his chest, soon followed by Percy. The cheerleader was far too exhausted to really care about the mess, instead snuggling up to his boyfriend. Nico panted hard, his arms around Percy's waist, kissing Percy's head. _

_ “I love you, Nick”, whispered Percy softly, rubbing his nose against the Italian's collarbone. _

_ “I love you too”, replied the jock and blinked. “What brought that on, mio bello?” _

_ “It's just... you didn't say anything”, murmured Percy, his voice soft and low. “After I told you about my dad. You didn't say anything. You didn't call me a liar or asked questions or doubted me...” _

_ “Because I love you”, grunted Nico with a frown. “Besides, now that I  _ __ know _ _ _ , the resemblance is hard to deny. You have your father's eyes. And his determination. He argues like you do.” _

_ “Yeah?”, grinned Percy softly, pecking Nico's lips. “Though... you know, no one can know. No one, not anyone. Not your parents or siblings or anyone. I... shouldn't even have told you.” _

_ Nico nodded in understanding, caressing Percy's hair softly. The two remained silent for a while. _

_ “Drew is running for prom queen”, stated Nico casually, unsure why he was saying it at all. “She's been planning that one since forever. Wants to become the prom queen... at my side.” _

_ “Mh, mh”, nodded Percy lazily. “I know. Saw the posters. Really ridiculously embarrassing. For her. Silena is running too, huh? Clarisse told me, she declared me the mascot of their party, said having a panda baby with them would increase their chances. Guess I have to decline.” _

_ “Why's that?”, asked Nico confused. _

_ “I'm not having  _ __ Drew _ _ _ run for prom queen at your side. You're  _ __ my _ _ _ king”, stated Percy with a mischievous grin. “I'm going to destroy that little fantasy and take the crown away from her.” _


	24. Lesson: Group Graduation

_ 24\. Lesson: Group Graduation _

 

_ Percy was sitting cross-legged on the ground in the living room of Octavian's dorm. The blonde himself was quite busy ravishing his lover on the couch. Percy had tried to have a conversation with Luke, but that was kind of hard when Octavian had his hands down Luke's pants and his tongue down Luke's throat. But Percy didn't mind much, he enjoyed the show quite a lot. The reason why he was there was because Clarisse, Silena, Piper, Hazel and Nyssa were there too – they were finishing up the last little details in Charles' and Silena's outfits, to match the couple perfectly. _

_ “What do you think, guys?”, asked Silena as she whirled around once, Charles at her arm. _

_ “You look lovely”, smiled Percy while the others gushed over the beautiful cheerleader. _

_ “There is still one thing missing though”, grunted Clarisse and walked up to Percy, putting a fluffy hat with panda-ears and the familiar black-white pattern on his head. “Perfect. With mascot.” _

_ “I'm not going to wear that on prom”, snorted Percy and glared at the tall girl. _

_ “You're right. You'll wear this!”, exclaimed Silena and held up the most beautiful blue dress. _

_ Percy stared at the dress a little stunned. “That's... beautiful. And it looks expensive.” _

_ “Oh, mommy easily paid when I told her it was for a very dear friend of mine”, smiled Silena. _

_ The green-eyed boy was already reaching for the dress, before he shook his head. “I—I should go. I forgot, I had this... thing to do. Sorry. See you later, girls.” _

_ With that, he practically stormed out of the dorm. On his way outside, he could hear Principal Brunner's voice as he announced the candidates for king and queen of their prom. _

_ “Your chosen kings are Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Nico di Angelo and... Thalia Grace. And your candidates for queen are Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Drew Tanaka and Perseus Blofis. Congratulations. Even though I suspect there to be a mix-up.” _

_ Taking a deep breath, Percy continued his run until he reached his own dorm. Throwing the door close behind himself, he slid down, blocking the doorway, his fingers clawed into his hair. _

_ “Okay, whoever just got home seems to be in a nasty mood... Oh, Perce?” _

_ The Latino stared down at the small-folded boy in front of their door. He had spend the day sprawled on the bed, sleeping after an exciting night with Frank and Hazel. He knew that his boyfriend and girlfriend were out, last-minute shopping for prom (he was probably going to regret that he allowed Hazel to chose his clothes, but he had been just too tired this morning). And Grover was on a date with Juniper. So he should have had the dorm to himself. _

_ “Hey, Perce, what's wrong?”, asked Leo softly as he sat down next to his friend. _

_ “J—Just... too much going on”, muttered Percy and shook his head. _

_ “And what is going on?”, asked the Latino, caressing Percy's hair. _

_ “I just... I don't know...”, sighed Percy frustrated. “Silena bought me a dress.” _

_ “So what?”, laughed Leo confused. “You like wearing dresses.” _

_ “That's just it!”, groaned Percy, tugging on his hair in a way that made Leo wince from just watching. “Wearing dresses used to be something I just... I just did to not be myself.” _

_ “I don't understand”, confessed the Latino and sat down next to Percy, waiting for the other to continue talking, but growing more worried when Percy remained silent. “We're friends, right? You can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you. I promise I'll keep it to myself, okay?” _

_ “Remember my first stepfather?”, asked Percy monotonously. “I... liked wearing my mom's dresses when his poker buddies were over and he locked me into the closet, because the dresses smelt like my mom and made me feel safe. I started doing it whenever I felt insecure. So after a couple of high schools, I signed in as a girl, because dressing as a girl had in general become my... feeling of safety. It made me feel stronger, being someone else. And I started dressing as a girl here at the school after Drew started harassing me. But now I don't want to wear a dress. I don't feel like I need it anymore. I've never felt that happy and safe and content before. With Nico and you all. I actually have friends loving me and supporting me. And I have Nico. I don't need the dress anymore.” _

_ “That... That's good...”, whispered Leo confused. “Isn't it? I mean, you're safe, yay.” _

_ “But... But what am I going to do once this safety is gone again...?”, whispered Percy pained. _

_ “What do you mean? Why should it go away again?”, asked the Latino, hugging him. _

_ “B—Because Thalia and Bianca and Silena and Beckendorf and Clarisse and Octavian and Luke, they're all graduating this year and I only knew them like a year, why should they stay in contact with me? A—And Nico and most others will graduate before me too. I know he wants to become a lawyer like his dad. While he's busy with his studies and I'm stuck here at this school, he'll find someone else and  _ __ this _ _ _ will only just be a teenage romance and everybody will move on... What am I going to do when I learned to rely on all of you and you'll be gone...?”, confessed Percy. _

_ “You're right”, agreed Leo, still hugging the desperate boy close. “You're right, many will graduate before us. But you and me and Grover and Rachel and Annabeth and Frank, we all will graduate together. We'll stay together two more years, Perce. And after that, you and me will still stick together, because you're my best friend, have been for a while now, and there's something you should know about me. I won't let those I care about go. And don't worry about Nico and break-ups just yet, Perce. You two still have a whole year ahead of you before Nico graduates. And even after that, they will still stick around – Hazel is still around, after all. And since I am  _ __ so _ _ _ going to marry Hazel, you will be close to Nico too, since he'll be my brother-in-law and you're my best friend.” _

_ Percy laughed and sobbed at the same time as he clung to Leo. He was probably right, Percy was driving himself crazy for nothing. But this was new, he never had anyone to worry about. Always only his family and Grover and he never had to worry to lose them. For the first time, he had friends and he loved having all those people around who seemed to care about him. So what was he supposed to do if those friends drifted away from him? _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Prom was only hours away as Percy stood in front of his mirror, in a plain, black tux. He looked uncomfortable and he also felt uncomfortable. There was something else, something he hadn't told Leo. He  _ __ liked _ _ _ wearing dresses. It had always just been a means of safety, he had never thought of just wearing them for the fun of it. But he liked the feeling of soft material hanging loosely around his legs. Shifting awkwardly, he scratched his neck. _

_ “You look awesome, Perce”, grinned Grover and clapped him on the back. _

_ “You too”, replied Percy with a timid smile. “Where are you going?” _

_ “Checking in on Juniper for a last time. Also, bringing her her flower-wristband”, replied Grover. _

_ “Gentleman”, smiled Percy and nudged Grover. “Then get going, don't let your girl wait.” _

_ The brunette laughed and ruffled his best friend's hair before leaving the apartment. Though he wasn't even half-way out of the door as he nearly collided with Silena, Thalia, Bianca and Clarisse. The four soon-to-be-graduates grinned mischievously at him before zooming in on Percy. _

_ “Girls? What are you doing here?”, asked Percy confused while Silena hugged him tightly. _

_ “We figured that you're not dressed yet so we thought we'd help you”, smiled Bianca and ruffled her brother's boyfriend's hair. “Piper, Nyssa, Lacy and Hazel are getting Leo ready.” _

_ Before Percy could formulate the question why, Clarisse was already holding the beautiful blue dress up. And within seconds, all four girls were pulling him out of his tux and forcing him into the dress. While Silena was putting the lightest make-up on – to underline his already stunning eyes – Thalia and Bianca were doing his hair. And Clarisse was mostly taking pictures for later. _

_ “Why are you doing this?”, asked Percy unsure while he was being prettied up. _

_ “Because you weren't ready”, grunted Thalia and rolled her eyes. _

_ She was wearing a white tux with a black shirt, fitting perfectly to the white dress with black accessory that Bianca was wearing. Even Clarisse looked stunning in the red dress. And Silena was, of course, drop-dead gorgeous in the pink ballgown. _

_ “You are a candidate for prom queen. You have to look the part”, smiled Silena. _

_ “But I wanted to drop out”, mumbled Percy unsure. “I mean, it's your last time, so I figured...” _

_ “Bitch please, I don't want to win because my rivals are dropping out. I want to win because I'm the fairest of them all”, huffed Silena and pushed her long, blonde curls over her shoulder. “So you are not  _ __ allowed _ _ _ to drop out of the contest. Also, you have to show Drew that you're the queen to Nico's Ghost King, whether you win or not. He's your man, not hers.” _

_ Percy smiled gratefully at them while they still tugged on him from all sides. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Why does Hazel look as though she's about to burst?”, asked Frank confused as he entered. _

_ “Because Leo agreed to wearing the dress she picked for him. Without putting up a fight”, replied Piper and stalked past the Canadian to get back to the bathroom. “Now, what shoes...?” _

_ Frank blinked a couple of times doe-eyed and sat down next to his girlfriend on the couch. She looked stunningly beautiful in the purple dress she was wearing. Leaning over, he kissed her. _

_ “I only bought it to tease him and maybe for some kinky post-prom sex”, grinned Hazel delighted. “But when I showed it to him, he was totally excited and agreed even before I asked.” _

_ “Huh”, grunted Frank confused and turned some. “Leo? Why?” _

_ The Latino stuck his head out of the bathroom, his curls framing his face in a beautiful way (so maybe he had let them grow over the past months, sue him for wanting to look pretty). “Percy.” _

_ “Don't distract him!”, chided Nyssa from the bathroom. “Get back here! We need to finish your make-up, pretty boy! Wait. What does Percy have to do with you wearing a dress? Lost bet?” _

_ “No”, smiled Leo secretively. “It's just... for moral support.” _

_ Leo wasn't as naive or stupid as some liked to think of him. He was well aware that Percy loved looking pretty. Leo, okay, he mostly did it because Frank and Hazel loved when he looked pretty. He didn't particularly enjoy walking around in a dress, but his best friend did and he seemingly felt insecure about it these days. So, as the most awesome best friend ever, Leo  _ __ obviously _ _ _ had to help. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ In another dorm were all preparations already finished. Charles was standing in the living room, straightening his tie for a last time as he mentally prepared himself for the prom (and his girlfriend's excitement). The Stolls had already cleared out – best to get the booze before Mister Brunner was present. Though when Charles opened the door to leave, he came face to face with Rachel. _

_ “You look beautiful”, commented Beckendorf with a short nod. “What can I do for you?” _

_ The redhead blushed slightly and straightened her green, long silken-dress. “Thank you, Beckendorf. You clean up quite nicely too. I'm here to pick my date up. Tavy.” _

_ Beckendorf frowned and half-turned to look back toward his and Octavian's room, before placing one hand on her shoulder. “You do look lovely, but why are you going with Octavian?” _

_ “He asked me to”, sighed Rachel, looking a little displeased. “I don't want to either. He should go with Luke, but he's... urgh... he's feeling  _ __ insecure _ _ _ . Do you know how incredibly annoying a moping and insecure Octavian can be? Oh please, out of everyone, you probably know the best. You share a room with him. So yeah, since being prom king has been Luke's big dream since entering this school and starting his rivalry with Thanatos di Angelo back then. And Tavy doesn't want to take that big moment away from Luke. He's kind of stuck on the part where being with a nerd lowers Luke's chances at actually winning. Especially considering that basically all of Luke's friends don't like his relationship with Octavian. Aside from Ethan, who, honestly, loves that guy just too much to hold anything against him, and Alabaster, who doesn't give a shit.” _

_ “You've been practicing this rant, haven't you?”, asked Beckendorf half amused, waiting for the confirming nod before continuing. “You, go as the independent single lady you are. I'll... go and whack some blonde, idiotic heads. How does that sound for a plan?” _

_ “Just what I predicted would happen”, smirked Rachel mischievously. _

_ Charles chuckled and shook his head as he walked past the redhead into the opposite direction. Within short minutes, he had reached Luke's living quarters. A sleepy Clovis opened the door, with Butch hovering over his shoulder, glaring fiercely. Yes, the hockey jocks really didn't like the football players. Still, a little more than the 'nerds' so Rachel was most likely right. _

_ “Castellan? You home?”, called Beckendorf past them. “Huh. Neat.” _

_ Luke blushed just the faintest bit, playing with his tie. “What do  _ __ you _ _ _ want here?” _

_ “For you to pick up your date”, grunted Beckendorf, smirking slightly. _

_ “I still have half an hour before I have to pick Tanaka up”, objected Luke with one arched eyebrow. _

_ “Tanaka...?  _ __ That _ _ _ is not going to happen”, snorted Charles and shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. “Simmons. Octavian Simmons. As in, your boyfriend. As in, my moping roommate. It's our prom, our final big ball at this school. Don't waste it with Tanaka just because both of you are running for king and queen. Spend it with the person you actually care about.” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Percy smiled gratefully as he walked into the hall, holding hands with Leo – who looked totally stunning in his flaming-red satin dress. Frank and Hazel were slightly behind Leo (mostly to stare at his ass). While Piper and Annabeth were on Percy's side, giggling slighty. Once the door swung open, Percy could already spot other happy couples, dancing in a slow waltz – Jason and Reyna, Chris and Clarisse, Charles and Silena, Malcolm and Katie, Grover and Juniper. _

_ “Now, all that's missing is your Prince Charming”, smiled Annabeth, clapping him on the shoulder. _

_ “Or King Charming”, smirked Piper, linking arms with her girlfriend. “Now come, my princess.” _

_ The blonde laughed slightly at that and followed Piper onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eyes could Percy see how Leo send Frank and Hazel onto the dance floor before grabbing Percy's hands and pulling him along with a demanding smile. Laughing softly, Percy wrapped his arms around Leo's waist just as the music changed to something more energetic. The two friends laughed joyfully until the song ended and two di Angelos separated them. _

_ “I'll take this one”, smiled Hazel, laying her arms around Leo's shoulders. _

_ “Damn. I wanted that one. Well, then I'll just take the scrapes”, smirked Nico teasingly, pulling Percy close enough for a passionate, slow kiss. “Hello, my queen. You look beautiful.” _

_ “Don't jinx it, Nico”, chided Percy with the broadest grin possible. “Where have you been?” _

_ “Believe it or not, but I actually helped Castellan asking Simmons out”, snorted Nico, shaking his head as he saw the disbelieving look on his boyfriend's face. “Yeah, don't ask. It involved a cork-screw, silk, two dozen daisies, one pigeon and the Backstreet Boys. That's all I'll tell you.” _

_ Laughing softly, Percy hid his face in Nico's chest, turning his head so he could look over to where Luke and Octavian just entered. Both looked highly flustered and Octavian's bow-tie (ohmygosh, his British friend was wearing a bow-tie, he just fell in love with Tavy a tiny bit) was totally screwed up. But they also looked very pleased with themselves. The happy smile turned into a highly satisfied and maybe just the tiniest bit mean grin once he saw the brooding Drew, sitting in a corner. Her two followers – Khione and Nancy – were dancing with Clovis and Butch. _

_ “Now, if I may interrupt the merry party and ask your candidates for king and queen up here to announced the winners?”, interrupted Chiron from the stage, standing with one arm around his wife's waist. “I present to you Drew Tanaka, Bianca di Angelo, Perseus Blofis, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo and Charles Beckendorf.” _

_ Accompanied by the cheers of their fellow students did the eight candidates walk up to the stage, where Lupa cautiously clapped them on the shoulders before continuing for her husband. “Now to name your king and queen. This year's prom king is... Nico di Angelo.” She was interrupted by loud cheers and whistles. “And your voted queen, oh the paradox, is Silena Beauregard.” _

_ Nico's face fell as he looked over at his boyfriend. But Percy was positively glowing as he clapped loudly and cheered for his team captain and his boyfriend. Silena smiled brilliantly as she hung off Nico's arm and stood proud upon the tiara that was being placed on her head. The captain of the football team and the captain of the cheerleading team shared the spotlight for their dance. _

_ “You think I can have this dance?”, asked Charles and offered his hand to Percy, who only nodded and accepted with a smile. “You don't look all too disappointed, Percy.” _

_ “I'm happy for Silena”, replied Percy with a smile. “I still have two more shots at prom queen. Next year, when Nico graduates, I'll be at his side. This night... This is Silena's.” _

_ “You're a good person, Percy”, commented Charles softly. _

_ “And I'd like to cut into this dance to take that good person all to myself”, smirked Nico, twirling Percy once before pulling him up close. “Hello. Care to dance with a king, milady?” _

_ “Always, my king”, whispered Percy and stole a kiss. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “I can't believe we're graduating!”, screeched Silena as she ran frantically between her and Clarisse's apartment and Thalia's and Bianca's. “Do you have your robes, girl?” _

_ “Graduation is in an hour. Yes, we have our robes  _ __ on _ _ _ ”, snorted Thalia and rolled her eyes. _

_ She was just placing the hat on her girlfriend's head, making the Italian girl smile. Pecking Thalia's lips, Bianca turned toward their frantic friend. A highly annoyed Zoe and an even more annoyed Hylla got out of their own bedroom to join them, glaring over at Silena, already in their robes too. _

_ “We're good, Sil”, said Bianca with a soft smile, pulling her into a hug. “Calm down. Ir there is anyone you should worry about, it's the boys. I doubt Travis is even close to his robes yet.” _

_ “Oh my gosh, you're right!”, exclaimed Silena and ran off again. _

_ Neither Stoll was present as she burst into their room. Her boyfriend was also not there. But what she saw was quite interesting still. Luke and Octavian laid on the couch, cuddled together, both in their graduation robes. It was probably the most unexpected and adorable thing to happen this year. Aside from the panda baby, of course. Then again, the king of the bullies and the king of the nerds hooking up, that even beat the panda baby. Smiling brilliantly, she took a picture. _

_ “What are you doing, Barbie girl?”, groaned Luke and threw a pillow after her. _

_ “We'll be there in ten, okay? Your boyfriend is chasing after Connor and Travis to stop them from pulling the 'ultimate prank'”, stated Octavian, one hand on Luke's lower back, nose in blonde hair. _

_ “Thanks!”, chimed Silena and dashed off again. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Percy? What are you doing? Graduation ceremony starts in five and you're... What's wrong?” _

_ Nico had just checked in with his family – Hades, Persephone and Thanatos had arrived about an hour ago, to gush over Bianca and to upload all their children's stuff in the truck. But while Bianca was blushing brightly under her stepmother's praises, holding hands with Thalia, Hazel and Frank were busy trying to keep Leo out of Hades' reaches and Thanatos was throwing some balls with Hercules Grace. So basically, the only thing he was missing was his Percy. And his Percy was sitting between his belongings, looking devastated and a little desperate. _

_ “Nothing”, whispered Percy and shook his head, leaning back against Nico as the Italian sat down behind him. “It's just... I can't believe the school year is over. I stayed in one and the same school for a whole year. And... So much has happened in this one year. I feel as though my whole life has changed. For the better! I love this place. I... for the first time, I actually  _ __ want _ _ _ to return to this school again once summer ends. But I guess I'll have to stay here over the summer anyway.” _

_ “What's that supposed to mean?”, asked Nico while tracing Percy's neck with his lips. _

_ “Mom just called me and... The twins are sick, so Paul has to stay with them, he can't pick me up. And mom has to work”, sighed Percy, curling together in his lover's embrace. _

_ “Well, Thany got a truck. Like, a serious moving-truck, to get the stuff from Bianca, me and Hazel back home. The girls have  _ __ a lot _ _ _ of stuff. But I'm sure we can fit your stuff in too”, offered Nico. _

_ “I'm not a charity case you have to take”, grunted Percy a little offended. _

_ “Moron”, snorted Nico, biting his lover's shoulder hard. “We have the space, you're my boyfriend and I am not going to leave you all on your own at school while probably even Principal Brunner will be gone already. Also, it's a good way of sneaking some extra time with you in before summer.” _

_ “Okay”, grinned Percy a little guilty. “Sorry. I just... I have a lot on my mind.” _

_ “Yeah?”, asked the Italian concerned, snuggling in more comfortable. “Tell me.” _

_ “Your sister's graduation”, noted Percy with a look on the clock. _

_ “She's getting a stupid diploma, nothing I'm really missing there”, snorted Nico and shook his head. “I'm more concerned what's going on with my boyfriend. You're... worrying me. Leo told me about yesterday. Don't look like that and don't be angry with him, he's just worried. And he didn't exactly tell me anything. He just told me that you were crying and that you're troubled.” _

_ “He's a good friend”, mumbled Percy into his lover's chest. “I just... I feel safe. For the first time, I feel like I found a place where I really belong. I never felt that way before. Not even at home, even though I love Paul and the twins, they're like a good, proper family with mom and sometimes, when I look at them, I feel like the black sheep. But here, with you and Silena and Clarisse and Leo and the others, I feel like I belong. But... Silena and Clarisse are graduating and I'm... afraid. Afraid of getting used to feeling like I belong, just for that safety to be ripped away again.” _

_ “I'm not going to let that happen”, grunted Nico firmly, placing a kiss on Percy's temple. _

_ “Yeah?”, snorted Percy and looked up at his boyfriend. “How? You'll graduate one year before me. You'll go to college and you'll meet new people. You'll meet someone else.” _

_ “My family and the Graces have a tradition, you know. My sister is going to spend a year in Italy, together with Thalia. Thany did it too, with Herc. And me and Jason, once we graduate, we'll be staying in Venice for a year too. Which means you and me will enroll for university at the same time. I can get into any college I will, with my family's legacy and money and with my grades. I'll follow you wherever you go. And you will come and visit me in Italy every break you get during your senior year. Don't protest, you'll just fly with Reyna, because she already declared that she'd be over every break she gets. You and me, we're going to last. I just know it.” _

_ “You know, when you say it like that, I can nearly believe you”, whispered Percy with a smile. _

_ “Baby bro? Hazel said I'd find you in Leo's dorm. Oh, the boyfriend. Right. Percy, yeah?” _

_ That Thanatos looked just too handsome to be true. Percy nodded numbly and smiled timidly. _

_ “Yep, Percy. And Percy will be coming with us”, grinned Nico broadly. _

_ “Yeah? Well, then get going! Everybody is only waiting for you!”, grunted Thanatos, making shunning motions with his hands. “Seriously! The ceremony has been over for like twenty minutes! Oh and you are going to hear shit about this from Bianca. She does not approve of you ditching the ceremony to screw your boyfriend. Regardless of how screw-able he is.” _

_ “Thanatos!”, hissed Nico and hit his older brother upside the head. _


	25. Lesson: Individual Happy Endings

_ 25\. Lesson: Individual Happy Endings _

 

_ “D—Do I look good? Oh, I should have dressed in the cyan blue shirt, not the marine blue. Or maybe the sky blue one? Nico, I look horrible. You should have told me earlier!” _

_ Nico just rolled his eyes with the smallest smile, interlacing his fingers with Percy. “You're beautiful. You look stunning and amazing and the shade of blue you're wearing is complimenting your eyes in the best of ways. Will you calm down now, please?” _

_ “You know, one may think you should be jealous”, chuckled Thanatos amused. “I mean, that boy is going crazy over impressing the president with his clothes. He's even worse than dad.” _

_ Both Hades and Percy huffed and glared at the dark-skinned boy. Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Nico, Percy, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia and Bianca were just on their way into the fanciest . Leo and Percy were wearing nearly identical suits, Percy with a blue dress-shirt and Leo with a red dress-shirt. Hazel was wearing a black and dark purple dress that floated around her beautifully, with golden embroidery. Frank's dress-shirt was in a matching dark-purple to Hazel's dress. Bianca's dress was very similar in style, but it was purely black, with silver embroidery. Thalia's was a dark blue, nearly black like the night sky, but with silver embroidery that matched her girlfriend's. Nico, Thanatos and Hades looked like three versions of the same, matching tuxes completely in black. And Persephone's dress had differently green-shaded high-lights, with golden embroidery. _

_ “I'm nervous, okay? I'm just a kid from the bad end of town and here are more people whose faces had been on magazines, in the newspapers and on TV than I could picture!”, hissed Percy. _

_ Nico chuckled softly, knowing exactly that that was not what this was about. But he knew that Percy's relations to the host of this ball were nothing to ever be discussed again. Percy took a deep breath, nearly breaking Nico's fingers as the two of them followed Hades and Persephone to their table. Seeing as Hades was on very good terms with Poseidon Jackson and had pushed the reelected president's candidacy quite a lot, they were sitting at very close. Close enough that Hades could just turn some to engage in a conversation with Poseidon right away. Though once Poseidon's eyes swept over the others on the table while laughing over something Hades had said, he suddenly froze. The smile on his face died just for a second as he locked eyes with Percy. _

_ Hades noticed his friend's reaction, smiling slightly. “Yeah, that one is new. My little boy here finally settled down for a proper relationship. I never thought that would happen.” _

_ Laughing slightly, he clapped Nico on the shoulder, who coughed slightly under the force. “Yes, I did. Though it took such a clever, mesmerizing, kind beauty like Percy to tie me down.” _

_ Percy blushed under the praise, knowing that Nico was just saying that because he wanted Poseidon to know on just what an amazing son he was missing out. Even though Percy had told him not to. Still brightly pink, Percy stared up at his dad nervously, biting his lip hard. _

_ “Hey now, if you bite any harder, you'll bleed”, whispered Nico, running his thumb over the plump, delicious lips of his lover, leaning in to kiss Percy's temple. “Calm down, mio bello.” _

_ “Yeah, you're right”, nodded Percy and took a deep breath before slowly standing up. “If you'd excuse me, I think I need a little bit of fresh air...” _

_ “Be back before the salad comes!”, exclaimed Leo. “Don't miss the amazing food!” _

_ Percy chuckled softly to himself as he went through the large glass-doors into the garden. It was already dark outside, stars on the sky. Even the air was slightly chilly. But it was beautiful. Shivering slightly, he rubbed his arms. He started just the slightest bit as someone put a jacket on his shoulders. Turning some, he was even more startled to see Thanatos smiling at him. _

_ “I think Nico and me are more similar than I previously assumed”, chuckled Thanatos, resting one hand on Percy's lower back and steering him away from prying ears. “You're his son. That's why I felt that odd attraction to you when Nico first introduced us. Oh, don't look so scandalized. You're beautiful. Got the same eyes and also some other features just like my little pearl of the sea.” _

_ “Triton. Yes”, nodded Percy numbly. “Nico mentioned that before. I—Is it that obvious...?” _

_ “Well, if he's looking as though he has a stroke and you blush and stammer like a little maiden”, snorted Thanatos and rolled his eyes. “But no. It's just... seeing you up close next to each othre and both of you behaving so suspiciously. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Though one day, I'd love to hear an explanation. For now, you need to calm down before you gain too much attention, because I suspect that you are a well-kept secret and we should probably keep it that way. Now, to take your mind off this, how about a dance? It'll give you something else to concentrate on.” _

_ “Yes. Yes, please”, nodded Percy hastily, taking the offered hand as they started to sway to the soft music coming from inside. “A—And thank you... For distracting me.” _

_ “You're part of the family now”, chuckled Thanatos with mirth dancing in his eyes. “Nico cares an awful lot about you. I've never seen him that invested with anyone. You look lovely, by the way.” _

_ Nico glared just a little jealously as he watched his big brother and his boyfriend dance. “I have to use the bathroom, if you'd excuse me. And yes, Leo, I'll be back before the salad.” _

_ While taking his time refreshing himself and glaring at the mirror, he nearly missed how the bathroom door opened and four men with sunglasses entered, ushering everyone out. Poseidon Jackson followed, laughing slightly to himself while others left. _

_ “No, no, he can stay”, smirked Poseidon as one sunglasses approached Nico. _

_ The sunglasses glared at the president before leaving, most likely to wait outside the door. “Sir?” _

_ “So, you're that boy. The one dating my Percy”, grunted Poseidon lowly, clapping Nico's shoulder with force and also gripping it that way. “He told me about you. I didn't quite make the connection that you're Hades' Nico. I  _ __ hope _ _ _ that you are going to be good for my boy.” _

_ “I'll be there for him”, stated Nico, saving the  _ __ Unlike you _ _ _ for his mind's ear. _

_ “Well, we should probably return before the salad is served”, grunted Poseidon stiffly, hearing the unsaid part of the teen's reply. “Tell him... Tell him that I'm proud of him. That I love him.” _

_ Nico nodded slowly as the president led him out of the bathroom again and back to their table. Percy was already sitting too, laughing at something Hazel and Bianca told them. Turning some, Percy gave Nico the most brilliant smile in the history of smiles. Grabbing Nico's biceps (and making that pleasurable high-pitched sound he always did when feeling up Nico's muscles), Percy pulled his boyfriend down into a short kiss before snuggling up to the Italian. _

_ “What did I do to deserve that?”, whispered Nico with a broad smirk. _

_ “Being amazing. And having an amazing family”, smiled Percy, perking Nico's lips once more. _

_ “Dude! Stop paying attention to Nico! You need to pay attention to that salad!”, demanded Leo. _

_ “Sometimes it feels as though he loves food more than us”, grunted Frank with a pout. _

_ Hazel smiled sweetly, resting one hand on Frank's hand and the other on Leo's thigh. “He's going to make it up to us tonight. I still have his prom-dress at home, after all.” _

_ “Say, what about you two?”, questioned Persephone curiously, leaning in some. “I mean, it was wonderful having you over for the week, Percy. But I'm pretty sure your family wants you back.” _

_ Percy nodded timidly. “Yes. I... Thanks for having me so long.” _

_ “You know...”, started Hades thoughtful, staring into his glass of red wine. “I do have an apartment in New York, for longer stays with my more frequent clients there...” _

_ “Yes!”, exclaimed Leo, first of everyone, earning him some questioning glares. “What? That was  _ __ totally _ _ _ an invitation for us to stay over in New York and annoy Percy over the summer. Right?” _

_ “It was actually only an offer for Nico”, deadpanned Hades. _

_ “But they need a chaperone!”, chimed Hazel with a broad grin. “And we'd totally volunteer!” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Not too many days later had Thalia and Bianca spring cleaning a beautiful, small villa in Venice, with the help of Charles, Silena, Chris and Clarisse. Since it was the last summer before real life would start for Charles, Silena and Clarisse, they had decided to tag along and annoy their friends. _

_ “So... You two are really spending a whole year here?”, asked Clarisse intrigued, looking around. _

_ She was carrying a table over to a window together with Beckendorf. Silena and Bianca were sweeping the room, dusting it after the year of not having been used. While Thalia and Chris were still carrying large boxes with the girls' belongings into the house. _

_ “Yes. It's our family tradition. Dad wants us to never forget our roots and even though we do speak Italian when with each other, it's just... so different, actually living in the land of our origins and speaking with other natives. It's to connect our culture and make new experiences”, replied Bianca. _

_ “Neat”, nodded Clarisse stunned. “And you got your own beach.” _

_ “Percy is going to love that once he'll be over to visit Nico next year”, smiled Silena excitedly. _

_ “We going to play beach volleyball when we finish this up?”, asked Chris, looking at Charles. _

_ “Totally, man”, agreed the big guy. “If only to get the girls into bikinis.” _

_ The boys high-fived while the girls just shook their heads affectionately. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ On another continent, about a week later were Piper, Annabeth, Malcolm, Katie, Juniper and Rachel sitting together in a café in San Francisco, eating ice cream and drinking iced chocolate while laughing at the tourists. Rachel, Annabeth and Malcolm had their noses deep in the same book while Piper was conversing with Katie and Juniper about their plans for the next school year. _

_ “Okay, so why are you reading? Now, of all times”, groaned Piper after a while. _

_ “We're having our book club via skype now”, shrugged Annabeth. “And Octavian promised he'd have time for us tonight. I haven't spoken to him since summer started.” _

_ “Yeah”, pouted Rachel with a glare. “He is so preoccupied with Luke's ass, it's not funny anymore.” _

_ “It's young love”, smiled Katie amused. “Let them enjoy it while it lasts. Besides, they were where... On Hawaii? I wouldn't feel too inclined to spending my time in front of a laptop to skype with people I've basically lived with for the last year either.” _

_ “She got a point”, agreed Piper with a thoughtful frown. “If I'd have a beach and Annabeth in a bikini, you would not see any note from me until we'd leave that island.” _

_ The blonde girl flushed slightly, shoving her girlfriend and stealing some of Annabeth's ice cream. _

_ “They'll be returning home somewhere around... now-ish”, hummed Malcolm. “No need to miss them anymore then. I'm pretty sure he'll call, as long as Luke doesn't distract him too much.” _

_ “I just know that I miss Grover”, sighed Juniper with a miserable look on her face. _

_ Within seconds, all her friends were fawning over her and hugging her. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Grover was equally miserable over in New York. He was laying sprawled all over the couch in the di Angelo apartment, playing cards with Leo, Hazel and Reyna. Frank and Jason were on kitchen duty, cooking dinner for the friends. Truth be told, Grover was actually pretty glad that their friends had decided to stay in New York for the summer, because as much as he loved Percy, the guy alone was not a good distraction from his miserable, Juniper-less existence. The apartment was gorgeous, a little pompous with all the modern art and all the top-notch style stuff, but it had three bedrooms (since sometimes, Hades brought his family too to spend the weekend and then the girls got to share a room and the boys got to share a room too), an office, a spacious kitchen and a large living room with an amazing view. So Hazel and Nico had asked if Jason and Reyna wanted to tag along too. _

_ “Will Nico come back for dinner?”, asked Jason as he poked his head out of the kitchen. _

_ “Sally invited him over to eat with the Blofises”, replied Grover and shook his head. _

_ “Dinner with the in-laws”, snorted Reyna with a small grin. “So, what's on our plan next?” _

_ “Central park! And I need to see the empire state building up close! Like, closer! And I need New York pizza! Tomorrow we'll eat pizza, no self-burned food from Jason!”, chattered Leo off. _

_ “Octavian, Malcolm and Annabeth demand for us to show you guys some museums too”, stated Grover with a slight grin. “You guys need some culture too, not just fun and junk food.” _

_ “If you have to feed us culture, how about the broadway?”, suggested Reyna, with a wildly nodding Hazel hanging off her shoulder and giving Grover the puppy-eyes. “But speaking of Octavian... Have you heard from him lately? I mean, Piper and Annabeth, they call like on a daily base...” _

_ “I never thought I'd see the day that I would be asking this, but yes, how are Luke and Octavian doing?”, asked Jason as he returned to the kitchen. “They're still new to this whole real relationship stuff, so... Are they trying long distance or did they just break up after the end of school year?” _

_ “I don't know”, shrugged Hazel curiously. “But they did make a sweet couple...” _

_ “Still do”, corrected Grover amused. “They're actually moving in together.” _

_ “W—What?”, stuttered Leo wide-eyed. “How? Where? What?” _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ “Why did people stare at us like that?”, whispered Luke worried as they passed Big Ben. _

_ “Because we're tanned. This is England, they don't know tan”, grinned Octavian teasingly. _

_ “And how in the world did you convince me to move  _ __ here _ _ _ ?”, asked Luke in a slightly whiny voice, interlacing his fingers with Octavian's. “The people around here talk weird and it's always misty and it's so fucking far away from—from  _ __ everything _ _ _ ! This isn't even the right continent!” _

_ “There is no 'right' continent”, snorted Octavian and rolled his eyes. “This is my home, my aunt is living here. And if I'm not mistaken, you were practically half-way here once I offered because you wanted to put as many miles between yourself and your family.” _

_ “Fuck you”, muttered Luke and bit Octavian's earlobe. “Fucking England...” _

_ “You're only saying this because you haven't been apart from Ethan for that long”, smirked Octavian as they finally reached their small apartment. “You're used to having your little fanboys running after you like lost puppies, Peter Pan. You're used to having your team around and right now, you're in a completely new place, with new people and school's over so you have to figure out what to do with your life. At least your attitude leads up to amazingly hot sex.” _

_ “Which you will not be having for the next week, or else I'll kick your balls.” _

_ Luke froze in the doorway and stared at the amused Japanese (with the slightly bored looking, freckled brunette on his lap), sitting on the couch in their living room. Luke and Octavian had moved there after graduation, though what with renovations and all, they had taken a week off to go to Hawaii. They had only returned a couple of hours ago and the last thing Luke had expected would be to see his best friends sitting in their new apartment, waiting for them. _

_ “What the fuck, man?”, stuttered Luke as he practically collapsed between the other two jocks. _

_ Ethan and Alabaster embraced him from either side, laughing a little at his stunned face. Octavian smiled kindly at his boyfriend. Sure, they had a great time in Hawaii with even greater sex. But there had also been those thoughts, he could see them in Luke's eyes. Mainly so doubt. It had been a big decision for Luke, to leave everything and everyone he knew behind. But Octavian was well aware that it was for Luke's best, because he knew about the jock's highly delusional and mentally sick mother. She had tied Luke down all his life and it was just time for him to have his own life, without feeling guilty or responsible for her. Still, Luke worried that his life was going to take a one-eighty now and that he'd lose contact to all of his friends. It was most likely that Luke would never see most of his teammates again, but Octavian wanted to make sure that his lover was alright and that at least those he cared most would stay with him for at least a little longer. _

_ “I invited them over. It's just for the week, but I figured that especially at the beginning, it may help you settling down here to have someone else you're familiar with”, shrugged Octavian with a grin. _

_ The grin got smashed by a violent meeting of lips and teeth as Luke pulled him in for a harsh, demanding kiss. Smirking into the kiss, Octavian wrapped his arms possessively around Luke. _

_ “You're fucking amazing”, muttered Luke against the taller boy's lips. _

_ “Yes, yes, enough making out. I want to see some crown jewels”, interrupted Alabaster annoyed. _

_ “And I thought we wanted a tour around London before we have British sex?”, questioned Ethan. _

_ “Not your crown jewels, you idiot!”, hissed Alabaster and flushed embarrassed. _

_ “As long as we're back before six. I promised I'd call Rach and the others”, frowned Octavian. _

_ “Uhu. I promised Percy I'd call him around that time too. Also, gotta harass di Angelo.” _

_ “I'm in for that”, agreed Ethan with a smirk. “And while you two are busy playing gossip girls, I'll show Basty  _ __ my _ _ _ grown jewels and he will be utterly delighted.” _

_ “His fake British accent is rubbish”, huffed Octavian offended, groping Luke's ass. _

_ “Yeah, I prefer your original too”, whispered Luke with a grin and licked Octavian's ear-shell. _

 

_ /break\ _

 

_ Nico di Angelo was not looking forward to being harassed by Castellan later on. He would have never thought that at any given point in time, he would actually engage in any form of private contact with Luke outside of school. But the very reason that had changed sat currently curled together on his lap, smiling up at him adoringly as though Nico meant the world to him. _

_ “I'm still feeling awkward being that intimate with you while your parents are present”, whispered Nico pointedly, twirling a strand of dark hair from his lover. “This is... embarrassing.” _

_ Percy, Sally and Paul laughed at that. Sally was sitting with the teen couple on the couch, one of the twins tugged under each of her arms, while Paul looked fondly over at his family from the armchair, absentmindedly patting Mrs. O'Leary on his lap. Now that they had finished dinner, the family had gathered in the living room for movie night. While enjoying Nico's hair-patting, Percy whispered along the lyrics to  _ __ Part Of Your World _ _ _ , resting his cheek against his lover's firm chest. _

_ “We're just cuddling. You can be so old-fashioned sometimes, Nick”, grinned Percy softly. _

_ “Yeah, well, this serious relationship stuff is still kind of new to me”, muttered Nico a bit flushed. _

_ “Oh, he is so adorable”, smiled Sally and leaned over to pat Nico's arm. _

_ “Percy?”, asked Ella and leaned over tugging on her brother's sleeve. “When will you marry Nico?” _

_ “W—What?”, stuttered Percy doe-eyed and blushed brightly, startling some. _

_ “I told you you have to marry him!”, exclaimed Ella, pointing at her pretty, pink tiara. _

_ “I told you not to buy her the tiara”, hissed Percy into Nico's ear, hitting his upper arm. _

_ “Why? I like bribing my future sister-in-law”, grinned Nico, ruffling Ella's hair. “She'll be the flower-girl on our wedding, after all, so I need to be on her good side.” _

_ “Yey! I'll be the flower girl on big brother's wedding!”, cheered Ella excitedly. _

_ Nico (and the others) noticed the sad and slightly pouting Tyson, so Nico shifted some to look the small boy in the eyes. “Do you want to be our ring bearer, Ty? That's something very important.” _

_ Tyson's face lit up at that like a Christmas tree and he nodded so vigorously, Sally feared his head would fall off. Her eyes softened as she looked at her three beloved children – Tyson, bright-eyed and proud that he would be handed so much responsibility, Ella, proudly showing off her tiara once again, and Percy, staring at Nico as though he had hung the moon and the stars just for him. Which was what he had done, for Sally at least, because was making her baby boy happy. _

 

_ /omake – twenty years later\ _

_ Percy craned his neck enough to look over at the backseat of the car. He smiled slightly at his two oldest children. Bianca Maria was texting, most likely with her best friend Cally, twirling one of her dark, long curls around a finger. But her one year younger brother just sat there, looking miserable. _

_ “Hades Poseidon di Angelo, what did I tell you about that attitude of yours?”, grunted Nico from the driver seat with one cocked eyebrow. “Drop it. Olympus High is a great place. Your mother and I went there too. And it's not like you're going to be alone there. You have your sister.” _

_ Bianca looked up from her phone to give her little brother an encouraging smile. Nico just loved his daughter a little more at that. She was a blessing when it came to dealing with her shy baby brother. _

_ “Look, I didn't want to go there either when my mom and dad signed me up here”, smiled Percy kindly. “But believe me when I tell you that this school changed my life. I mean, I went from the outside loner that I used to be all my life to a well-liked cheerleader in only one year. And all the amazing things that followed after that. I was captain of the cheerleaders for the following two years in a row. Prom queen in my junior year, at the side of your handsome father, and prom king in my senior year. Your aunt Annie made a beautiful queen. I really need to show you our yearbooks.” _

_ “Yeah, when we get home for break”, muttered his son with a glare that invoke guilt. _

_ “Donny”, whispered Percy softly. “You know me and dad, we love you. And we'd never do anything that would be bad for you. This is the best school we know and we want you to make something great out of your life. And for that, this school is the best start. Bia, help me.” _

_ “Look, pipsqueak”, sighed Bia and sat up some, putting her phone aside to look at her little brother. “It is kinda amazing. I mean, Coach Rodriguez is amazing, she's teaching us all the martial arts stuff. Well, not so much yours, I guess, but you could maybe go into cheerleading like mom? Or, well, there are horses and a swimming pool. The people are great too. So stop pouting.” _

_ As if on cue did they arrive at the school. So many cars were parked in the parking lot, with parents and children running around, tearful good byes. It reminded Percy in a startling way of his very first day here. Which was part of the reason why Percy and Nico had decided to enroll their little boy here too. Donny was so shy and had been bullied a lot in junior high, so Percy wanted him in a safe environment and he knew for him, that place had been Olympus High. _

_ Aside from all the unpacking parents and their children, there was also a line of teachers in front of the school, four of them the local sport coaches. Luke, who had started as hockey coach to make sure the team would never scoop that low as to bully, Charles and Silena, the happily married coaches of the football team and cheerleaders, and Clarisse. Seeing as his oldest child was already excitedly running up to the coaches, Percy took Donny at the hand and followed. He knew that Bianca had kind of a hero worshiping going on for Clarisse, but he was glad that his daughter was enjoying it so much. Bianca right away started chatting with one of the two kids standing with Clarisse – the Rodriguez-twins, Cally and Sander. Percy knew that the girl had been Bianca's roommate in their first year last year and since then, they had been attached by the hip. _

_ “That the other brat?”, asked Clarisse with a critical look at Donny. “Looks like a panda baby.” _

_ “Don't be mean to my boy”, chided Percy, caressing Donny's curls. “But he sure isn't cut for your martial arts stuff. Don't worry Donny, you have plenty of time to chose a club you'd like.” _

_ Though much to Percy's amusement, it didn't look as though the boy was even listening to him. No, Donny was too busy staring at Sander in total awe and with a faint blush, hiding behind Percy. _

_ “Donny, stop staring at Cally's brother like a weirdo”, grunted Bia and rolled her eyes. “Sander, that's my totally adorable yet shy baby brother Donny. Don, Sander, captain of the football team.” _

_ That was when his husband finally joined them again, followed by a blonde in a suit, who immediately greeted Percy with a hug before turning toward Donny. “I'm sorry, your man distracted me. So you're Bia's brother? Hello, I'm principal Octavian Castellan. Welcome to Olympus High.” _

 

__ ~*~ The End ~*~ _ _


End file.
